Voltando a ser um só : Severus
by haruechan
Summary: COMPLETO! Tradução de Whole Again. Quando Laurel é mandada para Hogwart como uma estudante adulta, ela está furiosa. E tudo oq ela queria era um homem bom. Agora ela se vê caraacara com Snape.
1. Volta às aulas

Voltando a ser um só - Severus (Whole Again)  
  
Escrito por Leila B (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=140916)  
  
Traduzido por Harue-chan (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=164918)  
  
Resumo: Quando Laurel é mandada para Hogwart como uma estudante adulta, ela está furiosa. Entre Dumbledore com um plano articuloso, uma bruxa com visões, um lobisomem apaixonado - tudo oq ela queria era um homem bom, agora ela se vê cara-a-cara com Severus Snape.  
  
Classificação: R (por causa do que vai vir mais adiante)  
  
***  
  
Nota da tradutora: Meu primeiro trabalho de tradução de um fanfic. E espero que não seja meu último. Resolvi mergulhar nesse projeto por uma simples razão. Whole Again foi o melhor fanfic de Harry Potter que eu já li. A história, os personagens originais, tudo foi construído de forma tão perfeita que me cativou a ponto de ler as duas primeiras partes em duas semanas. O que você irá começar a ver aqui é a primeira parte de uma saga. As outras partes são Whole Again - Sirius e Remus. Além do Epílogo, que conta com 3 capítulos gigantescos. Todo e qualquer review que você queira mandar pode ser escrito diretamente para a autora do fic (em inglês), ou se quiser, pode mandar para mim, que eu me encarrego de enviar para ela, traduzido. Tenha em mente que a história em inglês já está terminada. O que estou fazendo aqui é dando acesso a um bom trabalho de uma boa escritora para aqueles que não sabem ou não gostam de ler fics em inglês. Outra nota importante: Todos os nomes dos personagens estão sendo mantidos no original, em inglês, menos os nomes das casas... isso poupa confusões na hora de traduzir... Qualquer dúvida sobre quem é quem, pode me escrever que darei mais detalhes sobre isso.  
  
Sem mais enrolação, vamos ao que interessa...  
  
  
  
Voltando a ser um só - Severus  
  
  
  
1. Volta às aulas  
  
Laurel Hunter balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Você não está falando sério. Eu não vou andar direto para uma parede maciça de tijolos."  
  
Phillip Wineberry suspirou. O que ele fez para merecer isso? Ninguém mais podia ter ficado encarregado dos estudantes especiais adultos que estavam entrando em Hogwart nesse ano?  
  
"Srta, eu já expliquei," ele arriscou, com uma expressão magoada. "Isso já foi feito antes. Milhares de vezes na verdade. Nunca, ninguém se machucou no processo."  
  
Não necessariamente a verdade, lembrou-se ele do seu segundo ano, quando trombou com o malão de outro aluno do outro lado da parede e quebrou seu nariz. Mas mesmo assim, não havia outro meio de se chegar à plataforma 9 ¾.  
  
Laurel deixou os ombros caírem, num suspiro. Ela ainda se sentia nervosa, confusa e um pouco assustada. Algumas simples semanas atrás, ela não era nada além de uma estudiosa, sentada numa sala empoeirado da Biblioteca Nacional. Pesquisa era mal remunerado, mas lhe servia bem, especialmente naquela época. Jack, depois de um noivado de três anos, decidiu de repente que não estava pronto para tal compromisso. Um dos seus amigos, renomeado escritor de romances históricos, precisava de uma pesquisa em Londres e lhe ofereceu o trabalho. Assim, ela pegou a saída mais fácil, fazendo as malas sem avisar amigos ou parentes.  
  
Agora, sete dias depois, lá estava ela entre as plataformas 9 e 10, e aquele homem, que insistia em tratá-la como uma criança não muito esperta, pedindo-a para atravessar a parede em frente. Seu carrinho estava cheio de coisas que ela não reconhecia e que com certeza não eram dela. Um grande baú velho com cantos de bronze e um embrulho de papel que tinha a forma de um caldeirão. Deus, eles haviam até tentado entregar-lhe um sapo quando a buscaram na Casa de Visitas do Ministério naquela mesma manhã.  
  
"Casa de Visitas uma ova," ela pensou. Com certeza ela havia se sentido mais uma prisioneira do que uma visita.  
  
Ela havia implorado, até chorado, mas eles não a deixaram sair. Ela exigiu um advogado, ou alguém de sua embaixada, mas sem sucesso.  
  
Wineberry bateu nervosamente com um dedo no relógio prateado, preso ao seu bolso por uma longa corrente. "Você vai chegar atrasada. Só temos esse horário, e se você perder o trem, terá que voltar para a Casa de Visitas e permanecer lá até o próximo ano."  
  
Foi o suficiente. A idéia de passar meses naquela casa assustadora cercada de paredes e pessoas estranhas era mais do que Laurel podia suportar. Ela segurou com força o carrinho, deu um impulso, e se viu de repente do outro lado. A plataforma estava lotada de crianças, jovens, pais excitados e bagagens. Alguém a ajudou a colocar seu grande malão no trem, alguém a empurrou para um compartimento vazio. E antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, o trem partira de Londres e rodava seu conhecido trajeto pelos campos.  
  
Laurel fechou os olhos. Toda essa loucura só por causa daquele incidente bizarro com um computador! Ok, chamando aquilo de incidente era ser boazinha demais. Tudo o que ela conseguia lembrar foi de estar pensando em Jack, quando de repente sentiu uma grande onda de raiva e tristeza tomar conta dela. Nisso, o computador que estava na sua frente, explodiu, o que estava ao seu lado, e o outro, até que tudo o que sobrou de todos os computadores da sala foi plástico derretido e fios queimados, ainda fumegando. Depois disso tudo foi confuso. Alguém a levou até um escritório, e enquanto ela tentava arranjar uma explicação - afinal, ela não tinha feito nada para aqueles computadores explodirem, fez? - alguém dava um telefonema. No dia seguinte ela se encontrava na Casa de Visitas, sob completa vigilância. Médicos amigáveis haviam feito várias perguntas, e homens de preto não tão amigáveis continuaram o interrogatório até que ela se sentiu irritada e cansada - isso foi quando uma pequena pilha de papel em uma das escrivaninhas pegou fogo.  
  
O barulho da porta do compartimento do trem se abrindo a acordou. Uma mulher de cabelos cinzas puxados firmemente em um elegante coque estava parada a porta. Laurel segurou a respiração. Ela conhecia aquela mulher. Ela a tinha visto andando pelos corredores do Ministério.  
  
A mulher sorriu, um sorriso que iluminou todo seu rosto solene. "Aí está você Laurel. As crianças me disseram que a nova professora de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas estava sentada sozinha no último compartimento. Mas como ainda não temos um substituto para essa vaga, presumi que eles estivessem falando de você."  
  
"Me desculpe," Laurel interrompeu, confusa. "Mas quem é você? Como você sabe meu nome?"  
  
"Em um momento, querida. Espere só um instante. Deixe-me trazer os outros." A mulher se virou e conduziu um homem e outra mulher para dentro do compartimento. Levou algum tempo para que todos arranjassem um lugar para sentar, dando oportunidade a Laurel para observa-los melhor. O homem era relativamente bonito, aparentando ter seus vinte e poucos anos, com sua pele lisa e seus cabelos claros. Estava vestindo um terno cinza, com gravata combinando e parecia um assistente de professor no primeiro dia de trabalho. A mulher ao seu lado era exuberante. Ela não apenas tinha os cabelos ruivos mais lindos que Laurel já tinha visto, mas seus olhos verdes e robes combinando davam a ela um ar de elegância e mistério. De repente Laurel se sentiu nua com seu jeans e camiseta do dia-a-dia.  
  
A mulher mais velha sentou-se ao lado de Laurel e balançou a cabeça exasperada. "Finalmente! Isso fica pior a cada ano!" Ela sorriu para os três, que a observavam ávidos. "Bem, bem. " Continou ela "É bom ter vocês três aqui juntos. Poupa trabalho e fôlego. Meu nome é Professora Minerva McGonagall e ensino Transfiguração em Hogwarts. Como este é o primeiro ano que estamos aceitando alunos adultos, teremos que ajustar as coisas ao pouco. Com o tempo, as coisas irão se arranjar normalmente. Por que você não se apresenta para seus colegas de classe?" Ela olhou para o jovem rapaz, que corou bruscamente.  
  
"Meu nome é Ben Olsen. Vim da Suécia. Temos algum sangue bruxo na família, mas nas últimas três gerações parecia que tínhamos nos tornados Trouxas por completo. Quando eu era pequeno, não mostrava nenhum sinal de que tinha alguma habilidade especial. Mas com o passar do tempo ficou óbvio que eu podia... bem..." Ele mordeu o lábio. "Eu leio mentes." Laurel olhava fixamente para ele, que simplesmente deu um sorriso um tanto tímido. "Eu tento não fazer isso. É muito cansativo, além de ser embaraçoso a maior parte das vezes."  
  
"Bem, eu sempre soube que era uma bruxa." A mulher ruiva falou. "Mas como nasci na América, com pais relativamente ignorantes, nunca tive a devida educação nessa área. Tudo o que eu sei eu tive que aprender sozinha, nos livros. Eu me inscrevi nesse curso há três anos!"  
  
McGonagall contraiu levemente os lábios. "Acredito que seus colegas estariam interessados não somente nos seus méritos, como também no seu nome, querida."  
  
"Sally Kennedy. Mas prefiro Serene."  
  
A mulher mais velha acenou com a cabeça. "Às vezes nossos nomes dados não descrevem quem nós realmente somos. Mas às vezes, nomes escolhidos por nós mesmos também podem nos enganar." Ela se virou para Laurel. "E qual seria seu nome, querida?"  
  
Laurel engoliu em seco. Como ela havia parado no meio de um bando de lunáticos? "Meu nome é Laurel Hunter. Eu não sou uma bruxa, nem sei sobre nenhum bruxo na minha família. E com certeza também não me inscrevi em nenhum curso em Hogwarts."  
  
Serene franziu as sobrancelhas. "Então por que você está aqui? Sua vaga deveria ser dada a alguém com poderes."  
  
McGonagall levantou a mão, pacientemente. "Ao contrrário do que a Srta. Hunter pensa, ela é tão bruxa quanto qualquer um aqui presente." Ela dirigiu um olhar amigável a Laurel. "Eu sei que você se sente abduzida, querida. Qualquer um no seu lugar se sentiria assim também. Tenho que admitir que sou a culpada pela pressa com que colocamos você em Hogwart."  
  
"Você? Eu cheguei a vê-la no Ministério, mas..." Laurel disse, incerta.  
  
"Eles me chamaram assim que tomaram conhecimento sobre o incidente na Biblioteca Nacional. E os assisti testarem você, e sim, eu vi a pequena fogueira que você armou na mesa do Dr. Rencewind."  
  
Foi a vez de Laurel corar. "Eu não tive a intenção."  
  
Ben sorriu simpaticamente.  
  
Professora McGonagall deu duas leves palmadas em sua mão, assegurando-a. "Eu sei. Mas alguma coisa dentro de você tinha intenção de fazer aquilo. Isso esteve o tempo todo aí, Laurel, e agora quer sair."  
  
"Mas eu sou normal! Você não percebe? Isso tudo é um grande equívoco. Eu nunca tive nada a ver com mágica. Eu nem mesmo gosto de mágicos!"  
  
"Quem gosta?" Chiou Serene. "Impostores, isso que eles são"  
  
"Eu gosto." Arriscou Ben.  
  
"Parem!" McGonagall tirou um pequeno caderno de anotações de dentro de sua bolsa. "Laurel, você se lembra do verão que passou nas casas dos seus avós na Itália? Você tinha quatro anos, não era?"  
  
Ela concordou com a cabeça, surpresa.  
  
"Houve um acidente lá, não houve?"  
  
Laurel lembrava-se do fato claramente. "Um carro bateu de frente numa árvore. O motorista morreu na hora, sim. Como você soube disso?"  
  
McGonagall deu uma olhada nas suas anotações. "Uma testemunha disse ter visto você brincando na rua. Ela jura que não tinha como você ter saído da frente do carro a tempo. No entanto, você escapou. Essa mulher disse - e eu cito - 'A garota estava parada no meio da rua e de repente, antes do carro poder encostar-se a ela, ela estava na calçada, alguns cem metros distante.' "  
  
"Eu não posso explicar o que aconteceu. Não sei como," balbuciou Laurel. Ela se lembrava claramente da leve sensação de se desintegrar. "Não sei como explicar."  
  
"A culpa foi nossa." McGonagall fechou o caderninho. "De vez em quando acontece de crianças dotadas nascerem em famílias completamente trouxas. Antigamente, nossa vigília cobria toda a Europa. Uma criança como você teria sido identificada e teria sido oferecida educação especializada. Mas quando você era uma criança, coisas ruins estavam acontecendo. Muito ruins. Tínhamos problemas maiores do que uma ou duas crianças bruxas não recebendo a devida educação. Ou foi assim que pensamos na época. Algumas dessas crianças conseguiram encontrar seu caminho até Hogwarts, mas outras tomaram outro caminho, para a escuridão." Ela tremeu, involuntariamente. "Este curso que estamos oferecendo é o primeiro na história de Hogwarts. Se for bem sucedido, esperamos que muitos outros seguirão o mesmo caminho. Vocês irão aperfeiçoar seus talentos, tornando-se um bruxo ou bruxa de responsabilidade."  
  
Seus alunos sentavam em silêncio, boquiabertos.  
  
Laurel foi a primeira a falar alguma coisa. "Quando eu posso ir para casa?"  
  
"Qual o seu problema?" Serene não acreditou no que havia escutado. Ela havia esperado muito por essa oportunidade, estudando arduamente. Ela faria de tudo para poder ser aceita em Hogwart, enquanto essa chorona com cabelos castanhos sem graça implorava pra voltar para casa. "Essa é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu!"  
  
Laurel lançou a ela um olhar penetrante. "Escute, eu não estou interessada em ser uma bruxa. Eu tenho um bom diploma em História, não preciso de outro em magia. Eu tinha uma vida. E quero ela de volta!"  
  
Professora McGonagall sorriu. "Não é isso que todos queremos, querida?"  
  
***  
  
Os alunos adultos entraram no salão principal em meio aos alunos do primeiro ano. Relutantemente fascinada, Laurel observou como o Chapéu Seletor colocou todas as crianças em suas respectivas casas. Ela viu McGonagall na grande mesa, conversando com um homem velho, de aparência gentil, que fora introduzido como Albus Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts. Quando todas as crianças foram selecionadas, o velho se levantou.  
  
"Bem vindos a suas casas! Como este é o primeiro ano que temos alunos adultos aqui em Hogwarts, ninguém tem idéia de onde o chapéu irá colocá- los. Eu proponho que vocês dêem um passo a frente e tentem descobrir."  
  
"Srta. Hunter." Professora McGonagall chamou pelo nome.  
  
Laurel se sentou no pequeno banquinho e deixou que a professora colocasse o Chapéu em sua cabeça. Centenas de alunos a observavam. Envergonhada, ela cerrou os punhos, quando o chapéu começou a murmurar. "O que é isso? Ah. Definitivamente você não é mais uma criança. Vejamos, vejamos... Não será na Sonserina, com certeza.!"  
  
Laurel não sabia se ficava feliz ou não com o primeiro diagnóstico, mas uma olhada para a expressão da Professora McGonagall a dizia que sim. O chapéu continuava. "Corvinal não. Nem Lufa-lufa. Muito velha para Grifinória, sinto muito. Está tudo ai - e não é o suficiente. Bem, sua própria casa então!" ele decidiu.  
  
Albus Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Que seja assim, então. Os alunos adultos terão sua própria casa e irão acompanhar as classes baseadas em suas habilidades. No momento elas podem se sentar onde quiserem. Para começar, sugiro que elas sentem na mesa da Grifinória."  
  
"Wow." Ben tinha uma expressão surpresa no rosto. "Isso foi assombroso."  
  
"Não. Isso foi injusto!" Serene disse rispidamente. "Só porque aquele chapéu imundo não conseguiu selecioná-la, nós não podemos ficar em uma das casas também."  
  
"Para qual casa você iria, se tivéssemos escolha?" Ben perguntou, enquanto se sentavam à mesa da Grifinória.  
  
"Sonserina, é claro." Ela o olhou com um certo desprezo. "Você não sabe de nada? Sonserina é de longe a melhor casa de Hogwarts. Eu li tudo sobre isso. A mais esperta, a mais poderosa..."  
  
"E eles tem que viver com o Professor Snape. Um destino pior do que a morte." Disse uma voz a direita de Laurel. Ela aproveitou e desviou os olhos da expressão furiosa de Serene.  
  
"Verdade? Quem é você e quem é o Professor Snape?"  
  
A garota sorriu. "Meu nome é Hermione Granger. O Professor Snape é aquele sentado na mesa dos professores, na extrema esquerda. Mas não olhe diretamente para ele", ela advertiu. "Ele odeia que os alunos façam isso." Mas já era tarde demais.  
  
Laurel sentiu seu olhar penetrando nos olhos negros do professor. Ele era alto, seus longos cabelos pretos e oleosos, seu robe mais escuro que seus cabelos. Se não fosse pelo seu rosto pálido, ele poderia se passar como uma simples sombra. Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas algo a mantinha presa. Sua pele começou a contorcer e sua garganta ficou seca. De repente ele desviou o olhar, virando-se para conversar com o professor ao seu lado. Tremendo, Laurel baixou os olhos para o prato. Hermione bateu levemente em seu braço. "Eu te disse."  
  
O garoto ao lado de Hermione estendeu a mão para Laurel. "Eu sou Harry. E este é Ron. Estamos no terceiro ano. Não deixe Snape te assustar. Uma vez que você for escolhida sua vítima, ele pode ser um cretino extremamente sujo."  
  
"Em que sentidos?" Ben perguntou, temeroso.  
  
"Ele pega no pé dos alunos mais fracos. Tira pontos por tudo. Só favorece aqueles do seu próprio sangue: Sonserinos."  
  
Serene levantou a cabeça. "Então ele é Diretor da Sonserina?"  
  
Ron concordou solenemente. "Eles se merecem."  
  
Hermione se virou para Laurel. "Você é realmente uma aluna? Com notas e tudo o mais? Você não é um pouco..." ela corou.  
  
"Um pouco velha para isso?" Laurel terminou a frase para a garota. "Imagino que trinta anos é uma antiguidade para vocês."  
  
"Snape tem pelo menos 36! E Dumbledore, uns cem anos!" Harry tentou ser educado. "E acho que não é sua culpa se você é uma iniciante nessa idade."  
  
Serene lançou um olhar mortal para ele. "Eu estou longe dos trinta! E eu não sou uma iniciante, entendeu?"  
  
Antes que ele pudesse responder, McGonagall bateu com a colher no copo, mandando todos os alunos para seus dormitórios.  
  
Os três adultos foram conduzidos através de um labirinto de escadas e corredores por um aluno do sétimo ano, que não fazia nada para esconder sua fascinação por Serene.  
  
"Este será o dormitório de vocês pelo período de inverno." O jovem Corvinal anunciou, abrindo a porta. "Vocês estarão em nossa classe amanhã?"  
  
Ben deu de ombros. "Vamos estar onde eles disserem para estarmos, acredito eu."  
  
Serene balançou seus longos cabelos vermelhos. "Você não andou prestando atenção, Ben. Um péssimo começo. McGonagall me disse que vamos começar nos juntando à turma da Grifinória na primeira aula do dia. Poções".  
  
"Poções?" O garoto fez uma careta. "Meus pêsames. Mas pelo lado bom, assim que vocês sobreviverem ao Snape, todo o resto será melhor."  
  
*** 


	2. Aula de Poções

2. Aula de poções  
  
Laurel se lembrava daquelas palavras tristes quando se sentou na sala de poções na manhã seguinte. Ela havia dormido muito bem, considerando que aquele era um prédio antigo cheio de sons estranhos. Mas, por outro lado, ela nunca teve um quarto com uma lareira acesa antes. Com certeza, era melhor do que aquecimento interno. Já sua colega de quarto era outra história. Serene havia tomado conta do quarto no minuto que pisou nele. Suas roupas e robes enchiam todos os baús, enquanto dúzias de pequenos frascos e garrafas enchiam a pequena superfície em frente ao espelho. Mas pelo menos por enquanto, ambas tinham que se dar bem. Laurel suspeitava que levaria algum tempo ainda até que ela conseguisse provar que seu lugar não era ali. Então, Serene poderia ter o quarto todo para ela, finalmente.  
  
Ela olhou ao redor rapidamente, sentindo-se feliz de estar novamente entre os alunos da Grifinória. Ela gostava bem deles, especialmente Hermione e seus dois amigos. Ron piscou e lhe lançou um sorriso, que logo morreu assim que a porta se abriu violentamente.  
  
Snape apareceu na frente da sala enquanto todos os alunos ainda se viravam para a porta. Laurel tinha certeza de que isso não tinha nada a ver com mágica, e sim com furtividade. Novamente ele estava vestido inteiramente em preto, salvo apenas uma gola branca aparecendo levemente por debaixo das vestes. Seus olhos estavam ainda mais sombrios do que na noite anterior. Ele olhou direto sobre ela.  
  
"Como eu sei por anos de experiência, todos vocês tiveram as férias inteiras para esvaziar seus cérebros. E, com certeza, a grande maioria de vocês já devem ter esquecido das regras básicas de mistura. Portanto, vamos usar essa hora para repetição".  
  
Laurel olhou ao redor. Todos os alunos tinham as cabeças abaixadas sobre seus cadernos, ninguém se atrevendo a sussurrar ou rir enquanto Snape passava mais uma vez as regras básicas. Sua voz era muito mais agradável do que sua aparência. Ela não se atrevia a olhar para ele, ainda se sentindo insegura quando lembrava da força que aquele olhar continha. Mas a voz era um instrumento poderoso também. Quando de repente ele ficou em silêncio, ela sentiu como se tivesse acordando de um sonho. Ela olhou para cima. Snape estava parado diante dela, apontando para o caderno em branco.  
  
"Bem, Srta. Hunter, acredito que você já sabe tudo isso, já que não está fazendo nenhuma anotação?"  
  
Ela corou, sentindo a raiva tomar conta dela ao mesmo tempo. Ela não era mais uma garotinha na escola, e aquele gárgula não tinha o direito de pegar no pé dela, tinha?  
  
Ele não esperou por uma explicação ou uma desculpa, mas terminou a aula, sem deixar de avisar que na próxima aula eles deveriam estar com os capítulos dois e três do livro de poções lidos.  
  
Hermione, Harry e Ron esperavam por Laurel enquanto ela saía da sala de aula. Serene e Ben haviam ficado para trás, pesteando Snape com perguntas e dúvidas. Hermione olhou para ela compassível. "Isso foi rápido. Geralmente ele não é tão ruim na primeira semana de aula".  
  
"Eu não fiz nada!" Laurel bateu o pé no chão, sem acreditar no que tinha feito. Isso era como voltar no tempo para a sua quinta série!  
  
"Ele viu você com a gente" Harry refletiu. "Isso é o suficiente para ele se colocar contra você."  
  
"Vamos admitir. Ele odeia a gente" Ron suspirou. "Por sermos amigos do Harry. Por sermos da Grifinória..."  
  
"E por ficarem vadiando quando deviam estar indo para a próxima aula." uma voz gélida terminou a frase. Os quatro se viraram, temerosos. Snape estava parado atrás deles, com Serene e Ben ao seu lado. Serene tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, enquanto Ben balançava a cabeça descrente. Laurel contraiu os lábios.  
  
"Menos 5 pontos para cada. Isso significa 15 pontos a menos para Grifinória, e não é nem hora do almoço ainda. Muito bem. Quanto a você. Srta. Hunter..."  
  
"Sem Srta... e como eu não estou em nenhuma casa, você não poderá tirar pontos."  
  
Ela mantinha a cabeça alta, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Novamente ela sentiu a força, mas dessa vez ela estava preparada. Era ele quem parecia não conseguir desviar o olhar facilmente.  
  
"Mesmo?" ele disse rispidamente. "Mas isso não vai impedi-la de pegar uma detenção, Hunter. Hoje à noite, sete horas, na sala de aula." Ele se virou com um floreio de robes e entrou novamente na sala.  
  
"Pobre Laurel!" a voz de Serene soava com um falso tom de piedade. "Parece que você fez um inimigo poderoso e isso apenas no primeiro dia. Mais uma semana e você consegue ser expulsa de Hogwarts nesse ritmo. Mas você nem queria vir pra cá em primeiro lugar." ela passou pelo grupo, seguida por um Ben infeliz no seu encalço.  
  
***  
  
Às sete horas naquela noite, Laurel abriu a porta da sala de poções para observar Snape debruçado sobre alguns pergaminhos.  
  
"A detenção será cobrada na sala de aula, não no corredor, Srta. Hunter" Ele parecia determinado a utilizar o Srta. "Entre e feche a porta."  
  
Ela foi direto para a mesa dele.  
  
"Sente-se".  
  
Ela continuou em pé.  
  
Exasperado, ele suspirou, olhando para cima. "Suponho que você pensou na possibilidade de não aparecer para a detenção?"  
  
Ela concordou, solenemente. Um músculo ao lado de seus lábios se contraiu. "E o que a fez mudar de idéia?"  
  
"Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa em particular com você, professor".  
  
"Particular? E você consegue pensar em lugar melhor do que na masmorra pra isso?"  
  
"Guarde seu sarcasmo, ok?" Isso o silenciou por um momento.  
  
"O que você fez para aquelas crianças hoje foi cruel e desnecessário. Que tipo de escola é essa? Elas são apenas crianças! Elas precisam brincar, fazer amigos!"  
  
"Elas precisam estudar!" ele explodiu. "Como eles podem sobreviver num mundo cheio de trouxas quando as únicas coisas em que eles pensam são amizades e quadribol?"  
  
Laurel lançou um olhar incrédulo. "E pensar que você já foi uma criança, um aluno nessa escola! Você nunca se sentiu sozinho? Nunca teve saudades de casa?"  
  
Enquanto Laurel falava, a face de Snape se transformava numa máscara de gelo. Seus olhos lançavam olhares ameaçadores para ela. Sem nem perceber, Laurel deu um passo para trás.  
  
Por quase um minuto, ele permaneceu em silêncio. Quando ele finalmente encontrou palavras, sua voz era tão fria quanto seu olhar. "Sozinho? Todo dia. Com saudades de casa? Nunca".  
  
"Bem, você provavelmente não se lembra. Eles estavam apenas tentando me fazer sentir em casa. Eles estavam sendo amigos."  
  
"Ah. Agora estamos chegando em algum lugar. Você está se sentindo mal por causa da penalidade deles e quer que eu retire, não é?" sua expressão passou de amargo para satisfeito em apenas um segundo.  
  
Laurel se sentou em uma das escrivaninhas. Ela queria ficar longe dele, sua presença tão perto a deixava extremamente desconfortável. "Talvez..."  
  
"Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, Srta. Hunter. Retirando uma punição... o que os alunos iriam pensar?"  
  
"Que você é apenas humano, talvez?"  
  
Ele riu. Não seu riso cínico, mas um riso sincero. Quando finalmente recuperou o fôlego, ele se sentou na escrivaninha em frente a ela. "Deixar aqueles pequenos monstros descobrirem que eu sou humano será o primeiro passo no caminho para o inferno".  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Seja lá o que você pensa sobre mim - e eu estou pouco me lixando pra isso -eu me importo com meus alunos. Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais amigável..."  
  
Foi a vez de Laurel rir, enquanto Snape aceitou pacientemente.  
  
"Eles têm medo de mim - o que significa que eles se esforçam nos estudos para conseguirem passar por mim sem problemas. E isso nos faz voltar à sua detenção, Srta. Hunter."  
  
Laurel se enrijeceu, esperando.  
  
"Nós nunca tivemos alunos adultos em Hogwarts, e acredito que seu tipo deveria prestar mais atenção nas aulas. Afinal de contas, vocês têm que compensar o tempo perdido."  
  
Ela pulou da escrivaninha e começou a andar pela classe. "Eu não sei nada sobre 'o meu tipo'. Eu nunca pedi para vir para cá." ela resmungou. "Eles me seqüestraram e me trouxeram para esse lugar e não pretendo me envolver em seja lá no que vocês estejam envolvidos!"  
  
"Não?" a voz de Snape ficou mais suave, mas não menos ameaçadora. "Então deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Srta. Hunter. Pessoas como você são um perigo para a sociedade. Hogwarts existe por um motivo." ele se levantou subitamente, ficando de frente para ela. Só então, Laurel percebeu o quão alto ele era, aproximadamente uma cabeça mais alta. Ela se viu encarando seus lábios de frente. "Eu não vou nessa bobagem de puro sangue, ou sangue sujo. Os alunos não vêem a Hogwarts porque seus pais ou avós foram bruxos ou bruxas. Eles vêem para cá por causa de seus talentos. Eu acredito em talentos. Mas mágica é uma força poderosa, que precisa de controle."  
  
Ele apontou para um caldeirão pendurado sobre o fogo da lareira. Alguma coisa dentro, esverdeada, fervia e borbulhava. "Essa poção vai esquentar e eventualmente explodir, se eu não diminuir o fogo. Somente você pode controlar o poder que existe dentro de você. E é melhor aprender como fazer isso antes que acabe machucando alguém."  
  
"Eu não quero ser uma bruxa!" ela deu um passo para trás. "Eu não quero explodir coisas, envenenar pessoas ou transformá-las em sapo ou coisa parecida! Eu quero minha vida normal de volta! Meu futuro!"  
  
"Seu futuro?"  
  
A voz fria de Snape só piorava as coisas.  
  
"Meu futuro. Uma carreira como escritora. Uma família. Filhos. Uma casa na praia. Uma porcaria de cerca branca!"  
  
"Entendo. Embora não consiga imaginar porque alguém iria querer ter isso, você ainda pode tê-las sendo uma bruxa. Então deixe-me perguntar. Existe alguém que você ama?"  
  
Ela fitou Snape. Como aquela conversa tinha ido tão longe? Que diabos ela estava fazendo abrindo seu coração para aquele... aquele bastardo cruel?  
  
"Claro que sim!" Ela pensou nos seus pais, na sua irmã, cunhado e sobrinhos. Nos seus avôs. Samantha, sua melhor amiga e antiga companheira de quarto. Claro que existia pessoas que ela amava!  
  
Snape deixou cair um grande volume encadernado de couro em cima da mesa, levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira. Sua voz estava novamente ameaçadora. "Então, Srta. Hunter, eu sugiro que você estude muito mesmo, para que um dia você não acabe explodindo-o."  
  
***  
  
No dia seguinte, Laurel pulou o almoço e foi direto para as masmorras vazias. Ela não precisava de expectadores quando fosse tentar pela primeira vez o que havia aprendido assistindo uma aula naquela manhã com alunos da Lufa-Lufa: Levitação. Professor Flitwick tinha feito tudo parecer tão fácil. Apenas sacudir a varinha, dizer as palavras corretamente e voilá - a pena irá subir.  
  
Pelo menos havia subido quando ele tentou.  
  
Mas agora a pena parecia um pedaço de madeira, caída no chão empoeirado da sala e não se movia um centímetro, não importava como ela sacudia aquela maldita varinha. Ela mordeu seus lábios. Claro, ela poderia pedir ajuda para Hermione, ou pior, para Serene. Mas ela ainda não estava pronta para desistir. Ela tentou novamente, sentindo a raiva tomar conta dela novamente. Estúpida pena, estúpida varinha. Estúpida idéia de se tornar uma bruxa!  
  
Ela sentiu sua raiva explodir em chamas, assim como a varinha. Uma bola de fogo saiu da ponta de sua varinha e ricocheteou pela sala. Laurel se jogou no chão e cobriu a cabeça com as mãos.  
  
"Péssimo hábito, esse o seu."  
  
De repente ela reconheceu Snape recostado na parede, nas sombras. Sua mão esticada matinha a bola de fogo parada na sua palma. "Você não pode colocar fogo no mundo quando ele não obedece às suas ordens" Ele fechou a mão e desfez a bola de fogo em cinzas. "Por mais sedutora que a idéia pareça."  
  
"Eu não consigo" ela disse secamente. Ele não a ajudou a se levantar, o que ela agradeceu mentalmente. Sua auto-estima já havia sofrido demais por um dia. "Eu simplesmente não consigo. Eles cometeram um engano. Eu não sou uma bruxa."  
  
"O ministério não comete esse tipo de engano, acredite." ele pegou a varinha dela. "Ninguém disse que iria ser fácil. Há um motivo para que os alunos venham para cá ainda jovens. Precisa-se de anos de treino."  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu fiz tudo o que o professor Flitwick disse. O movimento certo, as palavras certas. Ainda assim não deu certo."  
  
Quando ela se dirigiu para pegar sua varinha de volta, Snape se desfez dela, jogando a varinha para o outro lado da sala.  
  
"O poder não está na varinha. Está aqui." ele disse, tocando levemente na sua testa. Ela sentiu um arrepio de leve. Olhando para o professor, Laurel imaginou que ele também tivesse sentindo, já que logo que ele a tocou, ele retirou a mão depressa, como se tivesse encostado num caldeirão fervendo. "A varinha é só um pedaço de madeira. Ela serve para ajudá-la a se concentrar, a clarear sua mente."  
  
"E o feitiço?"  
  
"As palavras são importantes para conseguir exatamente aquilo que você quer fazer. Palavras moldam o mundo. Agora tente."  
  
Laurel o fitou e deu de ombros. Ela se virou para a pena e disse novamente o feitiço. Logo depois, ela sentia que perdia contato com o chão. Tudo na sala começava a sair vagarosamente do chão, levitando. Tudo menos a maldita pena!  
  
Snape a segurou pela barra do jeans, puxando-a de volta para o chão.  
  
"Era exatamente isso que você tinha em mente?" sua expressão era impossível de se ler.  
  
"Não" Ela não conseguia segurar uma risada. "Não exatamente."  
  
"Então se concentre, pelo amor de Merlin!" ele disse, austero. "Da próxima vez pode ser eu levitando. E particularmente não quero isso. Não gosto de alturas"  
  
Laurel suspirou fundo e tirou tudo da sua mente, até a presença perturbadora de Snape ao seu lado. Nada existia além da pena e do seu desejo de vê-la flutuando."  
  
E funcionou.  
  
A pena levantou graciosamente do chão, flutuando por cima da mão de Laurel, até cair levemente na sua palma aberta. Laurel olhou maravilhada para a pena. Ela havia conseguido.  
  
"Funcionou! Você viu? Eu fiz a pena voar!" Ela exclamou, virando-se para onde Snape havia estado um minuto atrás. Mas ele não estava mais lá.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore passou a vasilha de couve pela mesa. "Parece que todos estão se ajustando" ele disse após uma boa olhada através do salão. Os alunos conversavam, riam e se divertiam. Depois da primeira semana, era sempre um alívio ver as coisas voltarem ao normal.  
  
"Agora me diga, Professora McGonagall, o que você acha dos nossos novos alunos?" ele acenou na direção de Laurel, Serene e Ben, que haviam sido ditos para se sentarem com a Corvinal na próxima semana.  
  
Minerva McGonagall esfregou a ponta do nariz. Ele coçava, o que geralmente indicava problemas. "Estou surpresa o quão bem eles se adaptaram. Afinal, não deve ser fácil começar a estudar na idade deles. Mas Ben e Serene sempre souberam que eles eram... bem... diferentes. Eles tiveram tempo para se acostumarem com a idéia. Já Laurel, imaginei que ela fosse continuar em negação, depois dos primeiros dias. Ela parecia chocada. Era realmente necessário abduzi-la daquela forma e jogá-la nesse mundo novo sem aviso?"  
  
Dumbledore olhou preocupado para a bruxa, que sentava conversando animadamente com o monitor da Corvinal. "Acredite. Era necessário. Havia não só o perigo de envolver outras pessoas em acidentes - afina, ela explodiu um computador num lugar público, cheio de pessoas."  
  
"Pensei que tivesse sido uma série de computadores" Snape ergueu a sobrancelha.  
  
Dumbledore acenou que sim. "Na verdade, todas as unidades da Biblioteca Nacional explodiram naquele dia. Mas enquanto todos tentavam entender o incidente com os computadores, outro fogo tomou forma. A sala onde a Srta. Hunter deveria estar trabalhando no momento foi completamente destruído. A porta estava trancada, mas não havia chave para aquela porta. O ministério investigou, e parece que a porta foi trancada com um feitiço"  
  
"Você está dizendo... se ela tivesse estado lá embaixo, ela teria morrido no fogo?" Snape perguntou, sua voz curiosamente restrita.  
  
"Eu acredito que era essa a idéia."  
  
"Eu seu arquivo, vários outros incidentes estranhos são mencionados " Minerva se lembrou, puxando os óculos e o bloco de anotações da sua bolsa. "Nevascas quando ela foi esquiar, uma avalanche que soterrou a cabana onde ela estava... Estranhas tempestades."  
  
"O ministério achou que isso era motivo suficiente para trazê-la a Hogwarts. Não só para educá-la, mas também para mantê-la segura."  
  
"Entendo" Minerva disse solenemente. "Mas, além do mais, ela tem talento e, ultimamente, tem tido gosto de aprender. Por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, acredito que o Professor Snape tem sido o responsável por isso"  
  
Agora foi a vez de Dumbledore erguer a sobrancelha. "Severus? Ouvi dizer que você tem dado algumas aulas particulares ultimamente?"  
  
"Você não deveria acreditar em todos os rumores sórdidos sobre minha pessoa, Professor Dumbledore"  
  
O olhar venenoso de Snape era o suficiente para matar. Minerva rapidamente murmurou um feitiço de proteção. Nunca se sabe, falando de Snape, afinal.  
  
"Bem... bem... então me diga. O que você acha dos alunos adultos?"  
  
Snape voltou seu olhar de Minerva para os alunos. "Olsen parece ser bem inteligente, com uma mente fria e racional. Bem parecido com uma faca. Ele se dá bem com todos, mas permanece fechado pra si mesmo a maior parte do tempo."  
  
"Ele tem a habilidade de ler mentes desprotegidas demais."  
  
"Que dom terrível" Snape disse sarcasticamente. "Quem não gostaria de saber o que todos a sua volta pensam? Mas mesmo assim, ele é um aluno disciplinado e ávido. Srta. Kennedy, por outro lado, é ambiciosa. Você sente sua fome por poder. Muito astuta também. Como uma flecha envenenada. Seria uma ótima sonserina, se tivesse vindo para a escola no tempo certo."  
  
"Pode apostar!" Minerva murmurou. "E a Srta. Hunter? Acredito que ela não é tão ambiciosa quanto a Srta. Kennedy."  
  
Snape continuou em silêncio. Quando um minuto passou e ele ainda não havia dito uma palavra, Dumbledore deu uma leve cotovelada nele. "Severus? Está enfeitiçado? Ou dormiu?"  
  
Snape se endireitou. Qual era o problema dele? "Ela é... quente."  
  
"Ela é o que?" Dumbledore perguntou, surpreso.  
  
"Quente".  
  
"Você quer dizer, quente como uma chama ardente? Adoro o modo como vocês Sonserinos descrevem as pessoas..." Professora McGonagall não resistiu.  
  
Snape olhou diretamente para os olhos dela, e o que ela viu - confusão, raiva, dor - a fizeram calar na mesma hora.  
  
"Ela é diferente de qualquer um que eu já conheci." foi tudo o que ele disse.  
  
Dumbledore colocou a mão gentilmente em cima da de Minerva. "É o suficiente. Vamos comer e torcer para que tenhamos muitas outras noites tão calmas quanto essa."  
  
*** 


	3. Proibido

3. Proibido.  
  
Com as semanas passando, fez-se rotina no castelo novamente. Aulas, estudos, horas de prática no campo de quadribol. Laurel tinha que concordar com Serene de que havia realmente várias coisas fascinantes a se aprender ali. Muitas das noites ela se encontrava tendo dificuldades de fechar um dos livros que ela estava lendo. E a cada dia ela aprendia mais alguma coisa interessante. Os alunos adultos eram separados de acordo com seus conhecimentos e habilidades para assistirem às aulas.  
  
Havia uma vila perto de Hogwarts, e era permitido aos alunos adultos irem para lá aos sábados, fazerem compras.  
  
Essa era a única coisa que Serene e Laurel faziam juntas durante a semana. Era bom estar no meio dos jovens, mas compras sérias eram melhores serem feitas com alguém da mesma faixa etária.  
  
Serene experimentava um robe de veludo azul escuro e se virou, pensativa. "Eu fico gorda com esse vestido, não?"  
  
Laurel virou os olhos. Elas haviam passado as duas últimas horas naquela loja e ela estava louca por algo para beber. "Não fica não. Compre"  
  
Serene olhou mais uma vez para o espelho, que aplaudiu e sorriu de volta quando ela deu uma leve rodopiada.  
  
"Eu vou levar, então."  
  
Elas saíram da loja e se sentaram numa das mesas em frente ao bar. Duas canecas apareceram na frente delas, enquanto elas aproveitavam os últimos raios do sol e outono.  
  
"Ainda está tentando ser expulsa?" Serene perguntou, examinando um Corvinal bonito, do sétimo ano.  
  
Laurel deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Esse lugar é tão estranho. Eu não sou como você. Não sonho em vim pra cá desde meus sete anos."  
  
Os olhos de Serene se escureceram. "Você não faz idéia. Dentro de mim eu sempre tive certeza de que Hogwarts existia. Mas ninguém acreditava em mim. Depois de todos aqueles anos de terapia e Prozac, até eu estava começando a achar que era louca."  
  
"O que me preocupa é o que a minha família está pensando sobre meu desaparecimento."  
  
"O Ministério tomou conta disso" disse uma voz atrás delas.  
  
Minerva McGonagall deixou sua bolsa de compras no chão e conjurou uma cadeira até a mesa, de frente para as alunas.  
  
"O que você quer dizer com tomou conta?"  
  
"Eles mandaram uma carta onde você explica que seu trabalho iria te manter por mais um tempo na Inglaterra. Mais do que você esperava. Até o Natal, no mínimo, ou mais."  
  
"Eles falsificaram uma carta?"  
  
"Temo que sim."  
  
"Mas, e meu apartamento? Quem está pagando o aluguel?"  
  
"Acredito que eles têm meios de resolver isso também." um bule de chá apareceu em frente à professora. Ela suspirou aliviada. "Ah, fazer compras acaba com meus pés."  
  
Laurel ficou sentada, quieta, observando Minerva beber o chá e conversando polidamente com Serene. Saudades de casa quase a fizeram engasgar. De repente sua caneca trincou e estourou. Cristais de gelo se partiram em cima da mesa. Minerva reagiu rápido e beliscou a mão de Laurel.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Acorde, garota. Olha o que você acabou de fazer. Pensei que você já tivesse controle sobre suas emoções."  
  
"Pelo menos ela não colocou fogo" Serene disse afetadamente. "E ela pode vir a ser útil no verão. Dificilmente ficaremos em falta de cubos de gelo."  
  
***  
  
Naquela noite, após o jantar, a professora McGonagall esperava por Laurel na saída do Grande Salão. Laurel corou. O incidente com o gelo havia sido constrangedor, e com certeza havia minimizado as chances dela ser liberada logo.  
  
"Venha comigo" McGonagall ordenou.  
  
Imaginando o que acontecia com alunos que quebravam xícaras com choque- térmico, Laurel a seguiu. Elas entraram na sala da professora. Na mesa de carvalho trabalhada repousava uma grande vasilha de porcelana, com água.  
  
"Presumo que tenha sido tristeza, e não raiva, a responsável pelo incidente de hoje a tarde?"  
  
"Sim. Sinto muito."  
  
A mulher mais velha apontou para a vasilha. "Talvez melhore se você ver que está tudo bem com sua família."  
  
Laurel franziu a testa. "Em uma tigela de sopa?"  
  
"Dê uma olhada"  
  
A professora passou a mão por cima da vasilha, murmurando algumas palavras. "Não tente fazer isso sozinha, por enquanto."  
  
Pequenas ondas se formaram na superfície da água, que logo ficou embaçada. De re pente, Laurel reconheceu cores, formas, e viu seu sobrinho colhendo nozes na grande árvore no quintal da casa dos seus pais, enquanto o sol ainda se punha. Bobo, o cachorro deles, pulava ao redor e latia. Ela sorriu tristemente e olhou para Minerva. "Isso é real?"  
  
"Está acontecendo nesse exato momento. Você pode dar uma olhada neles de vez em quando. É só me procurar na minha sala que irei ajudá-la. Só me prometa que irá tentar se controlar daqui em diante."  
  
"Não é que eu não tente... é só que..."  
  
A professora McGonagall ofereceu a ela uma cadeira. "Sua mente voa?"  
  
"Isso."  
  
"Há algo em Hogwarts que a preocupa? Ou que a assusta?"  
  
Laurel suspirou. "Você se lembra do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts?"  
  
"Vividamente."  
  
"Agora imagine tudo isso aos 30 anos. As crianças são boas, e eu adoro elas. Mas a maior parte do tempo, eu me sinto uma tola."  
  
"Mas essa tola irá sobreviver e não ser morta por uma avalanche ou uma tempestade de granizo."  
  
"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Laurel perguntou desconfiada.  
  
"Permita-me chamar o Professor Dumbledore para se juntar à nossa conversa."  
  
Antes que Laurel pudesse concordar, Dumbledore saiu da lareira. Laurel já havia visto alguns professores fazendo a mesma coisa, mas isso ainda a surpreendia.  
  
O diretor limpou os pés antes de pisar no carpete da professora. "Desculpe pelas cinzas."  
  
"Não tem importância, Albus" A professora McGonagall sorriu. "Você e eu concordamos em deixar a Srta. Hunter se acomodar antes de contarmos a ela a verdadeira razão para ela estar aqui. Eu acho que esse momento chegou"  
  
Laurel se levantou. "Verdadeira razão? Como assim?"  
  
"Todos aqueles acidentes que aconteceram com você formam um padrão" Dumbledore explicou. "Fenômenos naturais, mas repentinos e violentos. Considerando que você não tinha muito controle sobre seus poderes..."  
  
"Ou nenhum controle." McGonagall murmurou.  
  
"Você poderia ter sido a causa de tudo. Mas não do fogo na Biblioteca Nacional" ele continuou.  
  
"Vocês estão dizendo que alguém está tentando me matar?" Laurel sentiu um riso histérico subindo pela sua garganta. Gás venenoso. Era isso. Ela havia sofrido um grave caso de envenenamento e estava alucinando. Tudo isso - a escola, os bruxos, as vassouras pelo amor de Deus - tinham que ser causados por excesso de monóxido de carbono. Nesse exato momento ela deveria estar deitada em algum leito de hospital, em coma.  
  
"Tememos que sim"  
  
Minerva previu o pânico e entregou um copo com um líquido âmbar para Laurel.  
  
"O que é isso? Uma das poções de Snape? Isso irá me transformar em sapo?"  
  
"É conhaque trouxa" Dumbledore sorriu.  
  
Laurel virou o copo de uma vez e tossiu pelos próximos minutos. Os professores esperaram pacientemente até que ela pudesse falar novamente.  
  
"Por que alguém iria quer me matar?"  
  
"Ainda não sabemos, Srta. Hunter." Dumbledore soava preocupado, apesar do sorriso permanecer em seu rosto. "Mas confie em nós para descobrirmos."  
  
***  
  
Laurel andava de volta para o seu quarto, na ala leste. Sua cabeça doía. A revelação de Dumbledore havia causado um nó em seu estômago. A perspectiva de passar uma tarde em alguma das salas comunais a fazia tremer. Quem iria imaginar que ela sentiria tanta falta assim de uma televisão. Nesse exato momento, ela daria qualquer coisa por uma hora de puro entretenimento.  
  
Uma figura sombria apareceu na sua frente, a assustando a ponto de morder a própria língua.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Ben segurava o pulso de Laurel, impedindo-a de bater nele. "Desculpe, Laurel. Não quis assustá-la"  
  
"Ben! Que diabos!"  
  
Ele levou um dedo até os lábios. "Sssh! Eu vi McGonagall levando você depois do jantar. O que aconteceu?"  
  
"Eu congelei uma caneca de Cerveja Amanteigada."  
  
O olhar vazio de Ben fez com que Laurel risse, mas a nuvem negra de confusão e medo não se desfez. "Uma longa história, Ben. Foi gentil da sua parte esperar por mim. Mas eu não estou em apuros, se é isso que você está pensando."  
  
Ele andou ao lado dela, descendo as escadas. Laurel começou a pensar em como os corredores eram iluminados durante a noite. Não havia nenhuma vela ou lâmpada, mas luz o suficiente para se andar seguramente. Atrás das portas, alguém podia escutar risadas e palavras.  
  
Ben parou em um dos andares.  
  
"Você não parece que está interessada num jogo de Palavras-cruzadas." (NA. Scrabble, no original)  
  
"Não, realmente" ela admitiu. "Especialmente contra adolescentes que já aperfeiçoaram seus feitiços de anagrama há anos"  
  
Ele sorriu. "Então é por isso que eu sempre caio com todos os X e Y!"  
  
Através das janelas eles conseguiam ver a lua iluminada.  
  
"Talvez você devesse dar uma caminhada pela floresta, tomar um ar" Ben sugeriu. "A noite está clara. Você nem vai precisar da varinha para iluminar o caminho."  
  
"Eu trocaria minha varinha por uma tocha de bolso a qualquer momento" mas ele estava certo. O ar fresco iria acalmar seus nervos. No entanto...  
  
"Nós não podemos entrar lá, não é? É proibido. Eles anunciaram isso no primeiro dia, no jantar."  
  
Ben riu. "Oh Laurel. E você diz que não quer ter nada a ver com esse mundo? É um conto de fadas, nada mais. É claro que eles não querem as crianças lá - eles são professores, lembra? Apenas veja o nome: Floresta Proibida! O que você acha que tem lá? Dragões? O Coelho da Páscoa? Unicórnios?  
  
Ela deu um sorriso constrangido. "Mas eu gosto de contos de fadas. Só não quero viver em um"  
  
***  
  
Ela se lembrava das próprias palavras quando as sombras mataram o unicórnio. "Eu não quero viver num conto de fadas" Alguns contos de fadas eram cruéis, e aquele era um.  
  
Eles seguravam a fêmea com correntes que brilhavam como prata. E embora a criatura forçasse as correntes, ela não conseguia se soltar. Uma faca brilhou à luz da lua.  
  
Laurel permanecia atrás de uma árvore, mal escondida pelo seu trono e sombra. Ela não conseguia se mexer, mas tentou gritar. Uma mão tampou sua boca, abafando seu choro. Uma voz familiar sussurrou quase inaudivelmente em seu ouvido esquerdo.  
  
"Nenhuma palavra se quiser viver."  
  
Ela engoliu com dificuldade. Mesmo fechando os olhos ela não conseguia fugir dos gritos de dor e tortura que acompanhava a morte daquela bela criatura. As figuras encapuzadas se ajoelharam ao lado da garganta do unicórnio e após um momento que parecia de ritual, ou prece, eles se curvaram para o sangue que fluía como se fosse uma fonte d'água.  
  
Laurel sentiu seu estômago pesar.  
  
Depois, como névoa ou sombras, os assassinos desapareceram na escuridão das árvores. Os joelhos de Laurel tremiam loucamente. Se a mão na sua boca não a mantivesse presa firmemente contra o corpo alto atrás dela, ela teria caído. Exatamente o que aconteceu quando ele a soltou. Sem pensar, ela começou a rastejar na direção do animal moribundo. A fêmea tremia, deitada. Sua respiração começando a diminuir, seu belo pêlo branco manchado de sangue. Os olhos abertos, arregalados, olhavam direto para Laurel. A mulher se aproximou, estendendo a mão e tocando de leve seu focinho.  
  
Uma tristeza enchia o coração e a mente de Laurel. Uma tristeza maior do que ela já havia sentido antes. Suas saudades de casa; sua confusão por causa da permanência forçada em Hogwarts; o desconfortável interesse que ela havia adquirido pelo professor de poções... - era nada comparada com aquele extremo sentimento de perda.  
  
Snape, que a havia mantido calada enquanto os assassinos acabavam seus feitos, olhava com admiração como lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Laurel; como seus soluços chacoalhavam seu corpo. Enquanto tristeza e dor pareciam transbordar por ela, tudo o que ele conseguia sentir era pânico e a necessidade de sair dali, para bem longe, onde ele não precisasse lidar com tantas emoções.  
  
Foi quando ele escutou o barulho de cascos na clareira que ele soube que era tarde demais. Ele moveu-se para perto da mulher chorando. A última coisa que eles precisavam agora era de um unicórnio louco de dor pela morte de sua companheira. A criatura apareceu trotando pela névoa e grama, furiosa. Seus olhos, geralmente cristalinos, estavam escurecidos pelo desespero.  
  
Snape sabia que ele deveria pegar Laurel e Aparatar para longe dali, mas tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era ficar parado. O unicórnio parou, seu chifre a centímetros do peito de Snape. Suor frio começou a escorrer pelas suas costas. Havia pessoas que conseguiam se comunicar com unicórnios. Mas não ele. Elas eram criaturas puras demais, leves. 'Lilly conseguia.' Ele se lembrou.  
  
Laurel olhou para cima. Ainda tremendo e chorando, ela viu Snape parado como um escudo entre o unicórnio e a fêmea morta. Ela segurou a mão de Snape. "Ele quer que a gente saia daqui" Ela não fazia idéia de como aquele pensamento entrou em sua mente. "Ele quer chorar a morte dela em paz."  
  
Snape a puxou em pé, para longe do animal ensangüentado. O unicórnio observava cada movimento deles.  
  
Laurel deu uma última olhada para trás. "Eu sinto muito", ela murmurou. O unicórnio fez um reverencia com a cabeça. Snape se arrepiou. Ele tinha que sair dali, e rápido.  
  
"Vamos deixá-lo em paz." sua voz era urgente e calmante ao mesmo tempo. Ele segurava a mão dela firmemente enquanto a arrastava através da floresta. O unicórnio não os seguiu. Finalmente, quando eles saíram nos campos, ele a soltou, deixando que ela recuperasse o fôlego.  
  
De repente, a raiva quase o fez engasgar.  
  
"O que diabos você estava pensando ao entrar na Floresta Proibida? Quer que eu explique o termo 'proibida' para você? Significa NÃO-ENTRE-LÁ! Em hipótese alguma. Jamais!" sua voz havia saído mais alta do que ele pretendia.  
  
Lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Laurel novamente. "Eu... eles mataram aquele lindo animal. Eles cortaram a garganta dela e...," ela sussurrou "Eles beberam seu sangue."  
  
Snape concordou com a cabeça. "Esse não foi o primeiro assassinato deles, e eles não teriam nos poupados, se tivessem nos visto. Agora me responda. O que você fazia lá?"  
  
"Eu queria ficar sozinha por um momento. Eu... eu não estou acostumada a ter muitas pessoas à minha volta o tempo todo. E nem a seguir um horário fixo que não foi organizado por mim mesma. Você deveria ser o primeiro a entender. Você pode se esconder naquela sua masmorra quando quer ficar sozinho. Mas eu tenho que lidar com magias estranhas, sem poder ver meus amigos e minha família há semanas. E ainda tenho que dividir o quarto com a Serene."  
  
"Eu entendo" ele realmente entendia. Não a parte sobre amigos e família, já que ele não tinha nenhum dos dois e, portanto, não tinha a necessidade de vê-los. Mas a parte sobre ficar sozinho. "Você quer que eu te deixe?" Ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que não poderia deixá-la sozinha, estando tão perto da floresta. Ela balançou a cabeça, fungando.  
  
"Eu passei pelo campo de Quadribol e entrei na floresta, mas me perdi. Eu sei que não deveria pisar lá, mas... A névoa e as árvores eram como um labirinto. Só que eu não conseguia achar um caminho para sair. Foi quando eu vi o unicórnio. A criatura mais bela que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Eu não sabia que eles existiam"  
  
"Não restam muitos" Snape disse enfaticamente. "Três deles foram mortos no verão"  
  
Ele a entregou um lenço, que ela usou para assoar o nariz.  
  
"Você consegue Aparatar para o portão do castelo?" ele perguntou.  
  
Laurel corou. "Eu não sou muito boa em Aparatar, temo eu. Acredito que nunca irei conseguir uma licença para aparatar. Quero dizer, eu consigo partir daqui. E chegar em algum lugar, inteira. É só que... não necessariamente aonde eu queria."  
  
"Então as chances são de que você poderia acabar no telhado?"  
  
"Ou pior."  
  
Ele suspirou. Claro que ele poderia aparatar os dois para o castelo em segundos. Mas isso significava que ele precisaria encostar nela de novo. Os dois minutos que ele a segurou na floresta, evitando que eles fossem vistos, tinha sido mais do que ele podia suportar por uma noite. Segurar ela perto, sentir seu coração batendo, o perfume do seu cabelo... De jeito nenhum.  
  
"Vamos andar, então" ele sugeriu, secamente. "Assim nós chegamos tarde, mas vivos."  
  
Eles passaram pelos jardins. As noites frias de inverno haviam feito efeito nas flores. Alguns dias antes, Hagrid havia enrolado as estufas numa esteira protetora. As sebes cintilavam com o gelo.  
  
"Então se aparatar não é sua melhor matéria, qual é?" Snape tentava manter uma conversa, para que Laurel não pensasse mais no unicórnio morto. "E por favor não diga que é poções, porque nós dois sabemos que não é."  
  
"Eu sou razoavelmente boa em feitiços" ela arriscou. "E história. Qualquer coisa que se possa aprender em livros, acho. Está certo que também faz tempo que eu não caio da vassoura. É que nem andar de bicicleta..."  
  
Ela olhou para ele curiosamente. "Você já?"  
  
"Eu já o que? Caí da vassoura? Não."  
  
"Você já andou de bicicleta?"  
  
Ele pensou sobre isso. "Eu acredito que não"  
  
Laurel esfregou os braços vigorosamente, para esquentá-los. "Vai nevar aqui no inverno? Aqui é Escócia, não é?"  
  
"Era, da última vez que eu chequei" Ele zombou. "O Ministério não te arranjou roupas apropriadas?"  
  
Isso estragou tudo. "Qual o problema com meu suéter?" Ela disse, nervosa. "Faz um longo tempo desde que eu tive que usar uniforme escolar. E eu não sou como Serene que vê um prazer doentio em se fantasiar de colegial, com saias curtas e meias ¾."  
  
Snape fez o possível para permanecer sério. "Seu suéter está bem. É só que..."  
  
"Eu arrisquei minha vida por esse suéter, ok?" Ela disse, apontando para as letras ornadas quase apagadas. "Eu tive que bater centenas de fãs de rock para conseguir isso. Não que vocês saibam o que é música rock"  
  
A voz de Snape era levemente sombria. "Eu posso passar a maior parte da minha vida tentando enfiar as regras básicas de poções em cérebros do tamanho de uma noz, ou impedindo que Neville Longbottom encontre uma morte prematura. Mas ao contrário da sua opinião sobre minha pessoa, eu não sou um completo ignorante sobre o mundo trouxa. Eu sei o que é rock"  
  
Isso a fez calar. Pelo menos por trinta segundos.  
  
"Então por que todos ficam implicando com minhas roupas?"  
  
"Eu apenas pensei que você pudesse estar com frio" ele deu de ombros. "Eu não dou a mínima para roupas, como qualquer um em Hogwarts poderá confirmar. Se você perguntar para algum dos elfos-domésticos, acredito que eles poderão arrumar algo que esquente. E que não a transforme em uma... colegial velha. Enquanto isso..." Ele tirou a própria capa de lã e a entregou para Laurel.  
  
"Obrigada" ela sorriu. "Mas você vai congelar até os ossos." Ele vestia apenas calças e uma blusa preta, o que deixava seu rosto ainda mais pálido que o usual. "Por que a gente não divide? Ela é grande o suficiente para nós dois"  
  
No escuro, ela não podia ter certeza, mas a mera sugestão pareceu fazer Snape hesitar.  
  
"Fique com ela. Eu vou usar um feitiço no lugar"  
  
"Obrigada" ela se abraçou debaixo da capa, parando logo de tremer.  
  
Silenciosamente, eles continuaram a andar.  
  
O humor de Snape escureceu. Tinha sido uma longa noite. Ele tinha falhado em salvar o unicórnio, tinha lidado mais do que queria com emoções e o feitiço contra frio não estava funcionando corretamente.  
  
E ele ainda sentia os lábios suaves dela contra a palma da sua mão.  
  
Após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, o castelo surgiu.  
  
As torres nunca lhe pareceram tanto como um lar antes. Ele abriu a porta. "Eu devo informar ao Professor Dumbledore sobre a morte do unicórnio."  
  
"Eu sei"  
  
"Eu não posso deixá-la fora disso. A floresta é proibida. Seja para alunos adultos ou não"  
  
"Ora, Professor. Você não vai querer estragar a sua reputação. Se eu estivesse em uma das casas você provavelmente iria tirar bilhões de pontos e isso iria fazer seu dia" ela entregou de volta a capa dele.  
  
Ele pegou a capa e ficou em pé, no hall, enquanto ela subia as escadas para sua ala. No final da escada, ela parou e se apoiou no corrimão, olhando para baixo. "A propósito. Obrigada por salvar minha vida, Mestre de Poções."  
  
*** 


	4. Acreditando

4. Acreditando  
  
Durante as semanas seguintes, Filch e Hagrid tiveram um cuidado especial em manter as crianças longe da Floresta Proibida. No almoço de domingo, Dumbledore fez questão de lembrar que qualquer um que fosse visto após o campo de quadribol iria ficar de detenção por duas semanas. E detenção do pior tipo.  
  
Laurel suspirou e evitou o olhar de Serene. Sua colega de quarto a havia torturado várias vezes após ter pegado Laurel entrando escondida no quarto depois da meia-noite. Ela não deu nenhuma explicação para a colega, mas após Laurel passar o sábado inteiro limpando as prateleiras da biblioteca, Serene poderia tirar suas próprias conclusões.  
  
Após o almoço ela olhou para os alunos saindo para a liberdade, almejante. Novamente ela se sentiu uma adolescente, de castigo. À sua frente ainda havia mais cinco horas de trabalho com o espanador.  
  
Mas até que não era tão ruim. Afinal, aquelas prateleiras não eram limpas havia anos, e os livros pediam mais por uma leitura do que por uma limpeza. Madame Pierce, a bibliotecária, nunca checava a detenção de Laurel, parecendo satisfeita se ela chegasse e saísse no horário e mantivesse silêncio lá. Sendo assim, Laurel passava o tempo lendo, em vez de tirar a poeira.  
  
Os finais de semana eram quietos na biblioteca. A maioria dos alunos evitava o lugar, se possível. Somente Hermione Granger aparecia para re- estocar sua matéria de literatura antes de sair para Hogsmeade com os amigos.  
  
Laurel se fez confortável em cima da escada e começou a ler um volume colorido de "Hogwarts, Ficção e Fatos", quando uma figura de capa escura entrou na biblioteca e cumprimentou Madame Pierce, secamente.  
  
Do seu ponto alto na escada, Laurel observou Snape destrancando um grande volume de couro da sua estante, na Seção Restrita. Ele levou o livro até uma das mesas, colocou a mão sobre o livro, pegou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço, impedindo que ele arrancasse seus dedos. Somente então ele o abriu, fazendo algumas anotações num pedaço de pergaminho.  
  
O sol de fim de tarde enchia a biblioteca com seus raios e fazia a poeira brilhar como ouro.  
  
Snape fechou o livro, mas ao invés de devolvê-lo para seu lugar, ele apenas ficou sentado, recostando a cabeça na prateleira atrás dele de olhos fechados. Pela primeira vez, Laurel o via totalmente relaxado, sem barreiras. Seu rosto parecia bem mais jovem e ao mesmo tempo mais cansado e vulnerável. Seus longos cílios pretos formando sombras crescentes no seu rosto.  
  
Laurel se sentou no último degrau da escada e abraçou os joelhos. Ela não se atrevia a se mexer. Ele ficaria aborrecido se soubesse que ela o estava observando. Ele era a pessoa mais fechada que ela já havia conhecido.  
  
"Pare de ficar me olhando, Srta. Hunter." Sua voz era firme, mas pelo menos não tão fria quanto ela sabia que poderia ser.  
  
Ela corou. "Sinto muito."  
  
"Você parece estar bem satisfeita com a sua detenção."  
  
"Eu estou limpando as prateleiras." Ela tossiu.  
  
"Parecia que você estava consolando livros solitários, na minha opinião."  
  
"Alguns desses livros não são abertos há anos," ela admitiu. "Um pouco mais de pó não fará mal a eles. O que eles querem é serem lidos."  
  
Ela colocou o livro que protestava levemente de volta ao seu lugar na prateleira e começou a descer a escada.  
  
O professore de poções viu ela limpando a barra das vestes, tirando pequenas bolas de poeiras com as mãos. Assim que ela se curvou, Snape percebeu o decote nas roupas dela. Com surpresa e ressentimento, ele sentiu seu corpo reagindo na mesma hora. Ele não tivera uma mulher fazia algum tempo, mas ele sempre se orgulhara do seu alto-controle.  
  
Ele lançou um olhar carrancudo e viu com satisfação que ela deu um passo para trás. Mas ela ajustou a postura e o encarou de volta. Ele tinha que admitir que ela tinha mais coragem que a maioria dos alunos. Apontando para o livro em cima da mesa, ela perguntou: "O que você está lendo?"  
  
"Eu estava procurando a receita de uma poção."  
  
"Uma receita? Pensei que você soubesse todas de cor?"  
  
"Nem mesmo eu..."  
  
"O grande mestre de poções de todos os tempos."  
  
"Como?" Ele olhava para ela incrédulo.  
  
Laurel corou. "Desculpa. Não era pra soar assim.É só como Serene o chama sempre. O melhor mestre de poções do mundo mágico."  
  
Seu semblante frio se partiu. "Eu acredito que devo me sentir lisonjeado."  
  
"Acredito que sim." Ela sorriu. "Que poção você está procurando?"  
  
"Já encontrei" Ele apontou para o pergaminho. Sua letra era clara e generosa. Laurel conseguiu decifrar a palavra Wolfsbane antes que ele enrolasse o pergaminho firmemente e o guardasse em suas vestes. "Wolfsbane? Você está preparando remédio para lobisomens, professor?"  
  
Ele fez uma cara de choque teatral. "Não me diga que você anda estudando, Srta. Hunter?"  
  
Laurel deu de ombros. "Eu não vou sair daqui antes que consiga fazer alguns feitiços e outras coisas."  
  
"Poções não são... coisas!"  
  
"Eu sei..." Ela suspirou fundo. "É uma arte sutil."  
  
Ele se inclinou para trás, recostando na prateleira. "Ainda odeia Hogwarts?"  
  
"Eu não... odeio." Ela admitiu. "Eu só quero ir para casa. Aqui eu me sinto inútil e estúpida a maior parte do tempo. Tem feitiços que eu nunca vou conseguir fazer por mais que eu tente!"  
  
"Você não precisa saber todos os feitiços que existem."  
  
"Eu preferiria não ter que saber todas as poções..."  
  
"Bela tentativa, srta. Hunter. Mas deixe-me dizer, você não é nem inútil nem... estúpida."  
  
Os olhos dela viram, com surpresa, sinceridades nos olhos dele. "Você está falando sério?"  
  
Exasperado, ele deu uma risada sarcástica, já familiar para Laure. "Eu sou conhecido por não elogiar alunos que não mereçam."  
  
"Na verdade você é conhecido por não elogiar nem aqueles que merecem."  
  
Snape balançou a cabeça, se sentindo um tolo. Por que ele estava ali, aconselhando Laurel Hunter, quando ele nem mesmo havia aprovado a turma adulta no início?  
  
"Por que este daqui estava acorrentado na prateleira?" Ela perguntou, apontando para o livro.  
  
"Porque ele é perigoso."  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça, irritada. "Eu pensei que vocês bruxos fossem mais inteligentes do que nós trouxas. Mas vocês são tão ignorantes quantos. Livros não são perigosos, ignorância é."  
  
Ele bufou. "Acredite, Srta. Hunter, esse livro é perigoso. E você não é mais uma trouxa, lembre-se. Você é uma de nós, tão ignorante quanto um de nós."  
  
"Então me diga. O que há de tão perigoso nesse livro?"  
  
"Abra-o," Ele balançou a cabeça na direção do pesado volume na mesa. Mas quando ela esticou a mão, ele pegou o braço dela, tirando sua mão de perto do livro. Seus olhos se estreitaram, com desconfiança. "Você não estava brincando? Você realmente não sabe, não é?"  
  
Ela olhava confusa para ele. "Não sei o que?"  
  
Ao invés de responder ele pegou uma régua de madeira que algum aluno havia esquecido na mesa ao lado. Afastando Laurel com um dos braços, ele usou a régua para abrir a capa do livro. O choque nos olhos dela quando viu a régua sendo estraçalhada em pedacinhos de madeira animaram Snape um pouco.  
  
"É por isso que mantemos alguns livros acorrentados e na seção restrita. Outros não irão arrancar seus dedos fora, mas podem envenenar sua mente. Eles são igualmente perigosos se você não souber como lidar com eles."  
  
Snape pegou sua varinha. Com um feitiço rápido, o livro se acalmou e ele pode coloca-lo novamente no seu lugar, acorrentado. Quando ele se virou, Laurel continuava olhando para ele.  
  
"Como vocês podem viver num mundo desses?" Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. "Com unicórnios, poltergeists e livros que mordem?"  
  
Ele deu de ombros e se aproximou, percebendo a claridade quente do cabelo e pele dela. "Como trouxas vivem num mundo com automóveis, metralhadoras e... como vocês chamam aquilo, CCs?"  
  
"CDs. Vocês não têm Cds aqui, não é?"  
  
Ele pegou a mão dela, levando-a para uma prateleira superior repleta de centenas de conchas marinhas. Ao acaso, ele pegou uma concha rosa, segurando-a perto do ouvido de Laurel. Uma linda voz cantava uma canção triste sobre uma garota perdida na floresta. Laurel fechou os olhos. A música era encantadora, quase hipnotizante, e quando Snape colocou a concha novamente na prateleira, ela sentia como se tivesse perdido algo realmente precioso.  
  
"Isso é música restrita. O canto da Sereia." Ele a olhava cuidadosamente. "Nunca escute uma dessas sozinha. Você não será capaz de parar."  
  
"É lindo..." Mais uma vez ela teve a sensação de estar afundando nos olhos dele. Ela piscou. "Obrigada por me deixar escutá-la."  
  
Eles estavam próximos. Assim como na Floresta Proibida, ela percebeu o quão alto ele era. Se ela se aproximasse mais uns centímetros, sua cabeça repousaria no ombro dele. Ele parecia contido e calmo, como sempre, e de repente Laurel corou, embaraçada. Por que seu coração estava batendo como se ela tivesse corrido por quilômetros?  
  
Snape podia ver uma sombra esverdeada nos olhos castanhos dela, junto com seus cílios pretos. Ela não hesitou e encarou seu olhar com tranqüilidade. Mas a mão que ele ainda segurava tremeu.  
  
"Você está com frio?"  
  
"Você está?" Ela replicou, murmurando.  
  
Mais tarde naquele dia, Snape repetiu para si mesmo inúmeras vezes que aquele beijo tinha sido um erro, que ele não iria cometer novamente no futuro. Mas naquele momento, tanto seu corpo quanto sua mente concordavam que um beijo era a ação mais sensata e apropriada.  
  
Ele fechou seus dedos sobre o pulso dela, puxando-a mais para perto de si e sentindo o coração acelerado.  
  
Sua outra mão escorregou para a nuca dela.  
  
"Eu estou congelando."  
  
Ele disse suavemente, seus lábios distantes apenas centímetros dos dela. Por um momento ele deixou que o calor dela o envolvesse. Então ele a beijou.  
  
Laurel sentiu uma onda de contentamento subir do seu estômago para sua cabeça. Os lábios dele eram quentes, o toque suave, para sua surpresa, mas também apenas por um curto momento. Ela não teve chances contra a força com que ele possuía sua boca. Não que ela tenha pensado em resistir. Era intoxicante demais o gosto de sua língua explorando sua boca, a pressão do corpo dele contra ela. Ela acompanhava e respondia cada movimento dele.  
  
Snape queria se livrar do auto-controle com que ele aprendera a viver e simplesmente deflorar a boca dela. As mãos suaves dela subiram até seu ombro. Ele estremeceu quando ela começou a acariciar suas costas com movimentos gentis. Mas naquele momento ele não se importou.  
  
Ele percebeu o quanto a queria. Desesperadamente. Sua aluna. Por Merlin, sua aluna! Focando na dor que sentia, ele se afastou dela.  
  
"Sinto muito, Srta. Hunter," Ele disse, secamente. "Minha conduta é imperdoável."  
  
Ela tocou os próprios lábios com os dedos trêmulos, o rosto vermelho. "Sente muito?"  
  
"Eu devo relatar ao diretor Dumbledore tudo o que aconteceu aqui."  
  
"Não!" Ela segurou a manga das vestes dele, o segurando. "Por favor, não faça isso."  
  
"Dessa vez fui eu quem quebrou as regras. Eu sou um professor, você é uma aluna, Srta. Hunter. O que aconteceu foi inteiramente minha culpa e eu devo enfrentar as conseqüências."  
  
Brava, ela interrompeu o pequeno discurso dele. "Não! Não vai ser você que terá que enfrentar as conseqüências! O Ministério irá te agradecer por isso. Eles descordaram de Dumbledore desde o início. Eles irão cancelar as aulas para os alunos adultos assim que souberem o que aconteceu."  
  
"Você espera que eu..."  
  
"Oh, por favor. Pare de se preocupar com suas preciosas virtudes e orgulho! Pense no que isso irá significar para Serene e Ben! Você quer que eles paguem pelo o que nós fizemos?"  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não foi sua culpa. Eu tomo toda a responsabilidade por ter me aproveitado de você."  
  
Por um momento ela apenas olhou para ele. Quando ela finalmente falou, sua voz era firme, mas suave. "Eu não sou uma criança, mestre de poções. É preciso de dois para um beijo desses."  
  
Dizendo isso, ela se virou e saiu da biblioteca. Os raios de sol dourados que penetravam pela janela batiam em seus cabelos, dando a impressão de uma auréola.  
  
*************  
  
Segundas eram os dias favoritos de Laurel. Ela tinha aulas de "Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas" tripla, durante toda a manhã. Primeiro com os alunos do primeiro ano, depois com os do segundo e por fim, antes do almoço, com os alunos do terceiro ano. Professor Lupin concordou em deixá- la assistir as aulas do segundo e terceiro ano, mesmo que ela não tivesse acabado o currículo do primeiro ano. Ele e Dumbledore concordaram que ela iria aprender mais vendo do que lendo em livros.  
  
O incidente na biblioteca a havia deixado tremendo e confusa. Ela não tivera a intenção de beijar Snape. Ela não aprovava uma relação professor- aluno daquela maneira. A maioria das vezes era sempre sobre uma pessoa mais forte explorando uma mais fraca. Mas por outro lado, ela não era realmente uma aluna, era? Mais uma prisioneira do que aluna, isso sim.  
  
Ela distraidamente desenhava círculos no livro de DCAT. Teria ela se sentindo atraída por Snape se o tivesse encontrado no mundo real? No mundo dela? Provavelmente, ela teve que admitir pra si mesma. Imagine o homem com uma roupa descente, um corte de cabelo e... bem... um sorriso. Obviamente ela tinha uma queda por ele. Mas beijá-lo no meio da biblioteca...não era ela.  
  
Laurel pensou se ele já havia conversado com Dumbledore naquele momento.  
  
"Desculpe meu atraso."  
  
Laurel sorriu quando Lupin entrou na sala, um grande baú flutuando atrás dele, como um animal de estimação. Remo Lupin era de longe o professor mais legal de todos. Ela adorava o seu sorriso tímido, o modo gentil como ele tratava todos os alunos e o respeito que ele tinha por todas as criaturas.  
  
Com deleite, mas com um aperto no peito, ela viu Neville Longbotton transformar... alguma coisa... em um Snape vestido com roupas de mulher. Lupin havia explicado antes como o Bicho-Papão que ele supostamente mantinha dentro do baú iria assumir a forma do que sua vítima tinha medo. Ela imaginou se Snape tinha idéia do quanto Neville tinha medo dele.  
  
Quando Lupin terminou a aula, Laurel arrumou seus livros e se preparava para sair.  
  
"Srta. Hunter. Um minuto, por favor."  
  
Ela sorriu para ele. Os olhos gentis do professor a faziam lembrar de alguma coisa. Ela só não sabia no que.  
  
"Sim, Professor?"  
  
"Eu preciso falar sobre a queixa que os fantasmas estão fazendo de você. É preciso levar isso a sério."  
  
Laurel balançou a cabeça. "Sinto muito. Você acabou de dizer que os fantasmas fizeram uma queixa?"  
  
"Sim. Sobre sua conduta. Parece que você," ele abriu um pergaminho e leu, franzindo a testa. "não os cumprimenta educadamente,você não responde perguntas que eles fazem."  
  
Ela apenas o encarava.  
  
"Eu sei que eles podem ser irritantes e Peeves é uma peste. Mas de qualquer maneira eles vivem aqui conosco e merecem ser tratados educadamente como todos os outros."  
  
"Professor Lupin. Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando."  
  
Agora era vez dele encarar ela. Suspeitas caíram em seus olhos. "Você não os vê." ele concluiu, com uma voz suave.  
  
"Vejo quem?"  
  
"Nearly Headless Nick. Peeves, the Poltergeist."  
  
Laurel não conseguiu evitar um riso. "Então realmente há um poltergeist, não? Eu ficaria tão decepcionada por viver num castelo sem um fantasma apropriado."  
  
"Você não pode vê-los!" Lupin começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, murmurando para si mesmo. "Claro, isso explica muito." Ele segurou a mão dela, levando-a até o baú. "Abra, Srta. Hunter."  
  
Ela sorriu. "Mas você disse que tem um Bicho-Papão aí dentro. Não seria melhor você me ensinar o feitiço apropriadamente antes de eu abrir isso?"  
  
"Apenas abra o baú."  
  
Laurel precisou de toda a sua força para levantar a tampa. O baú estava vazio.  
  
"Bem, eu abri. E agora?"  
  
"Agora feche." Lupin balançou a cabeça maravilhado.  
  
Ele se sentou em uma das carteiras e indicou com a mão para a cadeira ao lado. "Sente-se. Isso pode levar um tempo. O que você viu dentro do baú?"  
  
"Nada. Estava vazio."  
  
Lupin conteve um riso. "E se eu disser que há um Bicho-Papão assustado e infeliz lá dentro?"  
  
"Está vazio."  
  
"Sim, está vazio. Mas só para você. Mas você o viu se transformando no Professor Snape quando Neville abriu o baú, não?" Ele tinha visto como ela vacilou e imaginou momentaneamente por que ela se incomodou tanto de ver Snape sendo ridicularizado. "Mas você não pode enxergá-lo quando vê por você mesma. Você não acredita em Bicho-Papão, não é Laurel?"  
  
"Não. Claro que não."  
  
"E você não acredita em fantasmas também."  
  
"Não." Ela olhou para ele. "Mas você sim."  
  
"Todos em Hogwarts acreditam. Nós os vemos, conversamos com eles."  
  
"Eu não vejo nada. Sinto muito, Professor."  
  
Eles sentaram em silêncio por um momento. Lupin continuava balançando a cabeça. Eventualmente ele suspirou. "Eu me pergunto o que aconteceria com Você-Sabe-Quem se ninguém acreditasse mais nele. Ele iria apenas definhar e desvanecer, como o Bicho-Papão? Mas mesmo assim, ele matou vários trouxas que não acreditavam nele."  
  
"Você-Sabe-Quem?"  
  
"Deixa pra lá. Irei explicar sua... condição... para os fantasmas. Tenho certeza de que eles entenderão. Peeves, no entanto, ficará chateado. Se você encontrar cola no lugar da sua pasta de dente ou sua cama molhada de vez em quando, seja paciente."  
  
"Na verdade," Laurel disse pensativa enquanto pegava sua bolsa e livros, "minha pasta de dente hoje estava com um gosto horrível."  
  
"Parece que Peeves quer sua atenção. Talvez a gente consiga achar uma outra maneira para que vocês se comuniquem. Só espero que o Bicho-Papão não leve muito a mal," Lupin disse, fechando o baú e seguindo Laurel para o salão principal. "Ele passou sua vida inteira aqui em Hogwarts e nunca encontrou ninguém como você."  
  
"Que ignora sua existência. Entendo porque ele se sentiria inquieto."  
  
"Ele chorou."  
  
"Professor Lupin?"  
  
Ele sorriu para ela e de repente ela percebeu o que seus olhos a faziam lembrar: Um lobo que ela havia visto no zoológico, desesperado atrás das barras que o mantinham preso. "Sim, Srta. Hunter?"  
  
"Por que o Bicho-Papão se transformou na lua quando você o enfrentou?"  
  
Os olhos dele se estreitaram enquanto olhavam para ela. Seu cabelo estava salpicado de fios brancos. Poderia ele...  
  
Laurel suspirou. "Me desculpe. Estou invadindo sua privacidade."  
  
"Vamos almoçar, Srta. Hunter. Estou faminto. E na próxima segunda, por favor, tente acreditar em Hinkypunks ou teremos um problema sério."  
  
**********  
  
Nota da tradutora: Eu sei que há algumas discordâncias em algumas cenas com aquilo que vemos no livro. Eu percebi isso também, faz tempo. Mas como estou apenas traduzindo a fic, não tem sentido eu modificar algo. Pensem nessas diferenças como uma pequena realidade alternativa. Apesar disso (e de outras discordâncias que irão aparecer mais para frente), os personagens são bem retratados, e a história é bastante fiel ao universo de Harry Potter. Em resumo: mesmo assim, a fanfic vale a pena! 


	5. Veneno

5. Veneno  
  
Uma semana havia passado, e Laurel começou a pensar se o beijo não passara de um sonho. Snape estava de volta com seu comportamento vil de sempre. Não era difícil esquecer o quão atencioso e paciente ele podia ser, enquanto olhava com desprezo para Neville, reduzia alunos do primeiro ano ao choro desesperado ou transformava a vida de todos em um inferno. E daí que ele era o maior professor de poções do mundo, como Serene e Ben diziam durante o jantar?  
  
"Ele é o maior tirano também." Laurel se atreveu a interromper as bajulações dos dois colegas.  
  
Serene corou de raiva. "Mas Laurel, você viu ele preparando aquela Poção do Frenesi durante a aula? Em todos os livros dizem que aquela poção é quase impossível de ser preparada corretamente. E ele fez isso como demonstração. Foi fantástico!"  
  
Tudo o que Laurel lembrava era que ele tinha feito duas garotas da Corvinal chorarem naquela manhã. Na mesa dos professores Snape e Lupin discutiam algo. A primeira conversa dos dois, já que eles pareciam se evitar como se o outro fosse uma praga.  
  
"O professor de Defesa! Tem alguma coisa de errada nele." Serene disse pensativa. "Ele parece estar sempre doente. E a gente imagina que um professor de DCAT deveria ser mais intimidante. Eu aposto que Lupin não conseguiria matar uma mosca se ela o incomodasse."  
  
Laurel soltou um suspiro. Era um erro se sentar com Serene e Ben, ela lembrou a si mesma. O entusiasmo de Serene pelos aspectos obscuros da magia era insuportável, e Ben...Ben era amigável o suficiente, mas havia algo nele que não a deixava se aproximar. Não que ela suspeitasse que ele lesse a mente dela. Mas havia uma certa frieza nele. Uma frieza quase desumana.  
  
Ela iria se sentar com a Corvinal, ou a Grifinória amanhã. Serene gostava de se juntar à mesa da Sonserina, ainda convencida de que ela seria uma deles, se tivesse entrado na escola na época certa. Laurel por sua vez preferiria morar na plantação de abóboras do Hagrid do que ir parar na Sonserina. Ela já havia escutado histórias o suficiente sobre eles. E o diretor da casa deles a encarava da mesa dos professores. O que foi uma mudança, já que ele a havia ignorado completamente durante toda a semana, sem lhe dirigir uma palavra ou dar a perceber que ela estava por perto. Mas agora que os olhares dele queimavam buracos em sua pele, ela preferia que ele continuasse a ignorando.  
  
* * *  
  
Duas horas depois que ela deixou o Salão Principal, Laurel se ajoelhou no chão ao lado da sua cama. O mundo a sua volta não parava de balançar. A dor começou quando ela entrou no quarto para pegar seus livros, pronta para ir estudar na sala comunal da Grifinória. Serene havia desaparecido, provavelmente passando tempo na sala comunal da sua casa predileta.  
  
Novamente a dor no seu estômago fez com que ela se dobrasse, deixando-a encolhida no chão por alguns minutos. Um suor frio escorria pelas suas costas quando ela finalmente reuniu força suficiente para se levantar. A dor era insuportável e confundia sua mente. Ela não conseguia pensar direito, sentia como se fosse morrer. Quando ela deu um passo em direção à porta, seus joelhos cederam, e a derrubando novamente no chão. Ela nunca iria conseguir chegar à Ala Hospitalar à pé, talvez nem mesmo ao corredor.  
  
Sua força era o suficiente para aparatá-la até a Enfermaria? A Professora McGonagall a havia explicado sobre a barreira mágica que impedia aparatações de fora para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Mas dentro da escola era possível, porém exaustivo. Era por isso que todos preferiam andar, ou usar Pó de Flu. Ela com certeza iria desmaiar com o esforço, mas pelo menos assim ela não iria mais sentir dor. Com as mãos sobre o estômago, ela se concentrou e desaparatou.  
  
Snape estava sentando numa cadeira em frente à lareira, com um cobertor cobrindo seus ombros. Iria ele deixar de sentir frio novamente? Desde de que ele havia retornado a Hogwarts e Dumbledore o aceitou como professor de poções, ele passou a viver naquelas salas escuras e úmidas das masmorras, bem ao lado da sala de aula de poções. Esse acordo lhe fazia bem, já que o permitia ficar longe tanto do resto do corpo - docente quanto dos alunos. Ele preferiria não ser Diretor da Sonserina, mas Dumbledore havia deixado claro que a posição de diretor da casa fazia parte da sua penitência.  
  
Em todos esses anos as masmorras nunca pareceram tão frias e o humor de Snape nunca esteve tão obscuro. Com saudades ele se lembrou de seu último ano. Alunos barulhentos e preguiçosos, sim. Harry Potter e seus companheiros tão irritantes quanto James, Sirius e Lupin, sim. Mas pelo menos ele tinha certeza naquela época de quem ele era e do que ele queria. Então aqueles malditos estudantes adultos chegaram. Serene Kennedy com sua quase palpável sede por poder, Olsen com sua mente afiada e em primeiro lugar, e com certeza a mais irritante: Srta. Hunter.  
  
Ele não era um tolo. Ele conhecia atração sexual quando sentia isso, mas dessa vez era mais, era pior, diferente. E de maneira alguma ele iria encostar em algum dos seus alunos, adulto ou não. Ele deu um riso de escárnio e esticou a perna para empurrar outra lenha no fogo. Até mesmo ele, arrogante e cruel, com cabelos oleosos, tinha seus problemas com jovens e seus hormônios. Nunca com Grifinórias, para quem era uma questão de orgulho pela própria casa, ou Lufa-lufas, que se assustavam facilmente. Mas um ano ou outro havia uma Cornival o seguindo com estrela nos olhos. Para muitas delas inteligência e sabedoria compensavam até a aparência e conduta mais desagradável. Mas ele tentava desiludir logo a aluna, geralmente conseguindo êxito rapidamente. Com as garotas da Sonserina ele só precisava deixar claro que ele não iria entrar nos joguinhos de poder delas e sugerir que elas fossem procurar uma vítima mais condescendente do que ele.  
  
Mas Laurel não era uma Grifinória ou uma Lufa-lufa, muito menos uma Sonserina. Uma mente acesa e paixão por livros. Será que ela teria sido selecionada para a Corvinal no seu primeiro ano, ele imaginou. Ele era apenas poucos anos mais velho. Ela teria notado ele se esse fosse o caso? Provavelmente não. Ou então os amigos dela teriam a convencido logo que Serevus Snape estava fora de questão. Como um Sonserino. Como um valentão. Como alguém que provavelmente iria se tornar um Comensal logo após a graduação.  
  
E ele? Teria notado ela? Ele se lembrou de como era no quinto ano, extremamente tímido e recluso, apenas empenhando-se por poder e controle. Desesperado para não deixar ninguém descobrir o porque dele se manter fechado para todos. Não, ele teria tentado ficar o mais longe possível dela.  
  
Como ele estava fazendo agora.  
  
Ele tinha tentado ficar longe dela.  
  
Ele tinha tentado vê-la como apenas mais uma aluna irritante, em vão.  
  
Quando ele tocou a mão dela para explicar como levitava a pena, ele sentiu o calor emanando da pele dela. Na noite em que eles tinham observado o unicórnio morrer só tinha piorado tudo. Mesmo após lavar sua mão com sabonete, ele ainda sentiu o toque leve dos seus lábios por dias. Sua capa ainda mantinha seu perfume, um aroma suave de amêndoa e açúcar queimado, o que fez com que ele a escondesse no fundo do seu armário e só voltaria a encostar nela depois de lavada.  
  
E então teve a tarde de domingo na biblioteca...  
  
Ele fechou os olhos com raiva.  
  
Quando um "pop" repentino anunciou uma aparatação não licenciada, ele pulou da cadeira. Um bruxo experiente aparataria em silêncio. Qual dos estudantes se atrevia a aparatar diretamente no quarto de um professor? Nem mesmo Potter, com sua capa de invisibilidade, para se meter onde ele não devia.  
  
Preparado para gritar com quem fosse, ele se levantou da sua cadeira. Mas quando ele reconheceu a mulher aos seus pés ele perdeu as palavras.  
  
Laurel soltou um suspiro queixoso. Por que, de todas as salas em todas as alas desse castelo velho, ela tinha que aparatar justo no quarto de Snape? Uma onda de dor a fez nausear e ela deixou a cabeça afundar no tapete.  
  
"Sinto muito, " ela sussurrou. "Mas acho que estou morrendo."  
  
Então ela desmaiou.  
  
Snape se ajoelhou ao lado de Laurel, e sentiu a temperatura da sua testa. Ele conhecia o suficiente sobre venenos para reconhecer seus efeitos. Ele pegou uma das mãos dela e analisou suas unhas. Elas estavam azuis. Um medo abriu caminho até seu peito. Ele pegou a mulher do chão e a cobriu com o cobertor que ele deixou cair sem querer. Com ela em seus braços, ele procurou um pouco de Pó de Flu no seu bolso. Eles tinham aproximadamente uma hora ou menos para descobrir o que estava envenenando ela, e preparar um antídoto.  
  
Madame Pomfrey informou o diretor no minuto que Snape deixou a ala hospitalar para voltar ao seu laboratório. Laurel continuava inconsciente, enrolada em vários cobertores para a manterem quente, e deitada numa cama na enfermaria sob os olhos cuidadosos da enfermeira. Tudo que Pomfrey podia dizer era que o estado da jovem mulher lhe lembrava um caso de envenenamento acidental por causa de amêndoas estragadas.  
  
Dumbledore aparatou diretamente no laboratório de Snape e encontrou o Professor de Poções curvado sobre um grosso livro.  
  
"Pedra de Cabra e um pouco de Mandrágora para fortalecer o coração," ele sugeriu. "Nós temos que agir rapidamente, no entanto."  
  
Snape olhou para cima. "Irei precisar da sua ajuda nisso, Albus."  
  
O diretor apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sua varinha conjurou o enorme caldeirão pendurado num gancho na lareira. Eles tomavam turnos contando gotas de vários frascos que Snape pegava da sua despensa. O líquido roxo e mal-cheiroso do caldeirão começou a ferver e mudar de cor quando ele adicionou um punhado de pó branco e cintilante. Um aroma subitamente começou a subir do caldeirão e fez com que Dumbledore olhasse para Snape.  
  
"Parece pronta."  
  
"Estará em um minuto." o Professor de Poções concordou. Ele filtrou o líquido para uma pequena garrafa de vidro claro. Dumbledore olhou para a ampulheta em cima da mesa. "Estamos ficando sem tempo."  
  
Ambos os bruxos pisaram na lareira e voltaram direto para a enfermaria.  
  
Madame Pomfrey estava sentada ao lado da cama de Laurel, preparando outra toalha molhada. Seus lindos olhos azuis estavam enevoados com preocupação.  
  
"Ela está piorando a cada minuto."  
  
Snape colocou sua mão esquerda debaixo da cabeça de Laurel, usando sua outra mão para abrir a boca da mulher. Dumbledore abriu o frasco da garrafa e contou, cuidadosamente, gotas do antídoto, enquanto Madame Pomfrey passava para Snape um copo d'água.  
  
"Vamos lá, só um gole," ele murmurou. "Só um gole e você se sentirá melhor."  
  
Os olhos de Laurel se abriram. As pupilas estavam dilatadas, mas seus olhos não estavam mais castanhos e sim pretos. Mesmo assim ela olhava com intensidade para os olhos de Snape enquanto ela engolia com dificuldade.  
  
Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey assistiram surpresos como o Professor de Poções ajudou a mulher se deitar novamente, gentilmente. Um pequeno sorriso iluminou o rosto do diretor, enquanto ele colocava uma mão no ombro do seu jovem professor.  
  
"Você vai querer ficar um pouco mais, só pra ter certeza de que o antídoto funcionou."  
  
Snape apenas balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Mas eu gostaria de vê-lo no meu escritório assim que você achar que ela está a caminho da recuperação."  
  
* * *  
  
Quando Snape finalmente bateu na porta de Dumbledore, o diretor o deixou entrar. Uma bandeja com chá e pequenos sanduíches estava posta numa mesa ao lado, e Snape percebeu de repente a fome que estava sentindo. Dumbledore passou a ele uma xícara de chá quente e o indicou para se sentar numa das grandes poltronas de couro perto da lareira.  
  
"Como está a Srta. Hunter?"  
  
"Ela irá sobreviver."  
  
Snape tomou seu chá e fechou os olhos por um instante. Ele tentava relaxar. "Foi por pouco!"  
  
Dumbledore observava a expressão no rosto do outro bruxo. Todos os ângulos e sombras, o nariz em gancho, os olhos profundos. Ele se lembrou de outra noite naquela mesma sala, anos atrás, quando ele havia estudado aquele mesmo rosto e decidido confiar naquele homem. Snape não poupou nenhum detalhe sobre o tempo que ele esteve no exército de Voldemort. Ele contou sobre todos os assassinatos, torturas e violência e sua voz não traia a dor e vergonha que ele sentia. Mas estavam lá, em seus olhos, e Dumbledore ainda podia ver a dor e vergonha.  
  
O professor distraidamente esfregou o braço esquerdo. Dumbledore duvidou de que ele estava consciente disso.  
  
Snape sentiu o olhar do diretor em cima dele e abriu os olhos novamente.  
  
"Vou precisar de alguns dias de folga novamente."  
  
"As reuniões estão começando a ficar mais freqüentes."  
  
"Ele está reunindo seu exército."  
  
"Novamente."  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que Dumbledore serviu chá para Snape, e ele novamente.  
  
"Não sei por onde começar, Severus." ele admitiu.  
  
Snape bufou. "Ainda estou pra vê-lo sem palavras, diretor."  
  
"Bem, eu sempre pensei que não existe mágica mais poderosa do que palavras. Mas o que estarei pedindo de você agora..."  
  
"Estarei em seu débito pelo resto da minha vida. Farei qualquer coisa que pedir."  
  
"Meu garoto," Dumbledore balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Você só está em débito consigo mesmo."  
  
Os olhos de Snape se tornaram frios e distantes. "Você é gentil, mas eu sei o que eu sei."  
  
"Você nunca espera nenhuma compaixão, não é? Eu poderia tê-lo entregado para Azkaban e ainda assim você veio até mim."  
  
O Professor curvou a cabeça e olhou para o fogo.  
  
"Severus, esses atentados à vida da Srta. Hunter são na verdade para destruir você."  
  
Snape levantou a cabeça rapidamente. "Para me destruir?"  
  
"Nós discutimos..."  
  
"Quem são 'nós', posso saber?"  
  
"Professora McGonagall e eu." Dumbledore levantou uma das mãos para silenciar o protesto de Snape. "Ela se importa com você, Severus. Bastante."  
  
Snape soltou um riso sarcástico. "Então... vocês discutiram."  
  
"Nós concordamos que a Srta. Hunter poderia dar a você... o que lhe falta. E vice versa. Vocês podem se tornar completos."  
  
"Completos." Snape fez pouco caso.  
  
"Nós acreditamos que, matando a Srta. Hunter, alguém está tentando evitar um laço entre vocês dois."  
  
"Um laço?" O professor de Poções se levantou, furioso. "Diretor! Você está louco? Você me oferece uma xícara de chá e no momento seguinte me pede para desposar uma mulher?"  
  
Dumbledore permaneceu sentado e pacientemente deixou o outro liberar sua raiva.  
  
"Existem diferentes tipos de laços, meu amigo."  
  
"Nenhum que eu queria. E certamente nenhum que a Srta. Hunter gostaria de ter. Albus, ela é minha aluna!"  
  
"Ela é maior de idade e independente."  
  
"E?"  
  
"E se ela concordar, você também concordaria?"  
  
"Isso só iria arriscar a vida dela."  
  
"Não mais do que a situação atual. Se existir algum laço entre vocês dois, você será capaz de ajudá-la, de protegê-la."  
  
"Você poderia mandá-la para outro lugar. Deve existir algum lugar onde nem mesmo Voldemort possa encontrá-la."  
  
"Não, eu não posso," Dumbledore respondeu calmamente. "O Ministério deixou isso bem claro. Ou Hogwarts, ou o Ministério."  
  
"Eles a prenderiam por exatamente que motivos?"  
  
"Por ser uma bruxa perdida? Por fazer feitiços sem licença? Você conhece o Ministério. Eles não precisam de um motivo."  
  
"Eu não posso entrar num relacionamento agora!" A voz de Snape estava rouca de tanta raiva reprimida.  
  
"Você não pode continuar vivendo sem ela, Severus. Estou falando sério. É para o bem de vocês dois."  
  
Snape abaixou a xícara na mesa com força. "Nem pense nisso. Você pode dispor da minha vida como você quiser. Mas não arranje um laço entre aquela mulher e eu."  
  
"Devemos deixar a Srta. Hunter decidir então."  
  
"Não."  
  
Dumbledore olhou o professor de poções sair furioso da sala. "Ah, Severus..." ele murmurou enquanto pegava um sanduíche. "Tanta confusão, raiva e dor. Se alguém precisa desse laço, é você."  
  
* * * 


	6. Laços

6. Laços  
  
"Eu estou me sentindo bem melhor." Laurel tentou de novo."Realmente!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey estava de pé com os braços cruzados e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Você precisa esperar pelo diretor, Srta. Hunter."  
  
Laurel se entregou e sentou novamente. Ela realmente se sentia bem melhor e queria sair logo da ala hospitalar. Com alivia ela viu Albus Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall andando pelo corredor. Eles paravam em algumas portas e conversavam com algum aluno, mas vagarosamente eles fizeram seu caminho até a sala de espera.  
  
"Você se lembra da nossa pequena conversa na sala da professora McGonagall, Srta. Hunter?" Dumbledore perguntou ao invés de cumprimentá-la.  
  
"Você me disse que alguém quer me matar," ela respondeu secamente. "Isso não é algo que a gente esquece facilmente, então acredito que não foi um caso de comida estragada que me trouxe aqui."  
  
"Você está certa, querida. Foi um veneno mortal, e tão sofisticada que geralmente mata antes que alguém possa preparar um antídoto."  
  
"Mas vocês fizeram, graças a Deus."  
  
"Não. Foi graças ao professor Snape que você ainda está conosco."  
  
Laurel corou quando lembrou de aparatar direto no quarto de Snape.  
  
Dumbledore puxou uma cadeira para perto dela. "Acho que nós sabemos..."  
  
"Vocês sabem quem tentou me matar?"  
  
"Não, ainda não." ele disse com pesar. "Mas nós sabemos por que." Oh! Laurel não sabia o que dizer. Ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma razão para alguém querer matá-la. Afinal, ela nunca havia causado nenhum mal sério, ou pelo menos ela preferia pensar que não. Até mesmo quando ela terminou com Jack, tudo tinha sido cordial e civilizado.  
  
"Então, por que alguém quer me matar?"  
  
McGonagall interferiu. "Você é apenas o meio, minha jovem. Mas não o alvo."  
  
Laurel suspirou. "Eu realmente não entendo."  
  
Dumbledore olhou para a colega. "Talvez você pudesse explicar as circunstâncias, Minerva?"  
  
"Muito bem." ela concordou e se sentou na terceira cadeira perto da lareira. Madame Pomfrey fechou a sala para dar maior privacidade aos três.  
  
"Tudo isso começou muito tempo atrás. Hogwarts não foi sempre tão pacífica quanto parece ser hoje. Ela foi fundada por quatro grandes feiticeiros, e uma das coisas em que eles discordavam desde o início era se a escola deveria ser aberta apenas para os bruxos de puro-sangue, ou se para os chamados sangue-ruins também." Ela parou, mostrando desagrado. "Os fundadores mantiveram a paz pelo bem de Hogwarts. Mas algumas décadas atrás, um jovem rapaz, estudante daqui, quebrou a trégua. Pessoas morreram, violência e caos se ergueram. Ele conseguiu seguidores. Nós vimos ele surgir, e mesmo assim não pudemos impedir."  
  
"Nós tivemos alguns alunos então que acreditávamos serem talentosos, e capazes de vencer... Voldemort." A professora fechou os olhos quando o diretor disse o nome. "Um deles era James Potter, pai de Harry. O outro era o professor Snape, naquela época também um estudante, da Sonserina."  
  
"Eles eram igualmente habilidosos, mas no fim escolhemos James e foi ele quem acabou sendo morto. Ele e muitos outros, e entre eles a mãe de Harry, Lily."  
  
"Por que vocês não escolheram Snape?" Laurel atreveu-se a perguntar.  
  
"Os alunos passam os anos formativos de sua vida em Hogwarts, o que nos permite conhecê-los bem. Nós os vemos crescer tanto fisicamente quanto espiritualmente. No caso de Snape, nós sentimos uma escuridão se alastrando nele. Nós temíamos que, se Severus chegasse perto demais do Lord das Trevas e de suas promessas de poder, ele não fosse resistir, o que foi exatamente o que aconteceu. James foi morto e Snape mudou de lado logo após a graduação. Nós fomos os culpados por ambas as tragédias."  
  
Dumbledore colocou a mão em cima da mão da professora, num gesto carinhoso. "Está tudo bem, Minerva. Nós já falamos sobre isso. Livre arbítrio. E no final de tudo, Snape foi forte o suficiente para retornar para a luz."  
  
"Muitos ainda não confiam nele."  
  
"Eu sei."  
  
"Escutem." Laurel interrompeu. Todas aquelas histórias sobre o bem e o mal a estavam deixando confusa. "Vamos tentar nos concentrar nas coisas em que eu consigo entender. Por que alguém está tentando me matar?"  
  
"Alguém - e nós acreditamos que é ele, você-sabe-quem, ou um dos seus seguidores - está tentando atingir Snape."  
  
Laurel olhou pasma. "Atingir Snape, me matando."  
  
"Exatamente."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Desejosamente, ela se lembrou da teoria de que ela estava em coma por intoxicação. Talvez se ela fizesse força o suficiente seus olhos iriam se abrir, e ela iria acordar para o seu mundo real?  
  
Minerva preocupada gesticulou para Dumbledore, que limpou a garganta.  
  
"Srta. Hunter, nós aqui em Hogwarts acreditamos fortemente em um equilíbrio universal. Dia e noite, quente e frio. Nada nunca se perde, apenas se extravia. E se há algum... vazio, se alguma coisa está faltando, alguém precisa encontrar a peça que está faltando para se tornar completo novamente."  
  
"Certo."  
  
"Mas deixando todas as explicações metafísicas de lado, esses ataques à sua vida precisam parar."  
  
"Oh, nisso nós concordamos!" Laurel replicou com escárnio e abriu os olhos.  
  
"Como você se relaciona com o professor Snape?"  
  
"Eu realmente odeio o modo como ele intimida seus alunos. E a gente parece entrar numa briga dia sim, dia não." Ela lembrou do beijo e corou. Relutante, ela admitiu. "Mas há alguma coisa nele que me atrai. Não seu lindo rosto e agradável conduta, entretanto."  
  
Minerva balançou a cabeça. "A escuridão dele e sua luz se atraem."  
  
"Eu não sou apenas luz."  
  
"Eu sei." Os olhos gentis de Dumbledore a assegurava de que ele sabia de tudo. Bem, quase tudo. "Há uma peça faltando em você também, não?"  
  
A professora McGonagall suspirou. "Você deve saber, Severus não foi sempre desse jeito."  
  
"Desse jeito? Você diz, arrogante, cheio de escárnio, e um tirano presunçoso?"  
  
"Sim, algo assim. Dizer que ele um dia foi extrovertido e alegre é uma mentira deslavada. Mas como um estudante, ele era tímido, de uma maneira um tanto meigo. Eu era professora naquela época, bem mais jovem e inexperiente." Laurel mal acreditou nos próprios olhos ao ver a professora corando. "O pai dele era... muito severo com ele. Séculos de tradição e orgulho familiar, mas nenhum coração - um homem bem desagradável. Apesar de todo o parentesco, o filho não é nada parecido com ele."  
  
"Mas o caso é que você aceitaria... combinar forças com ele? Para fazer a matança parar?" Dumbledore interrompeu as memórias de McGonagall. "Nós não vamos pedir que você faça isso se sentir que não pode trabalhar ao lado dele, se você o odiar, ou sentir repulsa."  
  
Laurel balançou a cabeça. "Por que eu iria odiá-lo? Eu não sou uma aluna do primeiro ano que ele tortura por puro tédio, acredito eu." Novamente ela se lembrou do beijo e do corpo dele, tão perto dela. "Realmente, eu poderia trabalhar com ele. Apenas me diga o que fazer. Mas lembrem-se de que eu sou apenas uma iniciante."  
  
Dumbledore deu um sorriso vago e levantou a mão.  
  
"Nós queremos que vocês estabeleçam um laço."  
  
"Um laço?"  
  
"Professor Snape com certeza irá explicar tudo a você." Os olhos azuis e gentis dele prenderam a sua atenção. Ela viu os lábios dele se mexendo.  
  
Uma súbita onda de náusea a acertou e ela caiu na cadeira. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, ela se sentia bem melhor. Mas então ela engasgou. De alguma maneira, o escritório da enfermaria tinha se transformado numa sala de estar aconchegante, com uma lareira e uma bandeja com pãezinhos de gergelim na mesa de café. Oh... E um Snape extremamente irritado na porta.  
  
Os punhos fechados do professor bateram com força na porta de carvalho sólido. O barulho fez Laurel se encolher.  
  
Snape murmurou uma praga e segurou sua mão machucada. "Você concordou com aquele plano tolo!" ele a acusou, com uma fúria fria.  
  
Laurel se esticou na cadeira de couro de frente para a lareira e começou a esquentar seus pés. "Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando."  
  
"O plano de Dumbledore para nos colocar juntos."  
  
"Que plano? Desde quando nós precisamos de um plano para isso? Professor, eu sempre posso passar um tempo agradável com você nas minhas detenções, não?"  
  
Um silêncio vazio a mostrou que ela tinha feito um ponto. Ela se virou para ele. "Escute, eu não sei onde nós estamos. E eu não vejo o por que de você estar tão perturbado. O que exatamente eles fizeram além de nos transportar para uma sala agradável?"  
  
"O que eles fizeram? Eu vou te mostrar o que eles fizeram." Ele a agarrou pelo pulso, levantando-a e a arrastando para fora da porta. O corredor e as escadas pareciam as mesmas. Laurel chegou até a reconhecer alguns dos quadros.  
  
"E?" Ela perguntou.  
  
"Vá em frente. Tente encontrar o saguão."  
  
Ele nem precisava dizer isso, ela pensou aborrecida. Afinal, ninguém podia esperar que ela ficasse na mesma sala com aquele louco. 'Sinto muito, Professora McGonagall,' ela murmurou, enquanto descia as escadas, 'ele pode ter sido um garoto tímido, mas não restou nada disso. Agora ele é apenas outro grande bastardo.' Ela abriu a porta ao pé da escada apenas para encontrar-se novamente na mesma sala confortável de antes. Confusa, ela balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Mas eu..."  
  
"Não tem saída." Snape indicou a segunda cadeira. "Você pode ao menos se sentar, já que vamos passar um bom tempo nessa sala."  
  
"Isso é uma maldição, não?"  
  
A voz dele estava cheia de sarcasmo quando respondeu. "Pode apostar. Eles trabalharam juntos nisso, por isso não tem como eu desfazer sozinho. Nós estamos presos até que façamos o que Dumbledore deseja. Mas você nos trouxe aqui em primeiro lugar! Se você não tivesse concordado com o plano deles, eles nunca teria nos trancados juntos!"  
  
"Eu não concordei com nada," ela tentou se defender contra a raiva dele. "McGonagall disse algo sobre eu estar colocando você em perigo mortal e que todos esses acidentes bizarros que eu tenho estado envolvida nos últimos anos têm sido realmente para atingir você. E eu disse..." Ela engoliu em seco quando percebeu que realmente havia concordado com algum tipo de plano. "Eu disse que queria que isso tudo parasse e que iria ajudá-lo a fazer parar."  
  
"Esses velhos trapaceiros e intrometidos!" Snape não conseguia ficar parado. Ele havia perdido toda sua calma. "Você acha que eles são seus amigos, mas assim que você dá as costas eles te acertam com uma adaga envenenada."  
  
"Escute, Professor," Laurel tentou acalmá-lo. "Nós não podemos apenas sentar e esperar? Cedo ou tarde eles vão cansar desse jogo e vão nos deixar sair depois de um tempo."  
  
"Você acha que isso é um jogo?" Snape andou até a janela escura. Ele observava a neve que caia no campo branco, longe do seu alcance. "O que você sabe sobre laços, Srta. Hunter?"  
  
"Laços. Laços. Deixe-me pensar." Ela tentou se lembrar das suas palestras das leis da Metafísica. "Existe três tipos básicos. E um que supera os três. Está certo?"  
  
Ele concordou, mas não olhava para ela.  
  
"Sangue, amizade, paixão."  
  
"E amor como o superior. O laço que pode substituir todos os outros."  
  
Laurel empurrou outra lenha para o fogo. "Parece bom para mim. Mas o que significa?"  
  
"Dumbledore acredita que você, seu talento, sua personalidade, seu... coração..." ele quase engasgou na palavra, "podem compensar meus defeitos. Que nós dois unidos nos erguemos mais forte do que separadamente."  
  
"Ele me disse, sim. Tudo por causa desse cara mau chamado Waldemart."  
  
Snape tremeu e fechou a cortina. Ele começou a andar de um lado para outro da sala, ciente do quarto ao lado. "Não é Waldemart, é... Não importa. Você não deveria dizer o nome dele mesmo. Mas acredite, Dumbledore está certo sobre uma coisa. Você-sabe-quem é maldade pura."  
  
"Então nós temos que construir um laço para enfrentarmos juntos contra Wal..." ela tossiu. "Contra esse cara mau. Não deve ser tão difícil. Nós dois fazemos um corte nos nossos dedos e trocamos sangue. Eu fiz isso várias vezes quando criança, e todos meus irmãos de sangue ainda estão vivos."  
  
Ele jogou as mãos para o alto, realmente desesperado. "Isto daqui não é Caubói e Índios, Srta. Hunter. Pessoas podem morrer. Na verdade, pessoas já morreram - de maneira dolorosa - por não levar a ameaça a sério. O laço de sangue só existe entre membros de família. Pais e filhos. Irmão e irmã."  
  
"Amizade, então."  
  
Agora sua voz era obscura, mas suave. "Amizade precisa de tempo. E confiança. Você confia em mim, Srta. Hunter?"  
  
Ela pensou sobre isso e respondeu honestamente. "Eu não sei. Você faz de tudo para parecer intocável e venenoso o tempo todo. Por outro lado, Dumbledore confia em você."  
  
Ele corou um pouco, mas fez de tudo para esconder. "Bem, saiba que eu não tenho muitos amigos, e por bons motivos. E você não vai querer ficar trancada comigo tempo suficiente para descobrir quais são esses motivos."  
  
"Então o que mais há? Oh..." Ela desejou poder morder a própria língua. "Paixão" Sua voz era um mero sussurro.  
  
"Plano capcioso, não?"  
  
"Você acha que eles querem que.. a gente..." Ela não podia acreditar. "Isso é extorsão!"  
  
"Se você quiser chamar assim."  
  
"Dumbledore disse que eu deveria trabalhar com você... não..."  
  
"Realmente."  
  
Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos.  
  
Laurel mordeu os lábios, um velho hábito que ela tinha quando construía uma lista de prós-e-contras na sua mente.  
  
Pró: Ele é sexy.  
  
Contra: Ele é um bastardo a maior parte do tempo e trata seus alunos como lixo.  
  
Pró: Ele tem um belo corpo - pelo menos eu acho. Debaixo daquele robe e capa.  
  
Contra: O cabelo dele.  
  
Pró: As coisas que Dumbledore e Minerva falaram sobre ele.  
  
Contra: As coisas que todos os outros falam sobre ele.  
  
Pró: Ele é inteligente e eu gosto de homens inteligentes.  
  
Contra: Talvez ele seja inteligente demais para mim.  
  
Pró: Ele é um bruxo.  
  
Contra: Ele é um bruxo.  
  
Pró: Eu quis ele desde o início.  
  
Contra: Eu posso me apaixonar ao longo do caminho e ele não.  
  
Uma hora depois, quando Snape já estava quase fazendo um buraco no carpete de tanto andar da janela para a lareira, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou com suspeita para ele. "Você diz que não pode desfazer o feitiço, certo?"  
  
"Não se eles fizeram juntos."  
  
"E se... e se nós formos para cama juntos eles nos deixarão ir?"  
  
"Acredito que sim."  
  
"E você prefere apodrecer nessa confortável prisão do que me tocar?" ela se levantou impaciente e caminhou até a lareira. Um atiçador de bronze estava encostado à parede e ela o usou para atiçar as lenhas flamejantes.  
  
"E você encara isso como um insulto." Snape concluiu, um pouco surpreso.  
  
"E eu não deveria? Por favor, explique." Laurel atiçou outra lenha e pequenas brasas subiram mais alto.  
  
Snape franziu as sobrancelhas. Por acaso ela estava fazendo algum jogo elaborado? Ele nunca - nunca - iria perdoar Dumbledore por isso! Com uma indiferença forçada ele declarou: "Eu estou tentando poupar você."  
  
"Me Poupar? De que?"  
  
"Contrário ao que você parece pensar de mim, eu não forço mulheres. Nunca forcei e nunca irei forçar. E essa pode ser a única virtude que me resta."  
  
"Do que diabos você está falando, Snape?"  
  
"Não me diga que você viria a mim voluntariamente."  
  
Laurel colocou o atiçador no devido lugar e se virou para ele. Os olhos dele não demonstravam nada. Pode ele ser tão insensível? Ou egocêntrico?  
  
"Professor, eu não sei muito sobre seu mundo. Aparentemente tem uma guerra acontecendo e eu apenas espero que você e Dumbledore sejam os mocinhos. Essa é parte da razão para eu ter concordado com isso. Mas eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse sentido a atração entre a gente. Talvez nos seja um favor, colocar isso pra fora. Queimar a energia, metaforicamente falando."  
  
"Você acredita que me ama, Srta. Hunter?"  
  
O sorriso dele a lembrou de um lobo perseguindo sua presa.  
  
"O que eles querem da gente não é amor, mas... a outra coisa."  
  
"Eu duvido que você consiga lidar com 'a outra coisa' sem amor." ele retrucou secamente.  
  
Ela estreitou os olhos. "Amor? Se você consegue fazer sem, eu também. Eu posso agüentar a verdade. Eu sei quem eu sou. Eu não sou seu tipo? Eu posso lidar com isso. Você também não é o meu." Ela olhou para ele, parcialmente escondido nas sombras, os cabelos negros lisos, os olhos escuros, o sorriso cínico em seus lábios, e ela sabia que ela estava falando uma mentira deslavada.  
  
"Eu ainda acho que você não consegue manter sexo e amor separados, Srta. Hunter. Encare a verdade, ou as conseqüências."'  
  
A voz baixa e ameaçadora dele a dizia para ficar em silêncio. Mas seu orgulho estava ferido e sua língua foi mais rápida que seus pensamentos.  
  
"Eu duvido seriamente que você saberia o que é verdade mesmo, se ela te cutucasse com uma varinha! Para seus estudantes você é o Mestre de Poções, mas para Dumbledore você parece ser algum tipo de agente secreto. Quem é você, Snape? Há alguém por trás dessa máscara de bastardo intocável?"  
  
"Fique quieta." Ele cerrou os dentes.  
  
"Essa não é sua sala de aula, Professor!"  
  
Como um raio ele se levantou e a agarrou pelos braços, empurrando-a com as costas contra a parede até que ela estremeceu, mas ele não a largou. Ele estava próximo dela, tão próximo que ela pode sentir o a fúria pulsando pelo corpo dele. E o cheiro dele, bem melhor do que ela esperava, considerando que ele passa a maior parte do seu tempo nas masmorras entre vapores e mau cheiros.  
  
"É isso que você quer?"  
  
Ele pressionou sua boca contra ela, sem ternura. O lábio inferior dela começou a sangrar assim que ele a mordeu. Um flash de pura paixão tomou conta dela, mas ela conseguiu empurrá-lo o suficiente para que conseguisse virar a cabeça. "Pare!"  
  
"Eu perguntei: É isso que você quer?"  
  
"Me larga! Você está me machucando!"  
  
As mãos dele largaram os braços dela no mesmo instante. Ele tremia como um sonâmbulo que fora acordado subitamente. Laurel apenas continuava parada, o coração apressado. Não havia como ela negar o que sentia. Ela o queria, sim. Mas não daquela maneira.  
  
"Nós estávamos falando de paixão, não estupro."  
  
"Eu sinto muito."  
  
"Escute," ela arriscou. "eu não gosto de dor. Eu sei que algumas mulheres gostam, mas eu não."  
  
Ela levantou uma das mãos e tocou levemente seu rosto. Ele se contraiu. Quando ela acariciou seu pescoço então, ele pegou a mão dela e a afastou. "Agora é você quem está me machucando," ele murmurou quase inaudível.  
  
"Não foi minha intenção."  
  
"Não é sua culpa. Eu... eu prefiro não ser tocado."  
  
Os corações acelerados, eles apenas ficaram parados, afastados apenas centímetros um do outros, ambos tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
  
Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. "Nós podemos encontrar um meio- termo, não?"  
  
"Acho que sim. Sem dor, sem ternuras."  
  
"Sem amor, sem compromisso. Sem culpa."  
  
"Alguma coisa no meio?"  
  
"Paixão." ele concordou. "Nada mais."  
  
"Eu não quero te causar dor."  
  
"Apenas evite me acariciar. Você consegue?"  
  
Laurel balançou a cabeça positivamente, pensativa. "Mas você pode ficar desapontado. Eu não sou muito boa nisso."  
  
Ele a forçou a olhar para ele. "Não muito boa? Eu prometo não te avaliar."  
  
"Ninguém nunca reclamou!" ela balbuciou e corou. "É bom, o calor, e a proximidade. Mas eu não vejo o que há de mais nisso."  
  
"Isso, Srta. Hunter, eu posso ser capaz de te mostrar."  
  
Ela manteve os olhos abertos quando ele a beijou novamente. Ainda não gentil e longe de uma carícia, mas não tão brutal quanto da primeira vez. O olhar dele a mantinha presa e a puxava para mais perto dele, quando suas mãos ainda nem haviam tocado o corpo dela. Quando ele a pegou nos seus braços para a carregar para o quarto, ela quebrou o beijo.  
  
"Qual seu primeiro nome?" ela perguntou sem fôlego. "Você não espera que eu te chame de Professor Snape na cama, espera?" seria a cara dele, ela pensou.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Severus" ela repetiu suavemente. 


	7. Cicatrizes e Sonhos

7. Cicatrizes e Sonhos  
  
Ela teve uma rápida visão do quarto, fracamente iluminada com um fogo baixo na lareira. Uma janela. Uma das grandes camas de Hogwarts, de quatro colunas, colchão macio e travesseiros de penas. Ela sentiu a fragrância da lenha queimando, e a essência do homem que a carregava.  
  
"Eu posso andar" ela protestou delicadamente.  
  
"Eu não posso esperar." A voz dele zombava dela, assim como sua boca, passando sobre sua garganta assim que ele a colocou na cama.  
  
"Mãos ou varinhas?" ele perguntou e a deixou confusa.  
  
"Mãos então," ele decidiu e começou a desabotoar o robe dela, botão por botão. Os braços dela o cercaram, seus dedos mergulhando nos cabelos dele, puxando-o para mais perto, sem toques suaves, sem carícias, apenas segurando a ele. A boca dele se apressou no seu colo, sem gentileza, sem suavidade, mas quente, quase vicioso. Ela lutou por controle.  
  
"Se deixe levar" ele murmurou. "Pare de negar isso para você." Era doloroso para ele o quanto ele a queria. Mas ela batalhando para se segurar o desafiava ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Eu não devo. Eu não conseguirei parar."  
  
A boca dele a provocava e passeava livremente.  
  
"Aqui, comigo, você pode. Só aqui."  
  
Os lábios dele encontraram os seios dela, encaixando-se neles, quente e úmido. Ela tremeu com o êxtase quando ele começou a se apoderar dela, calmamente mas sem dó.  
  
"Eu irei cair." Ela mordeu os lábios em desespero.  
  
"Eu irei te pegar."  
  
Laurel mal podia escutá-lo, seu pulso trovejando em seus ouvidos como baterias gigantes. E era assim que ela se sentia - como uma bateria, preparada para cada um dos seus toques, tão tensa que chegava a ser doloroso.  
  
"Se deixe levar."  
  
Ele disse suavemente, respirando com dificuldade, escorregando um dedo sobre seu corpo, sem dúvidas, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Ela estava pronta. Sua mão seguia o ritmo da sua boca nos seios dela. Os gemidos dela o guiavam, permitindo a ele que a levasse do estado de surpresa para rendição completa.  
  
Ela se sentiu escorregando e levou as mãos até o pulso dele, entre suas coxas. Pressionando contra a palma dele, os seus dedos, ela sentiu uma bola de calor explodir e se espalhar em ondas quentes por todo seu corpo. Ofegando por ar ela se desmanchou, mas ele não a liberou. Acariciando-a com seus dedos, ainda no corpo dela, ele a guiou até que ela estivesse deitada sobre ele.  
  
"De novo. Quantas vezes você precisar." A boca dele cobriu a dela, suas línguas explorando cada pedaço. Dessa vez ela foi suavemente, sem surpresas, confiando completamente nele. Quando ela alcançou o pico, ele compartilhou com ela a respiração ofegante, os gemidos dela, o movimento do corpo dela contra sua mão, seu corpo. Os olhos dela a mantinham preso.  
  
Ela levou a mão novamente para ele, mas não para as mãos dele. Ela tocou seu corpo dolorido e ele estremeceu. Tirando a mão carinhosa dela de si mesmo, ele rolou para cima dela, abrindo suas pernas e tomando-a para si completamente.  
  
Ele pôde ver os olhos dela se abrindo enquanto ele se movimentava para dentro dela, os seus lábios abertos em gemidos silenciados. Dobrando-se debaixo dele, ela o acolheu com seu calor. Mais uma vez ele se apoderou do corpo dela, deixando-a chegar ao êxtase absoluto e a segurando firmemente, não a deixando cair. Somente então, quando ela estava deitada, tremendo e sem fôlego, que ele a tomou para si com força e se permitiu chegar ao final.  
  
Quando Laurel abriu os olhos, já devia ser início de tarde. Neve caia suavemente atrás da janela enevoada. Alguma coisa havia acordado ela, alguma coisa que não lhe era familiar. Ela se sentou rapidamente.  
  
Severus não ficou na cama com ela depois do encontro, mas se ajeitou em uma das poltronas acolchoadas na sala ao lado. Ela sabia, sem palavras, que ele não poderia suportar a proximidade de uma cama compartilhada.  
  
Descalça, um lençol enrolado em volta dela como um robe improvisado, ela caminhou silenciosamente para a sala ao lado. O fogo já havia se extinguido, mas as sobras das lenhas ainda lançavam uma sombra avermelhada sobre a poltrona e o homem debaixo da coberta. De princípio ela imaginou que ele estivesse dormindo, mas logo percebeu como sua cabeça mexia de um lado para outro e leves murmúrios deixavam sua boca.  
  
Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, tentando se lembrar do que ela sabia sobre pesadelos. Não muito, somente que não era recomendado acordar a pessoa. Ou isso era para sonambulismo? Snape lutava contra um adversário invisível e murmurava palavras que ela não entendia. Um suor frio cobria sua testa e seus lábios estavam mais pálidos que de costume.  
  
Laurel não podia mais vê-lo lutar mais. Gentilmente ela tocou o ombro dele, ciente de que ele poderia atacá-la quando acordasse. Exatamente o que aconteceu. Ela agarrou ambos os punhos dele, tentando acalmá-lo. "Shhh. Está tudo bem. Severus, você está me escutando? Você teve um sonho, um pesadelo."  
  
"Onde eu estou?" Ele disse, hiper ventilando.  
  
"Você está em casa" ela tentou acalmá-lo, mas apenas viu os olhos dele se abrindo em temor.  
  
"Casa?"  
  
"Nós estamos em Hogwarts. Foi apenas um sonho ruim. Acabou."  
  
Ele olhou para os lados como se esperasse um ataque a qualquer minuto.  
  
Laurel, suavemente, acariciou a fronte de Snape, retirando a franja da frente dos olhos dele.  
  
"Não há mais ninguém aqui além de você e eu. Ninguém pode te achar aqui."  
  
A respiração dele diminuía gradativamente, mas sua face permanecia sem o menor vestígio de cor. Quando Laurel tocou no seu cabelo novamente, ele pegou a mão dela e olhou-a como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.  
  
"Ninguém pode te machucar" ela repetiu.  
  
"Você está realmente errada quanto a isso" ele pensou e deixou-se mergulhar nos braços dela.  
Ela acordou e abraçou o travesseiro antes de abrir os olhos. A luz ainda era fraca, mas dessa vez devia ser quase de manhã. Uma sombra passou pela sua cabeça e ela quase pulou de susto. Foi quando se lembrou da noite passada e não pôde reprimir um sorriso satisfatório. Não importava o quanto aquele homem podia ser impessoal e frio no dia a dia. Ele não era daquela maneira na cama.  
  
Severus estava parado em frente à lareira, vestindo apenas calças e meias. Quando ele pegou sua camisa e se virou, ela deixou escapar uma interjeição de assombro. As costas dele eram cobertas por teias de cicatrizes, algumas apenas linhas prateadas, outras tiras de peles pálidas e ásperas.  
  
Ele se virou em um movimento suave e a encarou.  
  
"Qual o problema?"  
  
"Suas costas" ela disse, tremendo.  
  
Por um momento a expressão no rosto dele voltou a ser fria e perigosa. Ela entendeu perfeitamente bem porque todos os estudantes o viam com espanto, e até mesmo vários dos professores o evitavam.  
  
Então ele continuou a colocar a camisa.  
  
"Não é nada da sua conta."  
  
"É por isso que você não me deixava tocá-lo?"  
  
"Você deveria se vestir. Talvez agora eles nos deixam sair."  
  
A voz dele não traía o tumulto dentro dele. Ele estava confuso e fora de sincronia, não sabendo o que tirar daquela noite. Tremendo involuntariamente ele se lembrou das noites na casa de Lúcio Malfoy. Música alta, poções e álcool. Mulheres que não ficavam satisfeitas até que houvesse sangue. Que se apegavam à dor, à violência. Mas essa noite tinha sido diferente. Ela era diferente.  
  
Com raiva de si mesmo ele amarrou seu robe e evitou olhar para ela.  
  
Laurel foi até a pia e lavou o rosto com água. Os traços dos velhos ferimentos nas costas dele a haviam perturbado, mas não tanto quanto o silêncio. Eles tinham acabado de passar uma noite apaixonante juntos e ele havia feito ela se sentir de uma maneira que ninguém já havia feito. No entanto - ela sabia que não tinha direito de exigir uma explicação.  
  
Snape estava parado em frente à janela quando ela retornou para a sala.  
  
Ela reuniu toda a coragem que tinha, mas sua voz ainda tremeu quando ela falou. "Sobre a noite passada. Eu. Eu não sabia que poderia ser assim."  
  
Os dentes dele se cerraram e ele continuou olhando pela janela.  
  
Bravamente ela continuou "Foi como se meu corpo e minha alma estivessem a ponto de se fundir."  
  
"É assim que deve ser" ele respondeu suavemente sem olhar para ela. "Todas as vezes. Não deixe ninguém te enganar."  
  
"Eu estava com medo. de me soltar. Toda a minha vida eu lutei por controle e agora."  
  
Ele se virou, o rosto dele escondido nas sombras de modo que ela não consegui ler sua expressão. "Essa é a única situação em que você não precisa se controlar. Eu estarei lá para te segurar quando você precisar."  
  
"Obrigada" ela tentou sorrir. "Eu sei bem que você fez mais pelo meu prazer do que eu fiz pelo seu."  
  
"Não, sou eu quem devo agradecer. Pela sua coragem."  
  
"Coragem?"  
  
"Por entrelaçar seu destino com o meu. Essa não é sua guerra."  
  
"Eu não tenho mais certeza sobre isso." A boca dela havia ficado novamente teimosa. "Se alguém tenta me matar, eu tomo isso como uma declaração de guerra."  
  
Eles estava parados em frente a porta, hesitantes. Laurel não sabia o que ela mais temia: encontrar o corredor infinito do lado de fora ou o real. Ela olhou para cima e observou o rosto reservado do professor de poções.  
  
"Como você se sente?"  
  
Os olhos negros dele não diziam nada. "O que você quer dizer?"  
  
"É só que você parece... diferente."  
  
Ele soltou um suspiro leve. "Eu dormi."  
  
"E?"  
  
"Eu não tenho tido mais de duas horas de sono desde que..."  
  
"Mas você é o Professor de Poções. Foi você que nos disse que existe uma poção para todo problema."  
  
"Não. Eu disse que existe uma poção para todos os fins. Assim como mágica, também segue as leis do equilíbrio. O que você ganha, você paga em dobro. Amor induzido por uma poção do amor irá eventualmente se virar contra você. Procure sono com uma poção para dormir e depois de um tempo você não conseguirá mais dormir."  
  
Não que ele não houvesse tentando, ele pensou. Afinal, ele sabia mais sobre poções do que qualquer um em Hogwarts. Mas tudo o que ele encontrou foi o vício. E isso era a última coisa que ele precisava. Foi preciso semanas para ele se livrar daquela poção. Então noite após noite ele acordava suando frio e ofegando aterrorizado. Mas não na última noite.  
  
"Nessa noite eu dormi como uma pedra."  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
"Devemos tentar? Abrir a porta?"  
  
"Espere." Ele colocou a mão em cima da mão dela, sobre a maçaneta da porta. "Nós precisamos conversar. Quando nós sairmos, as coisas vão ser diferentes."  
  
Laurel puxou a mão de volta. Ela esperava essa conversa e estava determinada a sair na dianteira. "Não precisa de desculpas, ok? Nós vamos cada um para nosso caminho e fingimos que essa noite nunca aconteceu."  
  
Silêncio foi a única resposta. Quando ela não conseguiu mais encarar o carpete ela olhou para cima.  
  
"Se é isso que você quer, eu não vou ficar no seu caminho" Snape respondeu casualmente. "Mas não é sobre isso que a gente precisa conversar."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Você deve se lembrar que a partir de agora existe um laço entre nós dois."  
  
"Significando?"  
  
"Uma conexão. De que tipo eu não tenho certeza. Quando eu disse que queria poupá-la, eu não estava querendo poupá-la apenas da minha... atenção." Os olhos dele ficaram mais sombrios. "Estando conectada comigo posso a colocar em perigo. Eu disse a Dumbledore, mas ele não me escutou."  
  
"Seja lá quem esteja tentando me matar, está tentando machucar você. Eu não estaria segura, com ou sem laço. E deixe-me lembrá-lo, professor, que eu não sou criança. Eu tomo minhas próprias decisões. Eu dormi com você porque eu queria."  
  
Ele aceitou a declaração dela com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu irei protegê-la o quanto eu puder."  
  
"E eu irei..." ela estava sem palavras. "O que eu posso te oferecer?"  
  
Snape virou a cabeça, sua expressão mais séria do que ela já tinha visto antes. Ela já tinha o visto com raiva, sim; sarcástico, sim; até mesmo repugnado; mas nunca desse jeito. "Sua honestidade."  
  
"Minha honestidade?"  
  
"Não vai haver nenhuma... mentira... entre nós. Se eu chegar a me perder nesse labirinto de enganações e traições, eu vou precisar de alguém que me lembre quem eu sou."  
  
Ela respondeu sem palavras, apenas tocando o braço dele levemente. Então, respirando fundo, ela deu um passo para trás, se afastando dele.  
  
"E agora que nós estamos... conectados, posso pegar emprestado seu olhar ameaçador que você reserva para o Harry? Qualquer assassino cairia duro se eu usasse aquele olhar."  
  
"Eu acho que não. Não leve as coisas assim. Isso não é uma piada."  
  
"Eu sei."  
  
"Bom. Porque nenhum de nós pode acabar dando a última risada." Ele apontou sua varinha para a porta. "Allohomora."  
  
A porta se abriu e do lado de fora, o corredor estava cheio de estudantes em direção ao café da manhã.  
  
"Você aí, Finch-Fletcheley!" Snape gritou quando um jovem com cabelos selvagens passou correndo por eles. "Dez pontos da Lufa-Lufa por correr no corredor. E corte esse cabelo!"  
  
Laurel suspirou. Bem vinda de volta ao mundo real.  
  
* * *  
  
"Onde diabos você esteve?" Serene estava perturbada.  
  
"Eu estava doente. Envenenamento por comida."  
  
"Você não passou a noite passada no quarto nem na enfermaria! Eu chequei."  
  
Laurel evitou o olhar curioso da colega de quarto procurando seus livros na sua cômoda.  
  
"Nós vamos nos atrasar para a aula." Geralmente isso era o suficiente para fazer Serene se calar e correr, mas não dessa vez.  
  
"E daí? Eu acho que tenho o direito de saber o que você andou fazendo!"  
  
Laurel se sentou na própria cama. "Tem? O que exatamente a faz pensar isso? Encare, Serene, nós não somos melhores amigas. Nós não somos nem mesmo amigas. Por que eu deveria contar alguma coisa para você?"  
  
"Porque eu estava preocupada com você."  
  
As duas mulheres se encaravam. Serene foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. "Escute, eu sei que nós não somos próximas ou qualquer coisa parecida. Mas eu realmente fiquei preocupada com você. Eu imaginei que você tivesse fugido de Hogwarts. E Ben notou que Dumbledore, Snape e McGonagall não estavam presentes no jantar. Então eu presumi que os professores já estivessem cientes da sua fuga."  
  
Laurel balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu não fugi. Eu só... queria um tempo para mim mesma, e pedi para Madame Pomfrey dispensar qualquer visita." Aquela noite, ela pensou, tinha sido a primeira noite em que ela não perdeu tempo pensando em fugir.  
  
"Eu aprecio sua preocupação." Ela deu a Serene um sorriso hesitante. "Vamos agora ou nós vamos nos atrasar mais ainda."  
  
* * *  
  
Nos dias que se seguiram, ninguém poderia imaginar que Professor Snape e Srta. Hunter haviam trocado aperto de mãos, imagine então beijos apaixonados. Em classe ele a tratava como qualquer não-sonserino, ela se resumia a "sim, Sr." e "não, Sr." e ambos tomavam extremo cuidado para não se tocarem quando ele passava uma faca ou ingrediente para ela.  
  
Laurel percebeu olhares preocupados de Dumbledore durante o jantar e deu a ele um sorriso assegurador. Mas o diretor não podia ser enganado. Snape não estava presente no jantar novamente, alegando ter que re-estocar seus suprimentos. E a garota - para Dumbledore qualquer mulher mais nova que McGonagall era uma garota - tentava bravamente fingir que nada havia acontecido. Ele estava surpreso que ninguém em Hogwarts, nem mesmo seus colegas, parecia perceber o fraco raio de luz que ligava Snape à garota sempre que eles estavam na mesma sala. Ele duvidava que até mesmo os dois não tinham noção disso.  
  
* * *  
  
Depois de algumas semanas Serene eventualmente parou de perturbar Laurel com perguntas.  
  
Agradecida, Laurel fez todo o possível para manter as coisas dessa maneira. À noite ela ia para a cama cedo e se escondia atrás de livros e pergaminhos, enquanto Serene fazia o mesmo. Uma das poucas vantagens de ser uma aluna adulta era a falta de um monitor que dissesse a eles para fazer as leituras e tarefas na sala comunal.  
  
Uma batida rápida na porta fez com que as duas mulheres abaixassem seus livros.  
  
Serene entortou a boca. "Aposto que é a Hermione Granger, de novo. Então você vai abrir!"  
  
"Ela me ajudou bastante com meus feitiços, ultimamente."  
  
"Ela é apenas uma pentelha enxerida." Serene disse com desdém. "E ela não é tão esperta quanto os amigos dela dizem ela ser."  
  
"Nossa... se não estamos sem piedade essa noite!" Laurel sussurrou enquanto colocava os livros de lado e se levantava. Era claro que Serene invejava Hermione. Afinal a garota tinha tudo que Serene havia desejado a vida toda.  
  
Ela jogou um agasalho por cima dos ombros e caminhou descalça até a porta.  
  
Quando ela abriu e reconheceu o visitante noturno, ela se esgueirou para fora do quarto e fechou a porta tão rápido que Serene não pôde ver o homem lá fora.  
  
Laurel estava parada no corredor gelado e se sentiu sem jeito.  
  
"Eu imaginei que vocês bruxos andassem pelo castelo usando Pó de Flu? Mas também Serene provavelmente iria desmaiar se você aparecesse no nosso quarto a essa hora da noite. Ela é sensível para todas as coisas Sonserinas, você sabe."  
  
As palavras foram sumindo quando ela notou melhor a expressão no rosto dele. Sério em dias bons, ele estava agora atormentando. Ela viu dor, sombras negras em baixo de seus olhos.  
  
"O que aconteceu?" Preocupação tomou conta da sua voz. "Severus, o que foi?"  
  
Ele apenas a encarava, os cabelos revoltosos, o pijama quadriculado, os pés descalços. O calor que ela irradiava. Ele era um tolo por deixá-la entrar na sua vida, ou seja lá o que estava acontecendo ultimamente.  
  
"Severus?" Ela pousou a mão no rosto gelado dele.  
  
Ele se rendeu.  
  
"Os pesadelos... Eu não me arrisco a dormir."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Eu sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir isso, mas..."  
  
Ele a viu tremer na corrente fria do corredor e mudou de idéia. "Esqueça. Volte para o quarto antes que você pegue um resfriado."  
  
Quando ele se virou para voltar para seu quarto nas masmorras, ela agarrou sua manga. "Se eu voltar para pegar meus chinelos, Serene não vai me deixar sair novamente sem um milhão de perguntas."  
  
A mente dele trabalhava tão devagar que demorou meio minuto para ele entender. Então ele a pegou no colo e a carregou escada abaixo, para as masmorras.  
  
Os quadros começaram a murmurar excitados. Snape lançou a eles olhares venenosos. "Existe poções que dão ótimos removedores de tintas, sabiam?" ele disse casualmente quando passou por uma condessa. "Então calem a boca, sim?"  
  
* * * 


	8. Decisões e Revelações

8. Decisões e Revelações  
  
O professor Lupin esperava na entrada do salão principal enquanto os estudantes terminavam o café da manhã no dia seguinte.  
  
"Srta. Hunter."  
  
"Sinto muito ter perdido sua aula semana passada, professor," Laurel se desculpou. "Como está o Bicho-papão?"  
  
"Ele irá ficar melhor." Ele olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos e sua expressão mudou por um segundo. "Como vai o professor Snape?"  
  
Ela corou, mas manteve a pose altiva e olhou nos olhos dele. "Acredito que ele esteja bem. Por que não perguntou diretamente para ele? Vocês estavam sentados na mesma mesa no café da manhã."  
  
"Desculpe, não pretendia me intrometer"' ele disse.  
  
Laurel deu de ombros. "Posso ajuda-lo em algo, professor?"  
  
"Andei pensando sobre seu... problema."  
  
"Meu problema?" Nervosa, ela pensou na lista de problemas que ela tinha. Sobre o que ele estava falando? Ela dormindo com um professor? Colocando fogo nos objetos ao redor quando estava com raiva? Sendo mantida prisioneira em um lugar estanho cheio de gente estanha? Serene cantando no chuveiro?  
  
"Meu problema" ela repetiu. "Você quer dizer uma bruxa adula que não consegue amarrar o próprio tênis com mágica?"  
  
"Por que alguém iria querer fazer isso?" Remo brincou. "Eu estava me referindo ao seu problema com fantasma." Ele retirou algo de dento do bolso e entregou a ela. "Posso ter encontrado algo útil para você."  
  
Laurel pegou o pequeno bloco e abriu. As páginas estavam brancas e vazia. Ela olhou para Lupin e franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que é isso?"  
  
"Uma caderneta fantasma. Eu o encontrei numa pequena loja no beco diagonal, onde vendem coisa para bruxos com deficiência."  
  
"Legal. Bem, eu acredito que 'cegueira de fantasma' seja considerado uma deficiência no seu mundo." Novamente ela abriu o bloco e as páginas continuavam em branco. "Mas como isso funciona?"  
  
"Deixe-me mostrar." Animado, ele pegou a mão dela. "Apenas uma pergunta. O que você acha das aulas de história do Professor Binns?"  
  
Laurel tentava manter o passo com as longas passadas do professor e logo notou a graciosidade com que ele se movia. "Não faço a mínima idéia. No meio de tantas aulas de DCAT, Poções, Transfiguração e Aparatação não tive tempo de ver História. Dumbledore decidiu que era uma matéria de menor importância, sendo apenas acadêmica."  
  
"Mas você mesma não é uma professora de História?" ele perguntou curioso enquanto eles subiam a escada para a sala do professor Binns.  
  
"Eu sou uma historiadora, e cheguei a ensinar jovens por um tempo. Mas claro que isso foi História trouxa. Eu não saberia dizer nada sobre o que aconteceu no passado bruxo."  
  
"Bem, acredito que existam várias conexões. Pense na grande caçada aos bruxos. E a derrota de Johann Grindelwald em 1945!"  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "Grindelwald?"  
  
"Deixa para lá. Tenho certeza de Dumbledore irá te falar sobre isso um dia." Ele apontou para uma porta. "Aqui estamos. Agora, o que eu quero que você faça é entre nessa sala e se sente numa das carteiras ao fundo. Apenas observe o que está acontecendo."  
  
Ele abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse. Enquanto ela achava um lugar para se sentar, ele foi até a frente da sala e ficou parado lá, de costas para ela. Laurel viu Grifinórios e Sonserinos caídos em suas carteiras, semi-adormecidos. Até mesmo Hermione estava obviamente entediada. Ela lia um livro sob a mesa e apenas pegava sua pena de vez em quando para fazer alguma anotação.  
  
Quando Lupin se sentou ao seu lado, Laurel sussurrou: "O que está acontecendo? Isso é algum tipo de detenção?"  
  
Lupin sorriu. "Não duvido que os alunos que ainda não estão dormindo iriam concordar com você. Mas não, essa é a aula de História."  
  
Laurel abriu a boca e olhou para ele em espanto. "Você está brincando."  
  
Ele apontou para o bloco de notas que havia dado a ela. "Abra."  
  
Relutante, Laurel abriu o pequeno bloco. Onde as páginas haviam estado brancas antes, agora estavam cheias de palavras - palavras que pareciam vivas, tremendo e se movendo pelas páginas como letras de néon.  
  
"O que é isso?" Ela sussurrou urgentemente.  
  
Remo apontou para os estudantes. "O que você está lendo é o que eles estão escutando. O professor Binns é um fantasma. Como você não pode ver ou ouvir fantasmas, esse bloquinho irá permitir que pelo menos você possa ler as palavras deles."  
  
"Você está dizendo que essas crianças estão sendo ensinadas por um fantasma?"  
  
Ele deu de ombros. "Binns tem sido um fantasma desde que eu me lembre por gente."  
  
Ela olhou para o bloco. Aparentemente a sala estava ouvindo uma longa lista de nomes de goblins que tiveram um papel vital na revolução dos goblins no século XV.  
  
"Esse caderno irá permitir que você se comunique com fantasmas mesmo que você não consiga vê-los. Se eles tiverem algo de importante para dizer, eles irão abrir o bloco. Nós concordamos nisso. Até mesmo Peeves disse que iria pegar leve com você. Eu não contaria muito com isso, no entanto."  
  
Eles permaneceram na sala até que o professor Binns liberou os alunos sonolentos a saírem. Caminhando pelo corredor, Lupin e Laurel conversavam sobre fantasmas, goblins e gárgulas. Até onde ele conseguiu descobrir, 'cegueira de fantasmas' era uma condição comum em bruxos criados por trouxas. Não havia cura, a não ser manter uma mente aberta e a cegueira não iria afetar a habilidade de se ver outras criaturas.  
  
"Então se não tivessem me feito acreditar, quando criança, que fantasmas não existem, eu poderia vê-los?"  
  
"Isso foi o que me disseram em St. Mungos quando eu perguntei." Lupin sorriu de modo encorajador. "Você acha que consegue passar por isso?"  
  
Ela sorriu e guardou o bloquinho no bolso. "Vou tentar."  
  
"Escute, Laurel," disse Lupin e corou. "Eu queria te perguntar... Deixa para lá."  
  
"Você queria me perguntar?" ela o encorajou. 'Não sobre Snape', ela desejou silenciosamente.  
  
"Sua amiga ruiva, Srta. Kennedy." Lupin evitou olhar para a expressão surpresa de Laurel. "Ela disse alguma coisa sobre mim?"  
  
"Não. Mas nós não somos realmente próximas. Quero dizer..." ela tossiu embaraçada. "Ela teria me falado algo se nós fossemos próximas?"  
  
"Não." Ele estava tão embaraçado quanto ela. "Eu apenas tive a impressão de que ela não me suporta"  
  
"Eu sinto muito. Ela nunca mencionou nada sobre você. Mas Serene é bastante reservada. Talvez você devesse perguntar ao Ben."  
  
"Deixa para lá" ele a silenciou rapidamente. "Acredito que já estou atrasado demais para minha próxima aula. Não se preocupe sobre os fantasmas. Você vai ficar bem."  
  
Ele saiu apressado pela escada, subindo dois degraus a cada passo.  
  
Quando Laurel se virou encontrou Serene parada à porta da sala de Transfiguração. Seu rosto bonito flamejante de raiva.  
  
"O que eu fiz agora?" Laurel perguntou, quase assustada com o olhar furioso que ela recebeu.  
  
Serene apenas a encarava.  
  
"Serene?"  
  
"Então é por isso que você sai escondida quase toda noite!" Jogando suas mechas vermelhas para trás, Serene se virou e bateu com a porta na cara de Laurel.  
  
* * *  
  
As aulas no período de verão pareceram passar rápidos como um trem, dia após dia, até que faltava apenas uma semana para o jantar de despedida, que de acordo com os Grifinórios, era um dos principais eventos do ano.  
  
Laurel fechou seu livro e olhou desejosamente para fora da janela, em direção ao lago onde uma brisa suave criava ondas na superfície da água.  
  
Ela pesou o livro em sua mão por um momento, mas sua mochila já estava pesada o suficiente. Então "Homens que amam demais a lua" voltou para a prateleira. Nos livros que Hermione havia recomendado, Laurel encontrou fatos incríveis sobre Lobisomens. Várias das descrições ela conhecia como parte de lendas antigas, mas os livros da Biblioteca de Hogwarts os tratavam como fatos e ofereciam vários documentos sobre o assunto. O calendário que ela sempre carregava consigo mostrava o padrão dos dias doentes do professor Lupin claramente. Todo mês, os três dias da Lua Cheia.  
  
Ela chegou a conversar sobre isso com Severus, mas tudo o que ela conseguiu dele foi um sorriso de escárnio e um comentário azedo.  
  
"Engraçado, como várias mulheres gostam de acreditar que elas podem se interessar por um lobisomem. Claro, elas iriam transformar o coitado em vegetariano, e cortar o cabelo dele, e fazer com que ele pare de uivar para a lua. Mas fora isso..."  
  
"Eu não estou interessada em Remo Lupin." Ela replicou, irritada. E essa era a verdade amarga. Esse homem gentil e decente, com sua educação, olhar calmo e jeito suave não mexia com ela de maneira nenhuma. Enquanto Snape - olhos escuros, amargurado e irritante Snape - a fazia tremer sempre que ele a tocava (o que era realmente freqüente e satisfatório para ambos, ela imaginava). Após quase seis meses de paixão e união física ele ainda continuava sendo o homem mais fechado que ela conhecia. E dificilmente ele permitia que ela o tocasse. Por que ela não conseguia se apaixonar por um dos mocinhos, para variar?  
  
Quando uma sombra escura cobriu o seu calendário, ela olhou para cima.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Ainda atrás do segredo sombrio do Lupin?"  
  
"Você preferiria que eu desenterrasse os seus?"  
  
Ele a encarou, como um estranho de repente.  
  
"Não faça isso." Ele disse calmamente.  
  
"Desculpe, eu estava brincando."  
  
"Ha. Ha."  
  
"Mas vocês estudavam juntos em Hogwarts," ela tentou novamente. "Você deveria ter percebido que ele está sempre doente na lua cheia. Nunca ninguém questionou?"  
  
Snape deu de ombros. "Eu realmente tinha coisas melhores a fazer na escola do que me importar com Remo Lupin." A mão dele cobriu a dela casualmente. "Dumbledore está te chamando. Você está pronta para a Auditoria?"  
  
Um buraco se abriu no estômago de Laurel. "A auditoria. Sim, estou pronta."  
  
O Ministro havia mandado três bruxos que iriam verificar se ela estava pronta para ser liberada. Snape a guiou até uma pequena sala e pediu que ela se sentasse e esperasse pela chegada do conselho e Dumbledore. Ele já havia fechado a porta trás de si quando voltou para a sala e em um gesto rápido e quase sem-jeito, beijou a testa dela.  
  
"Não se preocupe."  
  
Só então ele saiu e Laurel ficou sozinha. Tocando levemente o ponto onde os lábios dele a haviam beijado, ela fechou os olhos. Ela imaginou se Dumbledore esperava que ela se apaixonasse por Snape quando a chamou para dar "apoio" a ele. Ela sabia disso quando acordou no meio da noite, vendo ele adormecido na poltrona perto da lareira e querendo acariciar o rosto dele, sem se atrever a isso. Ela sabia disso quando viu ele na aula de poções, explicando sobre ingredientes estranhos, segurando frascos como outros homens segurariam flores. Ela sabia disso em situações como o que ela estava passando, quando ele não se importava com a própria dor para fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor.  
  
A porta abriu e ela olhou para cima. Mas não era Dumbledore ou os bruxos do ministério, e sim a professora McGonagall. Ela se sentou ao na cadeira ao lado de Laurel e deu um sorriso fino. Apesar do jeito severo, Laurel aprendeu a gostar da professora com o passar dos últimos meses. Preocupadamente, Laurel notou que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados.  
  
"Professora?" Ela perguntou. "O que aconteceu?"  
  
"Eu sinto muito." A professora de Transfiguração assoou o nariz. "É só que Remo está nos deixando. Eu estou sendo sentimental demais."  
  
"Lupin?" Era como se uma mão fria agarrasse o coração de Laurel. "Ele está indo embora? Mas por quê? Dumbledore me disse que ele é um professor maravilhoso."  
  
"Oh, ele era" McGonagall concordou bravamente. "Mas os pais dos alunos não vão querer saber sobre isso. Eles vão gritar 'Lobo' sem nem mesmo conhecer Lupin."  
  
"Lobo?"  
  
"Você não sabia? Que ele é um lobisomem?"  
  
Laurel se levantou rapidamente, sua cabeça girando. Ela sabia, dentro dela, e ela havia tentado provar isso. E agora o segredo estava exposto - e podia muito bem ser culpa dela. Ela olhou para McGonagall "Eu preciso vê-lo antes que ele saia."  
  
"Mas Srta. Hunter. a auditoria!"  
  
"Eu volto a tempo."  
  
Ela correu para fora da sala batendo a porta no caminho.  
  
A sala de Lupin era logo depois do corredor. Laurel não se importou em bater na porta antes e entrou na sala, apenas para encontrá-lo guardando livros em seu baú, metodicamente.  
  
Ele olhou para cima e deu a ela um pequeno sorriso. "Srta. Hunter."  
  
Ela se apoiou na beirada da porta. "Você deveria ter me contado."  
  
"Provavelmente eu iria, um dia."  
  
"Por que você não fica? Dumbledore não irá te despedir por ser um... lobisomem."  
  
Lupin se levantou e limpou os joelhos. "Dumbledore já sabia o que eu sou desde o início."  
  
"Aquele homem sabe de tudo, não?"  
  
"Eu estou indo porque Dumbledore já tem problemas o suficiente sem minha presença. E porque assim que a notícia se espalhar, dúzias de pais furiosos irão invadir Hogwarts para salvar suas preciosas crianças das garras do monstro." Ele suspirou e começou a dobrar seus robes. "Você suspeitava de mim, não? Eu vi a sua lista de livros no fichário da Madame Pince.  
  
"Foi meu professor de DCAT que me ensinou tudo o que eu sei sobre lobisomens."  
  
Lupin riu. "Eu deveria ter continuado falando só sobre Barretes Vermelhos e Vampiros e pulado Lobisomens." Seu olhar ficou sério. "Mas você não teria falado para ninguém, teria?"  
  
"Não. Quem contou?"  
  
"Snape. Ele disse aos Sonserinos, que contaram para todos."  
  
"Severus?" Ela sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. "Mas por que ele faria isso?"  
  
Os olhos de Lupin se estreitaram e por um momento o lobo a encarou, uma sombria e estranha presença. "Você sabe que eu quase o matei, quando éramos garotos? Ele entrou quando eu estava me transformando."  
  
"E você teria me servido como prato principal, não Lupin?" uma voz fria perguntou atrás deles.  
  
Laurel se virou lentamente.  
  
Snape a encarou, seu rosto sem emoção como uma máscara, seus olhos nada além de escuridão.  
  
"A auditoria. Eles estão te esperando."  
  
Ela cerrou os dentes.  
  
"Seu cretino," ela sussurrou.  
  
Ele não chegou a piscar e Laurel estava certa de que apenas havia imaginado a súbita onda de dor nos olhos dele.  
  
"Você tinha que falar para todo mundo, não? Você arruinou a vida dele!"  
  
"Eu fiz isso, Lupin?" ele disse suavemente.  
  
Remo andou em direção da porta com passos largos e empurrou Laurel para o corredor. "Eu sinto muito. Eu tenho que acabar de arrumar minhas coisas. A gente se vê, Laurel."  
  
E a porta se fechou.  
  
Laurel encarou Severus. Ele estava tão perto que ela teve que olhar para cima. "Eu não acredito que você fez isso!"  
  
Ele se virou e começou a andar para longe dela, sem responder.  
  
Ela agarrou a manga do robe dele, o segurando. "Você está com ciúmes? É isso? Foi por isso?"  
  
Por um momento ele parecia mais cansado que o possível. "Você não faz idéia do que está falando."  
  
"Pare de me tratar como uma criança estúpida!"  
  
"Então não haja como uma!"  
  
Agora eles estavam gritando um com o outro, sem se importar com quem pudesse ouvi-los.  
  
"Por que você fez isso com ele?"  
  
"Ele é um lobisomem. Tudo o que fiz foi falar a verdade." Os olhos dele brilhavam de raiva.  
  
A mão de Laurel se levantou e voou em direção ao rosto dele. Antes que ela pudesse desferir um novo tapa, ele pegou o punho dela e a impediu. "Nunca mais se atreva a me bater." Ele sibilou.  
  
Ela tremia de raiva, desespero e terror com o que acabara de fazer. Todos aqueles meses em Hogwarts, toda a dor que ela havia passado para aprender a manter suas emoções sob controle...  
  
Snape largou a mão dela como uma fruta podre. Sem nenhuma outra palavra ou olhar ele saiu, deixando-a parada lá.  
Uma hora depois o conselho a chamou de volta à sala para dar o veredicto. Os três bruxos do ministério e todos os professores estavam sentados na mesa circular. Laurel se sentou, as unhas cravadas em sua palma dolorosamente. Ela havia estragado tudo. Um olhar para o rosto de Dumbledore foi o suficiente. Furiosa e chateada com Severus ela entrou violentamente na sala da auditoria e, em poucos minutos, provou que ela ainda era um perigo para os outros à sua volta. Um simples feitiço Avis, que deveria produzir um bando de pombos, saiu pela culatra quando ela viu Snape sentado ao lado de Dumbledore. Apenas a reação rápida de McGonagall conseguiu prevenir que a longa barba cinza de um dos bruxos do ministério sumisse em chamas.  
  
O mais velho dos bruxos do ministério limpou a garganta.  
  
"Srta. Hunter, nós concordamos que você precisa de mais tempo para aprender como lidar com os poderes que você possui. Nós tínhamos a intenção de levá- la conosco de volta a Londres, para que você ficasse em um dos prédios do Ministério, mas seus professores aqui estavam mais do que ao seu favor. Você parece ser uma excelente e esforçada aluna. Então nós decidimos mandá- la para a Academia Beauxbatons na França, onde você irá estudar durante o próximo ano escolar. Outra Auditoria então irá decidir sobre seu futuro. Obrigado."  
  
Ele guardou os seus papéis de volta em sua pasta e se levantou. "Eu temo que devemos partir, Albus. Assuntos urgentes no Ministério."  
  
Laurel continuou sentada lá, estupefata, incapaz de se agarrar ao significado das palavras dele. Mandá-la para Beauxbatons? Para França? Por mais um ano?  
  
Então o olhar dela caiu sobre Severus e ela sentiu como se uma faca penetrasse em seu peito. Os alunos estavam certos o tempo todo? Ele era realmente mal e perverso até a alma? Ele havia traído Remo só por ciúmes, ou vingança por causa de uma brincadeira estúpida de aluno?  
  
Talvez uma mudança de cenário era exatamente o que ela precisava. Longe dele ela seria capaz de aprender como controlar a emoção que era mais perigosa: o amor que ela sentia por ele.  
  
* * * 


	9. De volta

9. De volta  
  
15 meses depois.  
  
Laurel desfez o baú e a mala de livros que ela trouxe consigo de Beauxbatons. Quando todos os livros encontraram um abrigo temporário, ela olhou ao redor do quarto. Era estranho estar de volta em Hogwarts e não compartilhar um quarto com Serene.  
  
Ela ainda não havia visto Snape. A cadeira dele ficou vazia durante toda a cerimônia de escolha das casas e o jantar, e ninguém se importou de lhe dar uma explicação. Ele havia aparecido em Beauxbatons várias vezes, alegando querer levar notícias do Torneio Tribruxo pessoalmente, e Laurel se assustou com o quanto o laço entre eles ficou depois do incidente da Auditoria. Eles passavam aquelas noites juntos, noites apaixonantes, desesperados e sem palavras, e todas as vezes ele já havia partido de manhã, sem uma promessa de que voltaria. Ainda assim, as visitas dele a deixavam calma e segura, mas com uma culpa crescente de que ela não dava nada a ele em troca. Até que, no fim de Junho, as visitas dele pararam e Severus se manteve longe, sem nenhuma explicação. Como a relação entre eles iria continuar, agora que ela não era mais uma aluna? Iria ao menos continuar?  
  
Laurel sentiu como a ansiedade a deixava mais nervosa ainda. Ela deveria ter voltado mais cedo da França, para permitir que ela se ajeitasse no lugar e descobrisse um jeito de estar no mesmo prédio que Severus noite após noite sem trair seus sentimentos ou ir à loucura de desejo. Mas quando ela estava com tudo pronto para partir, uma coruja do Ministro chegou para Madame Máxime, permitindo que Laurel fosse visitar a família por três dias, supervisionada por um Auror que iria se passar por um aluno de intercâmbio. Ela realmente adorou a estadia com a família, mesmo que tenha provado ser realmente difícil viver sem magia, assim como era viver com magia.  
  
E agora ela estava ali, de volta em Hogwarts, na manhã do seu primeiro dia como professora. Dumbledore realmente a deixou ensinar História!  
  
Ela se lembrou da sua surpresa ao entrar na sala do café da manhã em Beauxbatons em Maio. Ela estava realmente triste naquela época, insegura sobre Severus, ansiosa com seu futuro, temerosa com a próxima auditoria. O sorriso de Dumbledore derreteu a tensão nela como mel quente.  
  
"Srta. Hunter, eu confio que você esteja bem. O diretor substituto me disse que você é uma das melhores alunas dele."  
  
Ela corou. Professor Longtemps ensinava História e era portanto suspeito ao falar dos poucos alunos que sabia diferenciar uma revolução de um protesto.  
  
"Considerando isso e mantendo em mente sua... situação," ele sorriu novamente e enchendo sua xícara de café novamente, "eu vi te oferecer uma vaga em Hogwarts."  
  
Laurel quase cuspiu o próprio café no rosto amigável do diretor. "Uma vaga? Como uma vaga para professor?"  
  
"Isso mesmo." ele concordou com a cabeça, pegando outro salgado.  
  
"Mas Diretor, você e eu sabemos que eu mal consigo fazer feitiços simples. O que eu iria ensinar? Poções?"  
  
Ele sorriu. "Severus provavelmente preferiria cortar a própria mão fora a deixar outra pessoa cuidar de seu laboratório." Estudando a ansiedade no rosto dela, ele perguntou suavemente: "Você não o vê faz tempo, não é?"  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Seja paciente. É minha culpa. Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo no Torneio e eu preciso dele lá. Ele prefere morrer a admitir que sente sua falta, mas ele anda em péssimo estado ultimamente. Essa é outra razão para minha sugestão que você volte a Hogwarts."  
  
"Então de que vaga nós estamos falando?"  
  
"Como você sabe, História está sendo ensinado atualmente pelo professor Binns. Um excelente professor em sua época, mas infelizmente morto. Agora, fantasmas são teimosos e ele não irá ser persuadido a se aposentar. E eu não posso despedir um bruxo só porque ele está morto."  
  
Laurel reprimiu um riso. "Não, acredito que você não possa."  
  
"Levou um tempo até que eu achasse uma solução, já que qualquer outro bruxo se recusa a entrar em um duelo de ensino com Binns. Bruxos excelentes... mas ele pode entediá-los até a morte."  
  
Ela entendeu o ponto dele. "Dois professores em uma mesma sala não é uma boa idéia."  
  
O Diretor sorriu para ela. "Mas e se um dos professores não vê nem escuta o outro?"  
  
"Entendo. Mas eu não sei o suficiente sobre História da Magia. E eu acredito que você não quer me ver ensinando História Trouxa."  
  
Uma sombra cobriu o rosto amigável dele. "Ensine ambos. Nós estamos enfrentando eventos mórbidos, Srta. Hunter. Se história - mágica ou trouxa - for esquecida, ela irá se repetir várias e várias vezes novamente. Eu quero que os alunos tenham consciência disso."  
  
"Mas como os estudantes conseguirão escutar dois professores falando ao mesmo tempo?"  
  
Ele procurou em suas mangas até que finalmente produziu um rolo de pergaminho. "Flitwick e eu conseguimos uma lista de feitiços que podem provar ser úteis nesse caso. Você tem quarto meses para se preparar, e você irá ensinar apenas do primeiro ao terceiro ano. Se der certo, e você sentir que consegue cuidar de tudo, você terá um cargo em Hogwarts."  
  
Ela assinou o contrato logo após o café da manhã.  
  
Olhando para a ampulheta em sua mesa ela rapidamente pegou seu robe e livros que iria precisar, sua caderneta fantasma e foi para a sala de aula.  
  
Vários alunos do segundo ano da Lufa-lufa e Grifinória esperavam por ela do lado de fora da sala e ela os guiou para dentro. Pelo o que ela sabia, o professor Binns era sempre pontual, então ela imaginou que ele já estaria na sala, fazendo chamada. Sim, os alunos olhavam para o espaço vazio atrás dela e levantavam a mão assim que eram chamados. Laurel foi até a mesa do professor e colocou seus livros e o bloquinho que Lupin havia dado em cima de tudo. Ela só esperava não sentar sem querer em cima do professor Binns.  
  
Checando sua caderneta fantasma ela viu fileiras de palavras aparecer e desaparecer. Obviamente ele estava falando sobre Cartas Patentes mágicas. E era isso que ela iria fazer. Retirando a varinha da sua manga, ela murmurou o feitiço que Dumbledore havia sugerido. Enquanto as palavras de Binn continuaram aparecendo no bloquinho, os alunos olharam para cima, surpresos.  
  
"Ele ainda está falando?" Laurel questionou.  
  
Uma garota loira de rabo de cavalo balançou a cabeça. "Não, mas os lábios dele estão se movendo."  
  
"Ótimo." Laurel sorriu para eles. "Eu sei que isso parece estranho, mas vocês irão se acostumar e não irão deixar Binns distrair vocês."  
  
Abrindo o livro ela deu um longo suspiro. 'Você pode fazer isso', ela encorajou a si mesma. 'Lembre-se, você ensinou trouxas graduados!'  
  
"Agora, alguém pode me dizer o que são Cartas Patentes?"  
  
* * *  
  
Animada com o interesse dos alunos por História, mas aliviada que a primeira aula havia terminado, Laurel trancou a porta da classe. Conferindo as horas, ela viu que tinha tempo suficiente para pegar alguns livros na biblioteca e mudar de roupa para algo menos formal antes do almoço. Mas ela mudou de idéia, resolvendo encarar Severus e acabar logo com isso.  
  
Um grupo de quintanistas conversando alto passou por ela enquanto ela fazia seu caminho para as masmorras. Ela reconheceu o garoto Malfoy e Harry, mais magro e pálido do que ela lembrava. E quando ela se virou, alguém bloqueava seu caminho. Ela olhou para cima.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Laurel." Ele a cumprimentou com um educado manejo de cabeça. "Dumbledore me disse que você estava de volta."  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Então eles deixaram você ensinar aqui?"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"E sua amiga Serene é assistente da Professora Trelawney."  
  
"Sim."  
  
Exasperado ele jogou as mãos para o alto. "Sim? Isso é tudo que eu recebo? Eu achava que você fosse a faladeira e eu o quieto."  
  
Laurel mordeu os lábios nervosamente. "Eu fui para Provença em Junho."  
  
"Você foi?"  
  
"Eu encontrei Remo Lupin lá."  
  
Ele permaneceu em silêncio, suas feições obscuras, seus olhos pretos impossíveis de se ler, como sempre.  
  
"Ele me contou como você preparava a poção para ele, mês após mês."  
  
Ele deu de ombros. "Eu sou o mestre de Poções. Mais ninguém podia fazê-lo."  
  
"Ele disse que quase te matou quando vocês estavam na escola, e mesmo assim você o ajudou, preparando a poção, até mesmo procurando por algo com menor efeito colateral."  
  
"Não foi culpa do Remo. O amigo dele, Sirius, queria me ver morto e me levou até o esconderijo de Remo quando ele estava preste a se transformar."  
  
Laurel respirou fundo. "Ele também disse que você queria que ele finalmente se erguesse e admitisse quem ele é."  
  
"Eu?"  
  
"Quando ele não se atreveu, quando ele continuou escondendo a verdade por medo, você tomou uma atitude."  
  
Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e deu a ela um riso de escárnio. "Eu fui acusado de ter agido por ciúmes."  
  
O coração dela parecia querer se partir. Lágrimas se juntavam nos seus olhos e ela teve que se concentrar fortemente para impedir sua voz de tremer. "Eu deveria te conhecer melhor do que isso."  
  
"Não." A mão dele segurava o queixo dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele. "Você talvez estivesse certa. Eu invejei Remo. Você e ele têm algo que eu queria, um tipo de amizade sincera eu sabia que nós nunca iríamos ter."  
  
Ele se aproximou, a pressionando contra a parede. Ele havia enganado a si mesmo quando pensou que poderia viver sem isso. Ele precisava da presença dela. Ele desprezava a própria fraqueza, mas pela primeira vez em meses ele não era frio. Pela primeira vez em meses ele não se sentia sozinho. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela e as mãos de Laurel se agarraram na gola do robe dele. "Por outro lado, nós podemos ter isso..." beijando seus olhos, sua testa, o pulso no pescoço dela, ". se você ainda me quiser."  
  
Vozes no fundo do corredor fizeram com que os dois pulassem. Uma classe do primeiro ano saía de uma das salas e começaram a correr em direção as escadas, pensando em passar o resto da tarde nos campos lá fora. Quando eles viram o rosto severo do professor de poções, eles paralisaram. Baixando os olhos, eles passaram andando.  
  
"Não me importa que seja o primeiro dia de vocês. 10 pontos da Corvinal."  
  
Laurel riu, quase tonta de alívio. Ele a havia perdoado. "Que tal um almoço?"  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho que falar com a professora Sprout sobre algumas ervas que eu irei precisar."  
  
"Oh." O sorriso desapontado dela fez o coração dele doer.  
  
"Mas se você quiser nós podemos nos encontrar no morro do lago daqui à uma hora."  
  
"E fazer um piquenique?"  
  
"Um piquenique?"  
  
"Um piquenique. Comida e sol?"  
  
"Você quer dizer, formigas e queimaduras?"  
  
O sorriso dele a provocava, mas ela não se importava. A alegria pura que a enchia parecia champanhe borbulhando em suas veias. Ela estava de volta a Hogwarts, e ela estaria bem.  
  
* * * 


	10. A marca negra

10. A Marca Negra  
  
Infelizmente a felicidade dela não durou muito. Snape desaparecera pelo corredor quando Laurel ouviu um som baixo atrás da porta da sala de poções.  
  
Ela abriu a porta e encontrou Neville Longbottom ajoelhado no chão, recolhendo das pedras algo que parecia geléia esverdeada. Hermione Granger, abraçada aos próprios joelhos, falava calmamente com ele.  
  
"Neville, eu tenho certeza que Trevor não sentiu nada"  
  
Neville balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Você viu ele encarando Snape? Ele sabia, Mione! Ele sabia!"  
  
Laurel se aproximou. "O que está acontecendo?"  
  
Hermione e Neville se assustaram. A garota olhava para Laurel com uma mistura de raiva e alívio. "Laurel! Quero dizer, Srta. Hunter" Ela corou. "É estranho ter você como professora"  
  
"Nem me diga" Laurel suspirou. Olhando para o rosto manchado de lágrimas de Neville, os olhos inchados e os restos verdes que ele segurava, ela se sentou em uma carteira.  
  
"Professor Snape matou Trevor" Hermione acusou.  
  
"Trevor?"  
  
"O sapo do Neville. Ele fez o sapo beber a poção de engorgio do Neville"  
  
Neville fungou e olhou para os restos do sapo. "Ele sabia que eu tinha errado de novo. Muito bile de peixe"  
  
"Então Trevor cresceu. e cresceu" Hermione disse com um olhar piedoso para Neville. "E finalmente ele explodiu."  
  
"Trevor era apenas um sapo" Neville tentou ser firme. "Mas ele era um bom sapo. Ele não merecia isso."  
  
Laurel fechou os punhos. "Professor Snape sabia que sua poção estava forte demais e mesmo assim ele a testou com o Trevor?" ela repetiu com a voz controlada.  
  
Hermione concordou furiosa. "Ele fez de propósito, para torturar o Neville! Ele consegue ser um grande idiota!" A mão dela voou para a própria boca. "Eu sinto muito, Srta. Hunter, eu não tinha a intenção..."  
  
"Oh, sim, você tinha a intenção" Laurel sibilou. "E eu também tenho."  
  
A vassoura de Laurel tremeu e sacolejou assim que ela diminuiu a velocidade no pé da colina que subia graciosamente entre o lago e a Floresta Proibida. Ela não estava nem certa se Severus tinha mantido o encontro dos dois. Ele provavelmente estaria sentado nas masmorras e inventando outra poção para torturar algum pobre aluno. A vassoura desceu e parou quatro pés acima do chão. Impacientemente ela desceu e chutou o cabo.  
  
Snape, recostado contra o tronco de um carvalho antigo, retraiu-se. "Não é por menos que sua vassoura não te obedece, com você a tratando assim".  
  
"Eu não me importo" ela respondeu bruscamente. "Pessoas não foram feitas para andar de vassouras. Elas andam de avião, e ônibus, e carros."  
  
"Bruxos usam vassouras. Isso é, se eles não sabem aparatar."  
  
A arrogância na voz dele fez com que ela quisesse lhe dar um soco. Com força. E ainda assim, a sua raiva não impediu seu coração de pular ao ver ele, os cabelos negros, as feições fortes, o corpo esbelto.  
  
Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não é do seu feitio chutar um objeto inocente quando o que você realmente quer é me chutar."  
  
"Então você admite que merece um chute?"  
  
"Isso é sobre o Lupin? De novo?"  
  
Laurel cerrou os dentes em frustração. "Não. Não é"  
  
"Bom"  
  
"É sobre Neville Longbottom."  
  
Snape virou os olhos exasperadamente. Algum dia ela iria parar de criticar os seus métodos de ensino? Algum dia ele seria bom o suficiente aos olhos dela? E por que diabos ele se importava com o que ela pensava sobre ele?  
  
"Sr. Longbottom. Eu sei. O que tem ele?"  
  
"Você está planejando matá-lo de medo algum dia desses?"  
  
Ele bateu a mão no chão ao lado dele. "Por que você não se senta, tente comer alguma coisa e depois grita comigo?"  
  
Laurel se sentou, mas apenas balançou a cabeça vigosoramente quando ele ofereceu um dos sanduíches que os elfos domésticos haviam preparado para ele. "Eu não estou com fome, obrigada."  
  
"Esse... piquenique," ele fez um gesto em direção da cesta aos seus pés e do cobertor dobrado, "foi idéia sua, Srta. Hunter."  
  
"Eu perdi meu apetite quando vi o que você fez com Trevor"  
  
"Quem em nome de Merlim é Trevor?"  
  
"O sapo do Neville."  
  
"Você preferiria que eu tivesse administrado a poção no próprio Longbottom?"  
  
"Ele tem medo de você, Severus! Se você continuar gritando assim com ele, um dia ele..."  
  
"Um dia ele irá se levantar e gritar de volta. E ele nunca mais terá medo."  
  
Ele disse secamente e sem emoções.  
  
"Você estava tentando fazer com que ele se defendesse por contra própria? Assim como você tentou fazer com Lupin?"  
  
O olhar dele não desviou. "E novamente, eu perdi."  
  
A raiva dela evaporou. Ela abraçou os próprios joelhos e olhou para ele com os olhos semi-cerrados. "Você sabe" ela disse devagar, "Eu não consigo enxergar através de você."  
  
"Você não pode estar esperando seriamente que eu me preocupe com isso, pode?"  
  
"Eu me vejo claramente" ela continuou, sem prestar atenção ao sarcasmo dele. "E eu sou boa nisso, ler pessoas. Só que aqui em Hogwarts nada e ninguém é o que aparenta ser."  
  
Snape a viu mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela parecia estar aflita. Ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela e segurou sua mão. "Vamos dar uma volta."  
  
Silenciosamente eles caminharam morro acima até que eles alcançaram o topo da colina. O outono havia chegado cedo, transformando arbustos e árvores em redemoinhos de cores. Da elevação em que eles estavam, eles podia ver o polvo gigante nadando preguiçosamente no lago.  
  
"Eu peço desculpas" Laurel disse suavemente quando Snape indicou as divisas de Hogwarts.  
  
A cabeça dele se virou bruscamente. "Você o que?"  
  
"Eu peço desculpas por ter gritado com você. Eu estava nervosa e..."  
  
Ele esperou pacientemente.  
  
"Eu deveria saber. Eu deveria ter perguntando suas razões antes de julgá- lo."  
  
"Você realmente pensou que eu era simplesmente cruel?" Ele não teve a intenção, mas sua voz soou amargurada.  
  
"Eu temia que você gostasse de provocar o Neville."  
  
"Bem, eu não gosto."  
  
"Bom."  
  
"Podemos mudar de assunto agora? Eu não sou um homem muito paciente, como você já sabe, e você está me testando hoje."  
  
"Você irá parar de assustar Neville?"  
  
"Não. Não até ele criar coragem."  
  
"Nem todo mundo é igual a você, Severus."  
  
Uma dor aguda surgiu em seu braço. Snape estremeceu. Não agora!  
  
"O que você quer dizer?" ele conseguiu controlar-se.  
  
Laurel olhou para ele, subitamente percebendo o suor frio em sua testa.  
  
"Você está bem?"  
  
"O que você quis dizer, como eu?"  
  
Os olhos dela nunca deixaram os dele. Ela iria levá-lo para ver a Madame Pomfrey a qualquer minuto, ela jurou a si mesma. Ele não parecia nada bem.  
  
"Você acha que pode se erguer sozinho." ela disse suavemente.  
  
Ele tentou dizer algo, mas a dor em seu braço tomou seu fôlego. Sua face, sempre pálida, estava ficando cinza.  
  
"Você não precisa de ninguém. Você pode sobreviver sozinho. Mas outros precisam de amigos, amor, suporte. Neville perdeu seus pais. Assim como Harry."  
  
"Isso não é desculpa. Potter está sempre quebrando as regras! E eu não vou tolerar isso. Isso é tão difícil de entender, Laurel?"  
  
Ela cruzou os braços, com raiva e preocupação ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Você quebrou todas as regras que há, seu... idiota! Até onde eu saiba você inventou e aperfeiçoou a quebra de regras!"  
  
Ele esqueceu de respirar. Uma raiva seca quase o fez engasgar. Sua mão direita agarrou e começou a esfregar seu braço esquerdo compulsivamente. "E eu estou pagando por isso!" ele urrou subitamente. "Eu vou pagar por isso até o dia da minha morte!" Agarrando a manga do seu robe, ele rasgou o pano preto até revelar uma caveira negra em seu braço - não apenas uma tatuagem como Laurel imaginou primeiro - mas algo mais sombrio, alguma coisa... viva. Uma cobra deslizava pelos buracos da caveira sorridente. Ela olhou aquilo por um momento, fascinada e sentindo repulsa ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"O que... O que é isso?"  
  
"A Marca Negra. Isso é que o você ganhar por quebrar as regras." Ele fechou os olhos e segurou a marca novamente, como se ela causasse uma grande dor. "Se você tiver o azar de sobreviver."  
  
"Eu nunca havia visto isso antes."  
  
"Ela só aparece quando Voldemort chama seus servos fiéis. Eu quero que você vá até Dumbledore, agora."  
  
"Chamando você? Por que ele iria..."  
  
Ele ofegou. "Laurel, eu não tenho tempo para explicar. Uma vez na vida, faça o que eu digo."  
  
Ela viu ele tremular.  
  
"O que está acontecendo?"  
  
"Eu estou aparatando daqui. Vá... ver Dumbledore" ele disse com dificuldade. "Siga os conselhos dele."  
  
"Você não pode aparatar de Hogwarts! Isso não pode ser feito dentro dos limites da escola."  
  
"Pois veja."  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Ele desapareceu.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore fez um cumprimento em direção a uma poltrona. "Ah, Srta. Hunter. Eu esperava vê-la. Permita-me um momento para terminar isso" Ele disse e continuou penteando Fawkes. O grande pássaro vermelho e dourado estava arrulhando de felicidade.  
  
"Por que você não faz um chá para nós? Arrumar Fawkes sempre deixa minha garganta seca."  
  
Laurel pulou. Ela estava olhando os quadros na sala circular, onde vários ex-diretores roncavam.  
  
"Oh. Claro" Ela olhou ao redor mas não pôde encontrar nem chaleira nem xícaras. Um dos diretores perto da porta abriu os olhos e piscou para ela. Quando ela franziu as sobrancelhas ele pegou a varinha e sacudiu-a, sugestivamente. Laurel corou. "Claro. Supostamente eu devo fazer isso com minha varinha."  
  
Ela podia ver a página de "Um guia de iniciante para feitiços na cozinha" em sua mente. A bruxa no livro fazia parecer tão fácil. Sob o olhar atento de vários diretores ela procurou pela sua varinha que tinha a péssima tendência de se perder dentro da sua manga. Como eles conseguiam fazer isso?  
  
"Simples feitiço, Burdock" Dumbledore disse como se falasse com Fawkes, que preguiçosamente abriu os olhos. "Mantém a varinha onde ela deve ficar."  
  
Laurel apontou para a pequena mesa e se concentrou. Uma larga travessa apareceu do ar, com um prato de bolo de caldeirão, um jarro de leite, duas xícaras e um vapor suave saindo de... um peixe. Os diretores nos quadros tremeram em risos silenciados. Laurel fez o peixe desaparecer rapidamente e tentou novamente. Ela chegou perto dessa vez, mas um vaso de flores não era o que ela queria também. Sua quinta tentativa e o esforço conjunto dos diretores de quatro séculos eventualmente produziu uma chaleira perfeita. Um cheiro suave de caramelo encheu a sala.  
  
Quando Dumbledore largou o pente, Fawkes lançou a Laurel um olhar ofendido, mas se acomodou no braço da poltrona dela. Ela ofereceu ao diretor uma xícara de chá e se esticou para a beira da cadeira, preparada para pular. A ansiedade que ela sentia desde que Snape havia aparatado sem explicações a estava deixando inquieta.  
  
Dumbledore se sentou perto dela, escolheu um dos bolos do prato e tomou um gole do chá.  
  
"Muito bom, essa chá, querida. Agora, o que vamos fazer para distraí-la enquanto Snape está fora?"  
  
"Me distrair?" ela olhou para ele sem entender.  
  
"Você se preocupa demais com ele."  
  
"Como ele conseguiu aparatar para fora de hogwarts?" ela perguntou, ainda confusa. "Eu pensei que houvesse barreiras mágicas que impedissem qualquer um de aparatar para dentro ou para fora."  
  
"Finalmente um aluno que presta atenção às aulas" Dumbledore sorriu. "Você está certa, claro. Mas onde há uma fechadura, haverá uma chave. Severus pode ir e vir quando quiser."  
  
"Porque você deu a chave a ele."  
  
"Correto."  
  
"Porque ele é seu espião. E se eles descobrirem sobre ele?"  
  
"Não vamos nem pensar sobre isso."  
  
Laurel não conseguiu impedir um soluço.  
  
"Ele é um mestre em falsidade" ela tentou acalmar a si mesma.  
  
"Ele é" Dumbledore concordou gravemente. "Severus está sob grande pressão agora, no meio do terror e da maldade. Por causa do laço entre vocês, você irá sentir a necessidade de dar suporte a ele espiritualmente. Mas ele precisa ir até Voldemort sem nenhum traço seu. Não tente alcançá-lo. Acredite, assim como os Dementadores podem sentir o cheiro de desespero, Voldemort também consegue. Qualquer emoção. Tudo o que Severus deve sentir é medo na presença do Lord negro. Não segurança, nem intimidade, nem esperança. Isso só iria traí-lo."  
  
"Mas você me disse antes que eu deveria dar suporte a ele. Como eu vou fazer isso?"  
  
"Não enquanto ele está lá. Nos campos de Voldemort ele está sozinho. Mas quando ele voltar."  
  
"Ele irá voltar. Logo, não?" ela implorava por segurança.  
  
"Eu realmente espero que sim. Normalmente leva apenas algumas horas, não tempo suficiente para alguém notar a ausência do Comensal. Mas para Severus vai parecer como se dias se passaram. Quando ele voltar, ele irá precisar de você."  
  
Ela se forçou a relaxar, e hesitantemente bebia seu chá. Era difícil afastar seus pensamentos do medo obscuro em sua mente. O diretor a observou se recostando na poltrona e respirando calmamente e disciplinadamente. Ele sorriu.  
  
"Você aprendeu muito desde que veio a Hogwarts, Srta. Hunter. Dois anos atrás você teria colocado fogo em algo por causa das suas emoções estarem te sobrecarregando."  
  
"É o Severus" ela respondeu com um sorriso. "De alguma maneira eu consigo pegar emprestado a disciplina dele, o modo como ele se contêm, quando preciso."  
  
"Assim como ele pode pegar emprestado suas emoções, seu calor humano. É o laço, vê? Ele deveria fortalecer ambos nas áreas em que vocês fraquejam. E foi o que ele fez." Com um movimento rápido, ele mudou de assunto. "Agora, me fale sobre seu primeiro dia do outro lado da sala. Como foi?"  
  
Ela sorriu para ele. "Não tão mal. O Feitiço Silenciador pareceu funcionar. Não que eu pudesse perceber, já que não consigo mesmo escutar o professor Binns. Os alunos precisaram de um tempo para se adaptar, no entanto."  
  
"Eles irão sobreviver sem as horas extras de sono que as aulas do Professor Binns ofereciam."  
  
Um estalido fraco no ar chamou a atenção de Dumbledore. Ele virou a cabeça. "Severus está de volta, eu acredito."  
  
Laurel se sentou rapidamente. A conversa com o diretor não havia apenas a distraído, mas fez com que ela esquecesse completamente o perigo por qual Snape estava passando. Agora a ansiedade voltava mais forte ainda.  
  
Do nada, uma figura aparatou no meio da sala. Snape ficou parado alguns segundos com os olhos abertos. Até que ele tropeçou e caiu de joelhos no chão.  
  
Dumbledore se curvou em frente a ele e estudou os olhos do bruxo. "Quem sou eu, Severus?" A voz dele era gentil, mas firme.  
  
Laurel mordeu os próprios lábios. "O que está acontecendo com ele?"  
  
"A presença do Lord das Trevas pode apagar a memória, assim como um beijo de Dementador. Tudo o que sobra é uma concha vazia."  
  
"Você é Albus Dumbledore, Diretor de Hogwarts" Snape respondeu suavemente. A voz dele estava rouca, como se ele tivesse passado as últimas horas gritando a plenos pulmões. "Você tem açúcar de confeiteiro em sua barba."  
  
"Ele está bem." Dumbledore sorriu, assegurador, e se sentou em sua cadeira. "Há algo que necessite da minha atenção imediata, Severus?"  
  
"Não"  
  
"Você pode relatar tudo amanhã. Eu sugiro, Srta. Hunter, que você cuide dele agora."  
  
"Eu não preciso de ninguém cuidando de mim." Snape protestou fracamente, tentando se levantar.  
  
"Claro que não." O diretor concordou com a cabeça.  
  
"Eu estou bem."  
  
Laurel deu um passo a frente para dar suporte a ele quando ele tropeçou.  
  
Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas. "Perfeitamente bem, Severus." Ele foi até a lareira e abriu uma jarra com pó de Flú. Um chuvisco dourado tornou as chamas verdes. "Agora vão. Vocês dois."  
  
Momentos depois eles saíram da lareira direto para o dormitório de Snape.  
  
Ele insistiu em lavar o rosto e as mãos sem ajuda, mas não lutou muito quando ela o ajudou a trocar de roupas para algo mais confortável.  
  
Preocupada, Laurel viu ele fechar e abrir os olhos repetidamente, e então balançar a cabeça com força como se tentasse esquecer. Suas mãos agarravam uma das quatro pilastras de madeira da cama.  
  
Uma batida alta na porta fez com que ela se virasse. Quando ela abriu, Franny, um dos elfos domésticos, entrou aos tropeços na sala, carregando uma travessa pesada com vasilhas e pratos.  
  
"Franny traz a comida do Mestre de Poções, melhor comida da cozinha. Franny traz."  
  
"Obrigada, Franny. Foi muito gentil da sua parte." Laurel pegou a travessa das mãos do elfo sorridente.  
  
Severus olhou para a comida. "Eu não sei se consigo comer isso."  
  
"Quando foi a última vez que você comeu?"  
  
"Eu não me lembro... Dias atrás?"  
  
Ela sorriu e colocou a travessa no chão, em frente à lareira. "Você realmente devia arrumar outra cadeira e talvez uma mesa."  
  
"Eu tenho toda a mobília que eu preciso."  
  
"Uma cama?"  
  
"Você nunca reclamou da cama. Você realmente quer experimentar fazer numa mesa?"  
  
Ela olhou para cima e, vendo o sorriso sarcástico dele, ela respirou aliviada. Se ele já estava soltando comentários cínicos é porque ele devia estar bem.  
  
"Eu achei que a gente podia estender nossa relação de piquenique para jantar."  
  
"Por quê?"  
  
Ela baixou os talheres e se levantou. "Eu não estou confortável com todas essas mentiras. Mas eu entendo que elas são necessárias. Eu só queria passar um tempo com você."  
  
Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos investigando o rosto dela a procura de algum sinal de ridicularização. Ele suspirou em seguida.  
  
"Eu sinto muito ter colocado você nisso. No meio de todas essas mentiras e perigos."  
  
"Você nunca me prometeu diferente. Eu sabia com o que estava concordando."  
  
"Nós poderíamos tomar um chá aqui um dia ou outro. Se você quiser."  
  
Ela sorriu, e o calor que irradiou dela fez ele se sentir tonto. Depois de um momento de silêncio ela moveu a cadeira mais perto da lareira.  
  
"Tente comer alguma coisa, Severus. Você precisa recuperar sua energia. Você está parecendo um fantasma."  
  
"Você não me veria então, não é?"  
  
"Verdade. Você está pior do que um fantasma."  
  
"Eu estou bem."  
  
"O diretor Dumbledore me aconselhou a alimentá-lo, distraí-lo e ter certeza de que tenha algumas horas de sono. Então é isso que eu vou fazer."  
  
Ele fez uma careta cínica. "Eu não sou seu paciente, Srta. Hunter."  
  
"Uma vez na vida, Severus, faça o que eu digo. Coma!"  
  
Ele apontou a varinha para a lareira e lançou um feitiço "Acendium". Um fogo crepitante apareceu do nada. Ainda carrancudo ele se sentou no chão. Após algumas mordidas cuidadosas ele começou de repente a devorar carnes e batatas como o bruxo faminto que ele era.  
  
Laurel o observou da cama. Ela imaginava que logo após o jantar ele iria dormir, exausto. Então, tudo o que ela precisava fazer era distraí-lo por meia hora mais ou menos, e colocá-lo na cama.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Ele olhou para cima, engolindo.  
  
"Você se lembra da nossa... nossa..."  
  
"Nossa briga antes de eu aparatar?"  
  
"Nós não brigamos."  
  
Os olhos dele a mantinham presa. "Se nós não brigamos, o que foi que nós estávamos fazendo?"  
  
"Nós tivemos uma discussão."  
  
"Você me chamou de idiota."  
  
"Porque você estava se comportando como um."  
  
"Ah." Ele pegou um pedaço de pão. "Do que então você irá me chamar no dia que a gente brigar?"  
  
"Acredite, que você não vai querer saber."  
  
"Refresque minha memória. O que exatamente me fez ser um idiota?"  
  
"O modo como você trata seus alunos. Eu falo sério sobre isso. Neville Longbottom quase morre de medo sempre que você olha para ele, e eu não consigo entender porquê."  
  
"Eu nunca olho para você dessa maneira."  
  
"Sorte minha, então! Eu não sou uma criança, Severus, e até eu tive medo quando você gritou comigo naquela tarde de detenção!"  
  
Os pensamentos dele voaram de volta para o momento em que ele reconheceu que o que ele realmente queria era puxar ela para si mesmo e beijá-la. No entanto, ele gritou com ela e a chamou de irresponsável. O que um bruxo deveria fazer?  
  
"E aquela pobre garota da Lufa-lufa, Emily alguma coisa."  
  
"Shanks. Emily Shanks. Ela podia ser a gêmea do Longbottom."  
  
"Ela fica petrificada quando você entra na sala. Ela é bem esperta e realmente meiga em todas as outras salas."  
  
"Eu não espero que meus alunos sejam meigos. Eu espero que eles não explodam a minha sala."  
  
"E Harry. Ele não é estúpido, nem atrapalhado. Por que você o odeia tanto?"  
  
Ela encheu dois copos de vinhos e passou um a ele.  
  
"Eu não odeio Harry. Ele só lembra o James da maneira mais irritante possível."  
  
"James?"  
  
"James Potter, o pai dele." Ele tomou um gole de vinho e suspirou. "Nós éramos estudantes aqui na mesma época. Claro que ele era um Grifinório e eu um Sonserino."  
  
"Vocês eram amigos?"  
  
Snape frizou as sobrancelhas. "Eu acabei de dizer que ele era da Grifinória, não?"  
  
"E daí?"  
  
Impacientemente ele desfez a questão dela. "Não, James e eu não éramos amigos. Ele e sua trupe transformavam minha vida em um inferno sempre que podiam. E eu os odiava do fundo da minha alma."  
  
"Você não pode culpar o garoto pelo o que o pai dele fez a você, Severus. Por falar nisso - o que exatamente James fez para que você o odiasse mesmo dezesseis anos após a morte dele?"  
  
"Ele salvou a minha vida."  
  
Ela o encarou, ajoelhado em frente ao fogo, esquentando suas mãos.  
  
"Isso foi... realmente maldoso?" Ela tentou gozar, mas não houve sinal de um sorriso. Nem mesmo aquela torcida no canto de sua boca que havia se tornado tão familiar para ela.  
  
"Eu devia a James, e eu nunca pude pagá-lo de volta. Ele acabou sendo morto e me deixou na obrigação de proteger o garoto. E Harry é como o maldito pai dele... arrogante, fútil e sem noção."  
  
Laurel se sentou na poltrona perto da lareira e deixou ele falar. Depois de um tempo ele jogou o corpo para trás, recostando a cabeça nos joelhos dela, em uma posição que os dois gostavam de ficar.  
  
"E assim como James, um dia desses esse garoto vai acabar se matando. Não há regras para os Potters, e eles nunca pensam sobre os danos que as bravuras não-pensadas deles causa aos outros."  
  
"Ele é apenas um garoto, Severus."  
  
"Não. Ele não é. Ele é o garoto que sobreviveu. Esse é o destino dele. Ele não tem tempo para tentativas e erros, como outras crianças. Os erros dele o matarão, assim como fez com seu pai."  
  
Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu a mão dela passando pelo seu cabelo, cuidadosamente evitando encostar ao seu rosto. "Eu sou o professor dele e eu o faço seguir as regras. Ele me odeia por isso. E daí? Se eu conseguir fazer com que ele sobreviva minha dívida vai estar paga. Deixe que todos eles me odeiem, se pelo menos eles sobreviverem."  
  
"Entendo."  
  
"Isso vale especialmente para alunos adultos que viram professores."  
  
A mão dela encostou em sua nuca e ele teve que se controlar para não soltar um gemido de prazer.  
  
"Mas eu sempre sigo as regras, professor!"  
  
Ele sorriu. "Claro."  
  
"Até mesmo agora. Eu só estou aqui com a permissão explícita do Diretor Dumbledore."  
  
"Se esse não fosse o caso eu já a teria mandado para seu quarto."  
  
Agora era a vez dela de rir. "Você é realmente durão, Mestre de Poções. Mas você tem que admitir que você é parcial, de uma maneira terrível. Você tira pontos de todas as casas menos das suas preciosas pequenas serpentes."  
  
Ele olhou para ela, os olhos inflexíveis como duas gemas pretas. "Preciosas. Sim. Eles são, pelo menos para mim."  
  
Ela tentou entender.  
  
Ele deu um sorriso de escárnio e se virou para o fogo. O calor o relaxava, assim como a mão dela que descia do seu pescoço para seus ombros, massageando seus músculos tensos. "O chapéu não seleciona estudantes para a sonserina sem razão. Eles são os temidos, os indesejáveis, várias vezes abusados. Eles desejam poder porque precisam disso para sobreviver. Antes de Hogwarts, muitos deles não sabiam como era ter alguém ao lado deles. Incondicionalmente, sem importar o resto."  
  
"Mesmo que isso signifique tratar os outros alunos de maneira injusta?"  
  
"Mesmo assim. Especialmente assim." Ele deitou a cabeça dele no joelho dela novamente. "Você não percebe que isso faz toda a diferença?"  
  
Calmamente ela levantou a mão e tocou o queixo dele. Por um momento ele entregou-se ao toque dela e fechou os olhos. Por experiência ela sabia como ele reagia com carinhos, por isso ela apenas deixou a mão dela onde estava.  
  
"E você diz que você não ama, Severus."  
  
"Eu não amo." A voz dele era áspera.  
  
"Então me diga o que é amor? Se não o que você dá para seus alunos da Sonserina?"  
  
"Eu dou a eles o que eu teria precisado quando era um aluno da Sonserina."  
  
Laurel achou a reclusão no rosto dele quase insuportável. Como ele conseguia viver com toda a tristeza dentro dele e anda assim parecer tão frio e controlado?  
  
"Você precisa dormir" ela sussurrou. A voz dela começou a ceder e ela escondeu a emoção atrás de uma tosse. "Dumbledore me fez ter certeza de que você iria dormir."  
  
Ele pegou ambos os pulsos dela e a puxou para si no carpete em frente ao fogo, onde ela se encontrou em um abraçado apertado. Ele escondeu o rosto nos cabelos dela. "Eu estou contente por você estar de volta. Eu deveria ter dito antes."  
  
"Severus?" Ela perguntou baixinho após um tempo, sem saber se ele ainda estava acordado ou dormindo.  
  
Quando ele sussurrou alguma coisa inteligível ela continuou. "Como foi? Lá?"  
  
"Foi ruim."  
  
Ele a segurou em seus braços como uma criança seguraria seu boneco favorito. O corpo dele a envolveu como uma proteção, um escudo, e o último pensamento que cruzou a mente dela antes dela também dormir foi que era ela quem deveria estar abraçando ele, e ele que deveria estar sendo abraçado.  
  
* * * 


	11. Uma Arte Sutil

11. Uma arte sutil  
  
Laurel olhou para o pacote em suas mãos e suspirou. Hesitante, ela bateu na porta do alçapão da sala da Professora Trelawney.  
  
"Pode entrar." Uma voz baixa chamou de dentro da sala.  
  
Quando Laurel acabou de subir até a sala circular, lembrou as poucas horas que ela havia passado na sala de Sybill. Era incrivelmente quente na sala e um cheiro doce e enjoativo enchia o ar.  
  
"Oh, é você, Laurel" disse a professora da sua poltrona enquanto colocava outra carta de tarô em cima da mesa. "Mas eu já sabia disso, claro."  
  
"Eu não quero atrapalhá-la, professora." Laurel disse educadamente. Ela não gostava muito da bruxa, além disso, ela acreditava que a professora de Adivinhação era nada além de uma fraude. Afinal, até mesmo Dumbledore havia admitido que ela só tinha acertado duas predições até hoje.  
  
"Eu estou procurando pela Serene."  
  
"Eu sabia disso" Sybill respondeu levemente magoada. "Ela está no solar, praticando com as novas bolas de cristal da Romênia."  
  
Laurel subiu outra escada e se encontrou em uma sala bem mais agradável, arejada e iluminada pela luz do sol.  
  
Serene estava sentada no chão, em uma almofada, com as pernas cruzadas e uma bola de cristal em sua mão. 'Ela nunca pareceu tão linda,' Laurel pensou sem inveja. 'Será que todas as mulheres se sentem tão simples na presença dela que nem eu?'  
  
Quando ela se aproximou, Serene virou a cabeça. "Laurel."  
  
"Não diga que você sabia que era eu."  
  
Serene deu um raro sorriso. "Então você está de volta."  
  
Laurel se sentou na janela e colocou o pacote ao lado dela. "Não é estranho? A gente veio para Hogwarts como estudantes um ano atrás, e agora nós estamos ensinando aqui."  
  
"Eu não ensino Adivinhação. Eu apenas ajudo Sybill a encontrar xícaras, cartas de tarô e outras coisas que ela vive perdendo. Duvido que Adivinhação possa ser ensinada. Isso não é uma arte, é mais uma maldição." A voz dela soava amarga.  
  
"O que aconteceu com o Ben? Eu não o vi ainda."  
  
"Ele já devia ter voltado das férias. Dumbledore ofereceu a ele uma estadia em Hogwarts também, para ele ter aulas eletivas com os alunos mais avançados."  
  
Laurel balançou a cabeça.  
  
Serene colocou a bola de cristal de volta em sua caixa. Ela se levantou e tirou os longos cachos vermelhos de cabelo de frente do seu rosto. Os olhos verdes dela brilharam assim que ela se virou para Laurel. "Você me traz notícias do Lupin, não é?"  
  
Surpresa, Laurel a encarou. "Como você sabia?"  
  
"Vi na bola de cristal" Serene disse rispidamente e logo depois deu um sorriso sarcástico. "Não conte para a Sybill, no entanto."  
  
"Na verdade você acertou. Eu o encontrei numa viagem de turma com as garotas de Beauxbatons. Ele estava trabalhando em um zoológico em Provença."  
  
"Um... zoológico."  
  
"Ele disse que estava tudo bem. Disse que se fosse para ser em um zoológico, que pelo menos ele fosse a pessoa com a chave. Ele te mandou isso." Ela esticou o pacote para Serene.  
  
Serene encarou o pacote com uma estranha mistura de desejo e raiva. Até que ela empurrou a mão de Laurel para longe dela. "Eu não quero isso."  
  
"Mas... é para você" Laurel balançou a cabeça, descrente. "O que eu devo fazer com isso?"  
  
"Devolva a ele quando você o ver novamente."  
  
Laurel olhou para Serene, um tanto chateada com o comportamento da colega. "Ele está em Provença. Eu não sei se eu vou vê-lo novamente."  
  
Serene abriu a porta com um movimento da sua varinha. "Você o verá em breve. Eu sinto muito, Laurel, mas eu estou muito ocupada. Obrigada pela sua visita."  
  
A porta se fechou.  
  
Laurel continuou parada nas escadas, sem acreditar no quão rápido ela havia sido dispensada. "E não volte" ela completou, sibilando.  
  
Com o pacote em suas mãos, Laurel voltou para o quarto. Serene nunca havia sido amigável com ela, mas pelo menos ela sempre foi educada. O que incomodava Laurel mais ainda, era que ela parecia ter errado ao julgar os sentimentos de Serene em relação a Remo. Hoje ela havia deixado bem claro que ela não estava interessada.  
  
Ela pesou o presente de Remo em uma das mãos por um longo tempo. Até que decidiu abri-lo. O pacote continha uma linda coleção de cartas de tarô pintadas à mão. Todas as figuras se moviam. A Dama de Espadas sorria e afiava sua lâmina; o Enforcado balançava suavemente da forca. O verso de todas as cartas mostrava a lua.  
  
"Ah, Remo," Laurel suspirou e guardou as cartas cuidadosamente. "Nós somos bem parecidos. Nós dois amamos alguém fora do nosso alcance."  
  
* * *  
  
"Professora Hunter?"  
  
Laurel olhou por sobre o livro.  
  
"Olá, Emily" ela disse amigavelmente. "O que eu posso fazer por você?"  
  
Emily Shanks torcia suas tranças com uma das mãos e corava levemente. "Professor Snape me mandou chamá-la... convidá-la..."  
  
Laurel esperou pacientemente.  
  
"Convidá-la para descer até as masmorras se você estiver livre essa tarde." Sorrindo, Emily respirou aliviada. Aterrorizada com o olhar severo de Snape, ela havia repetido a mensagem desde o salão principal até a biblioteca, para que ela não errasse nada.  
  
Laurel agradeceu, deu cinco pontos para a Lufa-lufa, por ter entregado a mensagem e a mandou de volta para a sala-comunal.  
  
Ainda era a primeira semana de Outubro, ela pensou quando passou pelo Salão principal e viu o teto encantado coberto de nuvens escuras e chuva. Mas ensinar em Hogwarts parecia tão natural, como se ela nunca tivesse ensinado em escolas "normais" antes. O ano em que ela estudou lá com certeza havia ajudado, de outra maneira, ela com certeza não estaria preparada para os Feitiços de Cola e as penas encantadas. Por outro lado, crianças eram crianças - Trouxas ou Bruxas.  
  
O corredor que levava às masmorras estava fracamente iluminado. As tochas nas paredes tremiam levemente. A porta do laboratório onde Snape trabalhava estava fechada. E Laurel sabia melhor do que entrar sem permissão, já que da última vez que ela tentou, um feitiço de proteção a jogou de costas contra a parede. Afinal, havia todos os tipos de venenos e outros ingredientes perigosos nos baús e prateleiras. Cuidadosamente, ela bateu na porta e só abriu quando Snape respondeu.  
  
Trabalhando com alguma coisa na superfície de mármore de uma das mesas de trabalho, ele levantou uma das mãos.  
  
"Só um momento. Só tenho que terminar isso."  
  
Laurel o observou cortar algumas raízes em pedaços finos. Ele estava todo concentrado, ciente apenas dos objetos na placa de cortar e na faca. Cuidadosamente colocando os pedaços cortados um por um em jarros cheios de um líquido claro, ele a fazia lembrar um artista. Mas ele parecia exausto e cansado. Durante as últimas semanas, os chamados freqüentes estavam acabando com ele. Ela fazia com que ele comesse e dormisse o bastante, mas a face dele nunca estivera tão pálida e magra antes.  
  
Retirando a luva de couro de dragão, ele olhou para cima e deu a ela um sorriso fraco. "Gengibre da Manchúria" ele apontou para os jarros. "Sprout levou anos para cultivá-los."  
  
Laurel chegou mais perto e olhou para os jarros. Os pedaços cortados pareciam simples rabanetes, mas tinham cheiro de canela. "Para que você precisa deles?" Ela perguntou. "Mais explosivo de sapos?"  
  
Ele sorriu com escárnio. "Uma raiz dessa é mais cara que todos os sapos da Inglaterra. E elas são baratas, comparado ao orvalho em que elas são colocadas. Isso não é para Neville Longbottom. Eu preciso disso para preparar a poção Veritaserum."  
  
"Veritaserum?" ela tentou se lembrar.  
  
"Oh, vamos lá Laurel!" Snape balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Por acaso você alguma vez prestou atenção ao que eu disse nas aulas?"  
  
"Um líquido claro que força a pessoa a dizer a verdade?"  
  
"10 pontos para a Srta. Hunter." Ele pegou um pequeníssimo jarro da prateleira. "Isso é tudo o que eu tenho. Leva anos para preparar, e os ingredientes são raros e incrivelmente caros."  
  
Laurel olhou para o vidro de Veritaserum e tentou imaginar quantas raízes de gengibre foram precisas para produzi-lo. Como se lesse a mente dela, Snape levantou uma cesta cheia de raízes do chão para a mesa de trabalho.  
  
Ela suspirou. "Tudo isso?"  
  
"Cento e onze. Ou cento e dez, já que eu já comecei a cortá-los." Ele pegou a mão dela e em um gesto raro de carinho, beijou a palma dela. "Eu sei que eu prometi que nós iríamos caminhar juntos hoje, mas..."  
  
"Está chovendo mesmo." Ela respondeu. "Por que você não me deixa ficar aqui nas masmorras com você? E se você me ensinar como, eu poderia te ajudar com esses."  
  
Meia hora depois eles estavam em pé, em lados opostos da mesa de trabalho, com a cesta entre eles, cortando raízes e colocando os pedaços em potes com orvalho."  
  
"Então, poção é trabalho duro. Não só mexer em caldeirões fumegantes." Laurel afirmou.  
  
Snape sorriu afetadamente. "Você se lembra disso?"  
  
"Primeira lição."  
  
"É tanto uma arte sutil e um ofício cansativo em certas horas. Difícil fazer com que alunos do primeiro ano entendam isso."  
  
"Você gostava de poções quando era aluno?"  
  
Ele parou de cortar e lembrou-se do aluno de onze anos que buscava refúgio na sala de poções. "Poções é tudo sobre causa e efeitos. Eu acredito que era isso que eu mais gostava. Fazia eu me sentir seguro."  
  
Laurel olhou para cima. Lá estava novamente. A tristeza na voz dela, a solidão sempre que ele falava da sua juventude.  
  
"E seus amigos? Eles compartilhavam da sua paixão?"  
  
"Eu não tinha amigos." Ele olhou nos olhos dela e deu um sorriso zombeteiro. "Patético, não? Ninguém agüentava o meu comportamento menos do que sociável."  
  
"Você não pode ter sido tão horrível assim, Severus." Laurel manteve a voz suave e passou sua faca para ele afiar.  
  
"Bem, você deveria ter me conhecido quando eu era estudante."  
  
"Muitas vezes eu penso... Como as coisas teriam acontecido se eu tivesse vindo para Hogwarts na idade certa."  
  
Ele se afastou de repente do balcão e começou a procurar algo dentro de um dos baús. "Eu estaria numa turma um ano mais avançado. Você é um ano mais nova, não?" A voz dele estava abafada.  
  
Laurel concordou com a cabeça. "Você realmente teve sorte de eu não estar aqui. Teria sido realmente constrangedor para você."  
  
Ele parou, se virou, e jogou algumas luvas em cima da mesa. "Cuidado com suas luvas" ele disse. "As raízes corroem até pele de dragão quando estão tão frescas assim. Troque de par a cada dúzia de raízes." Olhando para as luvas dele, ela viu buracos nas pontas dos dedos.  
  
"Você está bem? Se queimou?"  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nada que eu não sobreviva. Agora me diga, por que eu iria ficar constrangido com você em Hogwarts?"  
  
"Eu teria te seguido pela escola toda, tímida demais para sequer falar com você. Secretamente apaixonada. Você teria me odiado por isso."  
  
"Eu realmente duvido disso" os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso de escárnio. "Eu era realmente desagradável na época."  
  
"Realmente isolado, aposto. Superior. Arrogante. Eu adorava garoto assim quando era mais nova" ela deu um sorriso afetado sem perceber. "Eu ainda gosto."  
  
Re-enchendo os jarros com orvalhos de um barril do outro lado da sala, ele olhou para ela. Os olhos dele, o mesmo fundo negro que ela havia visto no primeiro dia dela em Hogwarts, mas dessa vez Laurel se deixou cair neles sem medo.  
  
"Eu teria ficado encantando, não constrangido."  
  
"Nós poderíamos ter sido amigos." ela disse suavemente.  
  
"Eu teria precisado de um amigo. Muito."  
  
"Eu também."  
  
Silêncio seguiu as palavras dela. Ambos pegaram as facas e continuaram cortando raízes. Rindo silenciosamente, Laurel pensou em quão doméstica a cena parecia, embora nada ao redor deles fosse como deveria ser.  
  
"O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntou Snape, afiando a própria faca com um rápido movimento da varinha.  
  
"Essa parece uma cena típica de um filme romântico trouxa. Um casal na cozinha, preparando o jantar, cortando vegetais na bancada."  
  
"Filme? Explique."'  
  
"Pfff... Imagens que se mexem... Mas já que todas as imagens em seu mundo se movem, não faz diferença."  
  
Ele bufou. "Eu duvido que eles mantenham jarros com pedaços de morcegos em cozinhas trouxas."  
  
"Foi isso que me fez rir. Os morcegos, os olhos de dragão ali, os medidores e tochas" ela olhou para ele. "E você, mestre de poções. É surreal - mas ainda assim faz sentido. Não consigo lembrar quando exatamente tudo isso passou a ser normal."  
  
Ele baixou a faca e olhou para ela de uma maneira peculiar. "Então você parou de sentir saudades de casa?"  
  
Laurel balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu ainda sinto saudades da minha família, meus amigos. Nós éramos bem próximos e é difícil estar sozinha de repente. Mas Minerva me deu um Aquascópio, para que eu possa ao menos vê-los de vez em quando. E o Ministério me deixou visitá-los nesse verão, mesmo que só por três dias."  
  
"Eu nunca te perguntei sobre sua vida... lá. Você gostaria de me falar sobre isso?"  
  
Ela deu de ombros. "O que você gostaria de saber?"  
  
"Vários meses atrás eu perguntei se tinha alguém que você amava" ele disse e manteve as costas viradas para ela, aparentemente ocupados com os jarros. "Você disse..."  
  
"Minha família. Amigos. Ninguém... especial." Era verdade. Ela não gastou um segundo pensando em Jack fazia mais de um ano. Ela continuou cortando e deixou seu pensamento vagar. "Eu tive uma relação... lá fora. Mas tinha terminando alguns meses antes do Ministério me mandar para Hogwarts."  
  
"Uma relação?" A voz dele não trazia nada além de indiferença, mas ele ainda evitou o olhar dela quando ele se virou e pegou novamente a faca.  
  
"O nome dele era Jack. Nós vivemos juntos por... Eu não acredito... Por quase três anos. Até que ele foi embora, sem avisar. Apenas se mudou e deixou uma carta, dizendo que eu o sufocava, e que ele não estava pronto para o tipo de compromisso que eu queria." Ela pausou. "Eu não consegui suportar isso, então peguei o emprego em Londres, só para fugir."'  
  
"Porque você o amava." Novamente, a mesma voz cuidadosamente guardada em imparcialidade.  
  
Laurel pensou nisso por um tempo. "Não."'  
  
Ela colocou as raízes picadas em um jarro e o cobriu com o orvalho de um vaso de vidro. "Hoje eu acho que nunca cheguei a amá-lo. Não se engane, ele era um cara legal. Muito parecido com Remus Lupin."  
  
Snape quase derrubou a faca. "Um Lobisomem?"  
  
O riso de Laurel ecoou pelas masmorras. "Não. Jack é um contador. Perfeitamente normal, graças a Deus. Trabalhador, fazia malhação, mas ele era... bom. Muito educado, amigável. Suave." Ela mordeu os lábios em repentino entendimento. "Seguro. Ele era seguro."  
  
Snape esperou.  
  
"Eu sabia que ele nunca iria querer nada além de uma relação normal. Eu nunca estaria em perigo, dando mais do que eu podia controlar. E eu sabia - mesmo que eu tenha chorado depois que ele me deixou - que ele não era realmente capaz de me machucar."  
  
Sem nem mesmo ver, ela levou a mão ao cesto, procurando outra raiz, mas o cesto estava vazio. A mão de Snape tocou a dela.  
  
Ela sorriu. "Provavelmente essa é uma pergunta idiota, mas não existe um feitiço para esse tipo de trabalho? Um Feitiço Descascador?"  
  
"Claro que existe. Nenhum bruxo iria cortar cenouras com uma faca. Mas feitiços requerem energia. Cortando com as próprias mãos faz com que a energia vá direto para a raiz de gengibre, onde começa uma reação mágica." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eles não te ensinaram nada em Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Bem, eu sei preparar um delicioso pot au feu, se você quiser." (Nota da autora: pot au feu é um prato francês, um cozido de carne e vegetais.)  
  
O sorriso dela o fez mais feliz do que ele queria admitir. Ele estava bem ciente da presença venenosa de Voldemort, corroendo toda sua resistência. Ser um Comensal satisfazia uma necessidade obscura e má dentro dele, uma necessidade que ele achava ter extinguido de sua alma na noite que ele decidira colocar seu destino nas mãos de Dumbledore. Mas agora, com reuniões dos Comensais a cada semana, ficava cada vez mais difícil para ele separar os dois mundos, para ele se lembrar de quem ele era.  
  
Laurel retirou as luvas e as colocou de volta em seu lugar.  
  
"Eu também aprendi a varrer e passar roupa - magicamente, claro. Eles têm uma abordagem bem prática em Beauxbatons."  
  
"Então você daria uma perfeita bruxa dona de casa" ele gozou dela, limpando a mesa com um único movimento de varinha. "Qualquer bruxo ficaria feliz em ter você como esposa."  
  
"Qualquer bruxo menos você, isso sim." Ela corou violentamente até que a rosto dela começar a arder. O que tinha dado nela? Olhando fixamente para o chão, ela repetiu o próprio mantra. 'Ele não pode saber. Ele não pode saber. Ele não pode saber.'  
  
"Laurel, eu..."  
  
Ela olhou para cima e viu os traços fracos de dor e terror no rosto dele. Sem pensar, ela pegou a mão dele e, pela primeira vez, ele não se afastou quando ela começou a acariciar o punho dele até que ele abriu a palma."  
  
"Não faça isso" ele avisou. "Eu já te disse antes que eu sou... machucado."  
  
Ela deixou de acariciá-lo, mas manteve a mão enlaçada na dele. "Eu não quis forçá-lo. Você nunca me prometeu nada, Severus, e eu aceito o que você estiver disposto em me dar."  
  
Ele respirou fundo. "Eu não sou bom nisso... nessas coisas de amor."  
  
"Coisas de amor?"  
  
"Carinhos. Beijos. Poemas tolos. Não espere nada dessas coisas, Laurel."  
  
"Não vou esperar."  
  
Ele cobriu o rosto dela com beijos, quentes, apaixonados, apertando ela contra seu corpo. "Nós precisamos descer para o jantar" ele murmurou quando ela desfez a gola do robe dele, permitindo que os lábios dela descessem pelo pescoço dele.  
  
"Nós podemos chegar tarde... e sair mais cedo."  
  
Ele a levantou até que os olhos deles estivessem na mesma altura.  
  
"Me desce!" ela protestou rindo.  
  
"Você vai passar a noite comigo?" A voz dele ronronou como a de um gato.  
  
Ela sabia que isso significava dormir sozinha na cama enquanto ele se revirava na cadeira ou no chão em frente à lareira. Mas havia ela ficado tão feliz pelo curto período que um homem a deixava abraçá-lo?  
  
Em vez de responder, ela o beijou novamente.  
  
Dois pares de olhos os encaravam através da porta semi-aberta do laboratório. Dois pares de pés saíram na ponta dos pés, o mais silenciosamente possível.  
  
"Ele vai matar a gente. Ele vai matar a gente" Neville sussurrou, o rosto dele branco como papel.  
  
"Não seja ridículo, Neville!" Hermione deu uma bronca nele, o puxando para longe do laboratório, subindo as escadas. "Por que ele iria nos matar? Nós não fizemos nada." Ela enfatizou o 'nós' e balançou a cabeça em assombro.  
  
Neville bufou. "Ele matou Trevor por simplesmente ser um sapo. O que você acha que ele irá fazer com estudantes que o pegam beijando outra professora?"  
  
"Ele provavelmente nem percebeu a gente lá. Nós só precisamos ficar quietos quanto a isso e eles nunca vão saber que nós os vimos."  
  
"Eu não acredito nisso! Ela é tão legal. Como ela pôde deixar ele tocar nela?" Neville olhou para trás como se esperasse ver Snape vindo atrás deles naquele instante. "Ele deve ter dado uma poção do amor para ela!"  
  
"Eu acho que não" Hermione respondeu vagarosamente. "Ela parecia estar agindo espontaneamente. E você sabe o que mais?" Ela encarou Neville, entendo tudo de repente. "Ele parecia feliz. Pela primeira vez desde que a gente o conhece, ele parecia feliz."  
  
* * * 


	12. Branco e Preto

12. Branco e Preto  
  
Quando Laurel e Snape entraram no Salão Principal, todos já estavam sentados em suas mesas e comendo. De repente Snape parou, petrificado. Laurel seguiu o olhar dele e viu um rosto familiar sentando à mesa principal, sorrindo para ela.  
  
"Remo!"  
  
Ao lado de Lupin, estava sentado um homem que ela nunca havia visto antes. Dumbledore acenou para que eles se sentassem. Eles ainda não estavam nem perto de terminar o prato principal quando os outros estavam acabando de comer a sobremesa. Os pratos dourados se limparam, mas Snape conseguiu agarrar um pedaço de bolo de chocolate antes que todas as coisas deliciosas desaparecessem. Ele cortou o bolo em dois pedaços e passou uma das metades para Laurel. Quando ele viu Lupin dando um sorriso maroto, ele murmurou algo vil.  
  
Dumbledore se levantou e bateu as palmas para chamar a atenção dos alunos.  
  
"Antes que todos voltem para as salas comunais, eu gostaria de introduzir dois novos professores. Muitos de vocês já conhecem o Professor Lupin. Ele foi gentil em aceitar retornar a Hogwarts e tomar sua antiga posição como professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas."  
  
Laurel deixou os olhos rodarem pelo salão e viu como os Sonserinos levantaram as cabeças ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Mas ele é um Lobisomem!" Alguém reclamou em voz alta.  
  
Dumbledore balançou a cabeça positivamente e respondeu a todos os alunos.  
  
"Professor Lupin realmente é um Lobisomem. Mas ele é registrado no Ministério e eu não duvido que sua experiência em primeira-mão em Artes das Trevas só pode ser uma vantagem." Ele não sorria mais, mas parecia sério. "Se a... situação dele não é um problema para Hogwarts, não deveria ser um problema para você... Sr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco Malfoy corou e evitou o olhar do diretor.  
  
Dumbledore limpou a garganta. "Eu também gostaria de apresentar o Professor. ah. White."  
  
Laurel ouviu Snape bufar.  
  
"Professor White está em Hogwarts para fazer uma pesquisa em nossos arquivos, mas concordou em ensinar uma turma eletiva sobre Animagia para aqueles que tiverem interesse nessa difícil matéria. Vocês podem se inscrever para essas aulas com a Professora McGonagall amanhã de manhã."  
  
Laurel se virou para olhar para White. Ele tinha uma expressão aberta e um rosto que não atraía nenhuma atenção. Quando ela virou o rosto, ela não conseguia lembrar de nenhum traço particular dele. Ela tentou novamente, e ainda assim não conseguia descrever o rosto dele.  
  
"Interessante" ela pensou. "Ele seria o espião perfeito."  
  
Dumbledore olhou para os alunos por um momento, seus olhos azuis imperiosos e gentis ao mesmo tempo. "Os monitores irão guiá-los até suas salas comunais. Boa noite para todos. Professores, reunião na sala dos professores."  
  
Dez minutos depois, a sala dos professores estava cheia - e em guerra.  
  
Laurel pegou uma cadeira perto da lareira e observava, espantada, como Snape e o bruxo que Dumbledore havia introduzido como Professor White ameaçavam um ao outro com palavras baixas e olhares maliciosos.  
  
Serene estava parada ao lado da janela, aparentemente tentando manter a maior distância possível entre ela e Lupin. McGonagall e Flitwick estavam sentados à mesa, franzindo as sobrancelhas, enquanto os professores Trelawney, Sinistra e Sprout se mantinham perto da porta, com certeza para sair rapidamente se as coisas saíssem do controle. Apenas Hagrid e Dumbledore pareciam calmos.  
  
Remo Lupin tentou acalmar os dois bruxos.  
  
"Severus, Sirius, parem com isso! Me escutem!"  
  
Snape cortou o colega, furioso. "Esse não é problema seu, Lupin!"  
  
"Cala a boca, Remo, e saia do meu caminho!" Professor White rosnou.  
  
Quando ela olhou para a face dele, Laurel esqueceu de respirar. Não havia mais aquela face sem marcas... esse era um rosto difícil de esquecer. Olhos brilhantes de raiva, um rosto que já fora belo e agora mostrava traços de tempos difíceis e cansaço.  
  
Ele ainda estava gritando com Severus e Snape respondia com fúria, Laurel nunca havia passado por isso antes. Oh, claro que ela já havia visto ele vil, sarcástico, amaldiçoando e espreitado as masmorras como um morcego malicioso. Mas isso era pior. Isso não era apenas fúria, mas ódio. E o olhar de White não mostrava menos.  
  
"Severus. Sirius."  
  
A voz de Dumbledore não era mais do que um sussurro, mas fez com que os dois bruxos parassem de brigar na mesma hora. O diretor olhou para eles de cima a baixo e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se mostrasse aos seus alunos o seu desapontamento.  
  
"Eu sugiro a todos para se sentarem-se."  
  
Ele se sentou na cabeceira da mesa. Snape e White, carrancudos, seguiram o exemplo e também se sentaram, mas em lados opostos da mesa.  
  
Laurel puxou sua cadeira para o lado de Snape e tocou a mão dele por debaixo da mesa. "O que foi isso?" ela sussurrou.  
  
Ele ainda estava branco de raiva, as bochechas dele fervendo. "Black" ele murmurou. "O bastardo está de volta."  
  
Dumbledore limpou os óculos e colocou a varinha de volta no bolso.  
  
"Primeiramente, Sirius, peço desculpas por não ter conseguido pensar em um nome mais original."  
  
White deu de ombros. "Não é isso que me incomoda, Diretor."  
  
"Eu entendi. De qualquer maneira, o Feitiço Incógnito parece funcionar. Fora dessa sala e do meu escritório, ninguém irá te reconhecer. Eu duvido até mesmo que Harry consiga. Você pode falar para ele, claro, mas ele precisa manter silêncio sobre sua verdadeira identidade."  
  
"Então ele vai ficar?" A voz de Snape estava rouca com fúria contida.  
  
"Inimizade é um luxo que nós não podemos ter em momentos como esse, Severus. Eu já pedi para vocês dois antes, e eu peço agora novamente: Esqueçam o passado e trabalhem juntos pelo futuro - ou não haverá futuro."  
  
White - ou Black, como Snape o havia chamado - parou estupefato. "Ele quase me entregou para os Dementadores!"  
  
"E você tentou fazer com que Lupin me matasse!"  
  
"Você é um maldito Comensal, Snape!" Sirius agarrou a manga de Snape e a rasgou. A marca negra aparecia claramente contra a pele pálida, embora Laurel a tenha visto muito mais vividamente no dia que Severus tinha sido chamado. "Todos vocês podem ver? Essa é marca de Voldemort! Isso vale tanto quanto uma confissão."  
  
Serene pulou e saiu correndo da sala, ambas as mãos prensadas contra suas têmporas. A professora Sprout cotovelou Sybill Trelawney, e a professora de Adivinhação foi atrás da sua assistente.  
  
Os olhos de Snape estavam em chamas. Ele olhou para o próprio braço e não disse nada.  
  
Para surpresa de muitos, não foi Dumbledore quem foi em defesa de Snape, mas sim Remo Lupin.  
  
"Eu lembro claramente do dia que todos pensaram que você era o culpado da morte de James e Lilly, Sirius. Muitos disseram que sua presença em Godrics Hollow valia tanto quanto uma confissão."  
  
"Você não entende, Remo? Ele não é mais um simples Sonserino pegajoso e sorrateiro. Ele é um COMENSAL. Ele vai entregar todos nós ao inimigo!"  
  
"Bem, até onde eu me lembro, é você quem entrega os inocentes, não é Black?" Respondeu Snape com uma frieza mortal.  
  
Dumbledore tossiu e ambos os homens olharam para o chão, como dois alunos. Laurel sempre pensara que o diretor era um homem sábio e gentil, mesmo que estranho algumas vezes. Mas dia após dia, ficava claro que havia uma mente superior e enrijecida atrás daqueles olhos azuis-claros.  
  
Minerva McGonagall limpou a garganta sem jeito, para quebrar o silêncio.  
  
"Albus, para que essa reunião?"  
  
Dumbledore estalou os dedos. "Ah, a voz da razão. Mas na verdade essa reunião é sobre exatamente isso que aconteceu. Encarem, garotos. Você, Remo, é um Lobisomem. Você, Sirius, ainda é procurado pela morte de vários passantes inocentes e dos Potter. Severus é um Comensal, como todos já sabemos. Se eu confio em um de vocês. Confio em todos vocês. Vocês três estarão trabalhando juntos em Hogwarts nos próximos meses, e eu acho melhor vocês arranjarem uma maneira de conviverem civilizadamente." Com um manejo da varinha ele conjurou uma travessa de Chá e uma garrafa de Conhaque. "E agora que, genuinamente, já assustamos a Srta. Kennedy, causamos uma inconveniência para a professora Trelawney e divertimos a Srta. Hunter," ele lançou um sorriso para Laurel, "nós podemos tomar uma agradável xícara de chá e irmos dormir."  
  
Ninguém ficou na sala dos professores até muito tarde, naquele dia. Lupin se desculpou e saiu minutos depois com a necessidade urgente de tomar sua poção. McGonagall e Sinistra foram patrulhar os corredores que ligavam a Corvinal com a Grifinória para impedir Miles Harrington e Lavender Brown de fugirem no meio da noite para se encontrarem. Sirius Black e Flitwick estavam sentados em um canto, jogando uma partida de xadrez, sem sequer dizer uma palavra.  
  
Laurel cumprimentou Dumbledore e se levantou. "Boa noite para todos."  
  
Snape saiu com ela.  
  
Quando eles passaram pelo Salão Principal, ela começou a ter problemas para continuar a seguir as longas passadas e segurou o braço dele. "Espere, Severus!"  
  
Ele se virou para ela, os olhos ainda em chamas. "Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, Laurel. Eu posso te animar sempre que eu puder, mas agora não é o momento."  
  
Ela olhou para ele, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"  
  
"Você acredita em palavras. Você acha que elas podem curar. Bem, eu acredito que elas só machucam. E eu não estou a fim de mais dor essa noite." Ele cerrou os dentes. "E eu tenho que ir para Hogsmeade pegar uma entrega com prazo de validade."  
  
"Eu poderia esperar acordada no meu quarto. Talvez você queria passar por lá mais tarde?"  
  
O rosto dele ficou frio. "Não."  
  
"Então você fica sozinho, novamente?"  
  
Em vez de uma resposta, Laurel recebeu um olhar mortal e um esvoaçar do robe preto dele. O mestre de Poções tinha ido. Ela estava sozinha no Salão Principal e tinha a indistinguível sensação de que o Barão Sangrento estava rindo dela.  
  
* * *  
  
No café da manhã, Severus lançou a Laurel um olhar estranho - um olhar que ela teria achado inseguro e culpado se fosse dado por qualquer outro homem. Mas Snape nunca foi nenhum dos dois, então ela o ignorou pelo resto da refeição. Ela não iria entrar em jogos, mas ela ainda estava confusa e furiosa com o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e queria mais uma explicação do que desculpas.  
  
Quando Dumbledore se levantou, Snape empurrou a cadeira para trás, pegou o braço de Laurel e começou a arrastá-la do salão. "Preciso te mostrar algo."  
  
Ela parou e acabou de engolir o último pedaço de bolo de canela. "Me mostre aqui. Eu ainda não tinha terminado."  
  
"Está na sala de poção. Eu preciso dos seus conselhos."  
  
"Eu pensei que você tivesse deixado bem claro que não precisava dos meus conselhos."  
  
Ele respirou fundo. "Eu sinto muito."  
  
"Só isso?"  
  
"Só isso. Pegue ou largue."  
  
Ele esfregou o antebraço sem nem perceber. Laurel o observou cuidadosamente, mas aparentemente, dessa vez a dor não anunciava um chamado de Voldemort. Ela desistiu e o seguiu para as masmorras. Afinal ele disse que sentia muito. Não era muito, mas vindo dele, era bastante.  
  
"Então, o que você quer me mostrar? Não é mais Raízes de Gengibre, né?"  
  
"Não, elas ainda estão fermentando." Ele destrancou a porta e apontou para a sua mesa. "Eu não sei o que fazer com... isso."  
  
Ansiosa para descobrir o que causou esse grito por ajuda ela olhou para a caixa de papelão em cima da mesa.  
  
"Um gatinho?"  
  
Ele suspirou e bateu de leve na caixa, sobrancelhas franzidas. "Eu o achei ontem à noite em Hogsmeade. Estava deitado na lama, do lado de fora da Honeydukes. Primeiro pensei que ele estivesse morto, mas ele se mexeu. Eu tentei entregá-lo ao Honeyduke, mas ele recusou com veemência. Disse que já tinha um gato e que não precisava de outro."  
  
Laurel pegou a pequena bola de pêlos. Ele não era maior que uma bola de tênis e estava em péssimo estado. A pelagem estava coberta de lama seca, o pequeno corpo esquelético. Ele acabava de atingir a idade de abrir os olhos. "Ele deve estar faminto. Você o alimentou?"  
  
Snape balançou a cabeça. "Ele não bebe nada."  
  
Ele mostrou a pequena tigela de leite para ela.  
  
"Ele é muito pequeno para beber da tigela."  
  
"Como eu podia saber? Você consegue fazer ele beber?"  
  
"Bem, você sempre pode ameaçar retirar pontos dele se ele não obedecer."  
  
"Muito engraçado, Laurel." Snape disse rispidamente.  
  
Laurel olhou para ele. "O grande Mestre de Poções mau está preocupado com um gatinho?"  
  
"Você saber perfeitamente bem que eu não quero que essa... criatura miserável morra. Pelo menos não na minha mesa. Faça algo!"  
  
"Se importa se eu estragar uma das suas luvas?"  
  
Ele deu de ombros. "À vontade."  
  
Laurel escolheu uma luva feita de uma fina camada de pele de peixe emborrachada. Cuidadosamente ela colocou o leite dentro da luva até que o dedão estivesse cheio.  
  
Snape a observava com curiosidade. "Ah, entendo. Você acha que ele vai sugar isso?"  
  
"Vale a pena tentar, não?" Ela pegou uma pequena faca. "Eu vou furar a luva agora. Você tem que segurar o gatinho perto da abertura. E afagar a barriga dele."  
  
Snape olhou para baixo, para a bola de pêlo em sua mesa. "Me deixe segurar a luva, e você segura ele."  
  
"De jeito nenhum" Laurel disse. "É só um bebê. Ele não vai te morder."  
  
O gatinho era pequeno o suficiente para caber na palma da mão de Severus, e ficou sentado lá, miando piedosamente. Quando sentiu o cheiro de leite, ele levantou a cabeça miúda, procurando pela fonte.  
  
"Se você afagar a barriga dele, ele vai beber," Laurel disse urgentemente.  
  
Snape olhou para o gatinho, sem se mexer.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Como?" ele disse suavemente.  
  
Laurel trocou a luva para sua mão esquerda e gentilmente pegou o dedo de Snape. Guiando-o até a barriga do gatinho, fazendo pequenos círculos. O gatinho começou a sugar com vontade. A mão de Laurel nunca parou de se mexer. Era estranhamente erótico, guiar o dedo de Severus, fazer com que ele seguisse os movimentos dela sem resistência.  
  
"Viu" ela murmurou. "É fácil."  
  
Ele olhou para os olhos dela, os próprios olhos com um fogo negro, o rosto corando levemente. A respiração dele aumentou o ritmo enquanto ela fazia com que ele continuasse a afagar o gatinho até que ele estava dormindo na palma da sua mão. Então Laurel largou a mão dele e colocou a luva vazia de volta na mesa.  
  
Snape gentilmente tocou o braço dela. "Me deixe praticar mais uma vez."  
  
Ele afagou as costas da mão dela, calmamente, desenhando círculos até que ela mordeu os lábios.  
  
"Eu não sabia como fazer isso" ele disse sincero. "Obrigado por me mostrar."  
  
Laurel segurou um gemido. "Severus..."  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
Ambos pularam, acordando o gatinho que miou alto.  
  
Neville Longbottom parou no meio da sala, o rosto branco de medo.  
  
"Eu... você me disse para chegar mais cedo hoje... para limpar o caldeirão que eu destruí ontem."  
  
Snape deu um sorriso de escárnio. "Eu acredito que seu caldeirão está pior do que isso, Sr. Longbottom. Talvez eles pudessem usar você no Departamento de Defesa Mágica. Até agora você destruiu todos os equipamentos dessa sala. Esse era um caldeirão fortificado, e você o destruiu em uma hora!"  
  
Laurel pisou com força no pé dele e viu, com satisfação, como ele tremeu, mas isso não o iria impedir de colocar Neville para baixo.  
  
O garoto não olhava para os olhos do professor, mas sim para seu tênis. Até que o gatinho protestou novamente e ele olhou para a pequena coisa peluda na mão do professor.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"Eu não tenho idéia de como você faz isso, Sr. Longbottom, e eu realmente não me importo. Mas se eu pudesse, eu colocava você para fora das minhas aulas."  
  
"Senhor, tem um gatinho na sua mão." Neville balbuciou.  
  
Snape olhou para baixo. "Eu sei muito bem que tem um gato na minha mão, Sr. Longbottom. Você está sugerindo que eu esteja louco?"  
  
"Não, Senhor!" O rosto pálido de Neville mostrava pontos vermelhos agora.  
  
"Então?"  
  
"Eu apenas. Eu apenas estava pensando. O que você vai fazer com o gatinho."  
  
Os lábios de Snape se curvaram cruelmente e Laurel viu a face dele mudar rapidamente.  
  
"Eu preciso dele" ele disse curtamente. "Para uma experiência."  
  
Quando ele se virou para colocar o gatinho de volta na caixa, Neville segurou sua manga com uma força surpreendente.  
  
"Não!"  
  
"O que, Sr. Longbottom?"  
  
"Eu disse não! Você não vai cozinhar esse gatinho, ou cortá-lo em pedacinhos!"  
  
Snape olhou como se ele estivesse prestes a matar ambos, Neville e o gatinho. "Bem, eu não vejo nada que iria me impedir de fazer isso."  
  
"Eu vou impedir!"  
  
Laurel olhou surpresa como Neville arrancou o gatinho da mão de Snape e o pressionou contra o peito. Ele respirava esporadicamente e a mão dele tremia, mas ele se mantinha firme.  
  
"Me devolva. Agora." Snape manteve a sua voz perigosamente suave.  
  
"Nâo vou."  
  
"Não vai?"  
  
"Você me escutou." Neville parecia um homem condenado. "Você não vai pegá- lo."  
  
Eles se encararam.  
  
"Bem, Sr. Longbottom" Snape disse com voz arrastada e cruzou os braços. "Então eu sugiro que você o leve com você. Mas se eu ver esse animal maldito na minha sala novamente, ele vai terminar aqui." Ele apontou para a prateleira com os pedaços de morcegos.  
  
Neville começou a andar para trás, em direção a porta, o gatinho seguramente enrolado no seu robe. Laurel viu como ele ainda estava tremendo e não confiava na súbita rendição de Snape.  
  
Quando ele alcançou a porta, o Mestre de Poções chamou por ele.  
  
"Sr. Longbottom?"  
  
"Senhor?"  
  
"Não chame o pobre coitado de Trevor, sim?"  
  
O garoto correu para o corredor seguro e bateu a porta.  
  
Laurel olhou fixo para a porta por um momento e contemplou a cena que ela havia testemunhado. Então ela se virou para Snape. Olhando para os traços austeros dele, ela gentilmente passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros dele.  
  
"Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, Professor Snape." 


	13. Cão de Caça e Caçador

13. Cão de Caça e Caçador

Estava frio no armário de vassouras ao fundo do jardim, onde os professores guardavam suas vassouras. Laurel estava parada à porta e olhava duvidosamente para a vassoura de segunda-mão que ela havia trazido de Beauxbatons. Dumbledore tinha aberto uma conta para ela em um banco chamado Gringotes, em Londres, seja lá onde fosse. Ela pediu ao Hagrid para trazer a ela algum dinheiro quando fosse para lá em negócios, e ele voltou com uma bolsinha de moedas muito parecido com o bolso que o Ministério havia dado a ela quando era uma estudante.

Em Hogsmeade ela descobriu rapidamente que, com o salário que ela ganhava, dava para comprar todas as trufas de chocolates da "Dedosdemel". Mas não era o suficiente para comprar uma nova vassoura, pelo menos não nesse ano. Então ela comprou um kit de serviço para vassouras e alguns galhos extras, e tentaria arrumar o velho modelo que ela usava.

Uma hora depois, os joelhos dela pareciam gelo, as mãos dela estavam cheias de arranhados e o rosto imundo. Obviamente, uma coisa era trocar os pneus de um carro, outra coisa totalmente diferente era trocar alguns galhos quebrados.

"Eu deveria pegar um fósforo e acabar com seu sofrimento." ela murmurou e empurrou a vassoura ofendida para o lado.

"Se você está planejando uma fogueira, sugiro que leve a vassoura para fora."

Laurel se assustou com a súbita intrusão.

"Professor... White."

Ele não sorriu. "Você pode me chamar de Sirius. Afinal, nós somos algum tipo de aliados, como Dumbledore vive me lembrando."

Laurel se levantou e limpou as mãos em um pedaço de pano. "Então você é o famoso Sirius Black, que desapareceu do sétimo andar da torre oeste sem deixar vestígios." Quando ela sentiu a surpresa dele, ela explicou: "Eu era aluna na época. Sua fuga foi um dos segredos que todos sabiam. Claro que ninguém conseguiu explicar como você fez."

Sirius se sentou em uma caixa que continha galhos e cabos quebrados de vassouras.

"Eu aposto que o velho Severus acusou Harry."

Ela tentou se lembrar. "Sim, eu acho que você está certo. Mas ninguém conseguiu ver como ele poderia ter te ajudado."

"Eu não me lembro de você, na escola, e eu me lembro de qualquer uma que vestia saias. Você foi para Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang?"

Laurel tentou separar melhor os galhos da vassoura. "Eu não fui para uma escola. Quer dizer, não esse tipo de escola. Escola Mágica." Exasperada, ela balançou a varinha e o fio que prendia os galhos se arrebentou.

"Então você realmente é uma trouxa." Sirius refletiu. "Remo me disse, mas eu não acreditei. Nosso amigo em comum sabe disso?"

Ela lançou a ele um olhar frio. "Você e Severus não são exatamente amigos, são?"

A risada dele era rouca e totalmente sem divertimento. Sirius pegou um pacote de cigarros de sua manga, ofereceu um para ela, e quando ela recusou, acendeu um para si mesmo.

"Então, o que há entre você e Snape?" ele perguntou casualmente. "Ele não era realmente popular com as garotas quando vinha para a escola."

Ela o encarou. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Bem, Remo diz que o velho Snape está perdidamente apaixonado por você. Eu apostei 5 Galeões que ele estava errado."

Agarrando um galho com tanta força que o objeto quase quebrou, ela evitou o olhar dele. Remo estava prestes a perder o dinheiro dele. Ela sabia disso muito bem.

"Eu realmente acho que isso não é assunto seu." Ela disse finalmente e deu uma pancada ao lado da vassoura.

Ele deu de ombros. "Você deveria comprar uma vassoura nova, sabia?"

"Eu não posso pagar uma com o meu salário de professora."

"Snape pode."

"Severus?" Ela perguntou, ficando mais irritada a cada minuto.

"Ele deve ter toneladas de dinheiro. Herdou uma fortuna quando o velho dele morreu."

Laurel sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e o encarou. "Qual exatamente é seu problema, Black? Por que você está aqui?"

"Dumbledore quer que a gente... como eu posso dizer? Coexista de uma maneira civilizada? Me desculpe se meus modos são um pouco grosseiros. Azkaban tem esse efeito em você." A voz dele era amargurada.

"Eu sinto muito, por você ter sido mandado para prisão sem um julgamento adequado."

"Bem, isso é difícil de acreditar, vindo da mulher que dorme com meu arquiinimigo." Ele disse rispidamente.

Laurel engasgou de raiva.

"Oh, machuquei seus sentimentos? Aquelas mãos cheias de sangue te deixam louca quando ele te toca?"

"Fora! Caia fora daqui!" Ela se levantou e apontou para a porta.

Ele apenas bufou. "Me faça sair. Mas lembre, Dumbledore me quer aqui em Hogwarts."

Laurel sentiu um desejo ardente de estrangulá-lo, ou socar aquela cara cínica. Mas isso era exatamente o que ele esperava que ela fizesse. Como Remo Lupin, gentil e educado, chamava aquele homem de amigo?

Ela virou as costas para ele, concentrando-se na própria respiração, acalmando sua raiva contando até 100. Quebrando alguns gravetos do montinho, ela disse: "Você está certo, Black. Eu não posso te proibir de ficar aqui. Mas eu juro, se você disser mais uma palavra, eu vou lançar um feitiço em você que com certeza vai estragar seu dia. Pode apostar nisso!"

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, sentado lá, fumando e observando ela.

Enquanto ela arrumava os gravetos novos com um feitiço, ela pensou nos três homens - Remo, Sirius e Severus. Eles eram tão diferentes e mesmo assim... O destino havia colocado eles lá. Ela se lembrou claramente das manchetes nos jornais, no primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts. "FUGA DE BLACK!", eles gritavam. Mas Severus nunca deixou uma palavra entregar que ele conhecia aquele homem. Conhecia? Odiava.

E o ódio era mútuo. A cena na sala dos professores tinha deixado isso perfeitamente claro. Se Severus estava pronto para entregar Black aos Dementadores - criaturas que ele detestava e desprezava - o quão longe Sirius iria? Com um súbito incômodo ela se lembrou da tarde quando Dumbledore e McGonagall haviam informado a ela que alguém estava tentando matá-la - para machucar Severus. E Sirius Black estivera em Hogwarts na época, como um grande cachorro negro, mas de qualquer maneira perto o suficiente para... Envenená-la. A mão de Laurel começou a suar.

Quando ela se virou para Sirius, ele tinha ido embora, tão silenciosamente quanto ele havia aparecido. Apenas o pacote de cigarros permanecia no caixote.

* * *

Naquela tarde Snape se encontrou com Laurel fora do castelo para experimentar a nova vassoura dela. Neve havia caído na noite anterior e o chão estava coberto com uma fofa coberta branca. O lago parecia um espelho congelado e de longe, eles podiam ver Hagrid pulando sobre o gelo para testar a sua resistência. Quando os alunos voltassem do feriado de Natal, iriam encontrar um perfeito ringue de patinação.

O castelo estava muito silencioso agora que as crianças tinham ido embora. Apenas uma dúzia deles havia permanecido e passavam o dia com prazeres simples, ou elaborando travessuras, como Snape suspeitava.

"Quando cruzei o hall de entrada, vi os irmãos Creevey se esgueirando pelos cantos. E eles não estavam indo para a biblioteca, acredite!"

Laurel riu e montou na vassoura. A respiração dela criava pequenas nuvens brancas.

"Vamos voar." ela sugeriu. "Lá de cima você vai ter uma visão melhor e poderá detectar crimes imediatamente."

Eles voaram em grandes círculos ao redor do castelo. A transparente beleza da neve, cobrindo torres e telhados, pegou Laurel de surpresa. O sol acendia brilhantes círculos brancos no gelo. Quando eles passaram pelo campo de quadribol, viram que estava acontecendo uma partida, três contra três. Alguns alunos jogavam algo que parecia uma versão mais bruta do jogo do que o original.

Laurel apontou para a arquibancada da sonserina, vazia e coberta de gelo. Quando eles aterrizaram, a face dela queimava por causa do vento e do frio. Mas ela se sentia bem melhor, agora, como se o ar gelado tivesse apagado as palavras de Black do coração dela.

Snape balançou a varinha e conjurou um cobertor de lã. Um feitiço sussurrado limpou um pedaço da arquibancada, espaço suficiente para duas pessoas - se eles se sentasse bem perto... Laurel sorriu para ele.

"Vamos assistir a partida?"

"Por que não?" ele resmungou e puxou-a para perto de si no banco. "É sempre um prazer ver eles tentando se matar."

Abraçados debaixo da coberta e das capas aquecidas, eles ficaram sentados lá, o braço de Snape quase acidentalmente sobre os ombros de Laurel. Ela pegou a mão dele nas dela, para esquentá-lo. Divertida, ela escutou ele suprimir um grito de aplauso quando Harry, em um mergulho fabuloso, pegou o pomo-de-ouro - apenas para soltá-lo no ar novamente. Aparentemente eles haviam alterado um pouco as regras.

"Parece que nós não somos os únicos que preferimos a privacidade das arquibancadas." ela disse e apontou para a arquibancada da Corvinal. Empacotados em suas capas, uma garota e um garoto se beijavam no canto, sem se importar com o mundo à volta deles, ou com os jogadores que voavam acima das cabeças deles.

Snape bufou. "Aqueles são Srta. Brown e Sr. Harrington, eu presumo."

"Lavender e Miles, sim. Eles realmente parecem apaixonados, não parecem?"

Os lábios dele se enrugaram. "Apaixonados!"

"Não é uma doença letal, você deve saber." Ela disse de volta.

"Eu sei, mas eles são crianças! Eles não podem amar um ao outro!"

"Ah, Severus!" Laurel riu suavemente e segurou o rosto dele em ambas as suas mãos. Por um momento ele fechou os olhos e mergulhou no calor abundante dela.

"Amor não é uma questão de idade." Laurel disse determinada. "E eles não são crianças. Eles têm dezesseis, quase adultos."

"Sim, claro." Snape disse secamente e apertou o cobertor contra os joelhos. "O Sr. Harrington passou apenas, na última semana, duas horas em detenção por assustar a gata Norris com um rato enfeitiçado. Uma atitude realmente adulta, não?"

Laurel riu. "Provavelmente não. Mas foi uma boa idéia."

"E a Srta. Brown..." ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero pensar nela como alguém totalmente responsável pelo o que eles fazem. Porque aí..."

"Poderia ter sido nós."

"Nós?"

"Poderia ter sido nós, sentado ali nas arquibancas." Laurel balançou a cabeça na direção do casal na arquibancada da Corvinal. "Se nós tivéssemos vindo juntos para a escola. E se nós tivéssemos nos apaixonado, quero dizer."

Ele a encarou, a face dele impossível de se ler, os olhos cheios de uma estranha mistura de desejo e descrença.

"Você acha que nós teríamos nos apaixonado?" Laurel perguntou sem quebrar o contato com os olhos dele.

"Eu não sei." ele respondeu vagarosamente. "Eu fico me perguntando a mesma questão. E..."

"E?"

"E se seu amor poderia ter mudado tudo."

O coração de Laurel doeu quando ela escutou a voz dele tremer. Um momento como esse era raro, e parecia ficar cada vez mais raro. Quanto mais Voldemort chamava seus Comensais, mais afastado e recluso Snape se tornava. As últimas duas vezes ele até mesmo a tinha mandando embora quando voltou, exausto e sangrando. Ela pediu a ele que fosse ver Madame Pomfrey, mas sem sucesso. Aparentemente, a Marca Negra desabilitava qualquer magia de cura. Por dias, Snape andava pelo castelo em algo que os alunos interpretaram como um particular estado de mal-humor. Mas Laurel suspeitava que era pura resistência pela força da mente.

"Nós nunca vamos saber."

Uma artilheira ruiva voou apenas centímetros acima das cabeças deles e Laurel pôde ver Ginny Weasley acenar, se desculpando. A mágica do momento havia sido quebrada.

Snape encarou Gina e levantou ambas as mãos abertas.

"Dez pontos." Ele disse.

"Desculpe, professor." A garota gritou quando escapou para os aros do outro lado do campo.

"Vamos lá, Severus, é Natal." Laurel pegou as mãos dele. "Mostre alguma compaixão!" Ela não largou as mãos dele e tomou coragem para perguntar a questão que a estava incomodando a manhã toda.

"Por que Black foi mandando para Azkaban?"

Ele ficou mais tenso, o olhar dele se tornou reservado de repente.

"Por que você pergunta?"

"Ele está tão cheio de raiva e ódio. Na sala dos professores, Remo disse algo sobre Black ter sido julgado erroneamente por estar no lugar errado na hora errada."

Snape balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Ele foi levado pelos Aurores, em um beco onde uma dúzia de trouxas explodiu. Todos pensaram que foi ele, e já que ele não dizia nada e o Ministro precisava de um bode-expiatório, ele foi mandado para Azkaban sem julgamento."

"Então ele era inocente? Ele não assassinou ninguém?"

"Não que eu saiba. Foi um amigo dele, Peter Pettygrew que traiu os Potter e matou aqueles inocentes na rua."

"Ele tentou te matar quando vocês eram garotos."

"Verdade. Mas quem sou eu para culpá-lo? Afinal, ele nunca conseguiu. Enquanto eu..." Ele limpou a garganta. "Enquanto eu matei."

Laurel mordeu os lábios. Claro que ela nunca havia se iludido sobre o tempo dele como Comensal. As poucas coisas que Dumbledore havia falado para ela sobre o exército de Voldemort haviam dado uma visão suficiente sobre as coisas que eles faziam pelo reino do Lord das Trevas.

A voz de Snape não vacilou.

"Eu não cortei suas gargantas ou arranquei seus corações, mas eu ainda sou responsável pelas suas mortes. Eu era o Cão de Caça e Caçador de Voldemort. Eu ainda sou, e se não fosse pela sua atual fraqueza, a lista de vítimas cresceria com cada chamado. Eu procuro seus inimigos sempre que eles tentam se esconder. Outros cuidam da morte, mas eu sou responsável."

Snape cerrou os punhos e olhou para a distância, além do campo de quadribol. Os jogadores haviam terminado a partida e saído.

"Esse é quem eu sou, Laurel." ele disse secamente. "Um assassino. Eu gostaria de poder mudar meu passado, acredite. Todo minuto eu desejo que eu pudesse mudar algo."

"Severus." A voz dela era como uma carícia. "Eu amo."

Ele cobriu a boca dela com sua mão e sorriu tristemente.

"Não diga isso."

Ele a puxou para si e aninhou a cabeça dela no seu ombro, enterrando o próprio rosto nos cabelos dela. E assim eles ficaram até que o sol se pôs e a noite cobriu os campos.

* * *

Quando Laurel passou pelo hall de entrada na manhã seguinte, no seu caminho para o café da manhã, encontrou uma pequena multidão reunida na porta. Snape e Dumbledore pareciam estar discutindo fervorosamente, Serene abraçava um homem vestido numa capa de viagem, e Remo Lupin estava parado a alguns metros de distância, observando a mulher com uma expressão ilegível, e de vez em quando interferindo na discussão de Snape e Dumbledore.

Quando Laurel se aproximou, o homem se afastou de Serene e ela pôde reconhecer Ben Olsen, que aparentemente havia acabado de chegar.

"Ben." Ela disse amigavelmente.

Ela não o via desde que o Ministério a mandou para a França, mais de 18 meses atrás. Ele parecia exausto e cansado. E um dos seus olhos pálidos tremeu nervosamente quando ele sorriu para ela.

"Laurel, que bom tê-la de volta."

Ele deu a ela um breve abraço e sussurrou na orelha dela.

"Me faça um favor e tente acalmar Serene, por favor? Eu estou muito cansado da viagem." Dito isso, ele pegou suas malas e desapareceu escada acima.

Laurel se virou para Serene e a encontrou tremendo e quase chorando.

"Serene, qual o problema? Você não se sente bem?"

A jovem bruxa continuou parada, punhos cerrados, observando Snape e Dumbledore.

Laurel viu Snape cerrar os dentes e imaginou o que teria deixado-o tão bravo.

"Eu não vou aceitar isso!" A voz dele era perigosamente suave. "É muito arriscado."

Dumbledore sorriu tristemente. "Meu jovem garoto, eu sou o último a negar que as relações entre Hogwarts e o Ministério estão pior do que nunca."

"Voldemort já está infiltrado no Ministério faz meses. Há Dementadores guardando as portas agora, e eles estão respondendo diretamente a ele."

"Eu sei disso, Severus. Graças a você, eu sei de tudo isso."

"Então por que ser tolo e ir direto para a cova dos leões?"

O bruxo mais velho afagou a própria barba. "Por que algumas das minhas mais queridas ovelhas estão lá?"

Ele se virou em direção a grande porta de carvalho.

"Droga, Albus! Isso é suicídio!"

A mão de Snape agarrou a manga do Diretor e o segurou. Dumbledore tropeçou com o impacto e quase caiu. Snape pegou os ombros dele e o segurou.

Laurel viu Serene tremer em no instante seguinte, passar chorando por Remo em direção às escadas. Lupin balançou a cabeça quando Laurel começou a ir atrás dela.

"Eu cuido disso. Você é necessária aqui."

Dumbledore apenas ficou parado lá, frágil e velho, mas tão poderoso em sua mera presença que quase assustou Laurel.

Snape largou o diretor e imediatamente deu um passo para trás, a face branca e chocada.

"Eu sinto muito... Eu não sei o que deu em mim."

Dumbledore suspirou.

"Severus?"

Snape olhava para os próprios sapatos como um estudante sem jeito.

"Severus?" Dumbledore perguntou novamente, mais urgentemente dessa vez. "Você tem certeza de que consegue continuar?"

O mestre de poções olhou para cima, seus olhos negros e vazios.

"Eu quase te bati."

"Mas não bateu. Eu não sou tão frágil quanto pareço."

Ele continuou estudando o rosto de Snape atentamente.

"Isso está te devorando, não? Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu tenho que pedir para que você continue por mais algumas semanas. Você acha que consegue?"

Snape apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Dumbledore se virou para Laurel.

"Eu preciso ir para Londres, minha jovem, e eu não devo retornar até depois de amanhã."

"Ou nunca..." murmurou Snape rebeldemente.

"Então se tiver algum chamado, você conseguirá ficar sozinha?"

Até aquele momento, Laurel tinha passado o tempo esperando na sala do Diretor enquanto Snape estava fora. Ela realmente gostava daquele tempo com o sábio e gentil bruxo, já que ele contava a ela sobre a história de Hogwarts e sobre a própria vida excitante dele. Mas ela sabia que já conseguiria manter os pensamentos preocupados em relação a Severus o tempo suficiente para não colocá-lo em perigo.

"Não se preocupe. Vou ficar bem." Ela sorriu.

"Eu também."

Ele deu a Snape um aceno polido e saiu, pela porta, como um simples Trouxa.

* * *

Com Dumbledore fora, Snape aparatou diretamente no seu quarto após o encontro com Voldemort naquela noite. Aquela tinha sido a pior de todas as vezes. Não só por causa do número de Comensais no local, nem só por causa do poder crescente de Voldemort. A pior, porque ele conseguia sentir o veneno negro do Lord das Trevas queimando através das defesas dele, direto para o seu próprio coração.

Ele tremeu.

Ele estava frio e desnorteado.

Laurel estava dormindo na poltrona acolchoada em frente ao fogo. Ele se aproximou e a observou silenciosamente por um momento.

Ela não era realmente linda, pelo menos não comparada a Serene Kennedy. Mas não tinha sido sua aparência que o havia atraído de início, ele se lembrou. Ela era calorosa, ela era amigável e cheia de compaixão. Ela mantinha a pose quando ele estava com seu humor vil, o que era quase o tempo todo ultimamente.

E os seus corpos eram feitos um para o outro. Eles eram perfeitos juntos na cama. Luxúria formou uma bola quente em seu estômago.

Laurel se espreguiçou levemente e esfregou os olhos.

"Você está de volta." ela bocejou e se levantou para abraçá-lo.

Mas quando ela o viu a encarando com um estranho brilho nos olhos, ela parou.

"O quê?"

"Eu quero você." Ele disse, a voz rouca como sempre quando ele voltava. "Agora."

Laurel protestou fracamente quando ele a puxou para perto de si e desejosamente começou a morder o lábio inferior da boca dela.

"Você não está falando sério! Você tem que descansar, comer, fazer um curativo nesse corte no seu rosto."

Snape não escutou. Ele ouvia as batidas do próprio coração explodindo em seus ouvidos, batendo em um ritmo furioso. Ele estava dolorosamente pronto, o monstro dentro de si louco para atacar. Com um movimento brusco, ele abriu o robe dela. Botões voaram em todas as direções.

Laurel teria rido se não estivesse sentindo a necessidade vibrante vinda dele. Mas quando ele agarrou os ombros dela e a empurrou para trás, o riso morreu e foi substituído por medo. As costas dela rasparam contra a parede e antes que ela pudesse gemer de dor, ele puxou sua saia para cima e tomou posse de seu corpo.

Ela não estava preparada para isso. "Isso não é real." Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar enquanto ele mordia seus lábios. Ele era bruto, sem cuidados. E ela sentia as pedras duras machucando seu corpo cada vez que ele a prensava contra a parede. Ela não podia ver o rosto dele, mas não tinha certeza de que iria reconhecê-lo, se pudesse. Esse não era o homem que ela conhecia, que ela amava. Esse era o Comensal.

"Severus." choque e medo tremeram sua voz. "Você está me machucando."

Ele murmurou alguma coisa, palavras roucas que ela não entendeu. E quanto mais ela resistia, mais machucava. Então ela parou de lutar, agarrando os ombros dele e fechando os olhos para o que estava acontecendo a eles.

Snape não conseguia parar. Mesmo que parte dele parecesse afastado, olhando de longe, sentindo nojo dele mesmo pelo o que ele estava fazendo, ele simplesmente não conseguia parar. O desejo era como ácido corroendo-o por dentro. Havia uma voz sombria em algum lugar em sua mente, má, voraz. Com mais força, ela mandava. Mais rápido. Mais. Ela o guiava, o incitava, até que com um último movimento ele fez a voz se calar.

Laurel o empurrou, cega de lágrimas. Furiosamente ela levantou um dos joelhos para acertá-lo, mas parou no último momento.

Ele tremia como um homem com uma febre altíssima. E quando ela viu a face dele, não tinha mais certeza se queria socá-lo ou acalentá-lo. Branco como papel, ele parecia tão devastado que ela ficou assustada.

Snape ainda sentia como se estivesse afastado e pudesse ver a si mesmo, ofegante, ainda aprisionando Laurel com os braços contra a parede. Com o desejo violentamente saciado, sua mente começou a clarear. Monstro e homem se fundiram em um, novamente. Remorso caiu sobre ele como um balde de água fria. O nojo do que ele havia acabado de fazer o fez engasgar. Ele se desfez da tontura e retirou os braços da parede.

Instintivamente ela segurou o ombro dele.

"Não, Laurel."

Ele afastou a mão dela e deu passos para trás, até que estivesse fora do alcance dela. Vê-la chorando, chorando por causa dele, por causa do que ele tinha feito, era pior do que tudo. Ele sempre soube o que ele era. Eles haviam dito a ele várias vezes. Um animal. Menos do que isso. Ele havia se enganado por um tempo. Mas essa noite ele tinha feito algo imperdoável. Ele havia agido como seu pai.

Quando ela tentou se aproximar novamente, ele levantou uma das mãos para pará-la.

"Vá. Vá embora, Laurel. Se salve."

Sem ter consciência das lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto, ela balançou a cabeça teimosamente.

"Não. Eu quero... uma explicação pelo o que... aconteceu."

"Saia, Laurel. Eu não posso garantir."

"Não."

Ela cerrou os punhos e continuou parada lá, ainda acreditando que havia algo bom, algo nobre nele. Mas ele sabia melhor agora.

"Então eu vou."

Ainda em choque Laurel viu ele pegar sua capa e sair da sala sem nenhum outro olhar na sua direção.

* * *

Havia uma vela nova na sua mesa de cabeceira, e Laurel fez uma nota mental para agradecer os elfos-domésticos no dia seguinte quando ela a acendeu com sua varinha. Cansada, ela se desfez das roupas e escovou os dentes. Entrou engatinhando na cama e puxou o cobertor acima da sua cabeça, um hábito confortante dos seus dias de infância. E somente então, protegida do mundo por esse muro, ela desabou. Deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo seu rosto, ela se encolheu e se abraçou, tremendo.

Quando ela não tinha mais lágrimas, ela simplesmente empurrou o cobertor para longe. A vela tinha queimado inteiramente e um odor fraco e indefinido enchia o ar.

Meio sem jeito ela desceu da cama e tremeu ao ver o rosto vermelho e inchado no espelho. Virando-se para ver as próprias costas no espelho, ela gemeu. Ele não havia machucado ela intencionalmente, mas não havia tomado cuidado também. Ela não havia existido para ele. Ela havia sido apenas um corpo sem rosto. Ela se lembrava vividamente do próprio medo. Mas o que a machucava mais era o fato dele não conversar com ela sobre isso.

"Imbecil." Ela disse para o espelho, e o vidro respondeu com um gemido chocado.

Ela assoou o nariz e respirou fundo. Não iria adiantar nada ficar se remoendo por causa do comportamento de Severus a noite toda. O corpo inteiro dela doía. Com certeza ela estaria com hematomas pretos e azuis no dia seguinte, e ela precisava dormir. Ela o amava. Tinha o amado por muito tempo para se assustar facilmente. Porque era isso que ele estava tentando fazer. Assustá-la e afastá-la.

O espelho tremeu e saiu de foco. A pia parecia estar chegando mais perto. E Laurel desmaiou.

A primeira coisa que ela sentiu quando acordou foi o machucado ao lado de sua cabeça, onde ela havia acertado a pia.

Ela não conseguia se mover. Era como se seu corpo estivesse paralisado, ou suas pernas e braços amarrados. De onde ela estava deitada, ela podia ver uma lareira vazia, uma ampulheta e duas cadeiras. Mas nada parecia familiar. Aquilo não era na ala hospitalar. Ela nunca havia estado nessa sala antes. Seja quem fosse que a tivesse raptado, a havia colocado numa cama, imóvel.

'Feitiço do Corpo Preso' ela pensou. Qualquer aluno do primeiro ano poderia ter feito isso. Será que era só uma peça?

Mas quando mais uma hora se passou na ampulheta, ela teve que admitir que isso era sério. Ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha permanecido inconsciente, mas ninguém iria sentir falta dela durante a refeição? Severus não iria procurá-la se ela não aparecer no salão principal? Mas ele também pode pensar que ela está apenas evitando ele.

Ela chorou por ajuda até que sua garganta estivesse doendo e os olhos lacrimejando.

Com crescente medo ela se lembrou da noite em que alguém tentou envenená-la. Será que era a mesma pessoa, tentando a sorte novamente? Ela se lembrou da acusação azeda de Sirius Black na cabana de vassouras.

A porta se abriu, e Laurel abriu a boca em choque.


	14. Veritaserum

14. Veritaserum

"Serene?"

Laurel não acreditava nos próprios olhos.

"Serene! Que bom que você me encontrou!"

A jovem apenas estava parada na porta, pálida como a morte, mexendo nos dedos das mãos como uma criança assustada. Através da porta aberta, Laurel pôde observar uma pintura familiar. Aparentemente aquele era o quarto que elas compartilhavam quando alunas, dois anos atrás. A luz do quarto fazia com que os cabelos de Serene brilhassem como fogo.

"Como você me encontrou?" Laurel perguntou, a voz rouca depois de horas de choro. "Eu não consigo me mover. É o Feitiço do Corpo Preso. Você consegue desfazer, não consegue?"

Serene balançou a cabeça e se aproximou, fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

"Eu sei como desfazer o feitiço. Mas eu não vou."

Laurel franziu em confusão. "O que..."

Serene se sentou no canto da cama e começou a roer as próprias unhas.

"Você fez isso? Você?"

"Sim."

"Você me deixou inconsciente, me amarrou e me trouxe para esse quarto?"

"Foi a vela, Laurel. Eu sabia que você era forte demais para mim, fisicamente, então pedi para Ben me trazer a vela da Travessa do Tranco. Eu estava com tanto medo de que ele não fosse chegar a tempo. Ele estava atrasado e eu estava ficando desesperada."

Laurel encarava Serene com a boca aberta.

"Mas por quê? O que eu te fiz?" ela lutava para entender. E enquanto falava, sua mente corria a mil. Alguém iria escutar se ela gritasse quando Serene abrisse a porta novamente? Mas até lá ela já poderia estar morta.

"Não é sua culpa." Serene sussurrou e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Ela continuava mexendo na própria unha, e Laurel percebeu que ela já havia roído quase todas as unhas até a carne, em desespero. "Eu sinto muito, Laurel, eu realmente sinto. Eu só não sei mais o que fazer."

Laurel tentava lembrar a si mesma de respirar devagar. O que é que dizem sobre psicóticos? Mantenha-os falando. Tente mostrar que você é outro ser humano, não apenas uma coisa.

"Serene, eu estou congelando. E estou com medo" ela disse fracamente. "Por que você não me desamarra e nós conversamos sobre isso? Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo, eu posso te ajudar."

Serene balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu sinto muito, Laurel."

'Ela vai te matar,' disse uma pequena voz no fundo da mente de Laurel. 'Você nunca vai saber por quê. E você nunca mais vai ver Severus.'

Como se pudesse ler a sua mente, Serene olhou para ela e assoou o nariz. "Eu não vou te machucar. Acredite em mim. Eu nunca quis te machucar. Mas você não me deixou escolhas."

"Eu não te deixei... Calma!" Laurel tentou se sentar. "O que você quer dizer com nunca quis me machucar? Foi você que me envenenou então? Que colocou fogo na minha sala na Biblioteca Nacional?"

Como se tivesse levado um soco, Serene pulou da cama e se afastou de Laurel. "Eu não tive escolha." ela repetiu.

"Me deixe ir." Laurel pediu. "Eu não vou falar para ninguém."

"Por que você não pode ficar afastada?" Os olhos de Serene se encheram de lágrimas novamente. "Quando você foi para Beauxbatons eu pensei." Ela respirou fundo. "Eu descobri essa câmara numa das noites que você achou que eu estivesse dormindo e saiu escondida do quarto."

Laurel olhou para ela, se sentindo cada vez mais assustada. "Você descobriu essa câmara?"

"Aparentemente ela só aparece por 15 minutos toda noite. Então ela some novamente." Quando ela viu os olhos de Laurel se abrirem em choque, Serene balançou a cabeça assegurando-a. "Nada vai acontecer com você. Eu tentei com uma coruja, e a ave estava viva no dia seguinte. A câmara some, mas não encolhe ou nada do gênero."

"O esconderijo perfeito." Laurel murmurou.

"Eu vou te trazer comida e bebida toda noite. Vou até te desamarrar quando sair. Mas você precisa ficar aqui."

Ela pegou a varinha e desfez o feitiço. "Fique quieta!" ela advertiu.

"Mas você não pode me manter aqui para sempre." Laurel implorou.

"Se for preciso, eu vou."

Serene saiu. Laurel pulou da cama e correu em direção a porta. Ela puxou a maçaneta, mas a porta não abria. Desesperada ela procurou na sala por algo que pudesse quebrar a porta e abri-la. Sua varinha tinha sumido. Serene não era estúpida e havia pegado o objeto enquanto Laurel estava inconsciente. 

Eventualmente ela pegou o abrasador de bronze da lareira e começou a usá-lo como um pé-de-cabra na porta. A madeira velha rangeu e se partiu. Com as tábuas seguras apenas por alguns fiapos de madeira, a porta se quebrou. Laurel ficou para lá, respirando com dificuldade, olhando para a parede. Porque era isso que ela encarava no momento: Uma parede sólida. A câmara já havia desaparecido, e seja lá onde ela estivesse agora, não havia porta. Ela precisaria esperar até a próxima vez que ela parasse no quarto dos estudantes. 

Quarenta e oito horas depois Laurel estava deitada no chão, tonta e exausta. Sua garganta estava dolorida e parecia arenosa. Serene havia deixado apenas uma pequena jarra de água, o suficiente para um dia. Mas ela não havia voltado como prometido. A porta do quarto havia aparecido normalmente, e Laurel tentou abri-la novamente com o abrasador, mas a porta estava mais resistente do que anteriormente. Ela se lembrou das palavras de Snape, que o poder estava em sua cabeça, não na varinha, e eventualmente conseguiu criar uma bola de fogo. Mas isso só tinha servido para queimar levemente a madeira e fazer com o que o ar da câmara ficasse insuportável. Após quinze minutos, a porta desapareceu novamente, e desde então só ficara a parede lisa. Serene não apareceu. Aparentemente Laurel tinha sido deixada para morrer lá. 

'Que ridículo', ela pensou, sentado-se cansada e apoiando a cabeça na cama. Que ridículo, morrer desidratada quando ela havia sobrevivido um incêndio, um Unicórnio louco de angústia, um veneno letal e o vôo sobre o Canal da Mancha em uma vassoura desregulada. Morrer assim, sem uma chance de ver Severus novamente. De perguntar a ele...

Quando ela viu a parede se transformando em madeira e a porta para o quarto reaparecendo, Laurel não se atreveu a ter esperança de um resgate. Tudo o que ela queria agora era algo para beber. 

A porta se abriu, e Serene entrou, balanceando uma travessa em uma das mãos enquanto trancava a porta cuidadosamente. 

Laurel permaneceu onde estava e só encarou a outra mulher. 

"Você está atrasada." Ela disse irritada. 

Serene respondeu com um soluço, e Laurel viu que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar. "Eu sinto muito, Laurel. Eu realmente tentei vir, mas..."

Com uma luz branca a porta desapareceu. Serene gritou e derrubou a travessa. A jarra de água se estraçalhou no chão de pedra. E então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. 

Laurel reconheceu Snape, capa preta ondulando atrás de si, varinha erguida como uma espada. Os olhos dele lançavam fogos negros. Ela nunca havia o visto daquela maneira – uma fúria fria. 

Ele gritou um feitiço e o corpo de Serene bateu contra a parede, desceu, subiu e bateu novamente. A mulher gritou de dor. 

Outro bruxo empurrou Snape para o lado e colocou o próprio corpo como um escudo sobre Serene. 

Snape respirou fundo. Um ódio mortal queimando em seus olhos. 

"Saia daí, Remo!" ele rosnou. 

Lupin apenas balançou a cabeça desafiador e abraçou Serene mais forte. 

"Ela tentou matar Laurel!"

Um impacto violento acertou Lupin e a mulher em seus braços, mas ele não a largou.

"Já chega, Snape!"

Sirius Black tentou abaixar o braço de Snape. O mestre de poções arregaçou os dentes e o outro bruxo deu um passo para trás, involuntariamente. 

"Laurel!" A voz de Lupin era contida. Uma pequena linha de sangue escorria da sua testa. "Diga para ele parar..."

Outro golpe a levantou do chão novamente. Serene já estava inconsciente. 

Sirius levantou Laurel do chão, violentamente, e a empurrou em direção a Snape. "Maldição, mulher. Ele vai matá-los. Faça-o parar!"

Laurel engoliu com dificuldade. Sua garganta estava tão seca que ela mal conseguia falar.

"Severus." Ela murmurou

Ele não podia escutá-la.

"Não os machuque."

Ela esticou o braço e cobriu a mão dele com a própria. Uma onda de pura energia a acertou. O choque fez ela perder o equilíbrio e ela teve que agarrar o ombro dele para se agüentar. Ele a encarou, olhos escancarados, o mesmo estranho que a havia assustado tanto três dias atrás. Mas ainda assim, atrás de toda a fúria fria ela reconheceu desespero. Ela não conseguia quebrar o contato com os olhos dele, ou deixar de cair na escuridão do olhar dele. 'Isso é ridículo', ela pensou quando o quarto começou a girar. 'Eu não vou desmaiar de novo!'. Mas ela desmaiou. 

Black agarrou os ombros de Snape e o chacoalhou com força. "Largue a varinha e leve Laurel para a enfermaria" Ele sugeriu calmamente. 

Snape empurrou a mão dele. "E ela?" Ele indicou Serene, que estava caída no chão, a cabeça apoiada no peito de Lupin. 

"Eu levarei os dois para Madame Pomfrey também. Você poderá ter certeza de que ela não vai fugir."

Assim que Black foi ajudar Lupin a se levantar, Snape caiu de joelhos ao lado de Laurel. Perdido por palavras, ele tocou a face dela com uma ternura que parecia querer engasgá-lo de repente. Cuidadosamente, pegando-a no seu colo, ele a carregou para fora da sala e em direção das escadas, para a ala hospitalar, inconsciente dos fantasmas que paravam mortos no Hall, olhando abobados para o mestre de poções passando por eles com a mulher inconsciente em seus braços. 

Black teve a cabeça no lugar para mandar Lupin com Serene através do sistema de Flu. Assim, Lupin já estava com a cabeça enfaixada quando Snape chegou nos recintos da Madame Pomfrey. Por uma das portas ele pôde ver Serene, pálida como a morte, deitada em um dos quartos privados, semi-escondida por cortinas. Ele não se importava se a bruxa estava morta ou viva. A raiva mortal que o acometera logo ao descobrir que Laurel tinha sido seqüestrada havia desaparecido no segundo que Laurel desmaiou aos seus pés. 

Ele a colocou em uma das camas e começou a ajudar Madame Pomfrey a despir a paciente. A enfermeira olhou para ele um tanto irritada quanto ele retirou a camiseta de Laurel sem hesitação. Mas quando ela viu os hematomas pretos nas costas de Laurel, toda a prudência foi esquecida. Murmurando preocupada, ela saiu para pegar algum medicamento enquanto Snape continuou parado lá, petrificado. Ninguém prestava nenhuma atenção a ele. Sirius estava ocupado vigiando Serene e cuidando do braço machucado de Lupin, enquanto Madame Pomfrey amassava algumas ervas doces em um pilão para adicionar ao medicamento.

Ele olhou os machucados. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que não tinha sido Serene que havia causado eles. Aquelas eram contusões antigas, restos da noite de quando ele voltou do encontro com Voldemort. 

"Desculpe-me, Laurel." Ele sussurrou inaudível. Ele precisava deixá-la. Fazer com que ela fosse embora, se fosse preciso. Ele não trazia nada a ela a não ser dor. E com o veneno de Voldemort destruindo o que restava da sua alma, ele iria eventualmente levá-la a morte. 

"Professor Snape?" Madame Pomfrey puxou levemente a manga dele. Ele olhou pra cima de supetão. 

"Eu pensei..." ela corou levemente. "já que você parece conhecer a Srta. Hunter com tanta intimidade, você poderia me ajudar a tratar os ferimentos dela?"

Ela apontou para a tigela com o medicamento. 

"Eu. Sim. Deixe-me ajudá-la." Ele concordou calmamente. Escrupulosamente ele aplicou o ungüento na pele machucada enquanto Poppy examinava a cabeça atrás de algum ferimento. 

"Ela está apenas desidratada." A enfermeira diagnosticou. "Se nós a fizermos beber algo, ela já estará como nova amanhã."

Snape cobriu o corpo de Laurel com um lençol. "Você poderia tomar conta dela enquanto eu vou tentar entrar em contato com o Diretor Dumbledore em Londres?"

Antes que Poppy pudesse abrir a boca uma voz suave vindo da porta respondeu. "Não precisa deixá-la, Severus. Eu já estou aqui."

O velho bruxo se aproximou da cama e colocou sua mão na testa de Laurel. "Acorde, criança." Ele disse calmamente. 

Ela se mexeu levemente e abriu os olhos. Quando sua visão ficou mais clara ela reconheceu o Diretor, Madame Pomfrey e, do outro lado da cama, Snape. Sem pensar ela pegou uma das mãos dele. "Eu sabia que você viria. Por que você demorou tanto?" ela disse rouca.

Indefeso, Snape a deixou descansar o rosto na palma de sua mão. "Uma última vez." Ele prometeu a si mesmo em silêncio. 

"Você precisa beber isso," Madame Pomfrey mandou e segurou um grande copo de suco de abóbora nos lábios de Laurel. "E outro a cada vinte minutos."

Satisfeita, Laurel afastou o copo de si mesma. Quando ela se sentou, seus olhos se abriram em súbita lembrança. "Serene? Onde ela está?"

"Ela está ali atrás, no quarto privado." Sirius Black se recostou contra uma escrivaninha e ficou observando a cena com olhos encobertos. 

"Você pode nos dizer o que aconteceu, Laurel?" Dumbledore indagou. 

"Ela. Ela tinha uma vela drogada. Tudo o que eu me lembro foi que eu caí e acordei naquela câmara estranha. Então Serene entrou e me contou que não tinha escolha a não ser me deixar presa." Laurel tremeu. "Ela continuava repetindo essas palavras. 'Eu não tive escolha.' Ela parecia bem desesperada."

"Desesperada!" Sirius murmurou irritado. "Mais para louca."

"Mas ela nunca me disse o porquê."

Dumbledore olhou para Snape. Seus olhos azuis analisavam o rosto do mestre de poções. "Como você as encontrou, Severus?"

Snape deu um sorriso amargo. "Aliados. Você mesmo disse, Albus. Em tempos de perigos, nós precisamos trabalhar juntos."

"Você pediu a... ele?" Laurel apontou para Black, incrédula. 

Snape deu de ombros com indiferença. "Quando você não apareceu para o café da manhã..." a voz dele falhou por um momento e Laurel percebeu que ele havia interpretado a ausência dela devido ao que tinha acontecido entre eles. "Eu não consegui te encontrar. Lembrei que eles – Potter, Lupin e Black – tinham um mapa tempos atrás."

"O mapa do maroto." Dumbledore sorriu. "Bem pensado, Severus."

Black franziu a sobrancelha. "Você sabia do mapa todo esse tempo?"

"Não faz diferença, faz, Sirius?"

"Bem, tira toda a graça do negócio." Ele murmurou.  

"Eu perguntei a Lupin sobre o mapa, e ele foi até Black que, se eu entendi corretamente, foi pegar o mapa com o Sr. Potter." Snape mostrou os dentes. "Não vou perguntar para que um garoto de quinze anos precisa de um mapa com todas as passagens secretas e salas de Hogwarts. Pelo menos não hoje."

"De qualquer maneira, no mapa nós vimos o ponto representando Laurel. Mas ela passeava pelo castelo de maneira aleatória. Através de paredes, verticalmente através do chão. Primeiramente achamos que o mapa estivesse defeituoso. Afinal, já está um pouco velho." Sirius explicou. "Mas então Lupin se lembrou da Câmara que desaparece."

"Tudo o que a gente precisava fazer era descobrir quando a câmara aparecia de novo conectada a algum quarto fixo." Snape começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto para se manter longe de Laurel. "E então nós vimos a Srta. Kennedy entrando no quarto carregando uma bandeja de comida."

"Nós precisamos dar à Srta. Hunter um minuto de privacidade," Madame Pomfrey ordenou e, resoluta, fechou as cortinas ao redor da cama. Ela trouxe para Laurel um robe e um par de chinelos e outro copo de suco. Então ela checou a testa de Laurel. "Não se esqueça de beber. Fora isso, descanso é a única coisa que você precisa."

Quando ela abriu a cortina novamente, Laurel viu Dumbledore e Black parados ao lado da cama na pequena sala. Serene estava deitada lá, presa por cordas prateadas. Lupin estava sentado ao lado dela, o rosto dele manchado com o sangue seco no local onde ele havia batido. Seu robe batido estava rasgado no ombro do braço direito. Quando Laurel se aproximou da cama, ele sorriu tristemente para ela. 

"Como você está, Laurel?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu estou bem. Eu só desmaiei de desidratação."

Ele se virou para Black. "Pegue uma cadeira para Laurel, sim Sirius?"

Com um sorriso cínico Black se curvou e ofereceu um lugar para sentar para Laurel. Ela estava cansada demais para se sentir irritada. 

Dumbledore colocou a mão gentilmente no seu ombro. "Severus foi pegar um pouco de Veritaserum."

"Veritaserum?"

"Nós precisamos descobrir por que a Srta. Kennedy achava que tinha que te abduzir."

Snape saiu da lareira, limpando o robe, seus olhos procurando desesperadamente pelo quarto quando notou que a cama de Laurel estava vazia. Com um certo esforço ele forçou a máscara inexpressiva de volta no seu rosto e passou ao diretor o frasco que Laurel havia visto uma vez no laboratório de poções.

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Lupin perguntou com uma voz contida. Serene estava acordada, mas não parava de encarar o teto. "Essa coisa tem sérios efeitos colaterais."

"Ela vai vomitar e ficar com uma dor de cabeça por um tempo. E daí?" Snape fumegou. 

Dumbledore tossiu para chamar a atenção. "Vamos tentar terminar isso o mais rápido possível. Você sabe, Remo, que isso é pelo bem dela."

Lupin pegou a mão de Serene na dele quando Dumbledore pegou o queixo dela e abriu sua boca, gentilmente mas com firmeza. Ele contou três gotas na língua da bruxa. Então, olhando para Sirius e Snaoe, ele balançou a cabeça. "Vocês serão testemunhas dessa audiência."

"Um Comensal da Morte, um lobisomem e um fugitivo de Azkaban." gozou Sirius. "Nenhum júri no mundo iria condená-la baseado no nosso testemunho."

"Espero que a gente não precise de um júri." Dumbledore olho direto nos olhos de Serene. "Me diga seu nome, criança."

"Meu nome é Sarah Kennedy," Serene afirmou, indiferente. 

"Seu nome não é Serene?"

"'Serene é o nome que eu mesma escolhi para mim quando descobri meu talento. Mas Sarah é meu nome de nascença."

"Você colocou uma vela envenenada no quarto de Laurel Hunter?"

"Sim"

"Onde você conseguiu uma?"

"Eu pedi a Ben Olsen que me comprasse uma na Travessa do Tranco no caminho de volta da Suíça."

"Nos diga o que aconteceu depois que Laurel desmaiou."

"Eu a levitei para fora do quarto dela e a levei para a câmara que desaparece. Eu lancei um Feitiço do Corpo Preso nela e a deixei lá."

Snape olhou com raiva. "Você a deixou lá? Presa e inconsciente?"

Serene respondeu calmamente como se falasse sobre o tempo. "A câmara só se conecta com o quarto por quinze minutos, todo dia. Eu não podia esperar ou teria sido pega com ela."

Laurel se aproximou e procurou o olhar da outra mulher. "Mas por que, Serene? O que a fez pensar que você precisava me prender?"

"Porque você não ia embora. Eu tentei de tudo. Foi minha culpa que você veio para Hogwarts em primeiro lugar."

"Eu pensei que o Ministro havia me mandado para cá?" Laurel perguntou para Dumbledore e o diretor consentiu.  

"Nós fomos informados que eles tiveram um... incidente estranho e então Minerva foi para Londres para estar presente no seu exame."

"Eu coloquei fogo na sala de leitura na Biblioteca Nacional." Serene disse calmamente. 

Lupin tremeu.

"Eu conhecia seu rosto tão bem, mas quando eu a vi lá, eu reagi instintivamente. Eu fiz questão de ter certeza de que a sala estava vazia, antes de colocar fogo. Eu até tranquei a porta."

"Ela fala a verdade." Dumbledore confirmou. 

"Como você podia conhecer meu rosto, Serene? Nós nunca nos encontramos antes de virmos para Hogwarts, no trem." Laurel interferiu. 

"Eu vi você." os olhos de Serene brilharam. "Desde que eu era uma criança, eu vejo você. Parada lá, levantando suas mãos, incitando ele," ela fez um movimento em direção ao Snape. "incitando ele a matar."

"Matar quem, Serene," Lupin perguntou suavemente. 

"O diretor Dumbledore"

Por um momento ninguém soube o que dizer. Até Snape explodir.

"Completo absurdo!"

"Eu nunca iria..." Laurel gaguejou, "nunca..."

Dumbledore deu ao ombro de Laurel um aperto assegurador. "Nós sabemos disso, Laurel. De qualquer maneira, Srta. Kennedy diz ter visto você."

"Ela tem visões." Lupin disse. Ele levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da pequena sala como um animal preso. "Eu a encontrei uma vez no solar, contorcendo-se de dor."

"Essa foi a razão da indicação dela como assistente da Professora Trelawney."

"Adivinhações!" Snape disse raivoso e encarou Serene como se fosse estrangulá-la se não fosse pelos outros na sala. "Vodu. O que devemos fazer depois? Lutar contra Voldemort enfiando alfinetes no seu bonequinho?"

"Eu concordo," Sirius disse, "apesar de estar contrário a admitir isso."

"Mas eu vi isso acontecer." Serene insistiu. "De novo, e de novo. E eu vi Voldemort voltando ao poder, e o mundo se destruindo. Sempre a mesma cena. Eu cheguei a temer esse rosto." O olhar dela caiu sobre Laurel. "E quando eu vi você naquele dia, não pude acreditar que você era real."

"Então você decidiu..."

"Parar o futuro." Lupin finalizou a sentença. "Ela tentou tirar Laurel da equação para prevenir sua visão de virar realidade."

"Por Merlin, Lupin! Você não acredita nessa besteira de eu matar Dumbledore!" O rosto de Snape estava contorcido de raiva. Laurel tentou pegar na sua mão, mas ele desvencilhou-se como se quisesse evitar qualquer contato físico com ela. 

"No que a gente acredita não é importante." Lupin suspirou. "Serene, você tinha a intenção de matar Laurel?"

"Não. Eu já disse antes, eu fiz questão de ter certeza de que a sala estava vazia. Eu só queria espantá-la daqui."

"Espantá-la daqui!" A mão de Snape agarrou o encosto da cadeira de Laurel com força. "Foi apenas sorte que ela não morreu quando você a envenenou."

"Eu só queria deixá-la doente. Doente o suficiente para ela ser mandada embora. Mas eu devo ter errado em alguma coisa quando misturei a poção."' 

"Agora o que isso nos diz sobre as virtudes de Snape como Mestre de Poções, se um aluno dele não consegue produzir uma simples poção?"

"Cala a boca, sim Black?"

Laurel lançou um olhar severo que o silenciou. A cabeça dela doía intensamente. Tudo o que ela queria era dormir e uma oportunidade para conversar com Severus em particular. E tudo o que ela conseguia era uma história louca sobre visões e Voldemort, e homens crescidos brigando como duas crianças. 

"Quando eles te mandaram para Beauxbatons pensei que você tivesse ido para valer. Eu esperava que você tivesse se desencantado do professor Snape e..." os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, "encontrado outro amor."

De repente Laurel entendeu. Todo aquele tempo, quando Serene pretendia ser indiferente ao interesse de Lupin. A tola teria sacrificado a própria felicidade para manter Laurel e Snape separados. Porque assim, talvez, a visão não iria se tornar realidade. 

"Você precisa mandá-la embora, Diretor." Serene pediu. "Ou então você vai ser morto. Por ele." Ela encarava Snape com os olhos estreitos. 

"Bem, você vai ter tempo o suficiente para reconsiderar essa sua visão em Azkaban." Snape disse com desprezo.

"Não!" Lupin exclamou, pálido. 

Dumbledore limpou a garganta. "Laurel?"

"Diretor?"

"O que você sugere que aconteça a ela? Você quer que ela seja mandada a Azkaban?"

"Ela estará morta ou louca em questão de semanas." A voz de Black era indiferente, mas os olhos dele queimavam. 

"Laurel estaria morta agora se não tivéssemos encontrado o antídoto para aquele veneno." Snape trovejou. 

"Mas nós encontramos, não?" Dumbledore alisou a própria barba. "E é da nossa conta provarmos que a visão da Srta. Kennedy está errada."

"Você não pode fazer isso, Albus!" Snape cerrou os dentes. "Essa bruxa é louca! Ela vai tentar matar Laurel de novo."

"Eu lembro de uma noite tempestuosa, há mais de dezesseis anos atrás, Severus." o Diretor disse suavemente. "Naquela ocasião eu dei a um jovem uma segunda chance, mesmo que ele não acreditasse ser merecedor. Uma das minhas melhores decisões não entregá-lo aos Dementadores, ainda acredito."

No final, Snape concordou rancoroso em deixar Serene continuar em Hogwarts, se Lupin comprovasse que ela ficaria longe de Laurel. Então ele se virou e saiu da enfermaria sem nenhuma outra palavra dirigida a Laurel. 

Ela estava cansada demais para pensar sobre isso naquele momento, e agradecida aceitou a ajuda da Madame Pomfrey para voltar ao seu quarto. Sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes ela deslizou para debaixo das cobertas. Amanhã ela iria lidar com Snape. Então ele não acreditava em palavras? Ela iria fazer ele falar. E assim que a cabeça dela tocou no travesseiro, ela adormeceu. 


	15. Luzes na Escuridão

15. Luzes na Escuridão

Quando Laurel entrou no Salão Principal na manhã seguinte ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Alguma coisa estava errada. Havia pouco mais de uma dúzia de alunos sentados à mesa. Então ela se lembrou. O feriado de Natal havia começado três dias atrás, e o dia de Natal havia passado sem que ela percebesse. Enquanto as crianças abriam seus presentes, ela tentava quebrar a porta da sala que desaparecia. 

Ela se sentou à mesa principal e viu que metade das cadeiras estava vazia, entre elas a de Black, Serene, Dumbledore e Snape. Bem, se ele pretendia evitá-la, teria uma surpresa. Ela iria encurralá-lo, se necessário até usaria algum feitiço – Feitiço do Corpo Preso parecia funcionar, como ela bem lembrava – e se mesmo assim ele não quiser conversar, ele terá que escutar. 

Mas primeiro teve o café da manhã. Como ela não comia nada fazia dias, ela apreciou os pratos à mesa. Alguém passou uma travessa de pão de canela para ela. 

"Você gosta desses, não?"

"Remo!" Ela engoliu e suspirou aliviada. "Como você está? Como está seu braço?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Nós... lobisomens, quero dizer... nos curamos rápido."

"Como está Serene?"

"Ela vai ficar bem. É com a mente dela que eu estou preocupado. Não as contusões e as costelas quebradas."

Laurel suspirou. "Eu deveria ter segurado Snape. Mas eu estava tão confusa e exausta..."

Ele colocou a mão gentilmente sobre a mão dela. "Não foi sua culpa. E eu também não culpo Snape. Você deveria tê-lo visto, quando ficou claro que você havia desaparecido. Ele estava fora de si."

"Ele realmente pediu ajuda para você?"

"Não só para mim, mas principalmente Black. Foi penoso para ele, mas ele pediu. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão assustado." Ele deitou a cabeça e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seu rosto cansado. "Só quando ele me viu transformando a primeira vez."

"Ele te viu?"

"Quando eu fui aceito em Hogwarts, foi arranjado um lugar secreto onde eu poderia me transformar todos os meses. Snape e Sirius... eles não se davam muito bem. Então um dia Sirius indicou o caminho até meu esconderijo para o Snape. James Potter, o pai de Harry, o tirou de lá no último momento, e eu só tive uma rápida visão do rosto dele."

"Então Black realmente tentou assassinar Snape. Você o teria matado, não?" ela perguntou ansiosamente. 

Ele concordou silenciosamente. "Eu não sou eu mesmo quando me transformo, Laurel. Quero dizer, a parte humana ainda está lá, mas o animal é mais forte. Eu sinto e reajo como um lobo. E um lobo mataria qualquer intruso."

"E a poção que Severus preparou para você?"

"Funciona como um forte sedativo. Imagine um lobo sonâmbulo. Esse sou eu."

Laurel teve que rir do sorriso zombador dele. Mas ela se lembrou do seu livro de poções que a poção Mata-cão tinha sérios efeitos colaterais. Era, afinal de contas, um veneno. 

"Ainda é melhor do que perder a cabeça toda vez, tentando pensar no que eu tenha feito, ou quem eu tenha atacado." Remo continuou, sério novamente.

"Você contou para a Serene, ou ela descobriu como todos os outros quando Severus contou?"

"Eu... contei a ela antes." Ele corou.

"E? Como ela reagiu?"

"Ela prometeu guardar segredo."

"Só isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ela deixou bem claro que não está interessada em mim."

"Mas, Remo, ela disse ontem..."

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, Dumbledore entrou no saguão. No caminho, ele parou na mesa dos estudantes por um minuto e conversou com alguns alunos. Todos eles riram, claramente divertindo-se com uma piada. Mas quando ele se virou para a mesa principal, o sorriso no rosto dele deu lugar ao cansaço e apreensão. 

"Laurel, Remo." ele deu um leve aceno com a cabeça. "Bom dia. Como está a Srta. Kennedy, Remo?"

Lupin se levantou. "Obrigado, Diretor. Ela ainda estava dormindo quando eu saí. Sirius a está guardando agora."

"Nós não devemos mantê-la como uma prisioneira, lembre-se. Ela precisa aprender que nós confiamos nela."

Remo sorriu fracamente. "Eu vou liberar o Sirius. Ele deve estar com fome."

"Se você encontrar o Sr. Olsen, peça-o para vir me ver no meu escritório, sim? Eu preciso conversar com ele."

"Sobre a vela?"

"Sobre a vela e outros assuntos."

Remo saiu, e Dumbledore pegou seu lugar.

Ele olhou ao redor da mesa.

"Severus não desceu para o café-da-manhã?"

"Eu não sei." Laurel disse. "Eu mesma cheguei atrasada. Talvez ele tenha saído antes..."

"Não. Severus não apareceu a manhã toda." Professor Flitwick se intrometeu. Sua pequena mão batendo de leve na mão de Laurel. "Você está bem, querida?"

"Estou bem." Ela sorriu. Aparentemente todos já sabiam sobre o que tinha acontecido. Era impossível manter um segredo em Hogwarts.

"Então eu sugiro que você vá procurá-lo, Laurel." Dumbledore se levantou. "Houve um chamado a noite passada, assim que ele deixou a enfermaria. Ele estava em um estado deplorável quando voltou, mas não me deixou acordá-la."

Laurel mordeu os lábios. Enquanto ela dormia tranqüilamente, sem sonhos, Severus tinha entrado novamente naquele domínio da Escuridão. "É absolutamente necessário que ele vá para lá?" ela perguntou para Dumbledore enquanto eles saiam do salão. 

"É a decisão de Severus. As informações que ele coleta podem ser cruciais."

"Mas você não notou como ele tem estado diferente, ultimamente? É como se ele estivesse sendo vagarosamente envenenado ou drogado."

O diretor parou em frente a estátua de Helga Hufflepuff – sorrindo serenamente com um brasão aos seus pés. "Então você deveria dizer para ele parar."

Laurel o encarou, atônita. "Eu? Que direito tenho eu para dizer isso a ele?"

"Você está ligada com ele, Laurel. Eu temo que nenhum dos dois tenha entendido completamente o que isso significa. Vocês são uma unidade agora. Se Severus se machucar, você irá sofrer. Assim como ele sofreu os últimos dias."

Ela evitou o olhar dele. Como o diretor fazia isso? A fazendo sentir como se ele pudesse olhar diretamente dentro do seu coração.

"Ele não irá escutar."

"Ele irá, se você disser a verdade."

"A verdade?" Ela ainda estudava o intricado desenho do chão de mármore do Saguão. 

O diretor pegou o queixo dela e a forçou a olhar para ele. "Que você não consegue continuar assim."

"Como você sabe?" ela suspirou. Lágrimas começavam a se juntar. 

Ele passou a ela um grande lenço roxo. 

"Quando Minerva a trouxe para Hogwarts, no banquete de Seleção, eu vi Severus te encarando. Eu pude ver um raio de luz entre vocês. E não se iluda como Severus faz. Paixão é um laço forte, mas não o suficiente para salvá-lo."

"Mas amor é?" Laurel o encarou de volta, mais calma, mais forte. 

"Amor é" ele concordou. 

* * *

Laurel bateu na porta do quarto de Snape. Ninguém atendeu. Quando ela se virou para deixar as masmorras, ela ouviu um som abafado vindo de dentro da sala de aula. A porta estava ligeiramente aberta e ela a empurrou, apenas para encontrar Snape parado no meio da sala mal iluminada. 

Por um momento ele permaneceu indiferente a presença dela. Ele parecia extremamente solitário, separado do mundo por uma barreira de desespero. O coração de Laurel doeu. Ela estava pronta para esquecer tudo, esquecer porque ela tinha ido até ali, esquecer o que ela tinha para falar a ele. E apenas abraçá-lo. 

Ela limpou a garganta. 

"Severus?"

Ele congelou. "Quem deixou você entrar?"

Laurel apontou para a porta. "Não estava trancada. Não estava nem mesmo fechada."

"Oh" Ele esfregou a testa e suspirou. "Estou ficando descuidado."

"Eu escutei vozes. Com quem você estava conversando?"

"Ninguém"

"Você está cansado."

O rosto dele mostrava depressões profundas, o fundo dos olhos vazio. O corpo alto e magro emaranhado em robes rasgados e manchados. O canto da boca dele estava incrustada de sangue, e assim que Laurel se aproximou mais ela notou o pulso provisoriamente enfaixado. 

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou suavemente. 

"Nada." Ele tentou esconder as mãos atrás das costas, como um garoto. 

"Eu pensei que o... laço... entre nós me desse o direito de cuidar dos seus ferimentos. De cuidar de você quando voltasse de Voldemort."

"Laurel, eu..." ele não encontrava palavras. 

"Não. Me escute, Snape! Por um longo tempo eu deixei você fugir em silêncio, porque eu não queria te machucar..."

"Mas agora você quer... me machucar?" Os olhos dele lançaram flashes negros. 

Laurel suspirou e sentou em uma mesa. "Não. Mas eu não consigo continuar assim..."

"Eu nunca..."

"Você nunca me prometeu nada." Ela terminou a frase por ele. "Você me alertou desde o início. Você me disse que nunca me amaria e que não poderia me dar nada além de... sexo." Ela sorriu sonhadora. "O que foi ótimo, por sinal."

Ele se aproximou mais, até que estivesse apenas um passo de distância dela. Sem nenhuma palavra ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, a puxando para mais perto de si. Tão perto que ela pôde notar que ele estava pronto para ela sob o tecido. 

Ele olhou para ela, o rosto dele mostrando toda a sua necessidade. Ele a levantou até suas bocas estivessem no mesmo nível e mais uma vez ela ficou surpresa com a força dele. Segurando a respiração, ela se entregou à língua dele. O gosto dele era intoxicante e ela o beijou de volta, quente. 

As mãos dele procuravam por sob o robe dela. Tocando seus seios, por baixo do sutiã. Laurel gemeu e mordeu o próprio lábio. 

Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Diga que você me quer."

O movimento dos dedos dele a fez tremer. Tudo o que ela queria era o corpo nu dele contra ela, a respiração quente dele em seu colo. Tudo o que ela queria era ele por inteiro, o mais perto possível, dentro dela. Quando ele a levantou e a colocou em cima de uma das carteiras, ela respondeu os movimentos do seu corpo, caindo no ritmo naturalmente. Só aí uma pequena voz no fundo de sua mente a chamou de volta. Porque não era só isso que ela queria. O que ela realmente queria era...

Com as mãos trêmulas ela abriu o robe dele, fazendo com que o tecido deslizasse pelos ombros dele. Os dedos dela tocaram a pele cicatrizada nas costas dele, fazendo círculos gentis, tecendo uma rede de calor e amor ao redor dele. Ele reprimiu um gemido. Segurando ambos os pulsos dela com força, ele afastou as mãos dela para longe de si. 

"Não faça isso, Laurel."

Com toda a força que ela conseguiu juntar, ela o afastou de si. 

"Não."

Machucou. Ela nunca imaginou que fosse doer tanto. O esforço a deixou trêmula. Os olhos dele estavam vazios quando ele se afastou. Penosamente ela tentou manter a voz firme. 

"Não assim, Severus. Da próxima vez a gente não irá simplesmente fazer sexo. Vamos fazer amor. Como iguais."

Ele agarrou o canto da carteira com tanta força que as dobras dos dedos dele ficaram brancas. 

"Eu não posso te dar nenhuma das coisas que você precisa, Laurel. Nenhum calor. Nenhum amor. Nenhum... carinho. Eu pensei ter deixado isso claro naquela primeira tarde. Você me disse que não se importava."

Laurel pulou da carteira, agitada e se aproximou dele. Sem resistência ela pegou a mão dele na sua mão e analisou o pulso enfaixado. 

"Viver sem seu amor seria difícil, mas eu posso fazer isso. Mas o que eu não posso é viver sem isto."

Ela levantou o pulso dele até seus lábios e beijou o ferimento suavemente. Quando ele estremeceu, ela o soltou, sorrindo tristemente. "Você vê? Eu... eu não posso viver sem dar. Eu me iludi. Eu pensei que eu pudesse só receber, mas eu estava errada."

"Eu quero que você deixe Hogwarts, Laurel."

Ele disse em uma voz fria e indiferente, como se tivesse praticado várias vezes. 

Ela olhou para baixo. Os lábios inferiores começaram a tremer. Mas ainda assim ela permaneceu firme. Com os braços cruzados, ela olhou de volta para ele. 

"Por quê?"

Ele cerrou os dentes. Como ele havia temido esse momento! Desde a primeira vez que ela esperou por ele após um chamado, e o confortou – contra a sua vontade. Até mesmo então ele disse a si mesmo, que cada vez que ele se deixasse levar pela sua vontade, seria mais difícil no fim deixá-la ir. Mas ela não facilitou as coisas para ele. Ela não partiu. Então ele teria que fazer ela ir.

"Porque eu não quero você aqui."

"Severus..."

"Você não percebe, mulher? Eu já estou no fundo."

"Você uma vez me disse que tudo o que queria era sinceridade, se você chegasse a ficar perdido nessa teia de falsidade. Você precisa parar com isso, Severus. Isso está te devorando."

Ele respirou fundo e cerrou os punhos.

"Não se preocupe comigo. Eu posso agüentar."

"Não, você não pode. Você acha que eu sou cega? Você acha que eu não sei o que isso faz a você? Sua raiva, seu humor vil, a violência..." a voz dela falhou. 

Ele escarneceu. "Esse é quem eu sou, Laurel. Cruel. Violento. Abusivo. Eu te disse antes. Você pegou a pessoa mais indesejável para ser seu companheiro de cama."

"Você não é nenhum dos dois." Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Nem indesejável, nem apenas meu... companheiro de cama." Ela esticou a mão para tocar nos ombros dele. Snape se afastou, encostando-se à parede. 

"Severus, quando Dumbledore sugeriu esse... laço, eu não estava certa sobre você. Você sofre para convencer a todos dessa sua máscara."

Ele a olhou como se ela tivesse batido nele.

"Eu raramente cheguei a ver sua verdadeira face. Mas nem mesmo você consegue manter um disfarce desse o tempo todo. Até mesmo o mestre da falsidade fala enquanto dorme."

Ele ficou pálido. 

"Não se preocupe. Eu não entendi a maior parte das coisas que você disse." Essa não era a verdade. Ela havia entendido frases inteiras, havia escutado ele implorando a alguém. "Eu vi sua verdadeira face quando você deu aquele gatinho ao Neville."

"Eu não dei a ele. Ele o tomou de mim!"

Ela continuou sem escutar o protesto resmungado dele. 

"Eu vi quando você me mostrou as conchas na biblioteca, quando ficou entre mim e o Unicórnio. E eu vi sua face verdadeira todas as noites, quando você colocava sua própria necessidade por último."

"Eu te violentei." Ele disse secamente. "Como você pode perdoar o que eu te fiz naquela noite?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e deu de ombros. "Eu estava machucada. E com raiva. E eu não quero que isso aconteça novamente. Mas isso não muda o fato que eu te amo."

"Não!" O punho dele bateu contra a parede. 

Ela tocou a mão dele apenas para ser deixada de lado. O rosto de Snape estava pálido quando ele se virou para ela. "Eu não quero mais você aqui. Eu quero que você vá embora. Eu não posso perder minha energia com essas suas... emoções tolas."

"Nem mesmo você pode permanecer sozinho através disso. Ninguém pode viver sem amor."

"Eu posso. Fiz isso minha vida toda."

"Você está desmoronando, Severus. O que você vai fazer se Voldemort ficar mais forte? Você me disse uma vez que era o cão-de-caça dele. E dessa vez? Você vai matar para ele se ele mandar?"

"Você não sabe do que está falando." A voz dele era um mero sussurro. 

"Eu entendo perfeitamente. Você está com medo. Não de Voldemort. Mas do amor, e o que isso pode fazer com você."

"Laurel..."

"Mas se tornar como ele não vai fazer com que Voldemort seja derrotado."

"FORA!" ele apontou para a porta. "Saia AGORA, Laurel, antes que eu..."

"Você ganhou." Ela segurou as lágrimas. "Por enquanto, eu vou sair de Hogwarts. Mas não se engane. Você não pode me proibir de te amar. E você não pode fazer isso parar."

"Eu posso. Eu preciso." 

Ela bateu a porta e correu escada acima. Só quando alcançou o Saguão ela notou que as lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos e quase a cegavam. 

* * *

Dumbledore ainda estava parado à porta do Salão Principal, onde Laurel o havia visto pela última vez. Ela cerrou os dentes. Era difícil, mas ela precisava dizer. 

"Eu preciso ir embora, Diretor. Não me importa se o Ministério aprova ou não. Se preciso for, eu volto para a "Casa de Visitas" deles."

"Mas Laurel, Severus precisa..."

"Ele não precisa de ninguém. Tudo o que tivemos foi paixão mútua. Foi bom enquanto durou, mas agora acabou."

"E, portanto, após você partir o coração dele, você vai embora."

"Partir o coração dele? Improvável." Ela disse rispidamente. 

O sorriso no rosto do bruxo desapareceu completamente e de repente ele mostrava toda a autoridade que seu título e sua reputação continham. 

"Ele salvou sua vida."

Ela apenas continuou encarando o vazio.

"Três vezes ele salvou sua vida. Primeiro na Floresta Proibida. Na segunda vez, quando Serene envenenou seu jantar. Na noite passada ele engoliu todo o orgulho e pediu a ajuda de Black – o homem que ele despreza – para encontrá-la. E você, Srta. Hunter, duvida do coração dele."

Sem resposta. 

"Ele está morrendo, Laurel, e você o abandona."

Ele se aproximou e fez com que ela olhasse para ele. Só então ele notou que o rosto dela estava pálido e marcado de lágrimas. O tom severo da sua voz amansou. "O que foi, querida? Por que você faz isso com ele? Nunca pensei que você fosse cruel."

"Eu nunca o machucaria." Ela mordeu os lábios em desespero silencioso. "Ele não está morrendo. Ele só está exausto."

"Você fala sobre o corpo dele. Eu falo sobre a alma."

O pouco da força que ela ainda tinha sumiu e Dumbledore só pôde segurá-la enquanto ela chorava desamparada em seus braços. 

"Bem, bem." Ele gentilmente deu um tapinha nas costas dela. 

"Eu não o abandonei, Diretor. Ele me mandou embora."

"Eu já imaginava." O bruxo deu um longo suspiro. 

"Por meses eu menti. Eu menti para mim mesma e para ele. Eu tentei me convencer de que eu podia viver assim. Mas eu não posso."

"E você não deve." Dumbledore a puxou para um banco. "Quando eu a escolhi para Severus, eu sabia que você era uma pessoa que dá."

"Dou?"

"Você precisa dar amor, calor, carinho, para se sentir completa. Apesar de sempre tentar restringir esse desejo."

"Às vezes isso quase me engasga. Mas eu sei que eu estou sufocando quem eu amo."

"Agora, Severus ainda precisa aprender a receber. Mas você não precisa temer que você dê amor demais a ele. Vai ser preciso anos e anos de amor para compensar o longo período de falta."

"O tempo dele como Comensal?"

"A vida inteira dele." Dumbledore disse suavemente. "Bruxos se unem ao exército de Voldemort por várias razões. Dinheiro, vingança, oportunismo. Severus queria poder. Ele precisava disso."

Laurel balançou a cabeça. "Mas porque? Black me disse que ele era de uma família rica."

"Por acaso Sirius disse algo sobre o pai de Severus? Julian?"

"Só que ele morreu."

"Eu não devo trair a confiança que Severus deposita em mim e te dizer o que Julian fez a ele. Apenas digo uma coisa. Se o Severus de dezesseis anos fosse levado a Azkaban, os Dementadores não iriam perceber a presença dele ali."

"Nenhum pensamento feliz." A voz de Laurel falhou. 

"Eu sei que você teve uma boa infância."

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 

"E você se sentia amada e protegida na presença dos seus pais."

"Sim."

"Isso mostra. Isso irradia de você. Não é de se espantar que Severus, com seu coração vazio tenha se sentindo atraído para você. E foi assim que eu soube que você seria a pessoa que poderia salvá-lo."

"Diretor?" Laurel analisou o rosto dele. "Por que você se importa tanto com Severus? Eu presumo que você não sai arranjando 'laços' para todos os professores, não?"

Ele sorriu. "Não. Eu não faço isso. Apesar de Minerva..." Ele limpou a garganta e ficou sério novamente. "Eu o abandonei uma vez, quando ele ainda era um aluno. De certa maneira eu sou parcialmente responsável por ele ter se juntado a Voldemort."

"Como?"

"Ele terá que te contar por si mesmo, e eu tenho certeza de que ele irá, um dia. Mas existe outra razão para eu estar procurando alguém que preenchesse o vazio na alma dele." Ele pegou sua varinha. "Deixe-me te mostrar uma coisa."

Um feitiço murmurado e o Salão escureceu. Laurel acenou a mão em frente aos seus olhos, mas não conseguia distinguir o próprio contorno. 

"Essa é a essência de Voldemort. A escuridão impenetrável." Dumbledore explicou suavemente. "Isso penetra no coração, rodeia a mente. Isso é o que ele almeja. O vazio. Frio. Morte."

Laurel tremeu involuntariamente. A escuridão era quase palpável. 

"Mas então." Dumbledore estalou os dedos. "Fez-se a luz."

Uma pequena chama apareceu na escuridão infinita, tremendo fracamente. 

"A mãe de Harry." Laurel suspirou e não conseguiu desviar os olhos da chama solitária.

"Não." A voz do Diretor soava de longe. "Isso foi quase um ano antes de Lilly Potter dar a própria vida para salvar Harry."

A chama lutou contra o ataque da escuridão bravamente. Laurel sentiu a súbita necessidade de protegê-la."

"Severus?"

"A decisão dele de se separar de Voldemort. Isso foi bem antes do reino do Lord das Trevas sucumbir. Ele estava no ápice de seu poder então. Apenas considere: Voldemort deu a Severus tudo o que ele desejava. Poder. Imunidade. E ainda assim Severus se afastou. Ele é a prova viva de que, não importa o quão fechado sejam os poderes de Voldemort, sempre se tem a escolha. Não importa o que o leva até a escuridão, haverá algo que o levará de volta para a luz."

"Ele veio até você."

"E retornou, como um espião, sabendo bem que se ele fosse descoberto..."

"Voldemort iria matá-lo." Sussurrou Laurel.  

"Não, ele não iria. O que Voldemort guarda para aqueles que o traem é pior do que a morte."

Silêncio seguiu as palavras do diretor. A pequena chama tremeu e lutou, mas continuou viva. 

Então outra luz apareceu. Maior do que a primeira, quente e dourada.

"Lilly." Explicou Dumbledore com grande compaixão. "Seu último sacrifício."

Mais chamas se acenderam na escuridão e cada uma corrompendo o breu. Cúpulas de luz se juntaram e formaram um semicírculo. 

"Ronald Weasley arriscando a própria vida para que Harry pudesse salvar a pedra filosofal. Harry lutando contra Voldemort no cemitério. Dobby, o elfo-doméstico. Sirius fugindo de Azkaban para impedir Pettygrew de machucar seu afilhado. Remo, superando seu próprio ódio e insegurança. Até mesmo Serene, tentando prevenir um destino terrível. Todos eles lutaram contra a escuridão."

Laurel podia ver o rosto dele agora, tão forte era a luz das chamas. 

"Por um tempo nós pensamos que precisávamos de um herói, um guerreiro para superar Voldemort. Mas nós estávamos errados. Isso," Ele estendeu a mão para a luz. "é o que irá derrotá-lo no final. Tudo o que é bom. Tudo o que distingue a existência humana: amor, compaixão, honra, sacrifícios. E um dia o círculo irá se fechar e a escuridão irá desaparecer para sempre."

Ele limpou a garganta. "Nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder nenhuma dessas luzes. Especialmente Severus."

Laurel sentiu seu coração pesar pelo diretor. Ele sempre parecia tão poderoso e intocável, mas agora ele estava apenas frágil e preocupado.

"Eu o amo."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu. "Mas agora é a vez dele de dar o próximo passo."

"Você irá cuidar dele enquanto eu estiver fora?"

"Eu vou. Coragem, Laurel. O caminho certo nem sempre é o mais fácil."

"Mas como vou saber qual é o caminho certo?"

Ele bateu no braço dela de leve e se levantou do banco com um suspiro. "Isso é simples. Apenas siga seu coração."


	16. Uma longa despedida

16. Uma longa despedida

Como era possível adquirir tantas coisas em poucos meses de estadia em Hogwarts? De onde vieram todos esses livros, vestes, tanta... coisa?

Uma leve batida na porta interrompeu Laurel e por um breve momento ela esperou que fosse Severus. Mas quando abriu, encontrou Neville.

"Olá, Neville." Ela sorriu. "Você quer entrar? Desculpe a bagunça."

Ele procurou um caminho pelas pilhas de livros e roupas e sentou em cima de um baú. 

"Como está Bola de Pêlo?"

"Ele está crescendo rápido."

O nome que Neville tinha dado ao gato não mostrava muita imaginação, mas combinava com ele, apesar de agora estar quase com o tamanho de uma goles.

"Harry me disse que a senhora está indo embora. Então é verdade?"

"Eu temo que sim."

"Mas..." Ele corou e olhou para o chão. "Ele não pode fazer a senhora ir embora, pode?"

"Ele?"

"Professor Snape."

"Neville!" Laurel se ajoelhou na frente dele e fez com que olhasse para ela "Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu não estou indo porque Severus... Quero dizer, Professor Snape... me disse para fazer isso." 'Ah, Laurel Hunter', Ela se repreendeu, 'agora você mente para um aluno do quinto ano. E nem mesmo ele acredita no que você está dizendo...'

"Eu estou indo porque é o melhor a fazer no momento."

Neville corou mais ainda e ficou todo sem jeito. "Mione disse que você é uma trágica heroína."

"Uma o quê?" Apesar da tristeza ela teve que rir.

"Como Julieta naquela peca dos trouxas. Ou como Esmere Kells que se jogou de uma torre quando seu amante casou com outra."

Ela realmente tentou permanecer séria, mas não conseguiu. "Oh, Neville, eu não sou Julieta nem... como é o nome? Esmee. Eu não pretendo me envenenar ou cometer qualquer outro tipo de suicídio."

"Mas Hermione disse..."

"Miss Granger parece ser uma expert em amor e romance, não é?"

Ele concordou plenamente. "Ela também disse que o Professor Snape ama você mas prefere engolir as próprias poções a admitir isso. Então ele expulsou a senhora para não ter que lidar com isso."

Laurel engoliu em seco. Miss Granger obviamente sabia mais da condição humana do que muitos adultos.

"Neville" Ela disse mansamente. "O amor é uma coisa difícil de se lidar. Você pode amar uma pessoa, mas isso não faz com que ela o ame de volta."

"Eu sei disso." Ele deu um sorriso torto.

"Seria fácil se o amor desaparecesse quando não correspondido. Mas isso não acontece."

"É por isso que está indo embora? Por que ele não a ama de volta? Mas Mione disse..."

"Se Hermione diz que o Professor Snape me ama, ela está errada. Pela primeira vez na vida."

"Então ele é um perfeito idiota."

"Você não deveria chamar seu professor de idiota." Ela sorriu. Quantas vezes ela havia chamado Severus de idiota – ou pior – desde que ele a tinha mandado ir embora?

"Ele não merece você. Como ele pode não amar você, Miss Hunter? Ele é apenas um impiedoso, feio, arrogante, tirano e..."

"Espere, Neville." Ela pegou a mão dele para acalmá-lo. "Ele não é. Ele não é um tirano e não é impiedoso. E eu não acho que ele seja feio. Mas admito que ele é arrogante."

"É só que eu não consigo imaginar... como alguém possa estar apaixonada por ele."

"Que bom." Laurel sorriu. "Eu ficaria bem preocupada se você estivesse apaixonado por ele também."

Ele deu uma gargalhada. "Para onde você vai? Você vai me escrever?"  
  
Ela deu de ombros. "Eu não tenho a menor idéia. Eu acho que vou para Londres, mas não sei o endereço ainda. Mas as corujas não encontram as pessoas para quem são enviadas?"

"Se você for para Londres, posso visitá-la mês que vem quando for lá." Ele sugeriu e o pensamento pareceu animá-lo.

"É apenas Janeiro mês que vem. Por que você tem permissão para ir a Londres no meio do período letivo?"

"Eu... eu visito meus pais."

"Oh..." Laurel levantou e mordeu o lábio, subitamente sem jeito. Ela sabia que Neville vivia com a avó, mas pensava que os pais dele tinham morrido.

"Eles estão em St. Mungo. É um hospital."

"Mande-me uma coruja, Neville, e eu vou comer com você um daqueles legendários sorvetes de Florescue de que todo mundo fica falando.

Durante toda a manhã visitantes pareciam fazer turnos para evitar que Laurel arrumasse a sua bagagem. Uma turma inteira do primeiro ano apareceu, rindo e se empurrando, para presenteá-la com um retrato deles. Eles tinham até persuadido o Professor Binns para posar com eles na foto, por isso havia um borrão azul atrás das crianças que acenavam.

A próxima a chegar foi Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley. Hermione procurando em seu rosto pelos traços de trágico heroísmo, como Laurel suspeitava. Se ela não estivesse se sentindo tão miserável, estaria tentada a parecer mais desesperada, apenas para agradar Hermione. Mas do jeito que estavam as coisas, ela tentou mostrar uma face corajosa e prometer retornar – uma promessa que ela não sabia se poderia cumprir.

hr

Depois do almoço resolveu fazer uma visita a Serene. A bruxa ainda estava na ala hospitalar, e pelo que Remo tinha dito a Laurel, não tinha falado com ninguém desde que o efeito do Veritaserum havia passado.

Quando ela abriu a porta, encontrou Serene sozinha, encolhida como uma bola, as cobertas sobre a cabeça. Ela parecia estar dormindo. Laurel parou e olhou para a cama.

"Estou indo embora, Serene." Ela disse suavemente. "Eu vim para..."

Ela não sabia como continuar. Seria mentira dizer a Serene que havia perdoado o que ela havia feito. As horas de pavor na câmara que desaparecia não seriam esquecidas ou desculpadas por um bom tempo. Mesmo assim, ela sentia pena de Serene por seu óbvio desespero mesmo que não pudesse entender a razão para os atos da bruxa.

"Eu vim dizer adeus. Eu gostaria que tivéssemos podido conversar."

Serene se virou, devagar e desajeitada, como alguém que tivesse estado doente por muito tempo e que tivesse quase esquecido como usar as pernas.

"Você vai embora." Ela disse penosamente. "Por que, você entende agora?"

"Não." Laurel puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama. "Serene, ninguém pode ver o futuro."

"Eu vi."

"Não existe o menor sinal de que Severus algum dia pudesse levantar um dedo contra Dumbledore. Eu não estou dizendo que ele seja gentil ou não seja propenso a ataques físicos, mas... Se existe alguém no mundo que ele respeite, até mesmo... ame, esse alguém é Albus Dumbledore. Por que ele o mataria?"

Serene suspirou. "Tudo o que vejo é um momento, uma cena. Eu vejo você de pé no batente de uma janela e..."

"Um batente de janela? Por que isso?"

"Eu não sei!" Serene esfregou as temperas. "Céus, ninguém escuta o que eu falo? Eu não tenho a menor idéia do porque de você estar lá, ou por que Dumbledore está naquela sala. Ou porque Snape parece um anjo vingador."

"Você pode descrever a sala, Miss Kennedy?"

As duas bruxas se viraram. Snape estava em pe, recostado no batente da porta.

"Era uma sala de Hogwarts?"

Laurel franziu a testa. "Severus, você não deve encorajá-la ..."

"Em minha loucura?" Serene disse. "Eu sei muito bem que ninguém acredita em mim. Nem mesmo..." Sua voz falhou.

"Mesmo não acreditando em Adivinhações, eu ainda estou interessado no que ela diz ter visto."

"Não é em Hogwarts. Parecia muito... normal."

"Normal?" Snape torceu os lábios. "Se fosse Laurel falando eu acharia que você quer dizer Trouxa."

"Mas é o que parecia, uma sala de estar numa casa de trouxas. Janelas altas, como uma casa vitoriana. Uma lareira. Eu não me lembro de muito. Só da Laurel de pé no batente da janela, apontando para Dumbledore. Havia muita escuridão."

"Muita escuridão? Era noite?" Laurel perguntou.

"Não, era mais como... vazio. Isso estava... correndo através do quarto." Serene deu de ombros e trouxe a coberta mais para perto. "Você aponta para Dumbledore e Snape levanta a sua varinha e grita o Avada Kedrava."

"E é tudo que você vê?"

"Eu vejo Dumbledore morrer e a sala em chamas." Serene soluçou. "Remo não acredita em mim também. Eu tentei tanto... Eu queria desistir dele. E agora eu o perdi."

Ela virou de costas para Laurel e virou para a parede. "Ele também está indo embora." Ela sussurrou com uma voz totalmente sem esperança. "Mas não pela razão certa."

Laurel olhou para Snape.

Ele deu de ombros.

Madame Pomfrey entrou, carregando uma bandeja de comida. Ela deu a eles um olhar preocupado e fez com que saíssem do quarto.

Laurel e Snape saíram e fecharam a porta da ala hospitalar.

"Você acredita nela!" Ela o encarou, incrédula.

Snape ficou calado por um momento. Quando ele falou, as palavras saíram dolorosamente devagar, como se ele temesse ouvi-las.

"Tudo o que eu sei é que estou afundando cada vez mais na Escuridão. Pode chegar o dia em que eu afunde de vez."

Laurel tentou conter as lágrimas. "Severus, não me mande embora. Deixe-me ajudá-lo."

Ele levantou a mão. "Prometa-me ir ver Lupin imediatamente."

"Essa era a minha idéia em primeiro lugar. Ele pode não ser um covarde. Serene precisa dele aqui e ele está tão apaixonado por ela..."

"Lupin está apaixonado por ela?"

Laurel sacudiu a cabeça tristemente. "Você é cego? Está escrito na testa dele! Mas... Por que mais você quer que eu vá vê-lo com tanta urgência?"

"Ele é o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu quero que ele te ensine o Avada Kedrava

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Avada Kedrava? Mas por que você acha que eu deveria aprender um dos Feitiços Imperdoáveis, Severus?"

"Eu ainda espero que Miss Kennedy esteja enganada, mas se não estiver... se eu me render à escuridão e matar Dumbledore, eu poderia atacar você também." Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo. "Se isso acontecer, quero que você seja capaz de se defender."

"Matando você."

Ele concordou.

Os joelhos de Laurel tremeram. Será que o mundo tinha enlouquecido? Ela teve que se segurar na parede. Snape esperou pacientemente que ela recuperasse a compostura.

"Você não vai matar Dumbledore." Ela sussurrou. "Voldemort nunca vai conseguir ter tanto poder assim sobre você."

Ele fez uma mesura silenciosamente.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento como tinha acontecido naquela primeira noite há mais de dois anos atrás. 

"Então você está pronta para partir." Ele disse. Não era uma pergunta.

Ela concordou. Com qualquer outra pessoa ela tinha que fingir que partir tinha sido uma decisão dela, mas não com Snape, que sabia a verdade.

"Se eu for ao seu quarto dizer adeus, você vai levantar a varinha contra mim?"

"Eu deveria." Ela rebateu. "Mas não vou. Eu sei que você está errado e eu certa. Isso me faz ter paciência com você. Agora, se você me desculpar. Eu tenho que ver Remo Lupin. Outro bobo ignorante."

Ela virou e o deixou de pé no Hall.

hr  
  
Aparentemente Lupin possuía muito menos do que ela, pensou Laurel. Enquanto seu quarto parecia um campo de batalha com malas e baús semi-empacotados, o quarto de Lupin estava vazio, com apenas uma grande mala de couro perto da lareira.

Remo sorriu para ela quando viu o olhar dela para sua bagagem. "O quê?"

Laurel se sentou em uma cadeira que ele ofereceu a ela, mas recusou uma xícara de café ou chá. "Você está fugindo."

"Não estou." Ele protestou. "Eu... decidi que prefiro viver em qualquer outro lugar."

"Onde? Ah, eu me lembro, você tem aquela família em "Algum Outro Lugar". Ou é a amante que você precisa encontrar em "Algum Outro Lugar"?"

Ele levantou as mãos e deu a ela um sorriso infeliz. "Você está tentando ser cruel, e isso não faz o seu gênero."

Laurel corou. "Sinto muito, Rem. Você está certo. É só que..."

Ela pegou o atiçador e mexeu nas brasas para passar o tempo enquanto procurava as palavras certas. Lupin esperava pacientemente, seus olhos cinzas cheios de dor.

Ela largou o atiçador. "É estranho, como vocês são tão parecidos."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso "Quem é parecido?"

"Você e Sirius... e Severus."

Aquilo fez ele sorrir, e Laurel respirou aliviada. Ele não estava com raiva dela. "Os três são muito orgulhosos para o próprio bem."

"Nós não somos!" Ele protestou. "Quero dizer, eu não sou. Muito orgulhoso."

"Então fique!"

Ele suspirou. "Eu tentei, Laurel. Mas nem mesmo eu posso aceitar tantas recusas."

"Ela poderia amar você. Agora que ela não precisa mais esconder seus sentimentos..."

"Eu não penso assim. Olhe para mim! Eu sou um dos monstros. Em muitos paises eles atiram em criaturas como eu."

"E?"

"E?" Ele cerrou os punhos. "Que mulher gostaria de estar com um homem que se transforma em uma fera uma vez por mês? Um homem que precisa esconder quem ele é, que tem que viver uma mentira? Que não é capaz de manter um emprego?"

Laurel olhou para ele com ternura e pôs uma mão em seus pulsos. "Não se subestime. Você é inteligente, sensível e bonito. Eu poderia ter amado você, Remo."

"Obrigado." O sorriso dele não alcançou seus olhos. "Mas você é uma exceção à regra. Apesar de eu não estar certo se amar Snape não é pior do que amar um Lobisomem. Pelo menos eu sou bem razoável 27 dias por mês, enquanto ele..."

"Serene nunca teve uma chance de se apaixonar por você, Remo. Ela escondia um segredo terrível e deixou que isso governasse sua vida. Assim como você... E se alguém pode entender como é ser diferente, um estranho, é Serene." Ela ficou de pé e deu um beijo na testa dele. "Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Não deixe que a pessoa que você ama se tranque dentro dela mesma e deixe você do lado de fora."

hr

Voltando para seu quarto, Laurel conjurou uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos e continuou a empacotar suas coisas. Mas não foi muito longe. Ela não tinha colocado nem metade dos livros no baú, quando Black entrou – sem bater.

Laurel olhou para cima, aborrecida.

"Eles não têm portas em Azkaban?" Ela falou e imediatamente se arrependeu.

Ele estancou, mas apenas por um segundo. Então ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu com vontade. "Desculpe." Ele segurou as costelas. "É só que as pessoas costumam evitar essa palavra quando estou presente."

"Oh." Ela relaxou um pouco. "Chá?"

Ele aceitou uma xícara.

"Nós vamos pegar o trem cedo amanha de manhã." Ele lembrou-a casualmente. "Dumbledore tem algumas duvidas sobre a sua capacidade de aparatar, e desde que eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a sua vassoura, o trem pareceu a maneira mais segura de sair daqui."

"Tudo bem." Ela deu de ombros. "Eu não estou com pressa de voltar para a Casa de Visitas do Ministro, de qualquer forma."

"Casa de Visitas?"

"Para onde mais posso ir? Eu não posso viver em Hogwarts. E o Ministério não vai me deixar ir para casa."

"E você acha que Dumbledore vai entregar você ao ministério?"

"Me entregar? Eles me mandaram para cá inicialmente. Eu achei que ele ia me mandar de volta."

"Agora, deixe-me explicar a situação para você." Black disse devagar como se estivesse falando com uma criança estúpida. "Dumbledore e o Ministro não são exatamente... aliados. Especialmente não desde que eles concordaram em deixar os dementadores tomarem conta da segurança interna. Voldemort invadiu todos os níveis de nosso governo. Dumbledore sabe muito bem disso. Você é uma das nossas agora. Ele nunca entregaria você ao inimigo."

"Uma das nossas." Laurel repetiu suavemente. 

"Ele arranjou um pequeno apartamento perto do Beco Diagonal. É numa rua de trouxas, então você não vai estranhar muito. Mas as pessoas estão acostumadas a verem corujas e pessoas vestidas de modo diferente pelas ruas."

Ele tentou levantar o baú pela alça e resmungou. "Escute, por que você não deixa esses livros aqui? Você vai ceder em poucas semanas e voltar. Eu não me vejo carregando essa tralha para Londres e trazendo tudo de volta."

Laurel franziu a sobrancelha. Por um momento ela quase tinha quase pensado nele como... legal. "O que você quer dizer, com eu vou ceder?"

Ele sentou no baú e cruzou os braços atrás do pescoço. "Obviamente você está tentando fazer Snape fazer algo que ele não quer. O que é? Casar com você, ou pior – lavar o cabelo?"

"Sirius, estou avisando..."

"Partindo, você pretende puni-lo por não fazer o que você quer. Mas como Snape não tem um coração que você possa quebrar, eu aposto meu dinheiro nele dessa vez. Já que você não vai conseguir ficar longe dele."

Laurel estancou, braços caídos, não acreditando em seus ouvidos. "Você pode sair agora, Black, antes que eu faca algo imperdoável."

"Como o quê?"

"Ouça, apenas porque você está infeliz você não precisa sair por aí espalhando essa doença."

Black pulou como se ela o tivesse atingido no estômago. "O que faz você pensar que sou infeliz? Você nem me conhece!"

"Você também não me conhece. E você não tinha visto Severus por mais de 15 anos, por isso você não faz a menor idéia sobre o homem que ele é hoje."

Eles se encararam furiosamente, Laurel ganhou.

Quando Black saiu, ele evitou o olhar dela. "O trem parte da estação de Hogsmeade às 6 e 15 da manhâ. Nos vamos sair do castelo às 6 então." Ele murmurou e fechou a porta atrás dele.

hr

Laurel sentou no baú, cansada e triste. O seu 'bloco fantasma' estava cheio de insultos do Barão Sangrento, chamando-a de "vadia" e dizendo que ela devia ficar e servir o nobre Mestre de Poções.

Por que todos em Hogwarts vivos ou não, se achavam no direito de interferir? O que os fazia pensar que ela precisava de conselhos? Quando ela ouviu uma leve batida na porta ela resmungou em desespero. A próxima visita que viesse com pena ou insultos...

Ela abriu a porta pronta para dispensar quem estivesse ali.

"Severus."

Ele ficou no corredor, ereto e alto. O coração dela saltou.

"Entre."

"Acho melhor não." Ele olhou por cima do ombro dela "Não tem espaço, de qualquer maneira."

Ela deu de ombros. "Você veio dizer adeus?"

"Sim."

"Você vai me permitir abraçá-lo?" Ela abraçou a si mesma e esperou pela inevitável recusa. Afinal de contas, ele nunca havia permitido que ela o abraçasse na cama.

Snape fechou os olhos. Os longos cílios desenhando sombras escuras na pele pálida, fazendo seu rosto parecer ainda mais magro do que o usual.

"Sinta-se à vontade."

Quando Laurel pôs a cabeça no ombro dele ela pode senti-lo tremer. Um som dolorido escapou do peito dele – e com qualquer outro homem Laurel teria chamado aquilo de um soluço, mas Severus nunca chorava. Não Severus, não o seu orgulhoso Mestre de Poções.

Ela aspirou seu cheiro como um souvenir para os dias que viriam. 

"Você já foi posto sob o Feitiço Crucio?" Ela sussurrou contra o colarinho dele e sentiu ele ficar tenso. .

"Sim." Ele falou devagar. "Muitas vezes."

"Muitas... vezes?"

"Por que você pergunta?" Ela podia dizer muito bem agora quando ele fugia de responder as suas perguntas e não perguntou como ele podia ter sido torturado com um Feitiço Imperdoável e mencionar o fato tão casualmente como se fosse uma enxaqueca.

"Eles dizem que dói mais do que qualquer coisa."

"Eles estão certos." Ele respirou pesadamente. "Por quê?"

"Porque deixar você me machuca mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha sentido."

Ele delicadamente se afastou dela.

"Eu nunca vou me perdoar por não ter terminado isso mais cedo." Ele disse com um distanciamento estudado. "Antes de fazer você sofrer. Eu sabia que você não ia conseguir separar amor e sexo."

"Talvez você esteja certo. O que tem de ruim nisso? Nós tivemos um excelente sexo – e você ganhou meu amor como... um bônus."

"Você me disse uma vez que você se via muito claramente. Bem, eu também. Eu sei quem eu sou. E não mereço o que você está querendo me dar."

"Espere!" Ela levantou as duas mãos, as palmas para cima para silenciá-lo "Eu sei que nós tínhamos um acordo. Você prometeu me mostrar... desejo... e tudo o que queria em troca era honestidade. Mas amor, Severus, o amor é um presente. Você não precisa fazer nada para merecê-lo. Você o ganha de graça."

"Não se iluda, Laurel. Não é assim que funciona. As pessoas não amam umas as outras sem nenhuma razão. Elas amam por dinheiro, proteção, status social, vaidade."

"Outros amam apenas porque não têm escolha."

Ele olhou para ela, seu rosto vazio e pálido. "Eu tinha medo que você se sentisse assim. Entretanto eu tenho uma coisa para você. Pode chamar de presente de despedida."

Ele entregou a ela uma pequena caixa de madeira, uma das que ela tinha visto no laboratório. Ele as usava para guardar frascos das mais preciosas e raras poções. "Eu te ofereço uma escolha."

Laurel abriu a caixa com cuidado. Ela continha um pequeno frasco com um fluido âmbar.

"O que é isso?"

"Amnésia."

Ela franziu a testa e tentou se lembrar das propriedades daquela poção em particular.

Snape deu outro passo atrás, longe da porta, como se ele quisesse estar fora de alcance quando ela finalmente entendesse.

"Isso vai apagar sua memória de tudo o que aconteceu desde que você chegou em Hogwarts." Laurel apertou tanto o frasco que ele quase se quebrou.

"Você acha que eu quero esquecer você? Simplesmente assim?"

"Você estaria livre de... mim, da dor que te causei..."

Ela mordeu o lábio em desespero e engoliu em seco. Suas mãos tremiam como loucas quando ela jogou a caixa de volta para ele.

"Vá para o inferno, Mestre de Poções!"

Ela bateu a porta na cara dele.

Enquanto ela afundava no chão dentro do quarto, abraçando a si mesma, chorando desamparada, Snape não se movera. Ele olhava fixamente para a porta, ouvindo os soluços abafados, ele sabia que tinha incendiado a sua última ponte. 

"Inferno?" Ele murmurou rouco. "Eu já estou lá."  



	17. Pior que a morte

17. Pior que a morte

O apartamento para onde Black a tinha levado era bom o suficiente, e apesar de pequeno era muito agradável. As janelas eram altas e deixavam entrar bastante luz do sol para alegrar Laurel, enquanto Black colocava sua bagagem na sala. Ele tinha evitado levitar a bagagem desde a estação até a Rua Faye, por isso estava exausto. Pelo menos o feitiço incógnito tinha funcionado, fazendo com que todos esquecessem o seu rosto assim que ele passava, e ninguém tinha reconhecido o homem que estava na capa de todos os jornais há dois anos atrás.

"Dumbledore podia ter achado um lugar onde pudéssemos usar um levitador!" Ele reclamou enquanto chutava o baú.

"Você quer dizer elevador."

"Tanto faz. Se você for se mudar daqui, faça o Snape carregar seus trecos, ok?"

Laurel mostrou a língua para ele. Ela teve que admitir para si mesma que ele combinava mais com o mundo trouxa agora, do que ela naquele momento. Sirius Black parecia ter nascido para jeans e couro preto, e só o que faltava era uma moto. Enquanto ela, ainda de vestes e capa, com o cabelo solto parecia uma hippie.

Sirius apontou para a janela. "Daqui você pode ver uma esquina e uma pequena porta preta."

Laurel olhou para a rua lá embaixo. Era uma vizinhança agradável, com um gramado e casas iguais dos quatro lados. "Estou vendo."

"Aquela é a entrada para o Leaky Cauldron. A Rua Faye é uma vizinhança mista. Trouxas e bruxos. Eles nos deixam em paz e nós os deixamos em paz. Mas se você precisar de ajuda ou conselho, você deverá ir ao Leaky Cauldron e chamar pelo Tom."

"Tom." Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. 

"Ele também pode te levar ao Beco Diagonal. Você vai precisar de dinheiro de sua conta em Gringotes. E você pode conseguir todo o tipo de coisas mágicas lá. Você poderia pensar em comprar uma varinha decente enquanto estiver aqui. A que você usava em Hogwarts é uma varinha suplementar para estudantes. Mr Olivander vai ficar feliz de encontrar uma varinha adequada para uma bruxa adulta."

"Eu não vou precisar de varinha." Laurel sentou no batente da janela. "Eu não vou usar magia enquanto estiver aqui. Dumbledore me disse para ficar na moita. Alem disso não sou muito boa em feitiços e se alguma coisa sair errada, o ministro pode notar. De qualquer maneira, não preciso de magia em um apartamento. Existe a eletricidade." Ela apontou para o interruptor de luz. 

Ele franziu a testa. "Eu esqueci, você cresceu no mundo dos trouxas. Então você sabe acender a luz e coisas assim? Você sabe usar o tele... aquela coisa?"

"O telefone? Sim, eu ficarei bem."

"Bom." Black se levantou. "Existem algumas pessoas que eu preciso ver, eu não tenho muito tempo agora. Só mais uma coisa. Dumbledore me deu isso.'" Ele bateu nos bolsos e pegou um pequeno tubo de bronze. "Para sua segurança."

"Para minha segurança?" Laurel pegou a peça de metal e olhou meio em dúvida. "O que eu devo fazer com isso? Bater com ele nos olhos de alguém que queira me atacar?"

"É uma tranca mágica, idiota!" Black revirou os olhos. "Você deve estar fora de perigo agora que aquela maluca de cabelos vermelhos está sob custódia..." Ele deu uma risada. "Moony apaixonado por uma lunática... James adoraria isso!"

Laurel segurou a peça na frente dos olhos. "Sirius, a tranca. Como funciona?"

Ele ficou sério novamente. "Este apartamento deveria ser um lugar seguro. Mas a gente nunca sabe. Com esta tranca na sua porta, somente certas pessoas podem entrar. Então, se você quiser se encontrar com mais alguém, você tem que marcar encontro no café ou no parque." O sorriso dele se tornou sugestivo. "Se fosse idéia do Severus, eu diria que era para evitar que outro homem entre no seu quarto."

Ela o pegou pelo colarinho e o puxou com força. "Não teste minha paciência, Black. Sempre que eu começo a achar você um cara legal, você me prova o contrário."

O sorriso dele se alargou. "Meninos legais são chatos. Você deveria saber." Ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho do tubo. "Você pode escrever cinco nomes aí. A porta só abrirá para essas cinco pessoas. Então pense bem." Com um aceno de sua varinha apareceu um pote de tinta e uma caneta tinteiro em cima da mesa.

Laurel escreveu cinco nomes. Black pegou o pergaminho sem ler, enrolou e o empurrou de volta para o tubo.

"Eu devo dizer os nomes que escrevi?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Melhor não."

Laurel observou ele derreter o tubo e enfiá-lo na tranca da porta com sua varinha. Se alguém dissesse há um mês atrás que um dia Sirius Black seria uma das cinco pessoas no mundo que ela mais confiaria, ela teria rido. De alguma forma, tinha sido fácil escolher os nomes: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remo Lupin obviamente, Black – e Severus. E se a porta tivesse que abrir para um deles, ela apenas desejou que fosse para Severus.

hr

Desde então, quatro semanas haviam passado. O dinheiro em Gringrotes a sustentaria por mais alguns meses, e então ela teria que procurar por um emprego. Ela suspeitava que Dumbledore tinha posto algum dinheiro em sua conta, porque tinha muito mais dinheiro do que ela poderia ter ganho em poucos meses ensinando em Hogwarts.

Ela havia passado um tempo de pesquisa na Biblioteca Nacional, com a intenção de escrever um livro algum dia, no futuro. Fora isso, ela esperava. Como Dumbledore havia previsto, ela havia sentido todas as vezes que Severus tinha sido chamado por Voldemort. Então ela ficava tremendo na cama, se abraçando até parar de sentir medo e então ela sabia que o homem que amava tinha sobrevivido mais uma vez. Minerva McGonagall mandava-lhe uma coruja todos os domingos, reportando todas as fofocas e fatos novos, mais a respeito dos alunos, e de vez em quando, uma frase sobre Severus. E na semana passada uma grande coruja da torre chegou anunciando a visita de Neville. Na carta ele sugeria que eles se encontrassem no Leaky Cauldron.

Laurel tentava se adaptar em uma vida trouxa novamente, mas era mais difícil do que ela pensava. Apesar de detestar as vestes que eles usavam em Hogwarts, ela já havia se acostumado com aquele tipo de roupa e sentia falta do macio tecido contra sua pele. Agora, vestindo jeans e camiseta, ele se sentia quase nua ali no Leaky Cauldron, esperando Neville Longbottom. Quando ela o viu chegando, com suas bochechas redondas, ela sentiu seu coração ir até ele. Não mais uma criança e nem um adulto ainda, ele a lembrou muito o irmão mais novo dela. 

Neville sorriu para ela. "Olá, Srta. Hunter. Você fica muito bem com roupas de trouxa." Ele corou.

Laurel sacudiu a cabeça "Eu nunca havia percebido como elas são desconfortáveis. Como você está, Neville? Como estão todos em Hogwarts?"

Neville respirou fundo. "Mione mandou dizer olá, e Harry, Ron, Seamus, Emily da Lufa Lufa, os alunos do primeiro ano da Corvinal também." Ele hesitou se devia mencionar o Barão Sangrento também, mas achou melhor, não. "Professor Lupin mandou dizer que não está fugindo – seja lá o que isso signifique." Ele deu de ombros. "Podemos entrar? Eu detesto quando as pessoas ficam olhando para mim." Algumas crianças trouxas passaram por eles, rindo das vestes dele.

"Com certeza." Laurel abriu a porta e entraram. Ela de vez em quando olhava para aquele lugar da sua janela apenas para ver que os trouxas não notavam a loja de jeito nenhum. 

"Você já veio aqui antes?" Neville perguntou.

"Pode apostar." Disse Laurel. Ela já tinha ido a Gringotes, claro, e então se perdeu em um monte de lojas do Beco Diagonal. Eles tinham uma grande coleção de livros na Flourish&Blott's, e umas duas cafeterias vendiam as trufas de chocolate preferida dela. As trufas tinham sido a desculpa dela para ir ao Beco Diagonal todas as sextas feiras à tarde desde então, mas o que realmente a motivava era a familiar atmosfera de magia a que ela se acostumara em Hogwarts.

"Você se importaria se eu visitasse meus pais antes de nós pedirmos alguma coisa para comer?"

Laurel observou Neville e notou uma certa tensão por trás de sua expressão amigável. "Foi por isso que você veio, não foi? Você gostaria que eu fosse com você? É longe daqui?"

Neville balançou a cabeça. "O Saint Mungo`s fica perto do Banco Gringotes. Os médicos sugerem que a gente coma uma barra de chocolate depois das visitas, então eu sempre vou a Florescue`s depois. Apesar de nunca sentir fome depois de..." A voz dele falhou e ele olhou para o outro lado rapidamente.

Laurel o seguiu para um prédio no Beco que ela nunca havia notado antes.

"Só aparece aos sábados." Neville explicou. "Mas claro que a ala da emergência está sempre lá."

Eles entraram em um hall cheio de luz e flores. Grandes janelas de vidro abriam para uma vista agradável e uma pequena fonte. Laurel viu os pacientes andar pelo jardim cheio de flores e nem se ligou no fato de que estavam em Fevereiro. Afinal estavam no Beco Diagonal, onde eles vendiam escalas de dragão tão naturalmente quanto vendiam batatas na Tesco's.

Ela começou a andar na direção do jardim, quando Neville segurou seu braço. "Meus pais não estão no jardim. Eles estão... na enfermaria fechada."

Laurel mordeu o lábio e deixou que ele a guiasse.

As enfermeiras em suas vestes brancas e médicos barbudos cumprimentavam Neville como a um velho amigo. Neville virou para Laurel. "Eu venho aqui todos os primeiros sábados do mês, desde que me entendo por gente." Ele explicou. 

Um leve tumulto no Hall fez com que ele segurasse o braço dela e a tirasse do caminho de médicos que passavam correndo. Dois médicos levitaram uma maca através do hall. "Acidente no Darwin's!" Um deles informou. Laurel tinha estado no Darwin's, uma loja que vendia criaturas mágicas, na semana anterior e reconheceu o Sr. Darwin, segurando a mão ensangüentada. Obviamente alguma de suas mercadorias não tinha concordado em ser exibida na vitrine.

Neville apontou para uma porta no final do corredor. "Aquele é o quarto deles." Ele ficou com um olhar indeciso. "Você não precisa vir comigo se não quiser."

Laurel engoliu em seco. Para ser honesta, ela preferia sair agora, mas se um adolescente podia agüentar, ela também podia. "Eu vou com você. Eu prometi, não foi?"

O quarto dos Longbottom era tão branco como o corredor tinha sido. Possuía duas camas, duas cadeiras e uma mesa pequena, mas nenhuma janela. Um bruxo estava sentado à mesa, olhos fixos na parede. Ele devia ter a idade de Snape, cabelos da cor dos de Neville, mas nem um pouco bochechudo. Seu rosto pálido lembrou a Laurel as fotos de Black quando ele fugiu de Azkaban. Uma caveira, com uma pele que parecia papel esticado sobre os ossos. Mas enquanto os olhos de Black tinham um brilho muito intenso, que chegava a amedrontar, os olhos de Frank Longbottom eram vazios.

Enquanto Laurel permanecia parada no batente da porta sem saber o que fazer, Neville foi até a cama, onde uma mulher estava deitada, enrolada em um lençol branco. O menino empurrou uma fina camada de cabelos no rosto dela para o lado e beijou a testa dela.   
"Você parece muito bem hoje, mãe."

Ele apontou para a segunda cadeira. "Sente-se Srta. Hunter. Eu sentarei na cama." E para o homem sentado. "Oi, pai."

Apesar de se passarem anos até que ela visse os pais de Neville novamente – e em circunstâncias muito mais agradáveis – Laurel nunca esqueceria as horas passadas com os Longbottom naquela enfermaria. Eles eram corpos vivos, ela pensou. Corpos que respiravam, cujo coração batia, mas cujas mentes tinham ido embora há muito tempo atrás, ou pelo menos tão escondida que ninguém conseguia alcançá-los. E mesmo assim Neville falava com eles, contava a eles a respeito da escola e de Bola de Pêlo, como se eles estivessem ouvindo e fossem responder a qualquer momento. Mas naquela época ele nunca os tinha visto em um melhor estado do que aquele. Em nenhum momento eles mostraram sinal de reconhecimento. Frank nem piscou quando Neville deu-lhe um beijo de despedida, mas quando ele se curvou para cumprimentar Alice, Laurel pensou ter visto, por um momento, o rosto da mulher mostrar alguma emoção. Mas aquele provavelmente era um fruto de sua imaginação, como um médico disse a ela no corredor. Ele colocou uma grande barra de chocolate nas mãos deles e estudou a face de Laurel cuidadosamente.

"É a sua primeira vez, não é? Você é parente deles?"

"Não, eu sou... era, professora de Neville em Hogwarts. Quero dizer, não professora dele, mas eu ensinava em Hogwarts."

"Ela é uma amiga, Dr. Jung." Neville explicou.

"Bem, você deve levar sua amiga para um lugar agradável agora, onde vocês possam comer algo doce." Disse o médico. "Neville, você me faz um favor e pede para a enfermeira Simmons vir me ver?"

Quando Neville desceu pelo corredor, o médico apontou para a porta trancada, sem sorrir. "Quando eu estudava medicina em Vienna, eu nunca entendia porque os professores chamavam aqueles que morriam pelo reino de terror de Voldemort de felizardos. Agora eu sei que aqueles que sobreviveram sofrem um destino muito pior que a morte."

"Eles são... vazios."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "E ainda estão vivos. A saúde deles não é afetada. Eles podem viver muitos anos e ainda assim não reconhecer nenhum daqueles que amavam. É a coisa mais apavorante que eu posso imaginar. Mesmo assim, Neville continua vindo todo mês."

'Outra luz contra as trevas', pensou Laurel, quase chorando.

Quando Neville voltou com uma enfermeira atrás dele. Ele fez Laurel comer o chocolate que tinha derretido em sua mão e a guiou para fora do prédio. De pé na rua, ela se chocou com o súbito aparecimento de tanta cor e sons.

Neville sorriu para ela. "Obrigado por ter vindo."

"Você está bem, Neville?" Laurel perguntou trêmula. "Porque eu não estou..."

"Você precisa comer alguma coisa doce. Minha avó está me esperando no Florescue para ter certeza de que não vou deixar de comer o sorvete que os médicos prescreveram. Ela quer te conhecer. Mas tenho que avisá-la. Ela é um pouco assustadora para quem não a conhece.

Laurel sorriu. "Eu vou gostar muito de conhecer a sua avó. Pelo que você me falou ela deve ser uma bruxa notável."

"Ela é." Neville concordou. "É só que ela tem um jeito de olhar as pessoas que pode ser bem enervante." Ele deu de ombros. "Mas eu acho que você é corajosa o suficiente."

"O que faz você pensar assim?"

"Bem, amar o professor Snape e tudo..."Laurel riu. "Eu acho que Severus concordaria com você. E isso iria matá-lo." Mas enquanto o seguia para dentro do Florescue, ela pensou que Neville era o mais corajoso deles todos, visitando aqueles mortos vivos todos os meses.

hr

Quando Snape aparatou na sala do diretor, estava coberto de sujeira e sangue. O sangue era dele mesmo, saía de seu nariz e sua boca, e a sujeira vinha da terra lamacenta ao norte de Edinburgh onde Voldemort havia reunido seus seguidores dessa vez. Ele estava com um humor muito perverso dessa vez e tinha torturado todos eles, até Malfoy, com um rápido movimento de sua mão. Os gritos de trinta homens adultos submetidos ao feitiço Crucius ainda ecoavam nos ouvidos de Snape.

Ele segurou a beira da escrivaninha e fechou os olhos por um momento para se recuperar. A mudança abrupta entre o terror da presença de Voldemort e a serena sala de Dumbledore sempre o deixava tonto. 

"Tome um drink." Uma voz disse e um copo bateu na mesa.

Snape estacou. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Black? Onde está Dumbledore?"

O outro bruxo deu de ombros. "Ele teve um encontro urgente com algum amigo chamado Leander." Ele serviu uma dose generosa de Acqua Vitae no copo. "Então ele me pediu para esperar por você."

"Eu não preciso que ninguém espere por mim." Severus falou, por entre os dentes. "Especialmente não você."

Black se recostou na cadeira de couro. Balançando seu copo em um joelho, ele apontou para a outra cadeira. "Você está parecendo que vai desmaiar, Snape."

Uma ânsia de náusea atingiu Snape e ele se sentiu muito doente para responder. Com os joelhos trêmulos ele se sentou e ficou olhando para o tapete. Pelo menos Black mostrou alguma compaixão e manteve a boca fechada, ele pensou enquanto o sangue voltava para sua cabeça. 

Quando ele sentiu que podia levantar a cabeça sem vomitar no tapete de Dumbledore, ele tomou um grande gole de bebida. O álcool forte queimou sua garganta.

Black estudava Snape de sua cadeira.

"Eu nunca gostei de você, Snape."

"É mesmo? Agora realmente você me magoou, Black." Snape respondeu acidamente.

"Mas eu nunca pensei que você fosse um idiota."

O Mestre de Poções torceu a boca e deu a Black um sorriso amargo.

"E eu sou?"

"Você deve ser. Depois de ambos, Laurel e Remo, insistirem que você não é um bastardo desalmado. Cheguei à conclusão de que você é simplesmente muito estúpido para recusar o que Laurel estava querendo te dar."

Os olhos de Snape arderam e seu rosto ficou ainda mais pálido.

"Você não sabe do que está falando, Black."

"Talvez. Eu passei quase metade da minha vida em Azkaban. Já faz tempo que eu não amo ninguém. Mas eu sei o quanto isso é precioso e raro. E não sou arrogante o suficiente para expulsar o amor para longe de mim se ele me alcançar. Mas Severus Snape, com tantos contatos, dinheiro." Ele se levantou e ficou na frente de Snape. "Severus Snape pensa que pode escolher."

Snape segurou os braços da cadeira com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos. Manchas vermelhas coloriram seu rosto e foram as únicas indicações da ira que estava tomando conta dele a cada palavra de Black.

"Mas eu esqueci, você sempre foi um esnobe. Nada nem ninguém podia ser suficientemente bom para o Sr. Snape, não é? Ninguém era suficientemente bom para ser seu amigo na escola – exceto Malfoy e aqueles outros de sangue puro. E não havia nada que seu papaizinho não comprasse para você. Ele provavelmente comprou cada garota que você quis, e agora você não sabe o que fazer quando recebe amor de graça."

Um violento empurrão o jogou através da sala, batendo na parede bem abaixo do retrato de um dos diretores falecidos, que acordou assustado. Snape permaneceu, com a varinha em punho, os lábios curvados para trás, olhando seu adversário caído no chão. Ele respirou fundo com um grunhido de raiva. 

"Severus."

A voz plácida de Dumbledore encontrou um caminho através da ira de Snape e chegou a sua mente. Abaixando a varinha, ele se afastou de Black e encarou o diretor, que estava parado na porta. Mais retratos tinham acordado com o barulho e se cutucavam para prestar atenção e não perderem nenhum detalhe do evento. 

"Severus, se acalme."

O diretor se aproximou com cautela e, devagar, tirou a varinha da mão dele. "Sente-se." Ele disse calmamente. 

Snape encarou Black, que estava sentado, encostado na parede, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. Dumbledore se abaixou e checou o corte da testa de Black. "Está com uma aparência terrível, Sirius, é melhor você ir ver Poppy." Black tentou concordar, mas desistiu ao tentar mover a cabeça. 

O Diretor se virou para Snape. "E você, Severus..."

"Não foi culpa dele, Diretor, eu o provoquei." Resmungou Black "Eu precisava saber se ele ainda era o cara arrogante que eu conheci. Ou se Laurel estava certa e ele tinha mudado."

Dumbledore sorriu levemente e sentou atrás de sua escrivaninha. "Entendo. E qual foi sua conclusão?"

Black ficou de pé, muito cuidadosamente, testando seu equilíbrio. "Eu detesto admitir, mas talvez eu estivesse errado. Não que eu entenda o motivo dele agir desse jeito." Ele mancou para a porta. "Mudando de assunto, belo golpe, Snape. Mas da próxima vez me jogue em algo mais macio, sim?"

Quando ele saiu do estúdio, Dumbledore olhou para Snape. O Mestre de Poções tinha fechado os olhos e descansava a cabeça no encosto da cadeira. Dumbledore estudou o rosto cansado do bruxo mais novo, a crosta de sangue no canto da boca, o cabelo despenteado, as vestes cheias de lama.

"Eu acho que Black não teve a chance de fazer sua boca sangrar, teve?" Ele perguntou.

Snape pulou. Ele quase tinha dormido de exaustão. Desde que Laurel tinha partido os pesadelos tinham voltado com força total e ele não dormia mais que poucas horas por noite.

"Black? Não. O Lorde das Trevas quis nos dar um exemplo."

Dumbledore suspirou. "Severus, você sabe que eu não peço para você arriscar sua vida mais do que já arriscou. Se Voldemort suspeitar de você..."

"Ele não suspeita." Snape respondeu cansado. "Ele está bem feliz porque eu afastei... uma certa bruxa... da minha vida." Ele não disse que Lucius Malfoy o tinha convidado para uma festa em sua mansão, para distraí-lo. Snape sabia que tipo de distração aquele tipo de festa proporcionava. Ele tinha participado tantas vezes que não podia enumerar. Só de pensar se sentia mal.

"Severus, você acha inteligente de sua parte fazer isso tudo ainda mais difícil para você, do que deveria ser?" O Diretor tinha conjurado chá e um caldeirão de bolinhos e os molhava no chá.

Snape não respondeu. Seus movimentos estavam lentos como os de um homem bem velho, ele pegou sua varinha que estava na mesa e acendeu o fogo da lareira. Esfregando suas mãos perto do fogo, ele estremeceu. "Eu não consigo me aquecer. Aquelas malditas masmorras parecem uma cela de gelo."

Dumbledore esperou pacientemente que o Mestre de Poções movesse sua cadeira para perto do fogo.

"As masmorras continuam as mesmas." Ele disse. "O que Black disse para deixar você tão zangado?"

"A mera presença dele em Hogwarts é o suficiente."

"Mas ele tem estado aqui há muitas semanas e essa foi a primeira vez que você teve vontade de atirá-lo contra a parede."

Snape evitou o olhar do bruxo mais velho. "Isso não é importante."

"Claro que é. Chegará um dia em que vocês terão que apoiar uns aos outros. Mas se eu estiver errado em meu julgamento e vocês não conseguirem parar de se atacar..."

"Foi minha culpa." Snape falou muito rápido. "Ele ficou falando de meu pai..."

"Ele sabe, Severus?"

"Não!" Ele virou a cabeça e encarou o diretor. "Ele não precisa saber. Ninguém precisa..."

"Laurel tem que saber".A voz de Dumbledore estava calma, porém insistente. "Um dia você terá que contar a ela."

"Eu não. Ela foi embora. Ela tem que ficar longe... disso tudo." Ele tocou seu rosto machucado. "Eu quero saber que ela está segura e em paz."

"Ela nunca terá paz longe de você, Severus."

"Ela precisa me esquecer!" Ele encostou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos novamente. "Ela merece alguém melhor do que eu."

"Melhor que você?" Dumbledore sacudiu sua varinha e fez aparecer um cobertor aparecer e descer devagar sobre o homem na poltrona.

"Você sabe o que eu sou, Albus. Você estava lá."

O diretor suspirou e fez o cobertor se enrolar no corpo de Snape. "Eu nunca me perdoarei por não ter percebido mais cedo."

"Não é sua culpa." Snape disse. 

"Então foi por isso que você forçou Laurel a ir embora? Você sente que não a merece?"

"Isso, e o fato de que eu posso morrer nessa guerra que está por vir... todos nós podemos morrer. Mas Laurel tem que viver."

Um sorriso suave acendeu o rosto preocupado de Dumbledore.

"Porque você a ama."

"Porque eu a amo." Snape repetiu muito suavemente como se saboreasse as palavras pela primeira vez.

"Meu querido rapaz, nós estamos muito felizes por você!" O diretor relaxou visivelmente. Os falecidos diretores aplaudiram.

Snape abriu os olhos. "Nós? Novamente? Eu sou o alvo favorito das fofocas agora?"

"Bem, eu acho que os alunos têm suas próprias teorias a seu respeito. Mas Minerva, Theodore e meus honoráveis colegas, – ele apontou para os retratos - todos concordam que você precisava muito se apaixonar. Eu sempre falei que o amor é a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer."

Snape se levantou da cadeira, olhou demoradamente para Dumbledore e foi para a porta. Antes de sair ele se virou, seu rosto espelhando dor e carência. "Você também devia ter me avisado o quanto isso dói."

hr

Outra semana se passou. As noites de Laurel eram cheias de sonhos sobre Hogwarts e dia após dia ela se encontrou olhando para a sua varinha em sua caixa. Ela não a usaria, ela se dizia todos os dias, sendo que a cada dia isso se tornava mais difícil. Talvez ela estivesse errada por ter partido. Talvez ela pudesse ter ficado com Severus e ter mantido seu amor por ele em segredo. Mas então ela se lembrava das palavras de Dumbledore. Ela ainda acreditava, que apesar de ser doloroso e difícil, esse era o caminho certo. Ela queria muito Severus – mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que definharia se tivesse que negar esse amor. Nada de covardia. Nada de mentiras. E então ela acordava chorando todas as manhãs. 

Ela estava nervosa e incapaz de se concentrar para trabalhar todo o dia. Quando um dos atendentes da biblioteca tinha lhe dado o livro errado novamente, ela decidiu dar o dia por encerrado, ir para casa, sentar-se e tomar uma boa xícara de chá. Mas nem mesmo uma música lenta podia acalmar seus nervos. A chuva fria no telhado do apartamento a fazia tremer. Ela acendeu uma vela e foi para a janela se assegurar de que estava segura e não podia ser aberta pela tempestade. Foi quando ela ouviu a porta se abrir. 

"Faça com que seja Severus." Laurel pediu sem virar a cabeça. "Oh, por favor deixe que seja Severus." Então ela viu o reflexo na janela e suspirou. 

"Diretor Dumbledore."

O velho bruxo, usando vestes de azul bem vivo e amarelo, sorriu para ela.

"Temo que você estivesse esperando outra pessoa, mas vai ter que se contentar comigo por enquanto."

Ela virou e esfregou os braços. Ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta com cuidado. Só de olhar para o rosto gentil dele fez com que ela se sentisse melhor. 

"Como você está, menina?"

Impulsivamente ela o abraçou. "Não se preocupe comigo. Severus está bem?"

"Temos que discutir um assunto importante, Laurel." A voz de Dumbledore soou cansada. "Vamos nos sentar."

Laurel sentou na beira da cadeira, subitamente preocupada.

"O que aconteceu?"

Ele deu um sorriso afetado. "A pergunta certa é – o que vai acontecer?"

Laurel franziu levemente a testa. Tinha alguma coisa errada com ele, alguma coisa que ela não conseguia identificar ainda. 

Dumbledore puxou sua varinha e olhou para ela através de seus óculos de formato de meia lua. Seu olho direito tremeu. 

"Obstringo." Ele disse, quase casualmente, e cordas prateadas saíram da ponta de sua varinha e amarraram Laurel na cadeira.


	18. O quarto feitiço proibido

18. O Quarto Feitiço Proibido

Snape ficou de pé no Hall da mansão de Malfoy, com seu teto mágico e austeros retratos dos seus ancestrais. Cada um deles um autêntico membro da Sonserina, ele pensou. Malfoy tinha tanto orgulho de sua árvore genealógica, enquanto Snape - que podia traçar a sua de volta aos dias de Merlin e Morgana Le Faye – não se incomodava com isso. Ele tinha lutado por anos para se convencer de que não tinha herdado os traços da família Snape. "Sangue não importa." Dumbledore tinha dito a ele vinte anos atrás na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. "Você decide quem você quer ser." E então, quando tudo tinha dado tão errado, o velho bruxo tinha lembrado a ele que a decisão ainda era dele...

Ele aceitou o convite de Malfoy essa noite porque não tinha achado uma desculpa aceitável o suficiente. Narcissa o cumprimentou na porta com aquele sorriso estranho dela, metade triste, metade condescendente. O querido Draco tinha contado ao pai o quanto Snape estava miserável aqueles dias e ela estava feliz de ele ter aparecido para participar da festa de Lucius. Narcissa nunca participava das atividades sociais do marido, pelo menos não no que dizia respeito ao Lord das Trevas e seus companheiros Comensais da Morte. Às vezes Snape se perguntava o quanto ela estava ciente do que estava acontecendo nas masmorras da Mansão Malfoy, e se ela sentia medo por Draco quando ele passava o verão em casa.

O marido dela arranjou "distração" que Snape polidamente recusou. Lucius aceitou com um levantar de ombros, mas a "distração" não chegou a ser tão civilizada e lançou um feitiço maliciosamente quando ele virou as costas. Somente sua rápida reação o salvou. Mas não foi sempre assim na casa de Malfoy?

Por outro lado, nas festas de Lucius ninguém nunca iria achar uma mulher que tenha sido forçada a comparecer. Poucos dos seguidores de Voldemort eram dedicados à obsessão de seu líder quanto ao sangue puro. Apenas poucas famílias podiam se vangloriar de seu real puro sangue afinal. Às vezes, quando Snape analisava a árvore genealógica dos Malfoy, ele não podia deixar de fazer um comentário malicioso para Lucius sobre o perigo de casamento entre parentes. Lucius nunca aceitou esses comentários, ele realmente acreditava naquela baboseira. Mas poder – ah, poder era algo que até o mais simplório Comensal da Morte podia entender. O poder de fazer os outros obedecerem. O poder de fazer as pessoas fazerem coisas de que se envergonhavam, tinham medo ou até mesmo podia matar. Esse poder, dado tão livremente quanto a punição, prendia os Comensais da Morte cada vez mais próximos a Voldemort cada vez que eles sentiam o gosto disso. 

Nas festas de Malfoy as coisas eram diferentes. Todos iam de livre e espontânea vontade. Claro que havia dor - o universo não se constituía de dor? Mas se alguém aqui gostasse de infligir dor nos outros, eram mais as mulheres do que os homens. Lucius era um dos poucos Comensais da Morte que não se incomodavam secretamente pelo fato de Voldemort aceitar mulheres em seu exército. Não que Malfoy fosse a favor do feminismo ou direitos iguais – pensou Snape – bastava ver como ele tratava Narcissa, como um objeto de arte ou um animal muito bem criado. Mas as mulheres, especialmente as Comensais da Morte, supriam o que Malfoy considerava um grande entretenimento. 

Nas festas de Malfoy Snape tinha aprendido a nunca comer nada que lhe oferecessem, nunca beber nada de uma garrafa que não estivesse selada e fosse aberta por ele mesmo. Ele aprendeu a encostar as costas para a parede e conseguir a satisfação que seu corpo queria sem nunca perder controle. Ele tinha visto homens esfaqueados, envenenados, visto homens perderem o uso dos membros ou da razão. Claro, em termos de crueldade nada se comparava com o que acontecia nas festas dos Goyle ou Flint. Snape nunca havia forçado uma mulher – apenas Laurel, ele lembrou – ele nunca havia participado de estupro ou abuso. Freqüentemente a imagem que ele tinha inventado de pessoa cínica, gelada, fria, provou ter sido bem escolhida. Aqueles que apenas o conheceram como caçador de Voldemort o temiam. Os mais jovens o encaravam com a segurança relativa de seus capuzes quando eles imaginavam que ele não notava. Como aquele Comensal que Voldemort convocou ao círculo apenas uma semana atrás. Até então ninguém sabia o nome do bruxo. Voldemort gostava disso, manter os nomes em segredo, até que eles fossem marcados com a Marca Negra e seus capuzes puxados para revelar seus rostos para os outros Comensais. 

Toda vez que um novo membro aparecia no círculo, Snape observava seus movimentos, suas posturas, sempre com medo de olhar nos olhos de algum de seus alunos quando o capuz caísse. Isso havia acontecido duas vezes no ano anterior. Assim que Marcus Flint se formou, ele se uniu. Snape nunca tinha visto Boris Flint tão orgulhoso, e teve que fingir a mesma atitude ao ver o formado Sonserino manchado com a caveira. 

Cansado, Snape esfregou suas têmporas.

Um elfo domestico se aproximou silenciosamente. Lucius não gostava que seus elfos fizessem barulho desnecessariamente e os punia sem compaixão sempre que se sentia perturbado por eles. O elfo olhou para cima para o alto Mestre de Poções. 

"O senhor quer que Lory traga a sua capa agora, Senhor?"

"Sim, obrigado." Ele concordou. 

"Para que você precisa de sua capa, Sev? Iris aqui está desejando muito aquecer você, não é, Iris?"

Iris riu, mostrando seus grandes dentes. Ela era mãe de Millicente Bullstrode e Snape achou que nunca mais olharia para a menina sem se lembrar da mãe dela quase matando um homem estrangulado há alguns anos atrás. Oh, aquela mulher adorava a dor, tanto de causar, mas ainda mais de receber. Algumas vezes ele se perguntava como as crianças de seus companheiros Comensais da Morte tinham sobrevivido até serem admitidas em Hogwarts. Mas claro, ele também tinha sobrevivido. O corpo humano sobrevive demais, e a mente humana pode sempre fingir. – não saber, não ver, não se importar. 

"Obrigado, Lucius, Iris." Ele segurou a capa em volta dos ombros. "Eu tenho que ir agora. Estou sendo esperado em Hogwarts e não quero levantar suspeitas."

"Bem, então diga a Draco para se esforçar mais, sim?" Lucius falou com um sorriso que suavizou seu rosto por um breve momento. Snape sabia que ele sempre era ambicioso no que dizia respeito a Draco e só esperava as mais altas notas e conquistas para o garoto. Mais um na longa lista de Malfoys... Mas por outro lado, se havia um ser humano que Lucius Malfoy amava do fundo de seu coração negro, era seu filho.

Às vezes Snape se perguntava se Harry Potter, com seus pais mortos, não tinha sido tratado pelo destino com muito mais misericórdia do que muitos outros. 

"Eu prefiro não aparatar muitas vezes para dentro de Hogwarts quando isso não é imperativo. Importa-se de me emprestar uma de suas vassouras, Lucius?" Ele perguntou enquanto dois elfos abriam a porta. 

Malfoy deu de ombros e acariciou o peito de Iris. "De jeito nenhum. Fique a vontade."

* * *

"Diretor?" Laurel falou com voz áspera, tomada de surpresa. Ela tentou mover as mãos e não conseguiu. As cordas finas a mantinham firmemente no lugar. 

O velho bruxo riu novamente. "Essas trancas não valem nada." Ele disse quando conseguiu se acalmar. "Quando eu ouvi Dumbledore falando com o professor White sobre os nomes que você devia colocar na lista eu sabia que você iria colocá-lo na lista."

Laurel olhou para ele, e quando os olhos dele se tremeram, a suspeita a invadiu. Se ele não tinha reconhecido o feitiço Incógnito que transformou Sirius no irreconhecível Professor White, ele não podia ser do staff de Hogwarts, uma vez que Dumbledore tinha revelado o disfarce na reunião quando Remo e Sirius tinham chegado.

"Ben?"

"Muito bem, Laurel." Ele deu um sorriso condescendente e chegou a cadeira para perto da dela. "Como você descobriu?"

"Seu olho."

"Ah, sim. Um tique do qual não consigo me livrar." Ele esfregou os olhos e ainda parecia Albus Dumbledore.

"Eu não entendo." Laurel sacudiu a cabeça. A cena lembrou demais a ela o momento em que ela havia acordado na câmara que desaparecia, foi como um deja vu. "Por que você..."

"As cordas?" Ele apontou a varinha para os pulsos dela e as amarras se dissolveram. Mas quando Laurel tentou se levantar ele apontou a varinha para ela e avisou suavemente: "Não se mova. Eu vim aqui por causa do seu querido amigo, Professor Snape, mas não vou hesitar em machucar ou matar você no processo, se for preciso. Apesar de preferir que Snape faça isso."

Os olhos de Laurel se arregalaram. Ela ouvira o que ele dissera, mas não conseguia entender o que aquilo tudo significava. 

"Você quer que Severus me machuque? Por que ele faria isso?"

"Oh, não se preocupe, minha querida." O rosto do diretor se iluminou em um sorriso. "Nós temos nossos meios."

"Que nós?"

Quando ele abriu a boca, um gritou de dor escapou no lugar da resposta. Seu corpo teve uma convulsão na cadeira, tremeu e se sacudiu, começando a se transformar diante os olhos de Laurel. A barba desapareceu, bem como a pele enrugada. Devagar e dolorosamente, o rosto real de Ben apareceu.

"Polissuco." Ele resmungou quando conseguiu respirar novamente. "Deveria ser suficiente beber uma dose a cada hora para manter o efeito, mas eu fiz alguma coisa errada."

"Que nós, Ben?" A voz de Laurel tremeu. Estava claro que Ben, o silencioso e simpático Ben, tinha perdido a razão, ou pior, sua alma.

"Lord Voldemort e eu, claro." Novamente o riso. "Eu estou para receber a Marca Negra a qualquer momento agora. A destruição de Snape vai ser meu... presente para ele."

"Destruição? Ben, o que eu fiz para você? O que Severus fez para você?"

"Você não deve cometer o erro de achar que é importante, Laurel." Ele falou bruscamente e estreitou os olhos. "Você não é nada, pura trouxa, e este talento que possui não faz de você uma bruxa, faz de você uma esquisita."

Ele ficou de pé e tomou um grande gole de um frasco que mantinha escondido na manga. "Aargh, essa droga tem um gosto horrível!"

O processo começou novamente, só que de maneira reversa. O corpo jovem de Ben se transformou no velho de Dumbledore. Laurel não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena aterrorizante. 

'Dumbledore' esfregou seu pescoço. "Ser velho não é fácil como parece." Ele reclamou. "Minhas juntas doem pra diabo!"

"Ben, deixe-me ir!" Laurel pediu, mas sem esperança. 

"Garota idiota, eu disse antes, eu preciso de você aqui. Como posso deixá-la ir?"

"Mas por quê?"

Ele chegou perto dela até que seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do dela. "O que você acha que acontece com aqueles que traem o Lord das Trevas?"

"Severus não traiu Volde..."

Ele deu-lhe um tapa tão forte no rosto que ela chegou a morder a língua.

"Não se atreva a falar o nome dele, sua ... trouxa vagabunda." Ele gritou. "E não se atreva a mentir para mim. Você esqueceu que posso ler sua mente? Oh, os bruxos tomam muito cuidado para bloquear os pensamentos perto de mim, mas, quando estão muito zangados ou tristes, eu consigo penetrar em suas mentes. Eu sei que Snape tem sido espião de Dumbledore por anos!

Laurel cuspiu sangue no tapete e manteve os olhos fechados para o caso de outro tapa. Mas Ben pareceu se acalmar.

"A morte não é punição para aqueles que traem a preciosa confiança de meu Lord e provam não serem válidos. Lord Voldemort não liga para você, portanto não precisa se preocupar. Você vai sofrer um pouco, mas todo sofrimento termina com a morte. Mas Snape... ele vai sofrer por muito, muito tempo. E eventualmente se matar."

Ele a forçou a olhar para ele, apertando sua boca. "Como você acha que eu vou conseguir isso com um homem que depois do Feitiço Crucius fica em pé novamente e age como se estivesse sacudindo a poeira? Como fazer esse homem sofrer? Pergunte, Laurel!"

Ela rangeu os dentes. 

Ele sacudiu-a com mais forca, até a dor ser forte demais.

"Como?"

"Você vai ver. Pena que você é burra demais para apreciar o extraordinário feitiço que eu vou fazer. O quarto Feitiço Proibido. Esquecido por mais de seiscentos anos. Mas Lord Voldemort o descobriu e Snape será o primeiro a ser punido com ele."

Ele tocou a testa dela com a varinha e murmurou uma rápida sucessão de palavras em uma língua antiga. Laurel ficou tensa, preparada para sentir dor, ou pelo menos uma mudança, mas nada aconteceu. Ela se sentia como sempre, exceto pela dor na língua e no maxilar, pelo aperto de Ben. Mas havia aquela irresistível vontade de abrir a boca...

Ben empalideceu. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele cobriu as orelhas com ambas as mãos. Laurel não podia ouvir nada, então imaginou que o feitiço a tinha deixado surda. Como isso era capaz de ferir Severus, que estava muito longe, em Hogwarts nesse momento, ela não entendia. 

Os lábios de Ben se moviam no que pareceu um Feitiço de Amarra e Amordaça, só que não haviam cordas visíveis. Os braços de Laurel estavam amarrados aos braços da cadeira novamente, e alguma coisa grudenta cobriu sua boca e dificultou sua respiração. 

Assim que os lábios dela se fecharam, Ben baixou as mãos e a encarou maliciosamente. "Por isso você morreria pelas minhas próprias mãos, se eu não soubesse que Snape vai matar você, de qualquer maneira."

Ele deu um passo atrás e se escondeu em um canto da sala. Ali, nas sombras, ele fez um círculo no chão. Lutando contra as cordas invisíveis, Laurel olhou enquanto ele entrava no círculo e desaparecia e voltava a aparecer quando saía dele.

"Agora está tudo pronto." Ele acariciou a longa barba. "Só falta um jogador."

* * *

A Mansão se elevava no pequeno vilarejo como um mau agouro. Snape empurrou a vassoura para trás de uma parede de pedras onde não seria visto por ninguém que passasse por ali, apesar dele saber muito bem que os moradores do vilarejo prefeririam fazer grandes contornos a cruzar o terreno da casa dos Snape. Ele nem precisava gritar Alohomora, afinal ele era um Snape, e apesar de não ter aparecido por ali há mais de vinte anos, a porta ainda o reconheceu e abriu com um rangido. 

Assim que entrou, ele estremeceu violentamente. Ele tinha pensado que as masmorras de Hogwarts eram frias? O Hall estava silencioso e frio como uma tumba. Ninguém havia morado ali depois que seu pai tinha morrido, mas alguém havia coberto os moveis com cobertores cinzas. Snape podia ter acendido as velas nos candelabros ou usado sua varinha, mas ele encontrou o caminho sem ajuda de luz. Seus passos ecoaram no corredor.

Julian Snape nunca tinha pensado ser necessário esconder seus divertimentos no porão, atrás de portas fechadas. Não havia ninguém para testemunhar o que acontecia na casa além dos elfos e aqueles que participavam. Depois que Camilla, sua esposa, tinha fugido e morrido com seu jovem amante em um acidente de vassoura em Paris, ele nunca se casara novamente. Severus tinha apenas dois anos quando isso aconteceu e não se lembrava da mãe. Ele não tinha visto muito de Julian também, até completar oito anos, idade suficiente para aprender o primeiro feitiço. Somente então seu pai pareceu notá-lo, para horror do menino.

Snape passou por um cômodo pintado que tinha sido bonito um dia e eventualmente parou no grande salão de baile. Espelhos tomavam três lados do salão, enquanto janelas com pesadas cortinas tomavam o outro. O salão estava vazio, coberto por poeira. Obviamente Julian não tinha se divertido muito nos últimos anos. Ele se forçou a andar até o meio do salão. Sua respiração estava entrecortada. Um suor frio escorria pelo meio de suas costas. Ele tinha morrido ali. Dumbledore tinha levitado uma maca, com o corpo dele ainda respirando. Mas aquilo não mudava o fato de que ele tinha morrido. Neste lugar ele tinha aberto sua alma para a Escuridão e desde então isso se mantinha firme em sua essência.

Ele se abaixou e tocou a parede embaixo da moldura do espelho. As marcas ainda eram visíveis, agora um pouco marrons. Elas tinham sido de um vermelho brilhante, seu sangue pelas pedras de mármore e pelas paredes. Tanto sangue...

Snape sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou. Sua imagem repetida várias vezes pelos espelhos, ele queria que suas mãos relaxassem, seus dedos se abrissem. O quarto parecia cheio de homens vestindo capas pretas, e mesmo assim, ele estava sozinho. Ele tinha estado sozinho antes daquele dia, e tinha estado sozinho depois. Ele tinha estado sozinho como um Comensal da Morte e como um espião – até Dumbledore ter aparecido com aquele plano ridículo. Merlin, ele tinha tentado chamar o velho bruxo à razão, não tinha? Mas de alguma maneira Dumbledore tinha conseguido infiltrar Laurel não apenas em sua cama, mas também em – não, não seu coração – sua vida. Ela não tinha se impressionado pelo cínico, pelo misantropo. Pior, ela dizia amá-lo apesar disso. E ela havia enxergado através dele. Ela estava certa, ele estava se afundando nas Trevas, ele estava se tornando o que já tinha sido antes. – Cão de Caça para Voldemort – e pior que isso.

Ele nunca havia confiado em ninguém na sua vida, apenas Albus Dumbledore. Até agora o velho bruxo tinha estado certo a respeito de tudo, e talvez estivesse certo quanto ao laço também. A paixão entre eles tinha sido forte o suficiente para afastar os pesadelos. Snape baixou a cabeça em súbita rendição. Com Laurel ao seu lado ele lutaria contra as Trevas. Mais do que isso. Ele lutaria contra Julian, de uma vez por todas. Ele ia pedir por uma coisa com a qual nunca teria sonhado, nunca se achara merecedor: Ser amado por alguém. Ser amado acima de qualquer razão. 

Ele ainda não aceitava facilmente o fato de que não seria capaz de dar nada a ela. Mas, uma vez mais, Laurel e ele tinham um acordo - paixão por honestidade. Talvez ele pudesse trocar mais alguma coisa agora: proteção, lealdade, dedicação por amor. Apesar de ele estar vazio, Laurel desejava se doar. Ou pelo menos desejara, ele pensou com súbita ansiedade. Tinha desejado até ele tê-la forçado a sair de Hogwarts...

Antes que a porta se fechasse atrás dele, ele se virou uma ultima vez e encarou o grande retrato no hall. Ele olhou nos olhos frios e não sentiu nada além de cansaço. Mas por baixo do cansaço, havia uma faísca que brilhava, aquecendo seu coração. Ele iria até Laurel, colocaria seu destino em suas mãos, assim como tinha feito uma vez com Dumbledore. Ele não tinha certeza de como ela iria reagir, mas tinha esperança.

"Talvez você não tenha vencido afinal, Julian. Espero que você apodreça no inferno."

A porta se fechou sem nenhum ruído. 

* * *

Eles esperavam. Duas vezes Laurel viu aterrorizada a barba de Dumbledore entrar de volta na sua bochecha, sua pele se esticar e ele se transformar em Ben. Duas vezes ele teve que tomar a Poção Polissuco e voltar a parecer Dumbledore. A mudança parecia ser uma experiência um tanto desagradável. Depois da segunda mudança ele começou a ficar impaciente, olhando para o relógio da parede.

"Eu me pergunto o que está fazendo seu amante demorar tanto. Eu o ouvi dizer que ia sair da festa antes de eu aparatar."

Ele se dirigiu para o seu esconderijo no canto da sala. 

Laurel tentou respirar devagar pelo nariz. A fita mágica sobre sua boca fazia com que ela sufocasse. Ela tinha dificuldade de se mexer. Sua mente corria – ela precisava avisar Severus de alguma maneira, mas não conseguia ver como. Pela primeira vez em semanas ela rezou para que ele não aparecesse.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma lágrima de desespero rolou pelo seu rosto.

* * *

A centenas de milhas dali Serene gritou. Ela caiu no chão da plataforma na torre de astronomia onde tinha se encontrado com Remo Lupin para olhar as estrelas. Os músculos de Remo ainda estavam doloridos pela mudança que tinha acontecido dois dias antes, e ele ainda se sentia tonto pela poção Mata-cão. Então eles tinham sentado na bancada de pedra ao invés de subir a escada para olhar pelo telescópio. 

Segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos, a respiração de Serene falhou. Ela parara de gritar, mas estava chorando. Remo se ajoelhou ao lado dela, cheio de medo. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Em um momento ela estava perfeitamente bem, até mesmo se recostando contra o ombro dele, enquanto explicava as estrelas para ele, no momento seguinte estava cheia de dor e terror.

"Serene." Ele sussurrou e tocou sua bochecha. "O que houve?"

Ela olhou para ele, seus lindos olhos arregalados em choque. "Está acontecendo. Você prometeu que não iria acontecer. Mas está acontecendo nesse momento."

Remo puxou-a para seus braços, abraçando com força. "O que está acontecendo, amor?"

Ele nunca tinha usado o termo carinhoso na presença dela, mas como ele a chamava de querida em pensamento, a palavra escapou facilmente agora que ele estava preocupado com ela.

"Ele vai matá-lo. Oh, ele vai matá-lo."

Ela começou a chorar desesperada quando Remo a carregou para fora da torre.

* * *

Snape ficou parado na porta esperando Laurel o convidar para entrar. Ele tinha ensaiado esse momento em sua mente no caminho para Londres. Essa tinha sido a razão dele não ter aparatado, mas decidir ir de vassoura. Ele precisava de tempo para analisar a situação com cuidado. Ele não fazia experiências quando suas emoções estavam envolvidas. Como muitos riscos que ele corria no laboratório, onde experimentava o resultado de uma determinada mistura, a situação de agora era igualmente apavorante. Porque ele sabia que podia limpar um laboratório de Poções devastado. Mas se ele fizesse algo errado agora, ele poderia não ter uma segunda chance. E isso era algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes, uma situação em que nem experiência, nem razão poderiam guiá-lo. Ele decidiu pensar que o fato de ter conseguido passar pela trava de segurança era um bom sinal.

"Laurel? Posso entrar?"

Quando ela não reagiu, ele fechou a porta atrás dele, mas continuou onde estava, pronto para sair novamente. A sala estava iluminada apenas por uma daquelas coisas elétricas que os trouxas usavam em uma mesinha perto do sofá. Ele podia ver Laurel sentada na cadeira e mesmo sabendo que ela tinha todo o direito de estar zangada com ele, esperava uma recepção mais calorosa. Ele cerrou os punhos em uma súbita necessidade de virar as costas e correr. Mas ele podia ser qualquer coisa, menos covarde. Um idiota, talvez, ou pior, mas não um covarde. 

"Laurel" Ele começou e ouviu com alivio que sua voz não traía sua insegurança. Sua voz sempre tinha sido uma de suas melhores características. Ele tinha dominado turmas de pequenos monstros com aquela voz. "Eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir qualquer coisa depois que a mandei embora. Mesmo assim, eu lhe peço cinco minutos para explicar."

Ela não respondeu, então ele prosseguiu.

"Sem duvida, todos se prontificaram a dizer a você quão insociável e repulsivo eu era. E eles estavam certos. Até você chegar a Hogwarts eu nunca entendera como alguém poderia estar com outras pessoas quando podiam ficar sozinho." Ele fechou os olhos por um momento para afastar lembranças indesejadas. "Eu sou velho o bastante para ter minha vida organizada de maneira a me beneficiar. Eu ensino Poções – porque eu gosto de sua estrutura universal e confiabilidade. Eu não gosto de ser tocado - então nunca deixei ninguém chegar perto o suficiente. Eu não digo que é uma boa vida, mas era tudo o que eu podia ter. E então você veio e destruiu isso tudo." Ele cerrou os punhos quando sentiu sua voz tremer.

"Eu sei que lutei contra esse laço entre nós. Não porque eu não gostasse de você, como você suspeitava, mas porque eu tinha medo do que aconteceria se você chegasse muito perto. Eu não queria você por perto. Eu nunca deixei que ninguém se aproximasse tanto. Agora Dumbledore me diz que estou apaixonado por você e eu não posso nem provar que ele está errado, porque eu... não sei como é... como é o amor. Eu sei que isso deve te causar repulsa, mas honestamente, eu nunca amei ninguém, em toda a minha vida. Não existe nenhum livro, nenhuma regra, e eu não posso dizer que gosto do sentimento que você evocou. Ele certamente me deixa apavorado. O mero pensamento de que eu possa ficar em débito com alguém me choca. Mas como você disse que o amor é um presente, de graça, e se você apenas for paciente o bastante, talvez eu possa aprender a..."

Ele esperou. Então, chegando mais perto, ele perguntou: "Eu arruinei tudo? Ou você apenas quer me ver implorar? É isso? Você quer que eu me ajoelhe?"

Só então ele viu os olhos dela, arregalados, cheios de terror, seus lábios pressionados juntos como se... Ele olhou para as mãos dela. Suas unhas estavam azuladas, seus pulsos em carne viva, como se...

Ele estacou. Olhando em volta da sala, ele procurou por um invasor e não encontrou sinal de que eles não estivessem sozinhos. Os olhos de Laurel tentavam lhe dizer algo. Ainda procurando nas sombras ele levantou a sua varinha e disse "Finite Incantatem!" para ela. As mãos dela se soltaram dos braços da cadeira. Seus lábios se abriram. Ela respirou fundo. E então o seu mundo desabou quando ela riu na cara dele.

"Que patético! Por que razão alguém iria amar você, Mestre de Poções?"

* * *

Dumbledore olhou para cima surpreso e tirou seus óculos quando Remo saiu da lareira sem ser anunciado. Então ele viu a mulher semi-inconsciente em seus braços e reagiu mais rápido do que sua idade sugeria.

Usando um pouco de pó de flu, ele chamou Madame Pomfrey e depois Sirius e os dois chegaram em poucos minutos no estúdio circular.

Remo tinha posto Serene em um sofá e massageava sua testa, sem saber o que fazer. 

Dumbledore tocou a bochecha dela. "Abra seus olhos, Serene, e olhe para mim." Sua voz estava suave, mas imperiosa. 

Ela virou a cabeça "O senhor está aqui? Mas não é possível..."

Dumbledore deu passagem para Madame Pomfrey, que tinha trazido um copo com uma poção calmante e fez com que Serene bebesse. Enquanto a enfermeira mantinha a paciente ocupada, Dumbledore puxou Sirius para o lado. 

"Por favor, vá e acorde o Sr. Potter, e peça a ele para emprestar aquele mapa formidável novamente."

Black concordou e saiu, apenas para aparecer poucos minutos depois com o Mapa do Maroto.

Dumbledore abriu o pergaminho na sua mesa e gesticulou para Remo ajudar Serene a se levantar.

"Como você pode ver, Serene – e para meu alívio também – eu estou aqui." Ele apontou para um pequeno ponto chamado "Dumbledore".

Serene sacudiu a cabeça sem acreditar. "Mas eu vi. Está acontecendo agora mesmo." Ela olhou para o mapa. "O professor Snape não está em Hogwarts."

O diretor franziu a testa. "Ele já deveria estar de volta a essa hora. Está faltando mais alguém?"

Poppy tinha começado a contar os pontos quando Sirius bateu no mapa com sua varinha e perguntou "Quem está faltando?"

Letras apareceram no canto do mapa. Snape. Hunter. Olsen. Flitwick. Hagrid. Harrington.

"Miss Harrington foi chamada para ver o bebê recém nascido de seu irmão." Poppy afirmou.

Dumbledore concordou. "Professor Flitwick está na França em uma conferência. Hagrid está na Romênia supervisionando uma entrega de dragões de estimação que comprou para a escola. Mr. Olsen está visitando seu irmão em Mancheste. Snape está... bem, eu sei onde ele está. Laurel está em Londres."

"Como você sabe?" Sirius interrompeu o bruxo mais velho. "Como você sabe onde Snape ou Laurel estão nesse exato momento?"

"Nós não sabemos." Ele deu de ombros, preocupado agora. "Eu sei muito bem o que acontece em Hogwarts. Mas Londres... está fora do meu alcance."

"De qualquer forma, nós não sabemos onde se passa a visão de Serene. Mas nós sabemos que você está aqui conosco, Diretor." Remo trouxe Serene de encontro ao seu peito e por um momento ela relaxou de encontro ao seu ombro. "Então é praticamente impossível que Snape esteja matando você nesse momento, não é?"

* * *

Assim que seus lábios se abriram, Laurel sentiu uma presença estranha no quarto. Era como se as Trevas estivessem ali, saindo de sua boca e se aproximando do homem na sua frente. Ela não conseguia ouvir nada do que ela estava dizendo, mas obviamente, Snape podia. Ela viu o rosto dele empalidecer como se ela o tivesse esbofeteado na cara. Desesperada, ela levou as mãos à boca. Mas as Trevas não seriam detidas.

Paralisada com o choque, ele viu a dor aumentar no olhar de Snape, e algo pior do que a dor, uma aceitação estarrecida. Fossem lá quais fossem as palavras que ela estiva dizendo sem poder ouvir, elas estavam devastando o homem que ela amava. Ela tentava alcançar a mão de Snape apenas para ver ele pular para trás. Como ela podia fazer com que ele visse Ben?

Apesar de cada movimento custar um grande esforço, ela se levantou e se dirigiu para o canto em que Ben se escondia. Ela não tinha varinha, a sua estava na sua caixinha de madeira na cômoda. Mas tempos atrás Snape tinha dito a ela que ela só precisava se concentrar o suficiente. Ela já havia começado um incêndio só por ter ficado com bastante raiva. As lágrimas caíam por seu rosto quando ela se aproximou do círculo. Seja lá o que Ben tivesse feito a ela, estava destruindo Snape bem diante de seus olhos. Ele permanecia parado, seus ombros dobrados, como se estivessem tentando bloquear ondas violentas. Ainda assim as Trevas continuavam em volta dele. Enchia o quarto como uma névoa negra. A temperatura tinha baixado dramaticamente. Laurel estremeceu incontrolavelmente quando alcançou o círculo que Ben tinha desenhado. Ela esticou a mão e se concentrou no ódio que sentia por Ben.

Assim que ela tocou no círculo sentiu uma corrente de força gelada. Foi tão forte que a empurrou para trás, na direção da janela, como um soco. Mas seu toque tinha sido o suficiente para quebrar a energia e mostrar Ben que tinha estado se escondendo atrás deles. Ele se tornou visível – e Snape olhou para ele, seu rosto vazio e branco como papel.

Laurel piscou. Claro que ele não via Ben, ele via Dumbledore.

Ben riu e foi um riso cruel. Triunfante ele olhou o Mestre de Poções que ouviu um novo fluxo interminável de palavras. "Você realmente achou que podia trair Lord Voldemort, Snape?"

O Mestre de Poções mal conseguia respirar. Seus olhos se focavam em Ben e Laurel viu um estremecimento correr pelo corpo dele. Ela sabia que sua boca continuava falando, mas Snape estava fora de si de tanta dor agora. Ele levantou a varinha. Laurel gemeu. Não isso. Serene tinha visto essa mesma cena, tinha visto Severus pronto para matar Dumbledore – ou Laurel agora sabia – um bruxo que era igual a Dumbledore. Mas na visão de Serene ela tinha ficado em pé no batente da janela. A janela... A janela alta com vista para a rua embaixo... Quatro andares abaixo... Quando ela finalmente entendeu, o tempo pareceu parar. Ela subiu no batente e olhou Severus levantar sua varinha em câmera lenta e viu Ben abrir a boca enquanto ela abria a janela. O único pensamento claro em sua mente era que ela precisava deter as Trevas que engoliam Severus, e só havia um jeito de fazer ela mesma de parar de falar. Ela esticou os braços, pronta para cair. 

* * *

Snape sentiu o sangue correr para sua cabeça quando Dumbledore subitamente apareceu no canto da sala. Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Automaticamente ele puxou a varinha, viu Dumbledore reagir, viu Laurel subir no batente da janela e entendeu o que ela estava para fazer. A visão de Serene. O corredor em Hogwarts. Ele e Laurel discutindo a possibilidade daquilo acontecer. A voz de Laurel ecoou em sua mente, mais forte e mais clara do que as palavras que ela estava dizendo para ele agora.

"Você não vai matar Dumbledore. Voldemort nunca vai conseguir ter tanto poder assim sobre você."

Ele viu quando ela abriu os braços, ouviu o riso triunfante de Dumbledore e pulou para puxá-la de volta – ao mesmo tempo gritando "Expeliarmus!" para seu adversário.

O grito parou Dumbledore no meio de um feitiço. 

"Avada..."

Sua voz se partiu com o susto ao ver sua varinha voar da sua mão, na direção de Snape.

* * *

"Eu devo aparatar para Londres. Não existe outro jeito de confirmar se a Srta. Hunter está a salvo."

"Não!" Gritou Serene e segurou a manga da camisa do diretor. "Você não deve! Pode ser uma armadilha."

"Ela está certa. Você não pode se arriscar." Sirius concordou com ela. "Eu irei."

"Albus!" A voz de Madame Pomfrey os assustou. Ela apontava para a ponta do mapa. Dois pequenos pontos estavam aparecendo, piscando, sumindo e aparecendo de novo, até se aproximar da Floresta Proibida. 

"Laurel e Severus." Dumbledore observou. Ele virou para Remo e Sirius. "É melhor vocês irem até eles. E rápido."

* * *

Laurel caiu. Alguém a segurou e a queda pareceu demorar muito. Mesmo os quatro andares de seu edifício não poderiam demorar tanto. Quando ela finalmente atingiu o chão, não parecia de pedra. Parecia mais uma grama úmida, e cheirava a madeira e folhas, e então ela soube que devia estar morrendo porque ela com certeza estava em uma rua de Londres e não na Floresta Proibida. 

* * *

Remo e Sirius seguiam seu caminho através dos arbustos. A varinha de Remo iluminava o mapa onde eles podiam ver os dois pontos na beira da Floresta. Os pontos não tinham se movido a principio, mas agora eles pareciam se aproximar lentamente do campo de quadribol. Black olhou em volta, impaciente. 

"Corra, Aluado, nos temos que encontrá-los antes que alguma daquelas criaturas da floresta! Você não pode fazer nada? Sentir o cheiro deles?"

Ele estudou o mapa novamente. Eles tinham que estar perto agora.

O farfalhar das folhas provou que o mapa estava certo. Snape tropeçou na frente deles, suas vestes em farrapos por causa dos arbustos que o tinham atacado pelo caminho na Floresta.

"Eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso. Mas, Merlin, estou feliz de ver você, Snape!" Falou Sirius. 

A poucos metros deles, Snape desabou, caiu de joelhos e depositou Laurel com cuidado na grama. Ele tentou distinguir através dos vultos azuis à sua volta.

"Vocês... devem levá-la para Dumbledore." Ele tocou o seu ombro e olhou sem entender para seus dedos que voltaram cobertos de sangue. "Digam a ele... digam a ele... que eu não o matei."

Ele desmaiou nos braços de Remo. 

Lupin moveu sua varinha para iluminar o corpo do Mestre de Poções. Ele piscou e olhou de volta para Black. "Que droga, Sirius, olhe para isso!"

Um pedaço de madeira estava enterrado no ombro de Snape, da grossura de um dedo e com a ponta para fora da carne.

"Eu conheço essa varinha." Disse Remo "É norueguesa."

Sirius concordou. "Parece que Mr. Olsen mudou de lado

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora**  
Muitas dúvidas podem surgir por causa dos nomes de alguns alunos e feitiços. O que acontece, como já tinha dito, é que resolvi manter os nomes nos originais, ou então eu iria ficar louca tentando lembrar o nome em português de cada um deles. Vale notar que quando eu digo nome original, quero dizer aqueles que foram colocados na fic original. Mas como a autora da fanfic é Alemã, e não Inglesa, e provavelmente deve ter lido o livro em alemão, não posso saber se por lá a tradutora também fez o que fez por aqui: mudou tudo para ficar mais sonoro para nossa língua. 

Isso é só para explicar alguns nomes realmente estranhos. 

Ah, outra coisa. Perdão se, mesmo com essa história de manter o nome no original, eu der algum escorregão (como eu fiz com o nome do Remo nos primeiros capítulos, e continuei fazendo). É força do hábito, quando traduzo parágrafo por parágrafo. 


	19. Parseltongue

19. Parseltongue 

Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia, Dumbledore realmente parecia um homem velho, pensou Sirius quando levou o Sr. Olivander para a sala do diretor. Dumbledore se levantou e sorriu para Olivander, mas o sorriso não chegou a seus olhos. Eles estavam cheios de tristeza. Sirius parou perto da porta, na dúvida se era permitido que ele ficasse.

"Junte-se a nós, Sirius." Dumbledore indicou a ele uma mesa onde outro bruxo se sentava. Pelas vestes brancas ele o reconheceu como sendo um médico do St. Mungo's.

"Professor... White. Dr. Jung. Sr. Olivander de Londres." O Diretor apresentou-os. 

"Dr. Jung aqui examinou ambos, Severus e Laurel. Laurel ainda está inconsciente, mas fora uma leve concussão e uns poucos arranhões, ela não se machucou. Mas Severus..." Ele suspirou.

O médico pigarreou. "Professor Snape sofreu uma profunda ferida no ombro. Eu limpei o machucado. Mas a condição de Snape me parece mais envenenamento do que um ferimento por faca. Ele perdeu muito sangue, e uma substância preta que saiu da varinha se espalhou por sua carne."

"Substância preta." Sirius repetiu.

"Eu não sei ao certo o que é, ainda. Mas obviamente a varinha funcionou como um tipo de flecha envenenada."

"É aí que você entra, Hugo." Dumbledore olhou para o Sr. Olivander. "Por favor, fale-nos sobre o que você pensa sobre isso." Ele apontou para a varinha respingada que estava em um pote em cima da escrivaninha. 

Olivander procurou em sua bolsa e tirou uma lupa. Pesquisando a varinha e espetando-a com uma agulha dourada, ele murmurou para si mesmo, freqüentemente sacudindo sua cabeça, incrédulo. Quando olhou para Dumbledore, ele franziu o cenho.

"Eu não tenho boas notícias, meu amigo."

"Fale de uma vez, sim?" Pediu Sirius impaciente. 

Olivander levantou uma sobrancelha. "Mr. White, você nunca possuiu um grama de consideração, não é verdade? Eu me lembro muito bem de você – Madeira de Ferro e um pêlo de rabo de centauro."

"Sim, senhor." Sirius olhou para suas botas sem graça. 

"Saiu com a varinha errada duas vezes, porque não podia esperar que a certa escolhesse você."

"Sim, senhor."

"Hugo, qualquer coisa que você tenha descoberto sobre a varinha, precisamos saber." Dumbledore tentou trazer a mente de Olivander de volta para a peça de madeira respingada em cima da mesa.

"Ah, sim. A varinha. Belo trabalho." Olivander disse e tocou a madeira com seu dedo. "Uma Ragnarok."

"Ela parece ser oca?" Dumbledore pegou a lupa de Olivander.

"Ragnarok produz varinhas que diferem um pouco das que usamos." Olivander explicou. "Como sabemos, uma varinha por si só, é pura madeira, e possui apenas a magia que vem com a madeira. O importante é o miolo. Onde eu uso miolos sólidos, Ragnarok prefere líquidos. Isso faz a varinha mais leve, mas mais difícil de equilibrar. Eu não via uma dessas há anos. Claro que todos os alunos que vão para Durmstrang usam Ragnarok. Elas são de uso comum lá."

"Então essa é uma varinha das Trevas?" Sirius olhou para a tigela e lembrou como a madeira tinha afundado na carne de Snape. – como se o mal estivesse nela.

Dr. Jung balançou a cabeça. "Nem todas as varinhas Ragnarok estão cheias de veneno. A minha é do mesmo artesão."

Ele sacudiu sua varinha, uma peça de macieira prateada, e deixou-a sobre a escrivaninha.

O rosto de Olivander se iluminou. "Vê, é isso que quero dizer. Extraordinário! É uma varinha curadora." Ele pôs sua mão sobre ela e fechou os olhos. "Deixe-me adivinhar. Lágrimas de Basilisco?"

Dr. Jung concordou. "Ela me serviu muito bem. Muitos de meus colegas no St Mungo's usam uma Ragnarok." Ele tossiu. "Claro, como muitos usam uma Olivander, senhor."

"Bem, então sabemos quem fez a varinha." Dumbledore massageou sua barba. "E quanto ao conteúdo?"

"Parece ser um tipo de veneno de cobra." Dr. Jung explicou. "Todos os sintomas estão lá, apesar de que eles deveriam estar mais pronunciados considerando a quantidade da substância que entrou na circulação dele."

"Nagai." A voz de Dumbledore estava tão macia que eles quase não entenderam o que ele falou. Ele respirou fundo e se endireitou com visível esforço. "Mas Severus sofre de algo pior do que o bichinho de estimação de Voldemort poderia induzir. Alguma coisa está envenenando sua alma."

Dr. Jung suspirou. "Na falta de um melhor diagnóstico, eu concordo com o senhor."

"Você pode ver os feitiços que ela produziu ultimamente, Hugo?"

Olivander coçou a cabeça. "Se ela estivesse intacta... Mas ela nem mesmo é uma varinha agora, Albus. É lenha. É uma pena, isso sim."

"Uma pena?" Sirius trincou os dentes e olhou para Olivander com desgosto. "Esta coisa foi usada para ferir... para matar."

"Não é culpa da varinha, é?" Olivander deu de ombros e pegou sua própria varinha. Quando ele a balançou, tudo o que ele evocou foi um chiado. Mas então uma débil imagem se formou no ar: mãos, amarradas por cordas invisíveis.

"Amordaça e Amarra, eu acho."

Dumbledore concordou. "Ben deve ter amarrado Laurel e certamente a amordaçou para que ela não pudesse avisar Severus. Mas o que aconteceu antes?"

Olivander tentou novamente e dessa vez o esforço trouxe uma linha de suor em sua testa. De repente outra imagem se formou. Uma névoa negra entrando por uma sala.

O fabricante de varinhas empalideceu.

"Como é possível? Albus, eu pensei que isso estivesse esquecido há séculos!"

O diretor deu a Olivander o sorriso mais triste que Sirius já tinha visto. "Obviamente ele foi redescoberto."

"Mas..."

"Eu sei." Ele deu umas pancadinhas nas costas de Olivander. "Nas mãos de Voldemort é ainda mais perigoso do que nunca. Sirius, por favor, vá e diga a Madame Pomfrey para não deixar ninguém entrar no quarto de Laurel. Agora, se me dão licença, eu realmente preciso me reunir com meus colegas." Ele apontou para os quadros dos Diretores que tinham saído de seus quadros e estavam reunidos em volta de um bruxo careca e barba vermelha. 

* * *

Dumbledore olhou para a moça na cama de hospital. Apesar de ela estar dormindo o sono profundo induzido pela Poção do Sono sem Sonhos, lágrimas molhavam seu rosto.

"O Eco de Sodem - o Quarto Feitiço Proibido." Ele pensou alto. "Criado pelo mesmo bruxo que fez o Espelho de Ojesed. Mas enquanto o espelho reflete o que você deseja..."

Madame Pomfrey mudou a compressa fria na testa de Laurel. "Sodem." Ela murmurou. "É um reverso não é? Eco do Medo?"

"Sergio Savonarola, diretor de Hogwarts no século 14 lembra bem. Eles usavam chamar esse feitiço de "Feitiço Devorador de Alma". Ele força o enfeitiçado a expressar os mais profundos medos daqueles com que falarem."

"Quando ela recobrou a consciência antes, disse que o senhor falharia com todos nós."

O diretor concordou e de repente pareceu muito mais velho do que realmente era. "Meu maior medo, falhar com aqueles que eu quero proteger. Ela viu através de mim."

"Sem querer ofender, diretor, isso não seria difícil de adivinhar." Madame Pomfrey colocou um pano seco na testa de Laurel. "Eu acho que o senhor deveria desfazer o feitiço enquanto ela está inconsciente. Se for possível."

"Eu vou tentar. Savonarola teve alguma dificuldade de lembrar o contra feitiço. Mas acho que com nosso esforço coletivo conseguiremos produzir um feitiço que funcione."

"Bom. Nós não precisamos de mais nenhum eco em Hogwarts."

Ele olhou direto nos olhos dela. "Qual é seu maior medo, Poppy?"

"Que alguém morra sob meus cuidados." Ela admitiu sem demora. "Oh! E aranhas! Aranhas grandes e cabeludas."

Com um débil sorriso, o velho bruxo colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Laurel e começou a recitar uma frase várias e várias vezes. A escuridão se levantou em todos os cantos do quarto, formando uma confusão de palavras, lamentos e gemidos. Madame Pomfrey torceu as mãos, mas resistiu ao ataque bravamente. Dumbledore repetiu o feitiço novamente, dessa vez tocando os olhos de Laurel, e então finalmente sua testa. Como um pesadelo, a escuridão desapareceu. O diretor soltou a respiração, aliviado.

"Isso deve ter resolvido. Mas só saberemos com certeza quando ela acordar. Eu vou mandar alguém para ajudar você. Você deve estar ocupada cuidando do Professor Snape."

A enfermeira, que tinha perdido o seu bom humor na última hora, balançou a cabeça devagar. "Não há muito que Dr. Jung ou eu possamos fazer por ele. Talvez uma poção para afastar a dor. Ele não responde a nossos feitiços curadores, não com a Marca Negra ainda em seu braço. Só nos resta ter esperança e carinho com ele."

Dumbledore suspirou e olhou para Laurel que ainda chorava em seu sono. "Minerva e eu vimos isso se aproximando. Não exatamente o que está acontecendo agora, mas nós sabíamos que um dia ele dependeria dessa mulher. Só que ela acabou de dizer que preferia morrer a pensar em ficar com ele."

"Mas Diretor, era 'Sodem' falando, não ela."

"Nós sabemos" O velho bruxo falou "Mas Severus sabe?"

* * *

Quando Laurel abriu os olhos, se lembrou de tudo instantaneamente. Seu apartamento. Ben e Não-Ben. Ela lembrou como Não-Ben tinha tocado sua testa, seus olhos e sua boca e murmurado um feitiço. Ela lembrou como um outro feitiço a tinha amarrado na cadeira e como cordas invisíveis cortaram sua pele. Ela tentou sentir seus pulsos. Eles estavam enfaixados e dormentes. 

E então Severus... Ela não conseguia lembrar uma palavra que falara, apenas a expressão em seus olhos. Ela piscou e se sentou. 

Madame Pomfrey estava a seu lado. "Calma, querida. Não se apresse. Você ainda precisa descansar."

"Hogwarts. Estou de volta a Hogwarts?"

"Você está de volta e segura. Em poucos dias você estará boa como nova."

"O que aconteceu? Ben pôs um feitiço em mim."

"O diretor Dumbledore conseguiu desfazê-lo. Você está limpa."

Laurel engoliu em seco. "Severus? Ele está bem? Eu lembro que nós caímos. Com força. Houve uma luta e..."

A enfermeira a empurrou gentilmente de volta para os travesseiros. "Professor Snape está em boas mãos." Ela assegurou. Na verdade o Mestre de Poções estava queimando em febre no quarto dele, mas Madame Pomfrey duvidava que faria bem a sua paciente se ela se levantasse. 

"Você deve descansar e tudo vai ficar bem. Você vai ver."

"Eu não acredito em você." Laurel se sentou e o esforço a fez tremer. "Eu preciso ver o Diretor Dumbledore. Agora!"

A enfermeira torceu as mãos. A moça estava em pé e determinada a deixar a ala hospitalar. "Eu lhe disse que ele foi resolver negócios urgentes. Mas eu posso trazer a professora McGonagall para ver você."

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a discussão. Como um suspiro de alivio Poppy viu Minerva ao lado da porta. "Ela quer levantar para ver Snape." Ela sussurrou.

"Ela já está bem?" McGonagall perguntou. Laurel parecia terrivelmente pálida enquanto sentava na cama.

"Por favor, Minerva, pode dizer a ela que eu preciso falar com o professor Dumbledore? E eu tenho que ver Severus. Eu tenho que vê-lo. Alguma coisa está terrivelmente errada. Eu posso sentir isso."

Minerva sentou na cama perto dela e deu umas pancadinhas em sua mão.

"Dumbledore foi chamado a Londres pelo Ministro. Arthur Weasley mandou uma coruja expressa. O Departamento de Inteligência Mágica conseguiu informações sobre Ben. Parece que o Sr. Olsen não era o que parecia, nenhum novato, mas um aluno formado da Durmstrang que se aliou a... ele." Seus olhos soletravam Voldemort. 

"Severus." A voz de Laurel tremeu. "Ele está..."

Minerva evitou seu olhar, o que fez Laurel ainda mais ansiosa. 

"Ele está vivo. Mas... É melhor você ver pessoalmente."

Laurel saiu da cama impaciente. "Onde ele está?"

Madame Pomfrey se rendeu, entregou a ela um robe e deixou que ela saísse.

* * *

Elas levaram Laurel para os aposentos de Snape nas masmorras. Laurel tinha estado lá antes, Minerva podia observar pelo modo como ela andava pelos quartos pouco iluminados. Quando elas entraram no quarto, a professora Hooch levantou da cadeira perto da cama. 

"Nenhuma alteração em seu estado." Ela informou. Então ela viu Laurel e seu olhar se encheu de compaixão. 

McGonagall silenciosamente balançou a cabeça quando a professora tentou segurar Laurel para trás. "Ela tem todo o direito de vê-lo."

O corpo de Snape estava coberto com um cobertor e um edredom, mas ele tremia mesmo assim. Sua face pálida e sulcada, suas feições enfatizadas por sombras. Sem pensar, Laurel colocou a mão na testa dele e tremeu quando sentiu a sua temperatura. 

Ela se virou para McGonagall. "O quê..."

A Professora Hooch gentilmente levantou as cobertas para que Laurel visse o curativo no ombro de Snape. Estava cheio de sangue e uma estranha substância negra. "Quando Remo e Sirius encontraram vocês dois no campo de quadribol, você estava inconsciente, mas não muito machucada. As costelas de Snape estavam muito feridas mas ele conseguiu carregar você para fora da Floresta. Então ele desmaiou. Remo trouxe-o em uma maca. Poppy pensou que ele não estava muito mal, até que ela viu isso." Ela desfez o curativo. Laurel prendeu a respiração. Havia uma horrível ferida no ombro de Snape, como se um ácido tivesse começado a comer sua carne.

"O que é isso?" Ela tocou com cuidado a pele avermelhada em volta da ferida e viu Snape se encolher de dor.

"Uma varinha envenenada."

A cabeça de Laurel girou. Uma súbita lembrança atravessou sua mente. 

"Ben."

"Dr. Jung diz que é veneno de cobra. E nós achamos que Ben estudou venenos e poções em Durmstrang."

"Mas vocês não podem fazer nada?"

Hooch sacudiu a cabeça. "A Marca Negra frustra todos os nossos esforços. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar que a vontade de viver dele seja forte o suficiente." O que ela não contou foi que Snape tinha aberto os olhos apenas algumas horas atrás e murmurado "Deixem-me morrer." Ela não se dava bem com Snape antes, apesar de admirar a lealdade dele para com sua casa e pela confiança que Dumbledore tinha nele. Mas o desespero que ela vira nos olhos do Mestre de Poções tinha sido mais do que ela podia suportar e ela se permitiu chorar. Seu paciente tinha perdido a consciência novamente e nunca saberia.

"Eu tomo conta dele agora." A voz calma de Laurel a fez dar um pulo.

"Mas não há nada que você possa fazer."

"Eu posso limpar a ferida. Eu posso fazê-lo beber. Eu posso mantê-lo aquecido." Ela se sentou ao lado dele e começou a remover o curativo ensopado. Então ela foi para perto da lareira, arranjou um caldeirão para ferver água e foi para as caixas onde Snape guardava suas ervas.

McGonagall pegou o cotovelo de Hooch e levou-a para fora do quarto.

* * *

Laurel esfregou os olhos e suprimiu um soluço que ameaçou subir pela sua garganta. Ela havia limpado todo o veneno preto que caía da ferida e apenas podia esperar que as ervas fizessem o resto. Ela fez algum chá, mas não conseguiu fazer Severus beber, já que ele estava inconsciente. Já haviam se passado 24 horas e ele ainda não tinha aberto os olhos nem parado de tremer. O fogo da lareira aquecia o quarto e a testa de Laurel estava coberta de suor. 

Sirius passou para ela uma tigela com água fria e um pedaço de pano. Ela começou a lavar o rosto de Severus, mas isso só trouxe a ele alguns minutos de alívio. Então ele começou a queimar em febre novamente. 

"Engraçado aonde o amor nos leva." Sirius disse suavemente quando Laurel sentou, segurando suas têmporas doloridas. 

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ele deu de ombros e procurou as palavras. "Eu lembro quando estávamos na escola. Como todos invejávamos James por ter encontrado o amor da vida dele. Peter costumava chamar Lilly de anjo." A voz dele tremeu. "E nós concordávamos em silêncio. Mas todos pensávamos que era só uma questão de tempo até acharmos o nosso próprio anjo."

Laurel colocou a mão sobre a dele e tentou confortá-lo. Ela sabia que Peter Pettigrew tinha traído os Potter e tinha sido a causa da morte deles. "James e Lilly, eles eram muito jovens quando casaram, não eram?"

Ele concordou e seus olhos brilharam de forma suspeita. "Lilly sempre disse que eu nunca me assentaria. Eu acho que foi por isso que ela me fez padrinho de Harry. De forma que eu tivesse uma família mesmo que nunca tivesse filhos." O sorriso dele foi amargo. "Mas claro que nós, - eu inclusive – pensamos que eu ia acabar em Zanzibar ou Kathmandu ou algum outro lugar exótico, não um prisioneiro em Azkaban."

Laurel não queria que ele mergulhasse em amargura. "E quanto a Remo? Lilly previu que ele iria se apaixonar por uma clarividente algum dia?"

Aquilo fez com que ele risse. "Remo sempre foi um romântico incurável. Ele deveria ter encontrado uma boa lobisomem fêmea e se assentado há muito tempo."

"E Severus? Ele também invejava James?"

Black levantou a cabeça e encarou o homem que tremia, inconsciente, debaixo das cobertas. "Ninguém realmente sabia o que Severus pensava. Ou o que ele achava importante. Ele era um solitário e fazia tudo para espantar os outros de perto dele."

"Ele me disse isso. Você, Remo e James e... Peter eram amigos muito próximos, não eram? Severus não tinha nenhum amigo?"

Sirius pensou sobre isso e franziu a testa. "Lucius Malfoy. Eu não tenho certeza se eles eram amigos, mas eles andavam juntos. Alguns outros da Sonserina. Mas como eu disse, ele se fechava muito dentro de si."

"E ainda assim você tentou matá-lo."

Ela não olhou para ele, falou as palavras como se estivesse pensando alto.

Sirius tocou o ombro dela, insistentemente até que ela olhasse para ele. Seus olhos estavam muito sérios. "Eu lamento, Laurel. Se Snape pudesse ouvir eu diria a ele também. Eu era um adolescente e nunca pensei nas conseqüências do que eu fiz. Não, isso não é verdade. Eu sabia que Remo iria matá-lo se ele entrasse na caverna." Ele deu de ombros. "Mas naquela época eu não imaginava o que era estar morto. Agora eu sei. E eu realmente sinto muito."

Laurel sorriu para ele. "Você pode falar isso para Severus depois, quando ele acordar."

Black suspirou, mas manteve os pensamentos para si mesmo. O Mestre de Poções não parecia a ele como alguém que iria voltar a acordar.

* * *

A professora McGonagall colocou a mão no braço de Laurel. Ela havia se revezado com Black e Lupin na vigília, mas Laurel não deixara o quarto há quase três dias. Minerva estava começando a temer pela jovem, e o estado de Severus era tão ruim que ela não ousava ter mais esperanças.

"Por que você não vai dormir um pouco?" Ela sugeriu docemente.

Laurel balançou a cabeça. 

Minerva suspirou. "Eu estive pensando." Ela disse e pôs de lado um livro que estava lendo. "O Dr. Jung disse que o corpo de Severus deve ser drenado do veneno."

"O que você pretende fazer? Cortá-lo e deixá-lo sangrando até morrer?" A voz de Laurel estava mais áspera do que pretendia. Ela estava tão cansada que achava difícil se concentrar. "Desculpe, Minerva. Eu não pretendia..."

"Você não estava aqui quando a Câmara Secreta foi aberta?" A bruxa mais velha perguntou, trocando o curativo de Snape novamente.

Laurel deu de ombros mais uma vez. "Não. Pelo menos eu não ouvi nada a respeito. Que câmara?"

"Eu me pergunto." Minerva pensou alto e foi para perto da lareira. Jogou uma pitada de pó de flu nas chamas e chamou o nome de Sirius. Quando o bruxo alto saiu da lareira um minuto depois, Laurel estava tão concentrada mexendo a poção que preparara que nem olhou para ele. 

Minerva falou em voz baixa com ele e não aceitou nenhum de seus argumentos. Eventualmente ele cedeu e saiu novamente, apenas para aparecer dez minutos depois, com um assustado Harry Potter junto com ele. 

Laurel levantou a cabeça quando Black e o menino entraram. Ela não tinha visto muito Harry ultimamente, mas tinha gostado muito dele quando tinha sido aluna. Ele parecia mais alto agora, seu rosto pálido e cansado. Havia um buraco vertical na sua testa, que fazia com que ele parecesse mais velho do que seus dezesseis anos. Como Laurel sabia ele era um aluno do quinto ano como Neville, mas tinha perdido a aparência de menino de escola – e ela não ousava perguntar como. 

Sirius colocou a mão no ombro de Harry, um gesto protetor que tocou o coração de Laurel. O menino olhou para a cama onde Snape estava deitado, e mais uma vez para a professora McGonagall, que estava explicando alguma coisa baixinho para ele. Laurel não conseguiu identificar nenhuma palavra de onde estava. Ela se aproximou da cama e pegou a mão quente de Snape entre as suas. O pulso dele estava acelerado pela febre. 

Harry se aproximou da cama depois de um ultimo olhar hesitante para McGonagall.

Laurel tentou sorrir. "Olá, Harry."

Ele olhou para Snape cuja cabeça que virava sem descanso, manchas vermelhas colorindo deu rosto normalmente pálido.

"Ele não está melhorando?"

Laurel sacudiu a cabeça, desesperada demais para responder. 

"Professora McGonagall e Sirius parecem pensar que eu posso ajudá-lo." Era quase como se ele estivesse pedindo a permissão dela.

"Você?"

"Eles disseram que foi picada de cobra?"

"É veneno de cobra, sim. Mas como você poderia...?"

O menino franziu a testa. "Eu falo Parseltongue. As cobras entendem o que eu falo. É bem raro e eu honestamente não sei como eu consigo fazer isso."

"Parseltongue." Laurel repetiu. "Como isso pode ajudar Severus?"

Sirius se aproximou e segurou os ombros de Harry. "Você não tem que fazer isso se achar muito difícil, Harry."

McGonagall interferiu. "O professor Snape salvou a sua vida, Sr. Potter. Tente pelo menos!" Ela descobriu a ferida no ombro de Snape e Laurel viu Harry estremecer. "Você não precisa tocar nele, apenas chegue perto."

Harry colocou a mão sobre o ombro ferido e olhou para a professora, inseguro. "Assim?"

McGonagall concordou. "Agora você deve chamá-la."

"Chamar quem?" Sussurrou Laurel.

"Ele vai tentar chamar Naga para ele, a cobra que deu o veneno."

Os lábios de Harry se moveram, mas no lugar de palavras escapou um som que lembrou a Laurel um sibilo.

Minerva encorajou o menino a continuar tentando. O corpo de Snape teve uma convulsão e ele gemeu com muita dor. Quando Laurel quis gritar para que Harry parasse fosse lá o que estivesse fazendo, ela viu com olhos arregalados como um líquido preto caía da boca do Mestre de Poções, de suas orelhas, do canto de seus olhos. Parecia sair de cada poro do corpo enfraquecido até ensopar os lençóis. De repente o processo cedeu e Snape se acalmou. Sua respiração se estabilizou. 

Harry teve que se segurar em Sirius, que deu umas pancadinhas nas costas do garoto, preocupado.

"Está tudo bem, Harry. Você conseguiu. Foi muito corajoso de sua parte." 

Minerva McGonagall assoou o nariz e Laurel viu que o rosto da professora estava coberto de lágrimas. "Eu sei, Sr Potter que você e o Professor Snape têm dificuldades de se relacionar desde o primeiro dia. Mas tenho certeza de que ele nunca quis lhe fazer mal."

"Eu sei disso, professora." Harry deu um débil sorriso e seus olhos verdes estavam mais proeminentes contra o rosto pálido. "Eu espero que ele fique bom em breve." Ele pôs a mão na de Laurel. "Eu realmente espero que ele fique melhor."

* * *

Como alguém define "melhor"? Laurel se perguntou, enquanto esfregava os olhos. Remo tinha feito com que ela dormisse algumas horas. Tinha quase arrastado Laurel das masmorras para o quarto dela. Ele prometeu ficar com Snape, que estava melhorando a cada hora. 

Assim que o veneno saíra de seu corpo, Snape se recuperava surpreendentemente rápido. Pelo menos se recobrar a consciência e ter uma temperatura normal contasse como recuperação. Quando ele abriu os olhos ele olhou através de Laurel. Ele não reagiu a nada do que ela disse, nem a seu toque. Ele parecia indiferente a Remo ou Sirius, que tentavam fazer com que ele falasse, cada um a sua maneira – Remo sendo gentil e o encorajando a falar, Siris tentando enfurecê-lo. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu algum resultado.

Dr. Jung estava completamente perdido. Tudo o que ele podia dizer é que o estado de Snape não era o mesmo dos Longbottom, o que não era consolo considerando o quão vazio e perdido o paciente parecia. Ele aceitava a comida que lhe era oferecida e água quando era colocada em seus lábios, mas ele nunca demonstrava nenhum sinal de fome ou sede. 

Laurel apenas podia esperar que Dumbledore soubesse o que fazer quando voltasse de Londres. 

Ela se vestiu e foi para a janela. Do lado de fora o dia prometia ser quente e ensolarado. Uma promessa de primavera pairava no ar. Se ela pudesse convencer Severus de ir lá fora tomar um pouco de ar... Parecia que havia anos que eles tinham saído para passear juntos, mas ele parecia ter gostado desses passeios então. Quando ela se lembrou da tarde no campo de quadribol ela quase chorou. 

Quando ela entrou no quarto de Snape ela soube que alguma coisa estava errada assim que abriu a porta. A cama estava vazia e Remo sentado em uma cadeira perto do fogo, olhou para ela com um sorriso sem graça.

"Onde está Severus? Você deixou que ele se levantasse, Remo?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Ele não me pediu permissão. Apenas se levantou e saiu."

"E você não o segurou de volta?"

"Na verdade, ele me enganou. Ele sentou como se estivesse muito fraco para piscar um olho e no momento seguinte, quando eu olhei, ele estava fora do quarto."

Laurel respirou fundo para esconder sua súbita preocupação. "Como assim, fora do quarto? Ele pode desmaiar a qualquer momento e se machucar."

"Ele está na sala de Poções, bem na curva do corredor. Mas ele deve ter enfeitiçado a porta, porque eu não consigo abrir."

Ele não tinha terminado a frase e Laurel já estava no corredor batendo na porta da sala de aula.

"Severus?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Severus, por favor, fale comigo. Deixe-me entrar." Ela tentou mais alto, mas a porta permanecia trancada.

Remo ficou perto dela e observou a cena de ombros caídos. "Eu tentei antes. Bater na porta não vai ajudar. Temos que encontrar um jeito de derrubá-la."

De repente Laurel sentiu mãos geladas apertarem seu pescoço. "Remo!" Ela grunhiu. Alguém a estava estrangulando sem compaixão.

Quando Lupin virou, ela estava ficando azul no rosto, desesperadamente lutando por ar. Remo pegou sua varinha e gritou. "Deixe-a em paz! Agora!"

Laurel tossiu. Seus joelhos falharam e ela foi caindo, até sentar no chão, encostada na parede.

Remo se moveu protetoramente na frente dela, olhando como se visse alguma coisa ali. "Deixe-a em paz, Sr, ou isso vai lhe trazer serias conseqüências." Ela ouviu quando ele ameaçou. "Não, não é da sua conta, fantasma da Casa ou não! Srta. Hunter não deve ser culpada pelo que aconteceu." Ele levantou a varinha pronto para atacar. "Deixe as coisas como estão, ou o Diretor Dumbledore vai saber que você atacou uma professora. Ela é uma bruxa, por Merlin! Você não tem honra?"

Aquilo pareceu funcionar, porque no momento seguinte a ameaça tinha desaparecido. Remo se ajoelhou ao lado de Laurel e checou as marcas vermelhas na garganta dela. 

"Você está bem?"

Laurel respirava pesadamente. "Quem fez isso? Um dos fantasmas?"

Ele concordou e ajudou-a a se levantar. Os joelhos dela tremiam tanto que ela teve que se segurar nos braços dele.

"O Barão Sangrento. Ele parece culpar você pelo estado do Snape."

"E então tentou me matar?"

"Muitas vezes uma ligação muito forte se estabelece entre o Fantasma da Casa e o Chefe da Casa. O Barão Sangrento é conhecido como um dos mais cruéis dos fantasmas da Escócia e Inglaterra, mas eu não sabia que ele era tão preocupado com Snape."

"Ele me insultou quando eu fui embora para Londres." Laurel lembrou. Ela sentiu uma raiva imensa subir pelo seu peito. "Escreveu alguma coisa no meu bloco-fantasma. Ele me chamou de 'vadia' e mandou que eu ficasse e... 'servisse ao Mestre de Poções!'" A sua voz saiu alta e irritada.

"Você tem que entender, ele está acostumado a pessoas... quero dizer... fantasmas, fazerem o que ele quer."

"Não." Laurel cerrou os punhos. "Eu não quero entender mais nada. Eu tenho sido paciente. Eu fiz tudo que me foi mandado fazer. Mas agora estou cansada de tudo isso. Varinhas envenenadas. Feitiços. Parseltongue. Fantasmas assassinos. Já basta, entendeu?"

Lupin olhou para ela parecendo um cachorro que sabia que não merecia a repreensão de seu dono.

"Cale a boca!" Laurel levantou as mãos, palmas para cima, para impedi-lo de argumentar com ela. "Eu tenho que sair daqui!"


	20. Os Mortos

20. Os Mortos

Dumbledore encontrou Laurel no campo de quadribol. Carolyn Frobisher, a capitã da Lufa-Lufa, estava sentada na arquibancada, assistindo Laurel, parecendo infeliz. Aparentemente Laurel tinha feito com que ela abrisse o baú com equipamento, e agora estava rebatendo balaços com mais forca do que habilidade. Enquanto se aproximava cautelosamente, tentando evitar um balaço errante, ele acenou para Carolyn e a garota montou na sua vassoura com certo alívio e voou de volta para o castelo. O diretor silenciosamente premiou-a com 30 pontos por não deixar Laurel sozinha com os balaços perturbados. Quando ele estava em perigo de ser atingido na cabeça por um deles, levantou a sua varinha e as duas bolas pararam no meio do ar. 

Laurel largou o taco. Dumbledore colocou os balaços de volta no baú e fechou-o rapidamente para eles não escaparem. Sentando em cima do baú, olhou para Laurel.

"Você nunca foi muito uma fã, não é, menina?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Não."

"Então suponho que você não está aqui para praticar, apenas para bater em alguma coisa."

"Era melhor bater nisso do que em alguém." Ela franziu a testa. "O senhor viu Severus?"

Dumbledore suspirou. "Ainda não. Quando eu cheguei encontrei Minerva, Poppy e um lobisomem muito chateado esperando na frente do meu escritório."

Ela chutou o taco para que ele caísse perto do baú. "Eu lamento ter gritado com Remo."

"Às vezes você tem que gritar, para impedir seu coração de explodir." O velho bruxo disse suavemente. "Não é fácil viver em nosso mundo, não é?"

Laurel respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto. "Como eu posso explicar para alguém que sempre viveu aqui? Como eu posso explicar como eu me sinto, cercada de coisas que eu não consigo ver ou entender? Eu me sinto completamente ignorante. Por que as pessoas ficam curadas apenas porque Harry Potter sibila para elas?"

"Ah! Sr. Potter! Grande idéia de Minerva." Dumbledore sorriu para ela. "Fawkes não pôde ajudar Severus por causa da Marca Negra. Ela liga os Comensais da Morte a Voldemort, e por isso eles não podem ser curados pela magia da luz."

"O veneno saiu do corpo de Severus e tentou pegar Harry." Ela disse. "Foi apavorante."

Ele concordou. 

"Laurel, ninguém espera que você seja perfeita. Nós sabemos como você foi criada, e você não está em Hogwarts para ser uma grande mestra de Magia ou ensinar Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Você está aqui porque..."

"Porque você precisava de alguém para salvar Severus." Seu sorriso foi amargo. "E olhe só que belo serviço eu fiz."

"Você me entendeu mal, se pensa que essa é a razão de sua presença aqui. Claro que eu quero que você ajude Severus. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele tem que salvar você."

Laurel se abaixou e começou a colher algumas margarida no chão. "Eu não preciso ser salva."

"Todos precisamos." Dumbledore olhou diretamente para ela, como se visse algo que só ele percebesse.

"É que às vezes eu gostaria de ter crescido aqui, com tudo isso, magia, fantasmas e varinhas."

"E você acha que seria mais fácil?" A atenção dele tinha voltado para ela.

"Severus e eu poderíamos ter nos conhecido mais cedo. Antes que a vida o machucasse e..."

"Antes que machucasse você."

Ela suspirou, mais parecendo um soluço.

Ele deu umas pancadinhas no baú. "Venha, sente comigo, Laurel. Vamos conversar."

"Seu mundo é cheio de dor e angústia. Parece que a destruição paira sobre todos."

"Nem sempre foi assim." O diretor interrompeu. "Você apenas chegou aqui no pior momento possível. Um tempo de preparação para a grande guerra que está vindo. Mas acredite-me, mesmo agora as pessoas se apaixonam, são felizes e têm filhos."

"As guerras sempre parecem acontecer em algum outro lugar no meu mundo. A vida não tinha me ferido, não de verdade. Não se você sabe como outros realmente sofreram: Severus, Harry, Neville. Pelo menos eu tive meus pais, minha família. Eu nunca tive que encarar o mundo sozinha."

"Mas todos temos que encarar, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Mesmo assim, eu tenho tido sorte..." A voz dela foi desaparecendo e ela manteve seu olhar em outra direção.

"E isso?" Ele pegou o pulso esquerdo dela e gentilmente tocou uma cicatriz clara. "Houve um momento em que você não se sentiu que tivesse sorte."

Laurel sacudiu a cabeça. A lembrança tinha desaparecido como as cicatrizes. "Eu era jovem, mal tinha feito dezesseis. Foi um romance de adolescentes, muito mais da minha parte do que da dele. Para ele eu era... apenas uma amiga. Mas para mim, ele era... tudo."

"Muitas emoções que você não podia conter."

"Talvez." Ela olhou para as cicatrizes e então para Dumbledore. "Eventualmente ele terminou. Era como se ele tivesse me empurrado para um abismo, escuro, sem fim. Eu caí e não havia ninguém para me segurar."

Ele pacientemente esperou que ela encontrasse as palavras. "Eu queria parar de sentir aquilo e só havia uma maneira que eu soubesse. Uma fuga covarde. Você deve achar que eu devia ter aprendido alguma coisa. Mas com Ben e Severus naquela sala, eu não vi outra saída novamente." Ela disse amarga.

Dumbledore gentilmente tocou o rosto dela, afastando as lágrimas.

"Não. A primeira vez você encontrou um jeito de fugir dos seus problemas. A segunda vez você estava pronta para se sacrificar. Eu não posso julgá-la pelo que fez quando era muito jovem e desesperada. Mas sacrificar a sua vida por alguém que você ama é uma decisão que você não pode menosprezar. Você foi muito corajosa.

"Corajosa!" Ela zombou. "Sim, é verdade. O senhor devia ter me visto, eu quase desmaiei quando o Dumbledore do meu apartamento se transformou em Ben!"

O diretor riu. "Bem, eu também teria desmaiado." Ele ficou sério novamente. "Minerva e eu vínhamos discutindo há anos que tipo de mulher seria necessária para fazer Severus... feliz."

"Obviamente não o meu tipo."

"Não, minha criança, você não fez nada errado. Pelo contrário, você fez muito melhor que nós podíamos ter esperado. Minerva sempre teve medo que ele se apaixonasse por uma jovem, alguém tímida e sensível e frágil. Alguém que ficasse apavorada pelo cinismo dele. Alguém que deixasse que ele se fechasse em sua concha quando tivesse vontade."

Laurel olhou para ele e deu uma sombra de sorriso. "Bem, eu certamente não fiz isso. Eu o abandonei quando ele precisava de mim aqui. Eu devia ter sido mais paciente."

"Não, ele precisava dar aquele importante primeiro passo. Ele foi a Londres para admitir que precisava de você. E você, Laurel, você aprendeu a não manter confinado aquilo que conquistou. Você assegurou que você precisava se dar."

"E tudo o que dei a ele foi uma varinha envenenada no ombro. "

"Você não é responsável por isso. Foi Ben quem o atacou, não você."

"Então, por favor, me diga, por que Severus não fala comigo, então? Por que ele olha através de mim como se não me visse?"

"Você realmente não se lembra?"

"Lembro o que?"

"À noite, quando Ben usou você como uma isca para pegar Severus?"

"Eu só me lembro que eu não conseguia falar ou me mover. Mas eu podia ver. Eu vi Severus aparecer. Ele lançou "Finite Incantatem " em mim."

"Para desfazer o feitiço que amordaçava você."

"Mas assim que minhas mãos se soltaram eu não consegui ouvir mais nada. Eu estava completamente surda."

"Mais alguma coisa que você se lembre?"

"Eu senti aquele incrível vazio. Como uma sangria, levou embora todo o calor e alegria. Como uma nuvem negra avançando em direção a Severus. Eu sabia que aquilo iria engoli-lo eventualmente."

"Então você subiu no batente da janela."

"Eu não conseguia mais tolerar a dor nos olhos dele."

"Você tentou se matar, para fazer aquilo parar?"

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Ben lançou vários feitiços em você, Laurel. Alguns pequenos e fáceis de reconhecer e desfazer. Como o feitiço que deixou você muda. Mas ele também lançou um Feitiço Proibido que estava esquecido há muitos anos. Um feitiço que certamente vai fazê-lo enfrentar os dementadores em Azkaban algum dia."

"Ele me fez mover... meus lábios."

"Não apenas isso. O feitiço fez você falar, apesar de não ouvir nem lembrar uma palavra do que você disse."

"Como isso é possível?"

"Não era você falando realmente. Era Severus."

"Severus?"

"Você apenas funcionou como um eco dos maiores medos dele."

Ela cobriu a boca, em horror. "Não."

"E imagine o que fez a ele, ouvir de você que não era merecedor do seu amor... Que ele nunca teria uma família. Que você nunca iria querer uma criança dele – com medo que ele abusasse de seus filhos como o pai abusava dele."

"Abusava dele... Mas eu nem sabia a respeito do pai dele! Ele nunca me contou."

"O que você disse não tinha nada a ver com o que você sabe ou não. Mas tudo a ver com o que Severus sente e teme. Julian traiu qualquer confiança que seu filho colocou nele. É compreensível que Severus tema que possa vir a fazer o mesmo se um dia vier a ter um filho."

"Por favor, pare!"

Mas Dumbledore tinha que continuar. "Você o acusou de ser um Comensal da Morte e que ele nunca iria mudar. Que eu realmente não confiava nele, mas apenas me aproveitava dele para derrotar Voldemort. E que você não podia mais suportar o toque dele."

"Como você sabe tudo isso, diretor?"

"Eu não estive lá, mas eu conheço Severus desde que ele era um menino. Então eu posso adivinhar alguns de seus medos. Mas eu temo que você deve ter dito coisas ainda piores, coisas escondidas tão fundo no coração dele que nem mesmo ele sabia."

Laurel ficou arrasada. Como ela poderia consertar as coisas entre eles depois das coisas que tinha dito?

"Ele sabe? Ele sabe que foi um feitiço e não minhas próprias palavras?"

"Ainda não." Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu acabei de voltar de Londres e achei tudo tumultuado. Severus trancado em sua sala de aula. Madame Pomfrey ia explicar a ele sobre o feitiço, mas achou que ele não estava pronto ainda."

"Mas se o senhor falar com ele..."

Ele acariciou a barba e empurrou os óculos para cima de seu nariz. "Você sabe sobre o passado de Severus como um Comensal da Morte." Ele falou.

Ela concordou. 

"O Lord Voldemort metodicamente tira todas as emoções de seus seguidores, todas as suas esperanças – até que a única coisa que resta é toda a lealdade a ele. Severus foi mais forte, mais persistente, e graças ao laço entre vocês, ele durou muito mais. Seu amor, a esperança de uma vida com você, fez com que ele prosseguisse – mesmo que ele não pudesse admitir isso para ele mesmo, até bem pouco tempo."

"E agora eu tirei isso dele..."

Ele pegou os ombros dela e a sacudiu com forca. "Não! Não faça isso consigo mesma! Não foi sua culpa e você não vai poder ajudá-lo se deixar a culpa devorar seu coração."

"Mas e se eu ferir Severus ainda mais? O que vai acontecer se eu for a pessoa errada para ele?"

Ele deu um suspiro exasperado. "Vocês crianças, acham que eu sei de tudo. Bem, eu não sei. Eu não posso prever o futuro. Tudo o que posso fazer é ter esperança. E você também."

O diretor ficou de pé e pegou a mão dela.

"Você deve decidir agora, querida menina. Esta decisão deve ser final e não pode ser revertida. Você deve estar ciente de que Severus provavelmente, nunca sairá de Hogwarts, mesmo se nós ganharmos a guerra que está para começar. Com os conhecimentos de Poções ele conseguiria facilmente emprego em qualquer laboratório no mundo dos bruxos. Porem esse é o único lugar que dá a ele paz de espírito. Portanto, se você acha que não pode viver aqui, se você sofreria..."

"Eu sofreria muito mais sem ele." Ela disse com uma recém adquirida calma. 

"Você aceirará sua força e responsabilidade que vem com ela? Você vai amá-lo? Quebrado, machucado e cheio de problemas como ele é?"

Ela sorriu levemente para ele. "O senhor o ama dessa maneira também, não é?"

Ele sorriu de volta para ela. "Eu nunca tive um filho. Eu vi muitas crianças crescerem aqui em Hogwarts, e algumas delas... bem, são mais que alunas."

O rosto de Laurel ficou sério. "Eu amo Severus."

"Então vamos chamá-lo à razão. Espere por mim na escada para a minha sala. Eu tenho uma coisa para dar a vocês dois. Eu vou pegar Severus."

"Mas ele não vai abrir a porta. Ele não me deixou entrar. Nem eu nem Remo."

"Mas ele vai me ver. Ele não terá escolha."

* * *

Severus Snape estava de pé no meio da sala de aula. Mas ele não via nenhuma das carteiras, nem das penas largadas sobre as carteiras depois que a aula tinha acabado. Ele não sentia o cheiro dos experimentos que tinham dado errado. Ele estava de pé, cercado pelos mortos. 

Quem havia falado que os mortos eram silenciosos? Ele sabia bem. Por anos eles haviam perseguido suas noites e agora eles finalmente faziam isso durante o dia. E eles nunca pararam de lembrar a ele o que eles tinham feito e as vidas que ele tinha acabado a serviço de Voldemort. 

Seu ombro doía e suas costelas também. O desespero subiu por sua alma e se espalhou.

"Você está quase lá." As vozes sussurram. "Morto."

"A Marca Negra nunca irá embora. Está comendo você por dentro."

"E agora você está totalmente vazio." As vozes sussurraram maliciosamente. "E frio."

"Pior do que morto."

"Você falhou conosco, Mestre de Poções."

"Eles estão certos, Severus."

Snape virou bruscamente e viu Dumbledore. Aparentemente o diretor havia aparatado na sala. 

"Agora não, Albus. Fique fora disso."

O bruxo mais velho não prestou atenção às palavras de Snape. Ele ficou próximo a ele e apontou para o canto da sala. "Aquele ali atrás, o que ele acabou de falar? Que você está pior do que morto?"

"Você... consegue vê-los?"

O Diretor concordou gravemente.

"Não é da sua conta, Albus." Snape resmungou. "Vá embora."

"Eu fiz isso da minha conta quando eu acreditei em você naquela noite que você veio até mim e confessou estar com Voldemort. Eu fiz isso passar a ser da minha conta, naquele momento."

Um silêncio pesado encheu a sala, até os mortos pareceram ouvir com curiosidade.

"Eu achei que ia conseguir." Snape falou. Ele não conseguia encarar Dumbledore nem os mortos que enchiam as carteiras. Então ele fechou os olhos. "Eu estava disposto a me arrepender."

"Foi por isso que eu ofereci a você o posto de Mestre de Poções."

Snape zombou, uma fraca lembrança do seu jeito cínico de ser. "Para me fazer pagar pelo que eu tinha feito de errado."

"Para fazer você ver o que tinha dentro de si... Você é um bom professor, Severus. Existem alunos que teriam escolhido o lado das Trevas se não fosse por você."

"Ah, por causa da minha paciência, eu presumo. Ou minhas maneiras delicadas."

A boca de Dumbledore se curvou. Mas ele permaneceu sério. "Pelos padrões altos que você estabelece. E pela paixão com que você ensina. Quero dizer, Poções! Uma ciência exata. Todos os alunos a detestam. Mas eles reconhecem que você - tão distante, tão frio – é apaixonado sobre o assunto. Então deve ter alguma coisa de interessante nisso, eles pensam. Algo que eles querem descobrir por si mesmos."

Os mortos aplaudiram sem emitir som.

"Eu aceitei o posto para reparar meus erros."

"E você o fez. Não com sofrimento. Mas vivendo." Ele pousou a mão frágil, mas surpreendentemente forte no ombro de Snape e o fez virar. "Olhe para eles, Severus."

"Eu não preciso. Eu conheço seus rostos. Cada traço deles."

"Olhe para eles, Severus."

Snape abriu os olhos. Os mortos ficaram de pé e encontraram seu olhar pacientemente. 

"Eles sentem que você falhou com eles."

"Eu falhei."

"Talvez. Mas não por permanecer vivo. Por morrer por dentro. Por deixar isso acontecer, permitir que o Frio e as Trevas o invadissem e matassem tudo de calor e vida que existia em você."

"Você não entende, Albus." Snape puxou o ombro e cerrou os punhos. "Eu não tenho direito de viver. Eu me assegurei de que eles não viveriam."

"Não, quem não está entendendo é você! Quem vai se lembrar deles quando você estiver morto? Quem vai cuidar deles? Eles se sentem traídos porque você não quer viver por eles. Você deve isso a eles. Você é a conexão deles com esta vida. Mas você está desistindo."

Dumbledore sentiu a aprovação da audiência. "Os pesadelos pararam há algum tempo atrás, não foi? Os mortos ainda apareciam em seus sonhos, mas não ameaçavam mais você. É porque eles notaram que você estava feliz. Eles não querem vingança, meu menino. Eles sabem que isso não os traria de volta. Eles apenas tentavam fazer com que você não tirasse outra vida. A sua própria."

Severus não ia desistir. 

"Não." A única palavra foi falada com tanto desespero que fez o coração de Dumbledore tremer.

"Você diz ser meu amigo, Albus, mas não deixe a amizade interferir na sua visão. Eu fui um Comensal da Morte, por Merlin! De alguma forma eu ainda sou. Eu posso ter esquecido disso enquanto Laurel estava comigo. Mas então ela me lembrou..."

"Não foi Laurel que falou. Foi Sodem." Dumbledore não desistia. "O Eco de Sodem."

Snape o encarou."O Feitiço Proibido perdido? É muito antigo, esquecido. Ninguém sabe as palavras exatas."

"Aparentemente alguém sabe. E ensinou o Sr. Olsen a usá-las."

"Ben? Ele estava por trás de tudo?"

"Alguém mais poderoso e mais velho que Ben. Você encontrou Laurel amarrada a uma cadeira. Ele tentava falar mas parecia amordaçada por um feitiço, não é verdade?"

"Sim."

"Então você usou o "Finite Incantatum" para reverter o último feitiço?"

"Sim."

Snape estreitou os olhos com suspeita. "Eu afastei o silêncio apenas para dar passagem a outro feitiço? Por que ele não usou o Imperius em mim? Ou um taco de cricket dos trouxas?"

"O Imperius exige muita energia. Mais do que Ben possuía. E a intenção do feitiço não era matá-lo imediatamente, mas causar tanta dor quanto possível. Oh, quem quer que tenha feito o plano, conhece sua mente. O Eco foi usado para fazer você matar Laurel. Talvez me matar – ou quem você pensava que era eu. E cometer suicídio ou se entregar em Azkaban. No estado em que você ficaria, poderia sobreviver muitos anos e teria sofrido muito. A lembrança de ter matado Laurel teria eventualmente destruído você – mas bem devagar."

"Por que eu a mataria? Por me dizer a dura verdade? Por me fazer ver a realidade?"

Impaciente, Dumbledore levantou as mãos e falou um palavrão usado pelos trouxas que ele tinha ouvido em algum lugar. "Severus, eu sempre pensei que você fosse um homem racional! O Espelho de Ojesed nos mostra a realidade? Não! O Espelho nos mostra o que queremos ver. O Eco nos faz ouvir o que nós tememos. O medo é um dragão muito difícil de ser derrotado."

Snape ficou ali de pé, deixando as palavras penetrarem em sua mente. Ele encarou os mortos. 

"Eu senti que era... verdade."

Um suspiro tremeu através do quarto.

"Porque estava em você. Seus próprios medos. Você pode acreditar nas palavras de Laurel porque ela apenas falou o que estava gritando de dentro de você."

Snape soltou a respiração devagar.

"Como eu posso ir a ela pedir para ficar comigo, se tudo o que posso oferecer são meus medos e pesadelos?"

Vozes começaram a sussurrar, não mais furiosas, mas confortadoras. Os mortos se reuniram em volta de Dumbledore e Snape até que os dois ficassem cercados de rostos transparentes e pedintes. 

"Os pesadelos não vão aparecer novamente a menos que você decida permanecer levando a vida como um morto vivo." Alguns dos mortos se aproximaram e tocaram o braço de Snape, mas seus dedos passavam por sua carne e osso. Os mortos concordaram.

"Quanto aos seus medos, agora você os conhece, você pode encontrar alguma coisa que os possa derrotar. O amor de Laurel, por exemplo. Se você aceitar isso, se você deixar que ela ame você, os medos vão desaparecer. Eu disse a vocês dois antes – é uma questão de preencher as fraquezas um do outro. Droga, Severus! Ela teria pulado daquela janela para impedir Ben de continuar ferindo você. Não desperdice essa chance, meu rapaz."

Snape baixou a cabeça.

Sem um ruído, Dumbledore aparatou da sala. 

E enquanto os mortos começaram a sair, Snape ficou ali parado, sentindo seu coração voltar à vida. Doía, mas dessa vez a dor era bem vinda. 

Então o Mestre de Poções saiu das masmorras para encarar seus medos, e pior – seus desejos.

* * *

Laurel, Sirius e Remo estavam de pé no início das escadas que levavam à sala de Dumbledore. Quando eles viram Snape, os dois bruxos deram um passo para o lado. 

O Mestre de Poções estacou e encarou Laurel, e ela permaneceu parada, sua mão segurando o corrimão, encarando Snape.

Então, ao mesmo tempo, ele deu um passo incerto para frente e ela também. Como se movidos por uma força invisível eles se encontraram e ficaram parados, os dois inseguros quanto ao que fazer agora. Os olhos escuros de Snape queimavam, não estavam mais vazios. Laurel suspirou aliviada e pegou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Por um momento Snape fechou os olhos, então baixou a cabeça, até que sua testa tocasse a dela. 

"Eu sinto muito." Ela sussurrou.

"Por salvar a minha vida?" Ele perguntou rouco e a trouxe mais para perto.

"Por dizer o que eu disse."

"Era o Feitiço, não você."

"Não. Não era eu."

"O que eu falei para você, antes que o feitiço me atingisse, veio do fundo do meu coração."

"Eu não ouvi nada do que você falou. Você vai ter que começar tudo novamente."

E então eles ficaram ali, a cabeça dela aninhada no ombro dele, o rosto dele enterrado nos cabelos dela. 

Pigarreando bem alto, Sirius bateu nas costas de Snape.

"Dumbledore disse para vocês entrarem assim que estiverem prontos. Não precisa de senha. Não o deixem esperando. Ele está muito agitado sobre alguma coisa a ver com o velho bruxo, Leander."

Laurel e o Mestre de Poções subiram as escadas.

Remo ficou olhando até eles entrarem no estúdio, então se virou para Sirius. 

"Bem?"

Sirius se rendeu. "OK, eu admito. Ela é boa para ele."

Remo apenas virou a cabeça para um lado. "E?"

"Você ganhou."

Seu amigo estendeu a mão e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"O que mais você quer? Eu já disse. Você estava certo e eu estava errado."

"Cinqüenta galeões."

Sirius resmungou e procurou pelo dinheiro em sua manga.

"Em breve eu vou ser um homem casado, eu precisarei de dinheiro." Disse Remo.

Black se sacudiu com o riso. "Você, casado? Serene já sabe da sorte dela?"

"Ainda não." Remo deu um sorriso de lado. "Mas em breve. Se esses dois conseguiram, nós também conseguiremos."

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Para todos os leitores que continuam fiel à essa fic maravilhosa, mesmo com todos os atrasos que ocorreram durante o ano, eu reservei uma surpresa. Na próxima atualização, vocês encontrarão não apenas um ou dois novos capítulos. Mas os últimos **quatro** capítulos de Voltando a ser um so - Severus! Considerem isso um presente de fim de ano... E um muito obrigado pelo apoio que deram ao meu trabalho de tradução...  
Beijos  
Harue-chan


	21. O mapa de Leander Parte 1

21.O Mapa de Leander – Parte 1

Dumbledore esperava por eles em sua sala. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Um bruxo pequeno, frágil pela idade estava sentado à mesa, um longo pergaminho em frente a ele. Quando Snape e Laurel entraram, ele olhou para cima. Os olhos dele eram embaçados como vidro branco. Laurel percebeu, com um choque, que ele era cego.

O Diretor sorriu para eles. "Ah, aí vem o feliz casal."

Snape deu-lhe um olhar que teria levado qualquer estudante às lágrimas. Laurel apertou a mão dele, para tranqüilizá-lo.

Eles se sentaram enquanto Dumbledore ajudava o velho bruxo a abrir o pergaminho sobre a escrivaninha. Quando os quatro cantos dele estavam presos por um feitiço, o bruxo cego conjurou dois vidros de tinta e uma pena. Então ele falou pela primeira vez.

"Estou pronto, quando você quiser, Albus."

Dumbledore pigarreou. "Laurel, Severus, deixem-me afirmar mais uma vez que estou muito feliz que vocês tenham superado o que se passou."

Laurel sorriu para ele com adoração. Se não fosse pelo sábio bruxo, ela e Snape ainda estariam separados e teriam se perdido para sempre.

"Eu pensei sobre um presente de casamento apropriado por um bom tempo."

Essa foi uma das raras vezes que Laurel viu Snape corar.

"Ou se vocês, como tantos jovens de hoje em dia, decidirem 'viver juntos', também. Apesar de eu realmente adorar casamentos. Sempre existe um grande bolo em um casamento."

Snape balançou a cabeça veementemente. "Albus, você já nos deu mais do que..."

O Diretor levantou a mão. "Deixe-me acabar. Mais do que tudo eu gostaria de dar a vocês algo para garantir a sua felicidade. E por várias conversas que tive com vocês, concluí que só existe uma coisa que vocês lamentam."

"Eu só lamento o tempo que perdemos." disse Snape. Laurel virou para ele e acariciou suavemente a sua bochecha.

Dumbledore concordou. "O tempo que vocês perderam. Vocês dois acham que se Laurel tivesse vindo para Hogwarts quando era uma criança, vocês teriam se conhecido como alunos. E vocês dois lamentam esses anos de amor que vocês dois têm certeza que teriam. Vocês acham que poderiam ter se protegido um ao outro das flechas que a vida ia lançar sobre vocês."

Laurel balançou a cabeça.

"Deixem-me apresentá-los ao meu velho amigo e irmão nas armas, Leander DeVere. Nós lutamos contra Grindelwald em 1945, não foi, Leander?"

O velho bruxo mostrou um sorriso enorme, mas sem dentes. "Aqueles foram os bons tempos, Albus."

"Leander aqui é um cartógrafo."

"Um cartógrafo?" Severus olhou admirado para o homem atrás da escrivaninha. "Existem muitos poucos bruxos que têm essa habilidade!"

"Explique." Laurel pediu impaciente. Com a sua decisão de ficar em Hogwarts ela havia aceitado o fato de que todos os dias alguma coisa nova poderia acontecer, algo que ela não teria o menor conhecimento. Severus vinha sendo um professor paciente e confiável para ela até agora, ela só podia esperar que ele não perdesse a paciência no futuro...

Mas dessa vez Dumbledore resolveu ele mesmo explicar o termo desconhecido. "Um cartógrafo desenha, como a palavra sugere, mapas. Mas não mapas de países."

"Alguma coisa a ver com o Mapa do Maroto de Hogwarts?"

"Ah, eu ouvi falar nisso, sim. Belo trabalho, especialmente se você levar em consideração que foi produzido por simples alunos. Mas não. Seu Mapa do Maroto apenas mostra o que é. Meu mapa mostra o que poderia ser. Mapas de vidas alternativas." Leander respondeu e apesar de cego olhou direto para Laurel.

"Um cartógrafo competente pode desenhar um mapa que mostra qualquer volta da vida da pessoa. E mais. Ele pode desenhar vidas que não aconteceram." Snape acrescentou.

Laurel franziu a testa.

"Todas as nossas ações têm conseqüências." Dumbledore continuou. "A questão é – se você virar à 'direita', o que acontece com a 'esquerda'? Existe um Eu alternativo que vira à esquerda sem pensar em outra possibilidade? Cartógrafos podem desenhar até mesmo estas vidas alternativas. Eles podem mostrar a você – não, eles podem deixar que você experimente – como essa outra vida seria."

Levou algum tempo para que Snape e Laurel entendessem completamente o que Dumbledore oferecia a eles.

"O que o senhor quer dizer com ele nos deixaria ver e experimentar essa vida, Diretor?" Snape disse finalmente.

"Não é uma opção, Albus." Leander falou muito firme. "Eu disse a você antes, ou eles seguem todo o caminho ou eu não posso fazê-lo."

Dumbledore acariciou sua longa barba branca. "Eu concordo com Leander. Alguns cartógrafos somente deixarão você ver aonde sua linha da vida vai a partir de um determinado ponto em diante. Mas eu acredito que a vida tem que ser vivida, experimentada. Mesmo que essa experiência seja muito rápida e remota."

"Desculpe-me." Laurel se levantou e olhou para o pergaminho "Eu ainda não entendo. O mapa de Leander mostra uma vida que nunca tivemos e nós vamos saber como nos sentiríamos nela? É isso o que o senhor quer dizer?"

"Exatamente, minha querida." Dumbledore apontou para dois pontos no mapa, um azul, um verde, os dois em pontas opostas. Linhas como teias de aranhas apareceram no pergaminho, se cruzando e girando, até finalmente se juntarem em uma forte linha azul-verde e pararem. "Esta é a vida que vocês viveram até agora. Vejam bem, Leander não vai lhes mostrar o futuro."

Admirada, Laurel olhou para Leander, cujo olhar cego encontrou o dela com irritante certeza. "Mas ele seria capaz?"

"Eu posso mostrar a você _um_ futuro, menina. Da mesma forma que existem muitos passados alternativos, existem muitos futuros alternativos. As linhas da vida não são retas, elas lembram uma teia, e às vezes muitas dessas linhas acabam no mesmo ponto. E desse ponto, várias outras linhas se formam à frente."

"Como Serene pôde ver apenas um futuro. Aquele em que você me matava. Mas, como sabemos, nesta vida você decidiu não matar, Severus. Por essa razão Adivinhação nunca será uma ciência exata."

"Mas Serene chegou bem perto." Murmurou Laurel.

"Considerem este o meu presente de casamento para vocês. Leander vai deixá-los experimentar a vida que vocês teriam tido, se suas linhas da vida tivessem se cruzado há vinte e cinco anos atrás em Hogwarts." Dumbledore olhou intensamente para Snape e Laurel. "Mas existe uma condição. Uma vez que nós começarmos, vocês vão ter que ir até o final. Vocês não podem voltar se as coisas forem menos agradáveis do que esperavam."

Snape pegou a mão de Laurel e a segurou, acariciando a sua palma sem jeito. Como sempre quando ele fazia isso, ela sentiu seu coração ir na direção dele. Ela se virou para Dumbledore. "Então, se nós aceitarmos, vamos nos lembrar de tudo depois?"

Dumbledore concordou. "Vai parecer a lembrança de um sonho ou uma história que você ouviu. Mas sim, você vai lembrar."

"Nós vamos fazer, então." Ela pegou a mão de Snape.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento. Quando tornou a abri-los, eles mostravam todo o amor e ternura que sentia por ela, sem nenhuma reserva. Ele olhou para Dumbledore. "Nós aceitamos a o seu presente generoso, Diretor."

"Então não vamos mais perder tempo." Disse Leander e pegou sua varinha. "Albus, eu preciso de uma gota de sangue de cada um deles."

Tão rápido que nem Laurel nem Snape puderam protestar, Dumbledore murmurou um feitiço. Laurel olhou para seu dedo indicador onde um minúsculo corte tinha sido aberto, quase sem lhe causar dor. Dumbledore colocou o sangue no pote de tinta azul. O de Snape foi para o de tinta verde.

Leander levantou sua pena. "Agora tudo o que vocês têm a fazer é colocar suas mãos em cima do pergaminho."

Animada, Laurel tocou o agora vazio pergaminho. Não parecia um pergaminho de maneira alguma. Parecia… vivo, pulsante.

"Agora, onde nós estamos?" O cartógrafo murmurou. "Aqui é 'agora'. Mas onde fica 'então'? Não, aqui está muito cedo. Ah, aqui está."

Ele encontrou um ponto azul no canto de baixo do pergaminho e o ponto verde logo à direita dele. Então ele virou a varinha e Laurel sentiu sua consciência se dividir. A sensação era surpreendente. Ela ainda era ela mesma, podia sentir a presença de Snape, ouvia o fogo crepitar. Ao mesmo tempo ela se via como uma garota de onze anos. Não… ela se sentia como uma garota de onze anos. E mais surpreendente ainda, ela se sentia como um garoto de doze anos também. As sensações e emoções a engasgaram e ela teve vontade de pedir ajuda.

Dumbledore colocou a mão no ombro dela. "Devagar, criança. Concentre-se e você vai conseguir manter a consciência separada."

Com um grande esforço ela conseguiu virar a cabeça e olhar para Severus. Seus olhos estavam preocupados. Ele tomou a sua mão livre e a confortou. "Nós estaremos juntos."

"Você sente... como se fosse eu?"

Ele concordou. "É o mais interessante de tudo."

Ela respirou fundo. "Eu estou bem. Podemos continuar."

O mundo se separou novamente.

__

Laurel olhou através do jardim e tentou não encarar o menino. Ele era alto, cabelos escuros e sempre fechado em si, mesmo todas as vezes que olhava para ele. Sendo uma aluna do primeiro ano, ela somente sabia que ele era da Sonserina por causa das vestes que usava, mas ela já ouvira algum de seus colegas da casa falarem o nome dele, Severus Snape, e a maioria dos alunos da Corvinal o temiam ou o odiavam.

Severus atravessou o gramado em direção à biblioteca. Ele sentia a menina da Corvinal olhar para ele e deu de ombros. Ele sabia o que murmuravam pelas suas costas. 'Idiota. Arrogante. Bruxo do Mal.' Era apenas o seu segundo ano em Hogwarts e tinha alcançado notoriedade muito rápido. Ele não ligava. Seu cotovelo doeu e ele puxou as mangas das vestes para que ninguém pudesse ver as manchas roxas.

Dumbledore sentiu o pulso de Laurel. "Como se sente, minha querida?"

"Eu estou bem." Ela assegurou

"Severus?"

Snape concordou, seus olhos levemente embaçados. Ele reconheceu que seus sentimentos eram os mesmos daqueles dias distantes como aluno. Até onde podia ver, aquele não era um passado alternativo, mas o dele mesmo. Menos o fato de conhecer os sentimentos de uma menina nos seus primeiros dias de aula. Mas naquela época Laurel não estava em Hogwarts. 

Cenas passaram rapidamente como relâmpagos.

__

"Sr. Snape, estou muito desapontado. Sendo um aluno do sexto ano, você deveria conhecer as regras! Eu devo informar ao seu Chefe da Casa e ao Diretor." 

Severus empalideceu. Dumbledore tinha explicitamente proibido que ele entrasse na seção restrita da biblioteca a menos que um professor o acompanhasse – e tomasse conta dos livros. E agora isso! Ele certamente seria expulso. A mera possibilidade de ser mandado para casa depois de apenas três semanas sem ter chance de jamais voltar… A casa onde seu pai estava … Ele se sentiu mal.

A professora Clemens o encarava, seus óculos no alto da cabeça. Eles estavam no que restava da casa de vidro. Pedaços de madeira e vidro enchiam o chão. A poção que Severus tinha feito em segredo tinha explodido tão violentamente que pedaços do telhado tinham ido parar a centenas de metros dali. 

"Foi minha culpa, professora." Disse uma voz tímida.

Severus revirou os olhos. Não ela novamente! Não a pequena Corvinal que o seguia como um cachorrinho. Ultimamente ele tinha a nítida sensação de que ela o estava espionando, porque para todo lugar que fosse, ela já estava lá. Ele tentava assustá-la para que se afastasse, mas ela parecia imune às suas piadas cruéis. Ela até ousava defender os infortunados que se tornavam objeto de sua raiva.

"Srta. Hunter?" A professora Clemens franziu a testa. "Não me diga que você tomou parte nisso! Roubar um livro restrito, manusear explosivos fora do laboratório de poções. Destruição de propriedade da escola."

"Eu não tomei parte nisso, Professora." Laurel disse.

Severus cerrou os punhos. Da mesma forma que ele detestava a idéia de ser salvo por aquela menina tão diferente – por um momento ele se sentiu perdoado.

"Foi minha idéia e eu fiz tudo sozinha. Ele" Laurel apontou para o menino que a observava sem acreditar "estava apenas me espionando."

Severus a encontrou em uma das estufas no dia seguinte. Ela estava sentada em um banco de madeira, uma pilha de potes e vasos na sua frente, chorando silenciosamente. 

Ele pigarreou. "Laurel?"

Ela não olhou para cima, continuou plantando e soluçando.

Ele se sentou perto dela no banco de madeira.

"Eu... peço desculpas." Não foi fácil de falar mas ele falou o que realmente sentia. As lágrimas dela o apavoravam. Ela sempre havia sido uma criaturinha forte, sempre pronta para defender os outros e se manter firme. Ele nunca a tinha visto chorar, nem mesmo no ano anterior quando ele ateara fogo nos livros favoritos dela para fazer com que ela parasse de segui-lo.

Ela fungou. Seus olhos estavam inchados e sua voz tremeu quando ela respondeu. "E você liga?"

Severus passou a ela um lenço. "Eu não te pedi para mentir por mim."

"Eles teriam expulsado você."

"E?"

Ela assou o nariz e fungou. "Teria sido injusto. Eles tentam nos afastar do conhecimento."

"Ah, uma verdadeira Corvinal falando!"

"Não deveria haver uma seção restrita na biblioteca. Dessa maneira eles somente forçam você… alguns de nós… a tentar as coisas em segredo. Eu tive que pegar emprestado alguns livros de História uma vez que o Professor Ranke me considera muito jovem para lê-los."

Ele pensou a respeito. Poções era o único assunto que realmente o fascinava. E ele estava muito à frente de suas aulas e isso o aborrecia demais. Talvez ela estivesse certa.

"Então qual foi a sua punição?"

"100 pontos. Isso é ruim. Mas ainda existe a estufa danificada. Meus pais nunca poderiam pagar o conserto. Dumbledore teve pena e me deixou pagar com o meu trabalho. Eu vou cuidar das estufas nos meus tempos vagos. O ano inteiro. Provavelmente pelo resto da minha vida."

Ele olhou para ela. "Eu tenho dinheiro. Eu pagarei pelo estrago."

"Ah, dane-se, Snape." Ela cuspiu e jogou o lenço na cara dele. "Guarde seu dinheiro e suas desculpas para você mesmo. Nem todos os problemas podem ser resolvidos com dinheiro!"

Ele calmamente pegou o lenço e se perguntou porque não sentia aquela raiva fria que aparecia sempre que alguém o insultava.

"De que você está falando?"

"Eu vou gastar meus tempos vagos nas estufas e por causa disso vou reprovar em Poções. Minhas notas estão baixíssimas e se eu não tiver tempo para estudar, vou ser reprovada com certeza."

"Reprovada?" Ele zombou. "Você é uma Corvinal. Seu tipo estuda até cair. Eles não ficam reprovados em nenhuma matéria. Bem, talvez em quadribol, mas nada que você possa aprender pelos livros."

"Mas Poções! Eu simplesmente não entendo. Eu tentei, eu li o raio do livro várias e várias vezes. Só que as coisas não parecem se encaixar. E agora eu não vou mais ter tempo extra para estudar."

Ele olhou para o distante pôr do sol. "Eu poderia ajudar você. Eu sou bom em Poções."

Ele vinha para a estufa todas as tardes e sentava em uma das mesas com o livro dela de Poções em seu colo. Enquanto ela limpava os vasos, plantava e cuidava das plantas que a Professora Fern mantinha nas prateleiras, ele lia para ela as lições. E ele começou com a primeira, bem básica.

"Como você conseguiu chegar ao quinto ano sem entender a reação de incenso com a mica?"

Ela deu de ombros "Eu posso recitar as receitas de cor. Para mim era o suficiente."

"Mas você nunca se perguntou como elas funcionavam?"

Laurel deu uma rápida olhada para ele. Ela gostava de ver a expressão apaixonada no rosto dele. Por mais frio e distante que ele pudesse parecer, quando ele falava de Poções uma chama se acendia em seus olhos. 

* * *

"Sr. Snape, você está desenvolvendo uma especial atração pelas estufas?" Os olhos do Diretor Dumbledore eram sempre azuis e gentis como os de um bebê. Severus rangeu os dentes. Ele tinha sido tão óbvio?

"Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que o senhor está falando, Diretor. Eu estava apenas dando um passeio."

"Eu seria a última pessoa a desencorajar meus alunos de fazerem exercício físico." O velho bruxo sorriu. "Apenas não fique do lado de fora até escurecer, está bem?"

Severus ficou ali, muito tempo depois que Dumbledore saiu. Ele cerrou os punhos. Como podia ter sido tão estúpido. Gastar horas de seu precioso tempo para tentar colocar a exata arte de Poções na cabeça daquela garota. Será que estava enfeitiçado? James Potter finalmente tinha encontrado um jeito de expor seu arqui-inimigo ao ridículo de todos os Sonserinos por perder seu tempo com uma Corvinal? Com uma súbita suspeita ele pegou sua varinha de dentro da manga e murmurou "Declaratio!" Se houvesse algum feitiço sobre ele, o feitiço Declaração iria revelá-lo. Ele escutaria um sino de aviso. Mas ele não escutou nada.

Ele se afastaria dela. Ele já tinha problemas suficientes do jeito que estava. Somente cinco semanas até o Natal e ele ainda não estava certo se ia conseguir permissão para ficar em Hogwarts. Melhor não irritar Dumbledore. Laurel teria que estudar sozinha, sem sua ajuda. Para o próprio bem dela.

Ele ficou longe por três dias. Primeiro Laurel esperou por ele, então ela vagarosamente teve que aceitar que ele não ia mais aparecer. Aquilo doeu mais do que ela queria admitir, e ela precisava se lembrar constantemente de que ela não ligava pare ele, caso contrário, ela começaria a chorar de novo. Suas colegas de quarto já estavam curiosas demais com o seu modo de agir.

Quando ela olhou para cima e viu Snape parado na porta da estufa, suas mãos tremeram de repente tão forte que ela deixou o vaso cair.

"Seus olhos estão inchados. Você andou chorando." Ele falou suavemente.

"Eu estava com saudades de você."

"Você chorou por causa de mim?" Ele perguntou sem acreditar.

"Eu estava com saudades de você." Ela repetiu sem olhar para ele.

Severus olhou para ela, sem saber o que fazer. Ele nunca havia notado como ela era adorável. As mãos delas cobertas pela terra do jardim e um leve arranhado em sua bochecha mostrava que ela havia trabalhado nas plantas com espinhos. Sem pensar, ele pegou a sua mão e tocou na pele machucada. Ela não recuou, apenas olhou para ele com seus doces olhos marrons. 

"Nós não devíamos estar aqui, juntos."

"Mas por quê? Nós não fizemos nada ainda, apenas conversamos e revisamos Poções."

"Ainda?"

Ela corou e virou o avental em suas mãos.

Ele não pôde conter a alegria que sentiu de repente.

"Você se importaria se eu... se eu beijasse você agora?"

"Não." Ela respondeu. "Quero dizer, eu não me importaria. Só que eu nunca…"

"Nem eu." Ele falou suavemente. 

As mãos dele seguraram o rosto dela. Laurel se forçou a manter seus olhos abertos, para olhar para os olhos dele, os longos cílios, a boca sensual. O cabelo dele estava muito curto, de um lindo preto, ela pensou, se fosse um pouco mais comprido, seria mais bonito ainda.

Os lábios de Severus ficaram sobre os dela por um segundo, como se ele estivesse tentando encontrar coragem para tocá-la de uma maneira mais íntima. Ele tinha imaginado como seria esse momento por tanto tempo que quase o apavorava estar tão perto dela. Ela cheirava a terra, sol e grama fresca. Os olhos dela, tão quentes, tão suaves, tão radiantes de ternura, o deixaram seguro. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e aquela leve elevação foi suficiente para permitir que seus lábios se tocassem.

O beijo foi suave a princípio, nada além de um suspiro. Então foi ficando mais quente e apaixonado e Laurel suspirou surpresa quando a lingual dele acariciou seus lábios, implorando por entrar em sua boca. Ela já havia ouvido falar desse tipo de beijos, claro. Ela já estava com dezesseis anos afinal de contas, e às vezes se sentia como a única menina de sua idade que nunca havia sido beijada. Até agora, por Morgana, até agora... Se ela apenas soubesse como aquilo era gostoso, ela teria beijado Severus semanas antes! Ele explorou sua boca, devagar e com um gemido ela começou a retribuir.

Eventualmente ela teve que respirar e olhou para cima na direção dele. "Nada mal para uma primeira vez."

Severus acariciou o cabelo dela e deixou o prazer lavá-lo como uma chuva morna. "Nada mal mesmo." Ele sorriu para ela.

* * *

Eles andaram de volta para o castelo. No meio do caminho coberto de neve, ficava um carvalho sem folhas. Eles tinham essa rotina agora. Quando chegavam na árvore eles se separavam e Laurel entrava no hall primeiro. Severus seguia quinze minutos depois, para não levantar suspeitas.

Mas essa tarde eles ficaram juntos, escondidos atrás do grande tronco, por mais alguns minutos.

"O que os Corvinais vão fazer se descobrirem a nosso respeito?"

"Eles vão tentar colocar juízo na minha cabeça."

Ele acariciou o rosto dela com ternura. "Ah, vocês Corvinais. Vocês sempre acreditam em palavras e na razão. E eles estariam certos de avisar você."

"Por quê?"

"Eu sou um Bruxo das Trevas, lembra? E um Sonserino. É uma questão de honra da casa, também."

"O que os Sonserinos fariam?"

"Eles fariam da sua vida um inferno. Eu entenderia se você…"

"Shh…" Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele para silenciá-lo. "Danem-se os Sonserinos. E os Corvinais também. A única casa a que nós pertencemos é... a estufa." Ela o beijou uma última vez, muito suavemente mais com uma paixão crescente. Então correu de volta para o castelo.

Laurel olhou para cima e teve problema para se pôr em foco. Snape ainda olhava para o mapa como se fosse uma janela para o céu, o que era agora, ela precisava admitir. 

Dumbledore colocou a mão no ombro dela para equilibrá-la. "Tente não trocar de realidades muito rápido, Laurel." Ele avisou gentilmente.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu apenas queria agradecer ao senhor, Diretor. Eu sabia que seria bom, mas isto é…"

Os olhos dele se anuviaram com uma súbita tristeza. "Não me agradeça antes de ver tudo, menina."


	22. O mapa dee Leander Parte 2

22. O Mapa de Leander – Parte 2

__

"Se eu ferver um quarto de mel, com mica tostada e uma colher de sulfa, o que eu vou conseguir?"

Severus estava deitado no chão em um canto da estufa. A primavera tinha chegado rápido e a estufa estava cheia de plantas de todas as cores e tamanhos. Não havia lugar para sentar nos bancos. Laurel ficava perto da mesa e cobria sementes de lavanda com terra.

"Uma colher cheia? Uma colher de chá ou uma colher de sopa?"

"Uma colher de chá." Ele replicou casualmente.

"Você conseguiria uma confusão danada então. São necessárias pelo menos duas colheres de sopa para contra-balancear o efeito da mica e evitar que a poção mande tudo pelos ares."

"Eureka!" Snape fechou o livro triunfante. "Ela conseguiu!"

Laurel sorriu e colocou o vaso de plantas de lado. Ela limpou as mãos no avental. "Eu sou uma boa aluna?" Ela perguntou e seus olhos se acenderam.

"Sim, você é."

"Então eu mereço uma recompensa." A travessura nos olhos dela fez com que ele se aquecesse por dentro. 

"Que tipo de recompensa você está querendo?"

Ao invés de responder, ela chegou mais perto de onde ele estava deitado. Sentando sobre ele e secretamente feliz pelo suspiro de surpresa dele, ela acariciou o lábio dele com a ponta do dedo.

"Eu gostaria de..." Ela tentou. Corando e evitando o olhar dele, ela deixou o dedo escorregar para baixo, em direção ao pescoço dele. 

"O quê? O que você gostaria de fazer?" Severus tinha dificuldade para achar as palavras.

"Tocar você." Ela murmurou.

Ele pigarreou. "Esteja à vontade."

Ela abriu os botões que fechavam as vestes dele no pescoço e descobriu a pele pálida do peito dele. Sem pressa, ela suavemente traçou o colarinho dele, deixou as duas mãos escorregarem para dentro das vestes dele e então acariciou suas costelas, seu peito.

"Eu sou um bom professor?" Ele sussurrou com voz rouca.

"Sim."

"Então eu também mereço uma recompensa, não é?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para ele. Muito devagar ela abriu os colchetes das suas vestes. Ela vestia uma camisa fina por baixo e guiou as mãos dele por baixo do tecido. A pele macia era quente ao toque e Severus fechou os olhos para se concentrar na sensação. Seus dedos encontraram os seios dela e os acariciaram por baixo do sutiã. Involuntariamente ela apertou as mãos em volta dos ombros dele, com um gemido.

Um barulho do lado de fora da estufa fez os dois pularem. Eles apenas tiveram tempo de ajeitar as roupas e procurar uma posição inocente tão distante um do outro quanto conseguiram.

Hagrid, o guarda-caça assistente, colocou sua grande cabeça cabeluda do lado de dentro da porta e piscou para Laurel. "Você está bem, senhorita?"

Ela concordou e apontou para os potes. "Eu estou quase acabando."

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estou pegando um pouco de raízes frescas..." Severus improvisou. "Para Poções."

"E ele já estava de saída." Laurel tossiu.

"Eu estava?" Ele brincou.

"Sim, ele estava." Quando Hagrid virou a cabeça, Laurel jogou um beijo para Severus e o empurrou para fora da porta.

* * *

A lua cheia se levantou acima da torre de Astronomia. Laurel olhou para as estrelas. "Isto é tão bonito!" Ela exclamou.

Severus abraçou-a mais forte e enrolou a sua capa em volta dos dois. "Você tem certeza que a Professora Nova não vai aparecer esta noite?"

"Absoluta." Ela concordou. 

"Eu não posso demorar de qualquer maneira." Ele apontou para uma estrela cadente que cruzava o céu. "Mudando de assunto, eu descobri onde aqueles Marotos desgraçados vão todos os meses."

"Oh Severus." Laurel suspirou. "Você não pode deixá-los em paz?"

"Não." Ele ficou mais tenso. "Não posso."

"O que eles fazem que te enfurece tanto? Eles são detestáveis, concordo com você. Lupin é o único que não trata os Corvinais como um bando de traça por livros."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, procurando pelas palavras certas. "Remo Lupin é sempre o último aluno da Grifinória a tomar banho depois do quadribol."

"Hein? Como você sabe?"

"Porque eu sempre sou o último da Sonserina."

Ela se virou no abraço dele para poder olhar seu rosto. "Severus? Eu não acompanhei seu raciocínio."

"Ele não quer que ninguém o veja sem roupa."

Ela esperou.

"Ele tem o corpo coberto de cicatrizes, Laurel. Cicatrizes e arranhões, com grandes manchas de sangue. Sempre fica pior depois da lua cheia."

"E você acha que os Marotos são responsáveis por isso?"

"Eu não sei. Ainda. Hoje na hora do almoço Black falou a respeito do Salgueiro Lutador. Então eu vou tentar descobrir esta noite."

"Você devia falar com Dumbledore!"

"Eu não posso."

"Mas e se eles..." Ela de repente entendeu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Você é o último a tomar banho? Você nunca tira a camisa. Nem mesmo quando nós... Por que, Severus?"

A voz dele estava vazia, como sempre quando ele cuidadosamente escondia as suas emoções na frente dela. "Porque meu pai bate em mim. Eu também tenho marcas, conheço os sinais."

Laurel segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e fez com que olhasse para ela. "Por que você não me contou? Eu achei que confiávamos um no outro."

"Não é uma coisa... que eu me sinta orgulhoso de contar. Eu tive medo de que isso... fosse assustá-la e fazer você se afastar mim."

"Deixe-me prometer uma coisa a você, Severus Snape. Qualquer coisa que você faça, você não vai ser capaz de me assustar a ponto de me afastar de você. Não importa o quanto você tente."

Ele piscou. 

"Eu realmente não gosto de Black e Pettygrew, e James também é irritantemente perfeito. Mas eles não parecem..."

"Meu pai parece um bruxo totalmente honrado."

"Se eles realmente abusam de Remo, eles são doentes." Laurel deu de ombros. "Você deve ir contar a Dumbledore."

"Eu não posso, Laurel. Se eu for, ele vai me perguntar as mesmas perguntas que você acabou de fazer. E eu preferiria morrer a contar isso a qualquer pessoa." Ele a puxou para mais perto e a apertou em um abraço quase doloroso.

"Ele entenderia, Severus."

"Eu não ligo."

Dessa maneira começou a primeira discussão deles. Eles brigaram um pouco e depois fizeram as pazes, de maneira que ficou muito tarde para ele seguir Remo até o Salgueiro Lutador.

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça e acariciou a barba em desespero. "Você deveria ter confiado em mim, Severus. Em qualquer vida você deveria ter confiado em mim. E eu deveria ter ouvido com mais cuidado as coisas que você não me disse."

Leander olhou para ele. "Nós não podemos mudar o passado, Albus," Ele disse suavemente. "Mas o futuro."

__

"Eu passei! Oh Severus, eu passei!" Laurel veio correndo para a estufa.

Ele se encostou contra a parede e franziu a testa. "Eu nunca duvidei disso" Ele comentou. "Afinal de contas, você teve um excelente professor."

Ela o beijou, uma rápida seqüência de beijos nos olhos fechados dele. Sorrindo, ele deixou que ela fizesse o que tinha vontade por um momento. Eventualmente ele segurou os pulsos dela. "Amanhã é a Festa de Encerramento."

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei. É a primeira vez que eu não estou feliz antecipando o que vou fazer no verão."

Severus pigarreou. Dumbledore tinha dito a ele que Julian Snape não tinha permitido que seu filho ficasse na escola e ele nem queria pensar no que iria acontecer além das próximas 48 horas.

"Eu vou sentir saudades de você." Ele suspirou.

"Nós temos uma última noite juntos. Vamos fazer com que ela seja memorável..."

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela olhou para cima, na direção dele, seus olhos cheios de confiança. "Eu tenho certeza."

"Então vamos nos encontrar na montanha amanhã de noite quando todos estiverem ocupados na festa."

Ninguém deu por falta deles quando eles saíram do Hall na noite seguinte. Quando Laurel chegou à montanha, Severus já havia estendido um lençol na grama macia. Laurel largou a cesta pesada e resmungou.

"Eu deveria ter vindo de vassoura."

"O que você trouxe? Seu quarto e o banheiro dos monitores?" Severus zombou.

"Eu sei que você não comeu nada. Eu não quero que você fique com fome esta noite. Então eu falei com os elfos para empacotarem alguma coisa do banquete para nós." Laurel se ajoelhou ao lado dele e gentilmente tocou seu rosto. "Apenas me prometa uma coisa. Um dia nós teremos um quarto. Não que eu não ache isso tudo romântico…" Ela apontou para as pequenas velas que ele tinha conjurado nas pontas do lençol. "Mas prometa que nós teremos uma cama com lençóis de linho e travesseiros macios um dia."

"Eu prometo." Ele falou muito sério. "Eu prometo que um dia nós não precisaremos nos esconder para ficarmos juntos."

Laurel beijou as pontas de seus dedos e tocou os lábios dele. Ele pegou a mão dela e a segurou.

"Mais um ano até eu me formar."

"Mais um ano até você ir embora e eu ter que ficar para trás."

Ele pigarreou nervoso. "Laurel, eu pensei a respeito disso. Eu aceitarei a bolsa de estudos que o IMP me ofereceu assim que eu sair daqui."

"O Instituto Massachusetts de Poções apenas aceita os melhores. Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você."

"Meu pai vai me deserdar quando descobrir que eu quero entrar no ramo de pesquisas. Eu vou ficar tão pobre quanto um rato de igreja."

Ela sorriu. "Quase tão pobre quanto eu sou..."

"Laurel, ouça. Eu não quero deixar você mas ..."

"Eu sei. Eu também quero acabar a escola."

"Mas eu juro que no dia seguinte ao da sua formatura eu vou estar te esperando no portão. Eu voltarei para buscar você."

"OK." Ela afastou as lágrimas. "Vamos compartilhar o que temos. Mais um ano juntos."

"Mais uma noite juntos."

Minha mãe me enviou isso." Laurel levantou a mão cheia de pequenos pacotes de dentro da cesta.

"Sua mãe." Ele piscou. "Você escreveu para sua mãe a respeito do que... estamos para..."

"Você ficou embaraçado?" Laurel deu a ele um sorriso que quase partiu seu rosto. "Você está embaraçado! Isso é tão doce."

Ele a fez abaixar até que suas costas tocassem o lençol e seus olhos estivessem bem próximos aos dele.

"Ela é assistente sócial," Ela riu. "Está constantemente trabalhando como adolescentes grávidas. Eu acho que ela começou a me falar de camisinhas quando eu fiz catorze anos."

"Parece que ela é uma bruxa muito inteligente."

"Meus pais são trouxas. Mas eles se importam comigo." Laurel disse.

"Eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa e descobri que existe uma maneira mágica de prevenir uma gravidez indesejada." Ele falou e produziu um frasco com um líquido verde claro. "Eu sei como usar isso. Você sabe o que fazer com esse… quadrados?"

Laurel riu. "Mamãe me fez praticar uma dúzia de vezes. Você põe no..."

"Ela fez você praticar?"

Ela riu alto quando viu a expressão chocada no rosto dele. "Com uma banana, Severus. Com uma banana!"

Ele caiu por cima dela, em um alívio fingido. Aninhando seu rosto no pescoço dela, inalando seu cheiro, ele começou a acariciar os braços dela. Quente. Ela era tão quente. De repente eles se sentiram tão próximos, corpo a corpo, apenas separados por uma fina camada de tecido.

"Tire isso." Ela murmurou no ouvido dele.

Ele riu baixinho e com um movimento de sua varinha, tirou as vestes dos dois em um instante. Então, colocando a varinha de lado, ele começou a beijá-la toda, seus seios nus, seu estômago e mais profundamente, onde ele sempre tinha desejado tocá-la. Não com pressa, na estufa, com um monte de roupas, mas dessa maneira. Ela segurou seu cabelo quando ele gentilmente afastou suas coxas e começou a beijá-la ali.

Ele ficou apoiado nos braços de maneira que pudesse ver o rosto corado dela. "Aquelas precauções, nós devemos tomá-las agora, eu acho. Porque em um minuto eu não vou ter sangue suficiente no meu cérebro para pensar nisso."

Laurel riu trêmula e se sentou. Severus contou dez gotas de um líquido amargo na língua dela. Ela fez uma careta. "Horrível."

Ele tomou sua dose e deu de ombros. "Concordo."

Ela abriu o pacote plástico e corou. "Você quer que eu..."

"Já que você praticou tantas vezes." Ele de repente achava difícil respirar. "Eu vou deixar você tomar conta disso." Ele gemeu quando ela tocou nele, quando ela desenrolou o material e, por colocar nele, acariciando-o. Ela já tinha tocado nele antes, mas nunca desse jeito, nunca pele contra pele.

"Eu não quero machucar você, Laurel." Ele murmurou quando ele se deitou de volta no lençol. "Eu ouvi dizer que a primeira vez nunca é muito agradável para a menina. Mas eu vou tentar fazer ser bom para você."

"Dificilmente vai ser..." Ela gemeu quando ele tomou um dos seus seios na boca e começou a sugá-lo. "Mais agradável... do que... isso."

Ela se abriu para ele. Ela nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira, apavorada e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo. Ela segurou nos ombros dele e fechou os olhos. Doeu, mas não tanto quanto ela estava preparada para suportar. E estava terminado assim que a boca dele cobriu a sua, e ele começou a se mover em sincronia com a sua língua.

"Olhe para mim, Laurel." A respiração dele se acelerou. "Por favor, olhe para mim."

Ela abriu os olhos apenas para mergulhar na profundeza do olhar negro dele. As ondas de calor se espalhavam por todo o corpo dela. Com a última arremetida dele, ela gritou seu nome.

Muito mais tarde quando o sol se levantou acima das torres, ele se aninhou em seus braços. "Vamos nos despedir agora." Ela sussurrou. "Não no trem."

"Eu verei você no primeiro dia de setembro." Ele beijou-a na testa. "Não vai demorar muito."

Snape piscou. Com toda a força que pôde reunir, ele virou a cabeça, deixando de olhar o pergaminho para olhar para o Diretor que sentava numa cadeira atrás dele e de Laurel. A voz de Snape estava rouca com a dor.

"Não, Albus! Não isso."

Os olhos gentis de Dumbledore se viraram para ele, cheios de pena e compaixão. "Eu avisei antes que vocês deveriam agüentar até o final."

"Mas isso... é cruel. Laurel não tem que passar por isso. Poupe-a. Eu imploro a você."

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso, Severus."

Uma ira negra brilhou nos olhos de Snape. Laurel, ciente de que alguma coisa estava errada, tentou voltar à realidade, fora do fluxo de emoções e imagens. A alegria do primeiro encontro deles ainda se fazia sentir. Ela sentiu a mão de Severus na dela, tentando afastá-la do pergaminho. O cartógrafo agarrou o punho do bruxo com se fosse uma garra de aço.

"Ela vai compartilhar sua dor. Você vai compartilhar a dela. Não existe outro modo. Encare isso."

Snape fechou os olhos. Ele sabia muito bem o que ia acontecera agora.

Laurel procurou por ele, se movendo para mais perto até que a coxa dela tocasse a dele e ele pudesse sentir o calor dela. "Severus?"

A respiração dele se estabilizou. "Deixe-me segurar sua mão, meu amor."

__

"Querida, onde você conseguiu essa linda caixa?" A mãe de Laurel perguntou, travessa, enquanto a ajudava a desfazer a sua bagagem. Laurel estava sentada na sua cama e guardava suas vestes para quando fosse voltar para Hogwarts. Um verão vestindo jeans era algo que ela antecipava a cada ano. Ser trouxa tinha suas vantagens.

"Uma caixa?"

Ela pegou a pequena caixa de veludo, mas sua mãe foi mais rápida e abriu-a, rindo. "Está vazia." Ela falou desapontada.

"Vazia... eu... sim, eu comprei para guardar meus brincos nela." Laurel falou e escondeu a caixa embaixo do travesseiro assim que teve uma chance. 

Quando sua mãe saiu do quarto, ela abriu a pequena caixa com dedos trêmulos. Não havia nada para ser visto. Ela tocou a almofada de veludo e sim, o que ela esperava, o que ela temia, estava lá. Um anel. Invisível mas perfeito, frio ao toque, escorregando facilmente pelo seu dedo.

Ela beijou o anel, encolhida em sua cama, e se permitiu chorar. Um dia longe de Severus e já sentia tanta saudade que se sentia vazia por dentro.

Severus olhou por cima da mesa de mogno do seu pai.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que o senhor está falando." Ele respondeu polidamente. Sua mente se agitou. Uma coruja? Tinha Laurel realmente sido tão boba? Ele não tinha dito a ela para não tentar entrar em contato com ele até setembro? Ao mesmo tempo ele desejava uma carta dela tão desesperadamente que levou todos os seus anos de autocontrole e frieza para aparentar indiferença.

Julian Snape brincou com um pedaço de papel. Sua boca fina se dobrou em um sorriso perverso. Ele parecia um predador brincando com sua presa. "Isso veio de coruja, mas é papel, não pergaminho. Então me diga, Severus, quem enviaria a meu filho uma carta como essa?" Ele empurrou seu prato de volta e se levantou. Severus engoliu com força, mas manteve seus olhos longe da carta. 

"Parece que meu filho arrumou uma pequena trouxa vadia." Julian deu a volta e foi para o outro lado da mesa. "Apesar do fato de me opor ao sentimento de Dumbledore pelos bruxos de sangue ruim, eu ainda vejo as vantagens disso."

"Vantagens?"

Severus rangeu os dentes. Ele estava bem ciente da aversão de seu pai pelos bruxos nascidos trouxas. Ele os desprezava tanto que nem iria se juntar ao movimento de Voldemort. Afinal de contas, Tom Riddle era meio trouxa e aos olhos de Julian Snape não era admissível admitir um líder que não possuísse sangue nobre e antigo. Tinha sido por esse motivo que Severus tinha pedido a Laurel para não escrever para ele. Não que ele tivesse vergonha dela, mas para mantê-la fora do alcance de Julian Snape. O homem destruía tudo aquilo que tocava.

"Você sempre foi inteligente, Severus. Use a pequena sangue ruim e fique afastado de problemas. As meninas da Sonserina foram feitas para casamento e procriação, para manter o velho e puro sangue limpo. Mas o corpo de um bruxo tem necessidades, não é?" Ele riu e o som ecoou nos ouvidos de Severus mais alto que as batidas de seu próprio coração.

"Elas sabem como dar prazer, não sabem? Gostam de ser dominadas. E se alguma coisa sair errada, ninguém liga. Simplesmente se desfaça da vagabunda."

"Ela. Não. É. Uma.Vagabunda."

Julian se virou para ele e o acertou em cheio no rosto. Sangue espirrou do seu nariz quebrado e se espalhou pela toalha de mesa branca.

Antes que Severus pudesse se mover o bruxo mais velho rugiu. "Expelliarmus!" E a varinha de Severus voou pelo ar direto para as mãos de seu pai.

"O que você ia fazer, Filho? Atacar seu próprio pai? Você é como sua mãe, me esfaqueando pelas costas assim que eu me viro."

Severus apenas olhou para ele. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer, já tinha acontecido antes e ele tinha sobrevivido. Mas ele não estava certo de que sobreviveria dessa vez.

"Crucio!"

Um grito de dor. O corpo de Severus se arqueou em súbita agonia. Luzes brancas se acenderam pela sua mente enquanto a dor invadia sua carne. Observando seu filho se encolher no chão da sala de jantar, Julian segurou sua varinha pensativo. Havia um tempo certo para um corpo humano tolerar o Feitiço Cruciatus. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele parou com aquilo com um leve movimento do pulso.

Severus ficou caído no chão. Sangue saindo de seu lábio mordido.

Julian ficou de pé acima dele, uma sombra de sorriso em seus olhos negros. "Não terminamos ainda, filho." Ele anunciou levantando sua varinha novamente.

O corpo trêmulo foi atingido por uma força invisível que rasgou sua camisa e deixou uma marca vermelha em sua pele. Várias e várias vezes os socos vieram até o chão de pedra estar vermelho de sangue. 

Finalmente Julian ficou cansado. Mais um outro soco poderoso e ele pôs a varinha de volta na manga. "Nós vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Eu estou esperando visitas e eles não precisam saber a vergonha que meu filho trouxe para o nome da família!"

"Eu… eu a amo."

O fato de sua voz ter falhado de exaustão e dor foi o que provavelmente salvou a vida de Severus naquele momento. Seu pai apenas saiu dali, deixando-o onde estava. 

Aquela noite Julian entretecia um grupo de amigos. Ele ofereceu os arranjos usuais, o acordo de se manter silêncio sobre qualquer coisa que acontecesse entre as paredes de sua casa. E quando um de seus convidados encontrou o garoto inconsciente no chão da sala de jantar, apenas deu de ombros e deixou-o ali.

Dumbledore tocou a testa de Snape e balançou a cabeça. "Leander, eu não tenho certeza se ele consegue passar por tudo isso novamente. Está muito próximo da experiência dele próprio."

O cartógrafo olhou para cima e Dumbledore viu lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele tinha esquecido que não apenas Laurel e Severus, mas também Leander sentia a vida alternativa que fluía através do pergaminho. 

__

Os olhos de Laurel procuraram pelo Grande Hall várias vezes durante a cerimônia de Seleção. Ela tocou o anel em sua mão esquerda para se fortalecer. Helen Vogler, uma amiga do sexto ano, perguntou. "Por quem você está procurando, Laurel?"

"Uh, ninguém. Apenas queria ter certeza de que todos voltaram."

"Não todo mundo." Robin Finch-Fletchley anunciou baixinho. "Olhe para a mesa da Sonserina. Não, não agora. Casualmente."

Helen deu de ombros. "E então? As mesmas caras feias do ano passado."

"Mas menos deles!"

"Snape não está lá!" Helen não conseguia falar baixo. "Laurel, olhe! Você acha que aquele cara horroroso se explodiu com alguma de suas poções malucas durante o verão?"

Laurel tentou sorrir apesar de sentir vontade de chorar. Severus não tinha respondido nenhuma de suas cartas nem tinha dado notícias durante todo o verão. Ela havia procurado por ele no trem, mas ele não estava lá. O jantar tinha sido sua última esperança, mas o lugar dele na mesa da Sonserina tinha continuado vazio.

Ela se sentia como se estivesse sentada em agulhas até que a festa terminou e os alunos começaram a ir para a cama. Enquanto centenas de adolescentes agitados enchiam o hall, Laurel forçou passagem para a Mesa dos Professores. Os professores já tinham saído, apenas Dumbledore permanecia em sua cadeira e olhava para ela curioso.

"Olá, Srta. Hunter, seja bem vinda de volta. O que posso fazer por você?" O sorriso dele a encorajou a falar.

Ela engoliu em seco. "Severus não veio." Finalmente ela conseguiu falar, sua voz tremendo de preocupação.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore escureceram. "Eu também notei. Você tem alguma idéia do motivo de ele não ter voltado para Hogwarts?"

"Não. Eu não ouvi falar nele por todo o verão. Se ele estivesse doente o senhor receberia uma coruja do pai ele, não é Diretor?"

O velho bruxo franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu acho que não." Ele disse suavemente. Levantando da cadeira ele deu umas pancadinhas nos ombros de Laurel. "Volte para sua casa, Miss Hunter, e deixe que eu cuido do Sr. Snape."

Severus estava perdido em uma névoa escura, e sabia que ia morrer ali. Ondas quentes de dor enchiam seu corpo sempre que ele tentava se mover, mas a dor em sua cabeça era a pior. Quando ele ouviu passos ele soube que seu pai havia voltado. E dessa vez, ele o mataria. Ele achou que morrer seria um alívio, pois acabaria com a dor e com a autopiedade.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro e até esse leve contato fez Severus gemer. "Acabe logo com isso, pai." Ele sussurrou com voz rouca.

"Eu vou tomar conta dele agora, Julian." Uma voz gentil mas firme falou e ele se sentiu levantado em uma maca. "E esteja avisado: Se você voltar a se aproximar do menino novamente, você vai lamentar. Lamentar muito."

"Saia de minha casa, Dumbledore!" Julian Snape gritou. Severus podia sentir o cheiro de álcool em volta do pai mesmo agora que seu nariz estava bloqueado com sangue coagulado. "E leve com você essa fraca amostra de bruxo, antes que eu perca a paciência e mate o que restou dele."

"Você já manchou a sua alma com dois Feitiços Imperdoáveis, Julian. Uma palavra para os Aurores e as portas de Azkaban se fecharão para sempre atrás de você."

"Vá embora, velho idiota!"

"Ele é seu filho, Julian. Como você pôde fazer isso com ele?"

Julian Snape cuspiu no chão e foi embora.

Em um doloroso ato de afastamento, Laurel encontrou o olhar de Severus. "Isto aconteceu." Ela murmurou chocada. "Não apenas na vida alternativa. Na sua vida também."

Ela viu lágrimas nos olhos dele.

"Sim. Aconteceu."

"Mas ele... seu pai... ele fez isso com você?" Ela tocou o rosto dele. "É por isso que você..."

"Eu não queria que você soubesse. E certamente nunca desejei que você passasse por isso." Ele tomou a mão dela entre as suas e meio desajeitado, pressionou o rosto na palma da mão dela para esconder as lágrimas.

Dumbledore colocou a mão no ombro dele. "Severus?"

Ele olhou para cima.

O Diretor pigarreou. "Eu lamento não ter percebido antes. Você tentou me dizer, me fazer ver o que estava acontecendo. Talvez eu não quisesse acreditar que aquilo fosse possível."

Snape balançou a cabeça. "Você salvou minha vida. Ambas, até onde pude ver." Ele sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou a seus olhos.

"Laurel, você quer parar um pouco?" Dumbledore perguntou gentilmente. "Eu não sei o quanto isso tudo está perto da sua própria experiência de vida."

Ela engoliu em seco. "Eu posso agüentar. Vamos acabar com isso, rápido."

__

Laurel cuidadosamente empurrou a porta do quarto privativo da ala hospitalar. Dumbledore tinha chamado a menina no dia anterior e contado brevemente, que Severus estava mesmo doente e precisava ficar sob os cuidados de Madame Dunant por algum tempo. A enfermeira e o Diretor concordaram que o paciente não devia receber visitas dos alunos até ficar curado.

Mas Laurel não podia esperar. A noite inteira ela tinha virado em sua cama, não conseguindo dormir um minuto, sabendo que Severus estava doente. Helen tinha jogado um travesseiro em cima dela quando ela levantou às quatro horas da manhã, se vestiu e se esgueirou para fora do quarto.

Os corredores estavam desertos, exceto por poucos fantasmas que brincavam de esconde-esconde.

A porta não estava trancada. Laurel entrou e a fechou com cuidado. Não podia acordar Madam Dunant. Tudo o que ela queria era dar uma rápida olhada em Severus, para se assegurar de que ele não sofria de nada além de uma febre ou perna quebrada, qualquer doença menos grave que poderia ser curada em poucas horas. O comentário de Dumbledore de que Severus teria que ficar "algum tempo" afastado realmente a tinha apavorado.

Ela pegou sua varinha e sussurrou "Lumos". Uma luz fraca encheu o quarto. Ela podia ver a cama e uma cadeira ao lado dela, uma pia e uma pequena mesa com garrafas e jarras em cima dela. Um corpo estava deitado na cama, ou pelo menos, ela pensou que sim, porque quando chegou mais perto, ela viu que ele estava em Levitação, flutuando a uns trinta centímetros do colchão. A perna direita de Severus estava fortemente enfaixada e o peito dele também. Laurel prendeu a respiração. Ela mal reconhecia o rosto dele, cheio de marcas roxas e arranhões que cobriam cada pedaço dele, além de feridas profundas com marcas de sangue e escoriações. Quando ela tocou levemente sua mão gelada, ele virou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam injetados de sangue.

__

"Vá embora." Ele falou.

Laurel acariciou o rosto dele, sem ter certeza de que tinha entendido o que ele falara.

"Vá embora."

Severus estava sentado em uma cadeira perto da janela, tão ereto que suas costas não tocavam o encosto. Madame Dunant tinha apagado as luzes do quarto porque os olhos dele ainda doíam. O nariz tinha curado rapidamente, assim como a fatura na sua perna e suas costelas. Ainda assim, a enfermeira estava preocupada com as cicatrizes e o frio distanciamento do rapaz. Dumbledore tinha tentado falar com ele sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas Severus tinha recusado.

Quando ele ouviu a porta do quarto abrir, ele não virou a cabeça.

"Severus?"

As mãos ele se fecharam nos braços da cadeira. Ele tinha dito a Madame Dunant que não estava pronto para receber visitas, não que ele tenha recebido alguma, além de Dumbledore.

Antes que Laurel pudesse tocá-lo, ele se levantou e ficou de pé perto da janela, suas costas para o pôr do sol, seu rosto impenetrável na sombra.

Ela parecia tão doce e adorável quanto ele lembrava.

"Severus?"

"O que você quer?"

Confusa ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu queria ver você... ver se você está bem..."

"Bem, você me viu. Agora saia daqui."

"Severus?" Ela olhou para ele como se ele fosse um estranho.

"Eu sempre pensei que a inteligência dos Corvinais fosse sobre julgada. Você não entendeu o que eu falei? Vá embora."

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ela olhou para ele. "O que eu fiz, Severus? Você não pode me mandar embora desse jeito depois... depois de tudo que tivemos."

Ele escarneceu. "O que nós... tivemos? Eu dormi com você. Isso foi o que nós tivemos."

Instintivamente ela tocou o anel em seu dedo.

"Você não levou isso a sério, levou? Merlin, olhe para você! Você é uma sangue ruim, uma Corvinal, nem ao menos é bonita."

Satisfeito ele viu a mágoa nos olhos dela. "Um pedaço de carne. Nada mais. Foi bom enquanto durou. Agora está acabado."

"Não é você falando." Ela tremeu toda. O choque tinha escurecido os olhos dela até eles ficarem quase tão negros quanto os dele. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas esse não é você."

Ele virou para o outro lado, incapaz de olhar para ela sem começar a chorar. "Melhor começar a acreditar. Agora se manda, menininha."

Ela correu.

_Quando Dumbledore bateu na porta, Severus tinha quase recuperado sua fria compostura._

"Diretor."

O velho bruxo olhou para ele sem sorrir. "Você quer falar comigo, Severus?"

O rapaz sentava na cadeira perto do fogo, tremendo de frio apesar disso. Ele evitou o olhar do Diretor e olhou para as chamas.

"É a respeito da Srta. Hunter, não é?"

"Ela vai tentar se ferir. Eu... queria que o senhor tomasse conta dela." A voz dele se partiu. "Porque eu não posso."

Dumbledore permaneceu em silêncio. O único som no quarto vinha do fogo. Finalmente o bruxo suspirou com uma tristeza quase tangível.

"Eu já vi a Srta. Hunter." Ele disse suavemente. 

"Ela está bem?" Severus não podia agüentar a tensão.

"Ela cortou os pulsos. Madame Dunant já os curou."

O rapaz respirou fundo, devagar, dolorosamente.

Dumbledore procurou por algo em sua manga, então entregou uma pequena caixa para Severus.

"Ela pediu para entregar isso a você. Eu acho que você sabe o que tem dentro."

"Um... anel."

A voz do Diretor perdeu toda a gentileza. "Você sabia que ela tentaria se matar. Apenas me diga por que, Severus. Por que você queria que ela morresse?"

O rapaz deu de ombros e se recusou a responder. Apenas quando Dumbledore finalmente desistiu e saiu, Severus se permitiu desabar. "Você está errado, Diretor." Ele murmurou para a porta fechada. "Eu quero que ela viva. Eu estou morto, mas ela deve viver. Sem mim. Quanto mais ela me odiar, mais fácil será para ela."

Laurel estava de pé na montanha e olhava para o castelo. O ano tinha sido incrivelmente duro. Seus pulsos cortados tinham se curado sem deixar cicatrizes. Mas quando ela não conseguia mais parar de chorar, suas colegas de quarto a perturbaram tanto que ela acabou contando sobre Severus e como ele a tinha usado e abandonado como se ela fosse um brinquedo quebrado. Corvinais eram conhecidos por sua sensibilidade, mas aquilo era demais. A Casa da Corvinal se manteve unida, Lufa Lufa a seguiu. Grifinória não era muito chegada a Snape de qualquer maneira. Até o Natal ninguém exceto seus amigos da Sonserina falavam com ele. 

Professora McGonagall, a professora mais jovem da escola, tinha gastado muitas horas com Laurel, falando com ela, ouvindo, tentando entender. Apesar da menina nunca contar a ela detalhes do que acontecera entre ela e Severus, ela podia sentir as cicatrizes que a traição deixara nela.

Severus, por outro lado, parecia completamente imperturbável.

Laurel levantou a cabeça para o sol. Ela sobreviveria. Ela nunca mais confiaria em ninguém e nunca mais seria magoada. Hoje era do dia da formatura de Severus. Ela apenas esperava nunca mais ter que vê-lo novamente. Dominada pelas lágrimas, ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

Severus rangeu os dentes. "Albus." Ele rosnou. "Pare com isso. Nós entendemos. Eu garanto a você, eu entendo seu argumento." Ele segurou a mão de Laurel de encontro ao peito dele, como se quisesse ter certeza de que não havia sangue.

Dumbledore colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Não está em minhas mãos, Severus. Eu avisei a você antes."

Leander interferiu suavemente. "Eu não queria torturá-los, Albus. Eu não posso parar agora, mas posso fazer com que passe rápido." Ele virou seus olhos cegos para Severus e Laurel. "Agüentem firme."

Flashes correram. 

__

O namoro de Laurel com o capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal. A iniciação de Severus como um Comensal da Morte. O momento em que a Marca Negra foi queimada em seu braço. A formatura de Laurel. Ela, olhando para os portões onde ninguém esperava por ela. Morte e Destruição, o início do poder de Voldemort, sua derrota pelo sacrifício de Lílian Potter. Laurel presa em um casamento frio, longe de Hogwarts. O ressurgimento de Voldemort com Snape como seu seguidor. Dumbledore com Lupin e Black, de pé na Torre Norte. 

A escuridão no horizonte.

Leander gentilmente puxou o mapa para fora das mãos deles.

"Vocês não estão do nosso lado naquela outra vida. Nenhum dos dois." Dumbledore falou suavemente, enquanto observava Severus e Laurel voltarem a seu estado normal. "Eu não sei o futuro dessa vida alternativa, mas eu duvido seriamente de que eles ganhem a batalha final que está por vir. Mas nós, nesta vida temos uma grande chance. Por causa de vocês."

Snape trouxe Laurel para seus braços, abraçando-a com força, acariciando suas costas, até que os soluços parassem.

Dumbledore ajudou Leander a levantar e levou o homem cego até a porta. "Vocês estão dispensados do Jantar. Eu acho que vocês têm coisas melhores para fazer. Apenas se lembrem que essa pode ser a única vida que podem vir a ter. Melhor aproveitá-la. Agora."

O velho bruxo saiu.

Snape tomou a mão de Laurel na sua. "Vamos sair enquanto os outros estão no jantar. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer se eu tiver que encarar um dos meus alunos essa noite." Não era cinismo, mas desespero falando.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Severus." Laurel ainda estava pálida e se sentia como se tivesse estado doente por muito tempo. "Dumbledore está certo. Esta é a única vida que temos. Eu quero ser parte da sua."

Ele beijou a testa dela. "Vamos conversar então."


	23. Passagem segura

23. Passagem segura

Quando desciam a escada que os levaria para o corredor, eles se encontraram com Neville e Harry, os dois indo para o jantar. Os dois meninos, vestidos com seus uniformes de quadribol, estacaram quando reconheceram Snape.

Laurel pegou a mão dele e apertou-a para confortá-lo. Então deu um leve empurrão nele na direção de Harry, puxando Neville para ela.

"Como estão seus pais?"

"Do mesmo jeito de sempre." Neville deu de ombros. "Minha avó mandou lembranças. Ela realmente gostou de você, eu acho."

"Eu também. Eu espero encontrar com ela novamente."

Neville deu uma olhada nervosa na direção de Snape. "Ele forçou você a voltar?"

Laurel riu. "Não. É uma longa história, mas essencialmente eu voltei porque eu o amo."

O menino corou violentamente. "E ele? Ama você?"

"Eu vou descobrir em poucos minutos." Ela sussurrou. "O que você acha?"

Ele olhou para o Mestre de Poções e franziu a testa. "Ele parece horrível, como se tivesse sido torturado. Se Hermione estiver certa e o amor dói, então eu diria que sim. Ele deve amar você. Terrivelmente." 

Espontaneamente, Laurel puxou-o para seus braços e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. 

Snape encarou Harry e Harry encarou de volta o Mestre de Poções. Finalmente o bruxo pigarreou. "Eu suponho que esteja em débito com você, Sr. Potter."

O menino deu de ombros e nervosamente tirou uma sujeira invisível de seu uniforme de quadribol. "Eu não fiz nada. Ou se fiz, eu não sei como fiz."

"Assim mesmo, eu devo a você."

"E o senhor detesta isso." Harry concluiu muito sério.

"De fato. Detesto isso." O Mestre de Poções cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Eu acho que uma vez que o senhor me odeia desde o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, não faz diferença realmente." Harry cerrou os punhos e tentou manter a sua voz baixa para que Laurel e Neville não pudessem ouvi-lo.

Snape virou a cabeça. "O que o faz pensar que eu odeio você, Potter?"

"Bem, o senhor deixou bastante claro, não? O senhor quis que eu fosse expulso da escola mais vezes do que consigo contar. O senhor odiava meu pai, odeia meu padrinho e me detesta."

O Mestre de Poções respirou fundo e olhou desamparado para Laurel. Ela deu um leve sorriso e abraçou Neville Longbottom. Agora, se aquilo queria dizer que ele devia abraçar Potter, pro inferno que ele faria. Ao invés disso, ele olhou intensamente para o menino.

"Seu padrinho e eu deixamos nossas diferenças por enquanto. E você está errado por achar que eu odiava James. Verdade, eu não gostava dele. Você também não gosta de todos os alunos da sua idade, eu ouso dizer. Que tal Draco Malfoy?"

Harry concordou. "Dificilmente."

"Eu não gostava de James, mas respeitava suas decisões. Talvez possamos concordar com isso? Nós não precisamos gostar um do outro. Mas podemos nos respeitar. Pelo menos até a guerra acabar."

Eles ficaram de pé, nenhum dos dois querendo fazer o primeiro movimento. Mas então Harry sorriu, apenas um movimento no canto da boca. Snape abaixou a cabeça, apenas um pouco, para mostrar que tinha percebido o sorriso.

Quando Laurel pegou a mão dele, ele soltou a respiração aliviado. Os dois meninos foram embora.

"Mudando de assunto, cinco pontos de cada um por estarem atrasados. E fique certo, Sr. Longbottom, de que haverá aula de poções amanhã." Snape chamou por eles, sua voz novamente aveludada e ao mesmo tempo tão ameaçadora quanto sempre tinha sido.

Laurel sorriu para si mesma.

Enquanto os dois professores seguiam rumo às masmorras, Neville e Harry ficaram olhando eles desaparecendo pelas escadas.

"Ele está de volta." Murmurou Neville.

"É verdade." Suspirou Harry. "Por um momento achei que ele tinha ficado maluco. Ele realmente parecia um ser humano."

Eles sorriram um para o outro e correram para o jantar.

* * *

O quarto de Snape tinha sido limpo e arejado pelos elfos domésticos. Nada fazia lembrar o quarto de doente que tinha sido ultimamente, exceto pelos livros de Laurel na mesinha de cabeceira. Laurel acendeu o fogo da lareira quando viu Snape esfregar os braços.

"Você realmente deveria se mudar para um quarto mais quente. De preferência um que tenha janela." Ela comentou enquanto conjurava uma bandeja com xícaras e uma chaleira. Dessa vez ela acertou na primeira tentativa e tomou isso como um bom sinal.

"Severus? Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu em Londres. Antes de Ben atacar você." Ela falou e passou a ele uma xícara de chá.

"Eu fui... para…" Ele foi para a lareira e mexeu nos troncos que queimavam lá. 

Laurel percebeu que era difícil para ele e esperou pacientemente.

"Eu fui para me render."

Os olhos dela se anuviaram. "Severus, isso é sobre o poder? Sobre qual de nós é o mais forte e pode fazer o outro se dobrar à sua vontade?"

"E não é?" O sorriso dele foi amargo. "Eu disse antes a você que eu não sabia lidar com essa situação. Ela me assusta. Faz com que eu me sinta vulnerável. A minha vida toda eu lutei para que ninguém tivesse esse poder sobre mim."

"E se você tivesse o mesmo poder sobre mim?"

"Eu tenho?"

"Você realmente não sabe?"

"Você me deixou, Laurel."

"Você me disse para ir."

Eles se entreolharam.

"Todas as promessas que fizemos..." A voz dela falhou. "Eu prometi que nunca deixaria você me assustar a ponto de me afastar de você e então eu desisti tão facilmente."

"Laurel." Ele retrucou. "' Não era você. Não era sua vida. Não era nossa vida. Eu… ele… quebrou a sua promessa também. Ele nunca voltou para buscá-la."

"Orgulho. Muito orgulho e pouca confiança." Ela respirou fundo. "Isso não pode acontecer conosco, Severus. Não nessa vida." Calma, porém determinada ela foi para a lareira e acendeu uma vela. "Enquanto essa vela queimar, nós não iremos nos esconder atrás do nosso orgulho. Concorda?"

"Nenhum orgulho." Ele engoliu em seco. Vê-la chorar tão desesperadamente pelas duas pessoas que eles poderiam ter sido já tinha despedaçado qualquer orgulho que ele ainda tivesse dentro de si.

"Não existe nada que eu possa oferecer a você." Ele disse rouco. "Nenhuma das coisas que você deseja." Quando ela tentou protestar, ele levantou a mão. "Deixe-me terminar. Já é difícil o bastante. A guerra vai chegar, e breve. Todos os sinais estão lá, e apesar de Dumbledore e o Ministro estarem preparados, ninguém pode dizer como ela vai acabar. Agora que Voldemort sabe que eu o traí, eu não sei mais qual será meu papel nela."

Sem perceber ele esfregou a marca em seu braço. "Mas mesmo que eu não seja mais um espião para Dumbledore eu vou continuar lutando até o fim. Se eu não conseguir, quero que você prossiga sem olhar para trás. Prometa-me isso."

Ela apenas olhou para ele, de braços cruzados sobre os seios. Ele tomou isso pelo que era – uma recusa.

Ele tomou fôlego. "Se Voldemort conseguir sua força de volta, tudo estará perdido. Mas se o Lorde das Trevas for derrotado eu terei minha vida de volta, miserável como era. Então, se eu sobreviver…"

"Não. Eu não vou esperar até a guerra terminar."

"Laurel, o perigo…"

"Os Potter também sabiam do perigo. Mas eles decidiram viver no presente. Era tudo o que eles tinham. Dumbledore está certo. Nós não devemos lamentar uma vida que nunca tivemos. Mas também não guardar nossas alegrias para uma vida que pode nunca acontecer."

"Se for assim, eu preciso pedir que você escolha agora."

Ela olhou para cima e tentou conter as lágrimas. "Escolher?"

"Entre a vida que você sempre quis, uma casa perto do mar, um bom marido trouxa, filhos..."

"E você."

Ele concordou, o rosto evitando cuidadosamente demonstrar qualquer esperança.

"E se eu escolher você, não vai haver casa, nem um bom marido, nem filhos?"

Os olhos escuros deles traíram sua dor. "Eu temo não ser um bom pai."

"Você vai ser um grande pai, Severus Snape." Ela sussurrou. "E nossos filhos vão amar você, do mesmo modo que eu amarei meu marido." Quando ele apenas ficou parado, ela pegou as duas mãos dele e as colocou no rosto dela. "Eu sei que você terá que lutar contra Voldemort ou todos poderemos morrer no final, Bruxos e Trouxas. Mas se você for morto lá, eu nunca o perdoarei, meu querido."

Ele estremeceu quando ela falou o termo carinhoso. "Você está me dizendo para sobreviver ou então...?"

Ao invés de responder ela beijou-o docemente, um beijo quase casto.

"Eu senti a sua falta."

As palavras saíram desajeitadas e com dificuldade. Laurel não ousava respirar.

"Eu senti a sua falta." Ele repetiu, suavemente. "E eu preciso saber o que fiz de errado."

Quando ela viu o desejo nos olhos dele, o desejo puro, seu coração se agitou. Seus joelhos fraquejaram e ela teve que sentar.

"Amor: Eu não entendo as regras." Ele tentou explicar. "Você foi embora, não porque eu disse para fazê-lo." Ele franziu a testa. "Afinal, você nunca faz o que eu digo."

"Você ficou me empurrando para longe. Você nunca me deixava tocá-lo." Laurel tentou controlar as lágrimas quando se lembrou de como ele sempre parecia petrificado quando ela tocava nele. "Mesmo quando nós... fazíamos sexo. Pela sua reação eu entendi que você não me queria."

Ele se ajoelhou em frente à cadeira dela e pegou as duas mãos dela nas suas. "Eu não estava preparado para a situação. Eu não sabia o que você esperava de mim. Você foi a primeira mulher que eu…"

Ela riu sem conseguir manter a amargura fora de sua voz. "Não. Você teve outras mulheres antes de mim. Mais de uma ou duas, julgando por suas habilidades."

"Minhas… habilidades?" As sobrancelhas dele se levantaram, honestamente confuso.

"Severus, você sabe exatamente como satisfazer uma mulher, como o corpo feminino reage. Onde tocar, como tocar, como não tocar... Ou você é um amante muito experiente ou eles têm excelentes livros sobre esse assunto na área restrita. Dói pensar que todas aquelas mulheres tiveram o direito de tocar você, abraçar você. E eu não podia chegar perto. Eu pensei… Eu pensei que era sua maneira de me dizer que eu não significava nada para você." A voz dela falhou.

Snape apenas olhou para ela espantado. "Você está me dizendo que está com... ciúmes?"

"E se estiver?"

"Você já deveria saber que eu sou o mestre do disfarce. E eu descobri cedo que a maioria das pessoas não está interessada em dar, mas em receber. Oh, houve mulheres. E eu dei a elas o que elas queriam e elas ficaram satisfeitas, mas nunca souberam que eu não estava recebendo nada. Não fazia diferença quando elas me tocavam. Minhas cicatrizes sempre doíam, quando elas me tocavam ou não.

"Severus…"

"Nenhuma dessas mulheres quiseram meu coração". A voz dele perdeu todo menosprezo. Seu rosto estava vazio e sofrido. "Mas você quer. E isso me assusta."

"Por que você não confia em mim?"

"Porque não há nada. Nenhum coração. Apenas… um vazio."

A garganta dela se apertou. "Severus, não faça isso consigo mesmo."

"Eu nunca serei capaz de dar a você o amor que você merece, Laurel."

"O amor é uma semente." Bravamente ela traçou os lábios dele com a ponta de seu dedo. "Ele vai crescer, apenas é preciso que dê tempo a ele. Você não tem que me dar nada. Eu sempre pedi a você que me deixasse amá-lo. Mas você é como um campo minado. Eu vivo machucando você e você não confia em mim o bastante para me mostrar o que devo fazer."

"Eu não sou o único que guardo lembranças dolorosas dentro de mim mesmo. O que aconteceu naquela outra vida, refletiu as nossas em boa parte, não é?"

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Laurel? Você tentou se matar? Nessa vida também?"

"Sim." Ela sussurrou. "Eu tentei. Mas foi… diferente."

"Quando você ia me contar?"

"Isso dói."

"Eu sei. Mas eu preciso saber a respeito. Pela mesma razão que você precisa saber o que aconteceu na minha vida. É como você disse. Um campo minado de dor. Nós precisamos garantir um ao outro uma passagem segura."

Ao invés de responder ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou.

"Eu tenho um presente para você." Ele murmurou enquanto os lábios dela passeavam por seu rosto. "Eu queria dar um presente a você quando fui a Londres."

Laurel ficou tensa. "Não… não um anel…"

Ele zombou. "Você realmente acha que depois de tudo o que acabamos de ver... de sentir… eu daria um anel a você?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça devagar. "Não, eu não acho." Ela tomou a pequena jarra da mão dele. "Este é o presente? O que é isso?"

"Poppy preparou isso para mim há muito tempo atrás, mas eu nunca usei. É para tirar a dor ou pelo menos, anestesiar por algumas horas."

"Para suas cicatrizes?"

"Você precisa aplicar e esperar alguns minutos. Mas então… se você ainda quiser me tocar..."

Os dedos dela se fecharam em volta da jarra e ela segurou o presente perto de seu coração como a coisa preciosa que era.

Eles se sentaram em frente à lareira, no tapete macio. Snape pegou a sua varinha e selou as palmas das mãos de Laurel com um feitiço para que a poção não anestesiasse suas mãos. O linimento cheirava forte a trevos e canela e era frio.

Quando Laurel desabotoou a camisa dele, ele segurou seu pulso e gentilmente o beijou. "Passagem segura."

Ela suspirou. "Quando eu tinha quinze, eu tentei cometer suicídio."

Ele tocou de leve as cicatrizes dela.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas continuou falando. "Eu tinha um amigo na escola, meu melhor amigo, meu único amigo. Quando ele se apaixonou por uma de nossas colegas de classe, eu simplesmente não pude agüentar."

"Ele era seu amante?" Ele tentou manter sua voz controlada. Mas a simples idéia de algum jovenzinho idiota magoando ou traindo Laurel, deixava-o com raiva.

"Não. Ele era meu amigo. Eu não precisava de um amante naquela época, mas precisava desesperadamente de um amigo. Eu tive muitas saudades de casa em todos meus anos escolares. Robert era meu confidente, meu apoio. Ele me protegia. E eu tinha certeza que um dia ele me deixaria oferecer a ele algo além de minha amizade." Ela olhou para baixo, para seus pulsos e balançou a cabeça. "Ele nunca me deu nenhum sinal que indicasse que se sentia de outra maneira. Estava tudo na minha cabeça. Mas doeu da mesma forma. Eu apenas não podia mais agüentar a dor. Ela me afogou, me sufocou. Uma das professoras me encontrou e chamou uma ambulância. No hospital eu jurei a mim mesma que nunca mais entraria em uma situação onde minhas emoções me levassem tão longe."

Ela olhou para ele. "Viu, essa foi a razão para eu ter deixado Hogwarts. Porque eu não posso continuar se você não me permitir amá-lo."

Snape a trouxe para os seus braços e sentiu com alívio ela relaxar contra seu ombro. Não importava o que tinha acontecido, ela ainda confiava nele. Completamente. Ele sabia disso agora.

E ele confiaria nela, também. Apoiando-se em seu estômago ele descansou o rosto nas mãos e deixou que ela aplicasse o linimento em suas costas cobertas de cicatrizes. Aquilo era gostoso. Frio, reconfortante, e quando ela começou a espalhar o óleo, o toque dos dedos dela aquecia a sua pele.

"Você uma vez me perguntou se eu sentia saudade de casa quando era criança."

Ela lembrou a primeira detenção que ele tinha dado a ela e as perguntas zangadas dela. 

"Quando eu era criança eu fazia de tudo para não ser enviado para casa nos feriados. No segundo ano eu pulei da arquibancada de quadribol da Sonserina e quebrei o tornozelo, só para ter certeza de que poderia ficar em Hogwarts para o Natal."

Ela continuava acariciando as suas costas, traçando as cicatrizes, esperando que ele encontrasse as palavras.

"Meu pai era um bruxo muito poderoso. Poderoso e facilmente irritável. Ele usava um cinto algumas vezes e a varinha outras. Ambos deixavam cicatrizes. Mas eu acho que todas as crianças passam por isso."

"Não, elas não passam!" Laurel sentiu seu coração ir para ele. "A maioria dos pais ama seus filhos e nunca o magoariam. Ninguém nunca ajudou você?" Ela pôs mais óleo nas cicatrizes e o espalhou com movimentos suaves.

"Como eu podia dizer a alguém o que ele fazia comigo? Afinal de contas, eu merecia aquilo. Eu o deixava zangado. Minha mãe o tinha abandonado e eu era muito pequeno. Éramos apenas ele e eu. Família. Você não trai sua família, não é?"

"Você não merecia o que ele fazia. Você era apenas uma criança naquela época."

"Dumbledore me deixava ficar em Hogwarts na maioria dos feriados e maioria dos verões, apesar disso me fazer um solitário, vagando pela escola vazia. Mas algumas vezes nem mesmo ele não podia recusar os desejos de meu pai quando ele me chamava para casa. Afinal, eu era o filho de Julian Snape, seu único filho. Seu herdeiro."

A voz dele soava distante e fria e apenas a tensão em seus ombros traía o seu tumulto interior.

"Todos esses anos eu odiei meu pai pelo que ele fez comigo. E ao mesmo tempo eu ansiei pelo amor dele. Quando fui admitido em Hogwarts eu sabia mais feitiços que metade dos alunos do sétimo ano. Mas não porque eu fosse muito estudioso. Eu conhecia os feitiços porque precisava deles para sobreviver às suas mudanças de humor. Eu estava convencido que se eu conseguisse atender às expectativas dele, ele pararia de me punir."

"Severus, você não fez nada errado. Você não merecia nenhuma punição." Ela repetiu gentilmente.

Ele fechou os olhos.

"Quando eu tinha dezessete anos, ele não aceitou qualquer desculpa e me mandou vir passar o verão em casa." A voz dele mudou, soando estranhamente distante. "Não foi por causa de uma garota. Não foi nada importante realmente. Ele tinha convidado alguns amigos e… as coisas saíram de controle. Ele quebrou meu braço e a maioria de minhas costelas, casualmente, como um divertimento para seus convidados. Apenas um sugeriu o Feitiço Cruciatus e ele concordou. Então enquanto eu estava ali deitado, um deles..." A voz dele falhou. "Você viu o que aconteceu. Você sentiu."

Laurel continuou massageando os ombros dele. Tudo o que ela podia oferecer a ele naquele momento era paciência e compaixão. A lembrança da dor e humilhação quase a fez engasgar. Ele se manteve em silêncio por um longo tempo, enquanto ela continuava repetindo os mesmos movimentos suaves em suas costas. 

"Eu ainda não posso falar sobre isso." Ele falou simplesmente.

"Você não precisa."

Ele virou sua cabeça, se apoiou em um cotovelo e olhou para ela.

"Eles me deixaram em um canto do hall para morrer. De alguma forma Dumbledore me tirou dali. Ele nunca me disse como sabia o que tinha acontecido, ou o que falou para que meu pai me libertar. Ele deve tê-lo chantageado. A partir daquele momento Albus passou a ser o único bruxo em que eu confiava. Eu quase não sobrevivi. Poppy levou apenas alguns minutos para consertar meus ossos quebrados. Mas minhas costas não se curavam. Eles me mantiveram em levitação por semanas porque eu não conseguia suportar o toque do colchão. As feridas cicatrizavam eventualmente. Novas cicatrizes sobre as velhas. A dor permanecia. Foi então que eu decidi me juntar a Voldemort."

"Eu achei que devia ter sido o incidente com Lupin." Ela falou.

"Naquela outra vida eu… ele… nunca viu Lupin se transformar. Mas em minha vida James Potter me salvou de morte certa. Isso apenas me assegurou que eu devia me tornar um dos soldados de Voldemort."

O linimento anestesiou as cicatrizes e fez com que ele se sentisse aquecido e sonolento. Quando as mãos de Laurel começaram a acariciar seus ombros e a trabalhar os nós de tensão ali, pela primeira vez em anos, ele não sentiu dor nenhuma.

"Eu me sentia em uma armadilha, cercado de inimigos. Meu pai não se importaria se eu morresse. Black tentou me matar só por diversão. Dumbledore queria falar comigo, mas eu me recusava. Eu já tinha me decidido. Eu nunca seria uma vítima novamente. No dia em que me formei eu dei o primeiro passo na direção da Escuridão."

"Na outra vida, ele nunca voltou atrás. Mas você voltou. O que fez a diferença?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Talvez a lembrança de Dumbledore sentado ao lado da minha cama no Hospital."

"Na outra vida o Diretor não perdoou você… ele… pelo que ele fez com… ela."

"Mas em minha vida, Albus estava lá para mim. Eu sempre soube disso. Mesmo quando estava intoxicado pelo poder e pelo ódio. Uma noite nós atacamos um vilarejo perto de Edinburgh perseguindo sangue-ruins. Eu os tinha caçado e observava enquanto os outros os matavam. E de repente eu vi meu rosto refletido em uma janela, percebi que eu tinha me transformado em meu pai. Um monstro."

Ela estremeceu e tentou afastar a lembrança de Julian Snape o alcançando e batendo nele.

"Eu fui para Dumbledore naquela mesma noite e ele me deu algo que eu nunca tinha pensado em conseguir. Perdão. Da mesma forma que você me deu algo que não pedi. Amor."

"É chamado um presente, Severus."

Ele suspirou e beijou a mão que acariciava seu pescoço. As pontas dos dedos de Laurel acariciando sua bochecha.

"Você disse que Madame Pomfrey deu a você esse linimento há anos? Por que você nunca o usou? Parece que está funcionando muito bem."

"Eu abracei a dor. Eu precisava dela como uma barreira. Ela me lembrava o que poderia acontecer se eu baixasse minha guarda." Ele fechou os olhos e se rendeu ao toque dela. "Eu não preciso mais."

"Deixe-me tomar conta de você agora." Ela sussurrou e beijou o pescoço dele, desenhando uma linha de fogo, descendo de seu pescoço para seu colarinho.

"Eu me lembro daquele beijo." Ele gemeu suavemente.

"Oh Severus, nós… eles… eram tão doces. Eu sei que acabou cruelmente, mas…"

"Eles eram muito jovens."

"Eles não sabiam nada a respeito da vida, a respeito deles mesmos."

"Nós somos maduros o suficiente, Laurel? Maduros o suficiente para carregar um ao outro?"

Os lábios dela encontraram os dele.

"Aquele primeiro beijo..."

Ele enterrou o rosto no cabelo dela. "Aquela primeira noite..."

"Foi muito mais romântico do que as minhas próprias lembranças."

"Eu… ele… a machucou quando eles fizeram amor. Merlin." Ele suspirou. "Eu posso lembrar como uma garota de dezesseis anos se sente!"

"Então você sabe que dói apenas por um momento. E não se esqueça, eu posso lembrar como um garoto se sente. Eu tenho certeza de que nós podemos usar isso para nossa vantagem."

Os olhos dele se acenderam. "Pode apostar." Ele provocou. "Eu sou um grande professor, afinal de contas."

"E eu sou uma grande aluna." Os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele e o que ele viu fez sua respiração se acelerar. "Deixe-me mostrar o que aprendi." As mãos dela começaram a desenhar círculos nas costas dele e pela primeira vez desde onde ele podia se lembrar, ele não sentia dor, apenas prazer. Ele deixou que ela descobrisse seu corpo, permitiu que ela tirasse sua roupa e depositasse centenas de pequenos beijos em seu estômago até que ele não mais pudesse conter um gemido."

Ela riu suavemente. "Eu disse que da próxima vez que fizéssemos amor seria como iguais."

"Eu não reclamei." Ele murmurou e a despiu, devagar, provocando-a com cada toque. "Eu apenas estou pegando minha parte."

Laurel gemeu quando os dedos dele acariciaram seus seios, circulando-os. As mãos dele acariciavam seu corpo, lentamente, e mais uma vez ele ficou maravilhado de sentir a pele macia, o calor que irradiava dela. Ela soltou um gemido quando os dedos dele escorregaram para entre as suas coxas, acariciando-a onde mais queria ser tocada. Ela arqueou as costas e apreciou a sensação por alguns minutos. Então escorregou para longe dele e um brilho maroto iluminou seus olhos quando ela olhou para ele.

"Minha vez." Ela sussurrou. "Eu me lembro muito bem do que você gosta."

Sem tocar nele, ela começou a lamber a pele delicada na base de sua ereção, suavemente, repetidamente, até ele enterrar as mãos nos cabelos dela e puxá-la pra trás. "Se você não parar agora mesmo" ele gemeu "nós não seremos iguais, mas muito frustrados. Eu sou apenas humano, afinal de contas."

Ela sorriu contra o estômago dele e enfiou a língua no umbigo dele antes de deixar que ele a deitasse com as costas na cama. Ele gemeu docemente quando escorregou para dentro dela, quando ela se abriu para ele, recebendo-o com seu calor. Laurel envolveu os braços em torno das costas dele, murmurando palavras carinhosas no ouvido dele.

Ele olhou para o rosto dela, que mostrava o prazer que ela sentia. A boca tremendo com o seu toque.

"Diga."

Ele parou de se mover. Laurel puxou-o para si, com a respiração acelerada. "Severus?"

"Eu preciso ouvir você dizer."' 

A voz dele estava tão macia que ela precisou puxar a cabeça dele para mais perto para ouvir as palavras.

"Diga que você me quer."

Isto fez com que ela se desmanchasse de ternura. Teria aquele momento de rejeição há tantas semanas atrás, tê-lo ferido tão profundamente? Ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos negros dele, puxou seu rosto para tão perto, que tudo o que ele podia ver era o amor sem limites nos olhos dela.

"Eu quero você, Severus. Eu sempre quis você."

A verdade o atingiu. E então as mãos dele, elegantes e conhecedoras, correram pelo corpo dela enchendo-a de prazer. Suas investidas se tornaram mais rápidas e ela acompanhou o ritmo dele, respondendo com todo o seu corpo. O ritmo do coração dela apenas aumentava a necessidade dele. Tão perto. Os dedos dele se cruzaram com os dela. Quando ele a teve onde queria, murmurando seu nome, acompanhando o ritmo da paixão dele, ele a ajudou a alcançar o clímax. E então, nesse momento, ela mais sentiu do que ouviu, as palavras sussurradas junto ao seu pescoço. 

"Minha. Você é minha."

E só então ele se permitiu atingir o clímax, num estremecimento de prazer.


	24. O espelho

24. O espelho

Laurel acordou no meio da noite. A vela que acendera tinha queimado quase totalmente e na lareira só restava um pouco de brasa avermelhada. Preguiçosamente ela procurou por Severus. Mas as suas mãos apenas encontraram o lençol vazio do lado dele da cama.

Sentando e abraçando os joelhos, ela olhou pela janela para ver o céu da noite clara. Só então ela se lembrou de que estava nas masmorras no quarto de Severus. Um grande sorriso surgiu no seu rosto. Ele havia conjurado uma janela e feito alguma coisa na parede da masmorra para imitar o céu como o teto do Grande Hall. Que mulher precisaria de um anel quando podia conseguir uma janela?

Ela olhou para a cadeira perto do fogo, usada para Severus dormir. Mas a cadeira estava vazia. 

Laurel olhou em volta. Ela estava sozinha no quarto. Um medo gelado encheu seu coração. Teria ele sido chamado no meio da noite e não ter tido tempo de chamá-la? Eles nem sabiam se ele seria capaz de resistir aos chamados de Voldemort. O que aconteceria se em um de seus atos de impensada bravura, ele a deixasse dormindo para encarar morte certa?

Ela pulou surpresa quando alguns livros e pergaminhos caíram da prateleira. O seu bloco-fantasma caiu aberto. Apareceu uma série de letras e ela concluiu, pela caligrafia rebuscada, que o Barão Sangrento tinha empurrado os livros para chamar sua atenção.

"O que você quer?" Ela perguntou, ainda sem saber em qual direção falar quando se dirigia à algum dos fantasmas. "Eu não tenho tempo para jogos agora." Ela se lembrou que ele tentara estrangulá-la porque, na sua opinião, ela havia ferido Severus.

O bloco-fantasma foi arrastado pelo chão até para aos seus pés descalços.

"O Mestre de Poções está na Ala Norte, no quarto andar, terceira porta à direita."

Ela olhou para as palavras. "Obrigada... Eu... Obrigada, Sir."

A página se virou e mais palavras apareceram. "Vista-se e vá encontrá-lo, vadia." Por um momento as palavras pararam até que a última foi apagada, e outra apareceu. "Minha Senhora."

Laurel se sentiu incrivelmente boba, mas antes de sair, fez uma reverência para um Barão que não podia ver.

* * *

A terceira porta do quarto andar tinha sido selada e barrada até pouco tempo. Laurel concluiu, pelas várias trancas, que tinha sido necessário mais do que um simples 'Alohomora' para destrancá-la. 

Ela abriu a porta e entrou no quarto que estava totalmente vazio de mobília, exceto por um grande espelho numa linda moldura. 

Severus estava sentado no chão na frente do espelho, as pernas cruzadas, totalmente envolvido no que estava vendo. Laurel suspirou aliviada. Ele parecia bem embora um pouco pálido.

Ele tinha ouvido quando ela entrou e a puxou para perto dele sem deixar de olhar para o espelho. Laurel sentou ao lado dele e deixou que a puxasse para seus braços até que ela se sentisse segura em seu abraço.

"Este é o Espelho de Ojesed?" Ela perguntou.

Severus concordou e deu um beijo rápido na testa dela. "Já falaram a você o que ele faz?"

"Mais ou mentos. Ele nos mostra o que nós desejamos."

"O desejo mais desesperado que escondemos mais fundo em nosso coração. O que você vê, Laurel?"

Ela pigarreou. "Eu vejo o monte perto do lago. A árvore no topo está maior. Nós estamos sentados na sombra dela."

A mão dele preguiçosamente acariciava o braço dela e ela se recostou no corpo dele com um suspiro de contentamento.

"Você está com a cabeça no meu colo, seus olhos fechados, e eu leio para você." Ela forçou a vista. "É…"

"O Sangue de Dragão e seu uso Em Poções."

"Não. Na verdade é 'Hogwarts – Uma história revisada' e - uau, parece que eu sou a autora." Ela riu. "Você agüenta bravamente."

"Imagino que seja um caso de 'Feche os olhos e pense em poções'. Não deixe subir à sua cabeça."

"Você parece feliz. Cabelos cinzas caem bem em você, meu querido."

"Eu sei que você caiu pelo meu rosto bonito." Ele riu suavemente. "Eu gosto daquela faixa branca no seu cabelo. Você vai envelhecer adorável. Aquele xale cai muito bem em você também."

"Nossos netos me deram como presente de aniversário de casamento." A voz dela tremeu. "Como você sabe, Severus? Como você sabe que estou usando um xale?"

O Mestre de Poções ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Então pegou a mão dela e beijou seu pulso. Enterrando o rosto no cabelo dela e sentindo o cheiro de amêndoas, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. 

"Porque eu vejo o mesmo."

****

FIM

Nota da autora: Finalmente (e com tristeza) cheguei ao fim dessa tradução. Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos que me escreveram durante os meses que correram durante essa tradução. E pedir desculpas à aqueles que porventura eu tenha esquecido de responder. 

Alguns agradecimentos especiais devem ser feitos... 

Primeiramente à minha pré-beta-reader, que acompanhou tanto minha tradução quanto meu entusiasmo quando eu descobri essa fic. Não é B? 

Assim como minhas beta-readers... Aninha e Carlinha, que tiveram que aguentar mudança atrás de mudança entre uma beta e outra... ^_^ Mil desculpas garotas... e muito obrigada pelo trabalho maravilhoso que vocês fizeram...

E também para uma pessoa especial que me ajudou como base nas traduções dos últimos 8 capítulos. Eu perdi seu e-mail... mas ainda assim, espero que você possa ler isso. Acho que nunca cheguei a agradecer tanto, o quanto você merecia. 

E principalmente, devo agradecer muito vocês, que estão lendo isso agora (Sei muito bem quem são alguns de vocês... aqueles que realmente me apoiaram e viviam me enchendo para traduzir logo... para postar logo... Vocês nunca foram chatas, e sim um incentivo maior para continuar a tradução). Sem vocês, leitores, não teria muito sentido uma fic. 

Com sorte, esse não será o fim, mas sim o começo de uma bela trilogia... E que se Deus quiser, terei o prazer de estar trazendo para vocês no ano que se segue...

Feliz Natal, Feliz ano Novo. E mais uma vez, muito obrigada!

Harue-chan  
Dezembro de 2003.


End file.
